85 Moons
by astudyinkevin
Summary: Remus Lupin endured eighty four moons during his time at Hogwarts (and one time he was bitten). A look into the years the Marauders spent at Hogwarts. First-year completely written
1. First Moon

**A/N: So I've had an outline for a MWPP era story spanning their time at Hogwarts since I was fourteen. However, the notebook got tossed under my bed and did not resurface until I'd left home to attend university and that room flooded. I've kept the outline close by since last fall, but had to focus on school. This summer I had massive surgery and have been bedridden. I've hopefully made good use of the time by putting my outline onto a word processor and have the full first year written. Updates will likely be like waiting for a Harry Potter book to be released (for those who remember that anxiety)-so lengthy...but in complete years.**

 **I'd like to apologize for the lack of chapter line breaks. They're on Ao3 (under my same username) as small pictures of the moon phases and won't post on FF.**

 **General Disclaimer for This Work of Fiction: It's based off JKR's work of fiction**

If anyone ever asked Lyall Lupin what his biggest regret was, it would be having had a kid. Because if he'd never had a son, then his wife would not have had a reason to go outside and look for him in the woods on the night of the full moon. Fenrir Greyback would not have ripped her throat out, and he would not have turned Remus into a monster. But if regrets and laments would make full moons less frequent, Lyall still would have a dead wife and cursed child. Because of this fact, Lyall Lupin was probably the only person who hated the full moon more than his son.

Of course, if Remus Lupin's father knew how to keep his temper in check, and had never angered a pack member of Fenrir Greyback, he'd still have a wife as well, and Remus would not have been bitten. But that is neither here nor there. The only thing Remus knows is it's his fault his mother's blood watered the grass in front of him that fateful night, and if he hadn't been playing outside, he would not have been bitten in the first place. So, at five years old, huddled in the corner of a cage at St. Mungo's, all Remus remembered thinking before the pain started was, "I'm sorry, Mum."

Remus woke with start. He'd seen this particular memory as a nightmare often enough, but was usually able to wake up just before the werewolf leapt at his mother. Other times, such as now, he was stuck inside his mind until the first transformation. His hair was plastered to his forehead from the summer heat. It was at least another hour until sunrise, but Remus peeled the sweat soaked covers off his thin frame and walked over to his bedroom window. He could see the moon beginning to set and would not get any more sleep this morning. So Remus padded quietly downstairs to begin breakfast porridge and eggs for him and his father. The latter was passed out on their single piece of living room furniture, a love seat that was once tan, and cradling a bottle of fire whiskey. There was a muggle radio next to him on the floor, but only static was softly coming across the speaker. Gulping and trying to be even quieter, Remus proceeded to make breakfast.

Later that morning, when Remus was standing at the counter eating his porridge and Lyall in his chair eating eggs, an owl interrupted the quiet by flapping through the door that was open (in an attempt to catch any breeze that may wander through the blistering cottage). The owl seemed to be feeling stifled too, and immediately dropped the letter in its mouth on the floor before exiting.

"You just gonna stand there? Hand it here," Lyall barked at Remus.

Setting his plate down on the counter, Remus went over and gasped at the seal, _the Hogwarts crest_.

"Father, it's Hogwarts!" Remus' heart thumped hard in his chest. He flipped the letter over and saw it had his name, address, and even his bedroom, _Upstairs, Room on the Left_. Was this the letter other eleven year olds were getting all across the United Kingdom? Or was it a nicety from Dumbledore, "Yes, we understand you're also eleven, Mr. Lupin, but unfortunately we can't accommodate any monsters in the castle. Sincerely, the Headmaster."

His father seemed to think it was the latter, "Why'd Hogwarts send a letter to someone who can't possibly attend? I said hand it over!"

Remus did as he was told and took a few steps backward while his father read the letter. He heard his father snort. Was that good or bad?

"Albus Dumbledore has gone mad," Mr. Lupin held three pieces of parchment and the envelope they were once enclosed in out to Remus. Remus flinched before stepping forward to grab them.

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Lupin,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, along with a note from the Headmaster regarding your particular situation in regards to your scholastic endeavours. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Quickly changing order of the parchment so the aforementioned second letter from the Headmaster was on top, Remus continued to read:

 _Dear Mr. Lupin,_

 _According to St. Mungo's records, I see you suffer from Lycanthropy. Because there have been no incidents regarding other humans or wizards recorded on file, I see no reason why you cannot attend school at Hogwarts this upcoming term. I have been working on arrangements to keep you and others safe during full moons with upmost discretion. Your professors and the matron, Madame Pomfrey, are willing to work with you around the lunar cycle so your academic performance will not suffer. I will discuss these safety arrangements at further length with you the morning before lessons start at 0700 in my office._

 _Eagerly Awaiting Your Owl,_

 _Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

The pieces of parchment wrinkled from how tightly Remus was holding them. His father was right, Professor Dumbledore was mad to consider letting someone like him into an institution with hundreds of people he could potentially harm.

He looked up at his father, "Can I go?"

It wasn't until that moment Remus realized how badly he wanted to. He wanted to learn magic. He wanted to read more than the nine books in the house (two of which propped up the couch where a leg had fallen off). He wanted to get lost in a castle so immense that it needed its own postcode. He wanted to not cook for once. He wanted to meet other people his age. And for the first time, Remus wanted to spend time with anyone besides his father.

"What would you do with a N.E.W.T.s from Hogwarts? No one in the wizarding world hires monsters."

Remus pondered this because, until now, he thought no one in the wizarding world would want to teach a monster.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"I'm not paying for anything," his father replied, and Remus knew that meant yes, he was _going_ , going to Hogwarts! He quickly pulled some ink and a dulled brown quill out of a kitchen drawer, ripped off the blank bottom half of his acceptance letter, and to begin a reply...

"Mum! We need to get my supplies from Diagon Alley!" James Potter whined.

Euphemia Potter looked up from the sheet of music notes she was writing, "James, I've told you, we have plenty of quills, cauldrons, and crystal phials. You already have a telescope and scale set that's never been used. All you really need is a wand."

"But I want new phials that aren't stained brown and yellow, also the elves told me about this really cool new ink that disappears after the intended recipient reads it. I know first years can't have brooms but I want to see the new Comet 220! And I want my own owl, not one of Tamatha's chicks! School starts in _three days_ and I still don't have my wand..." While James paused for a breath his father, tall, mocha, and beginning to grey thanks to late parentage and recently appointed head Aurorship of the Potion Magick Division, walked in.

"Euphemia, are you really trying to deprive our son of the full first year experience?"

"Of course not, Henry," Euphemia addressed Fleamont by his middle name, "I simply don't—just been ignoring—oh Jamie, I don't want you to go! Only yesterday you were changing your morning milk into apple cider and now I'm not going to see you for a year!" Mrs. Potter put her sheets aside and hugged her son.

"Mum, gerroff!" muffled cries came from Euphemia's large bosom.

"And of _course_ we'll get you an owl! One who's already had a chance to grow big and strong to bring us all the letters you're going to write from school."

James pulled away and straightened his eschewed glasses and squinted at his mother.

"Can I write you in ink that disappears?" James asked.

"What if I want to save your letters?"

James pouted.

"Write one letter to your father in that disappearing ink and one to me in regular."

James smiled.

"So can we go now?"

"Tomorrow James," Fleamont said, "I want to go too, but have an Auror meeting this afternoon and it will take a while to shop for all new supplies."

" _Promise_ tomorrow?"

"Promise..."

"Deep breath, Pettigrew," a mousy boy shorter than James Potter whispered to himself. He had just finished closing his trunk and was about to haul it out the door and into his family's car to drive to King's Cross Station. He looked around. This would be the last time he saw his room for a while. His _The Who_ poster was the only thing on the orange walls. His bed was made in equally orange sheets and a contrasting brown carpet lay underfoot. But his closet was devoid of clothing, as was his underpants drawer. He had a wand on the nightstand which hadn't been there the first eleven years of his life and he was still a little afraid to hold.

"Peter! Come on!" His much older sister, Jane, shouted from the driveway outside his window. She must've leaned over his mother and honked the horn at him.

Peter's lips quirked. He hauled the trunk off his bed and flicked the light switch off as he exited the bedroom.

He was going to Hogwarts, like his father had, like his sister had, though not his mother, she was muggle. He wondered if he'd be in Hufflepuff like they both were.

Mrs. Pettigrew pulled out of the driveway and was about to turn out of the neighbourhood when Peter shouted, "Blast! Mum, I forgot my wand!"

The vehicle turned around...

Sirius Black let go of his father's arm after they apparated onto Platform 9 ¾ to avoid the muggles on the other side of the barrier. After the two men took several synchronized steps forward, there was another **crack** behind them and his mother apparated where the two were standing moments before. His little brother, Regulus, was still holding onto their mother's arm with one hand and the other was on his black trunk emblazoned S. O. B. in silver on the side.

Sirius' initials made both him and his brother snicker behind their parents backs, both of whom didn't see any societal faux paux in their son's name.

Waves of people moved out of the way for this family who stood with proud peckers held higher than hippogriffs and emerald robes billowing behind them in train steam.

It was surprisingly easy for Sirius and Regulus to make it onto a train car where they found an empty compartment and, with teamwork from them both, hoisted Sirius' trunk into the luggage holder. The two hopped down from the train and went back to their parents.

"Okay, Sirius, your cousin Narcissa is in sixth year and a prefect, stick with her and you will have no issues fitting in with your new pupils," his father said seriously. Sirius's father didn't make any remark about other cousin, Andromeda, being Head Girl this year.

Looking up into his father's eyes with a dash of defiance so subtle it was easily missed, Sirius replied, "Yes, sir."

"Keep your grades high," Walburga Black nodded at her son.

Nodding back to her and throwing another small chin tilt at Regulus, Sirius turned to hop back onto the train. There were no hugs in the Black family. Affection, if it could be called that, was shown by bowing one's head.

As his knee was high to step back into the car, he heard two girls shouting near the barrier. Instead of politely ignoring a scene like he'd been taught to, Sirius turned his head and glimpsed a redhead and skinny brunette arguing. Both were wearing muggle attire.

Shaking his head, Sirius let his other foot leave the platform, and a smile cracked on his face...

Lily walked down the corridor with tears drying on her face. It's not that she was typically emotional, other than letting her temper get the better of her on _occasion_ , but she just parted from her sister on awful terms. She hauled her trunk all the way to the back of the car, looking for Severus. However she didn't find him in any of the compartments.

A whistle blew and the train started moving under Lily's feet. Trying to keep her balance, she hurried into the compartment she was standing next to. Inside were two boys. Both had dark, black hair, but one was pale like Severus and the other dark tan and wearing glasses. They looked up when the door opened.

"Erm," What was she supposed to say? Both were already wearing robes! Was she supposed to change before leaving the house? She hadn't thought to ask Severus.

"What are those on your trunk?" the boy with glasses pointed at her dark purple trunk decorated with butterfly, flower, peace, and one smiley face sticker she got from her teacher for being top of the class in primary school.

"Um, stickers?" her voice didn't sound sure of herself.

"How do they work?" the other boy asked.

"Adhesive on one side," she shrugged her shoulders and sat in a corner while the two boys gawked before hoisting the trunk above their heads.

Lily was so lost in her thoughts she forgot her manners and didn't say, "Thank you." Though later she was glad she didn't say anything else to these boys because they would treat Severus so horribly...

The train was beginning to slow down and Severus realized Lily was still wearing her muggle attire.

"Would you like me to get your robes from those tossers?" he asked.

"No, ignore them," she replied, tugging on one of her plaits behind her back. Severus knew she did that when she got anxious.

"Don't worry, you can borrow one set of mine and return them. I even know a tailoring charm so they won't swallow you. We're almost there. When we get off take only your wand and head over towards the lake. We'll get put in Slytherin shortly after going inside..."

Remus sat anxiously in a boat with three other girls, approaching Hogwarts. It was hard to pick out details of the castle in the dark, but there were literally _hundreds_ of windows lit up, not to mention torches on top of the turrets.

"Blimey," a girl with silver blonde hair sitting next to him said, "I've seen pictures in my parents' library, but never pictured it this, this, _big_!"

"Maybe we're just wee, Marlene," said a freckled redhead in a thick highland accent. Remus thought he'd heard her say her name was Mereen? Mirian? Mirin? That was it, Mirin and Marlene both sat with him on the train.

"Look over there!" the last girl, Amelia pointed.

The three of them were so busy looking up they didn't notice a large tentacle sticking out of the water. Marlene squeaked and Remus squinted. In the dim light of another boat, a girl with plaited red hair was reaching out her hand to shake the tentacle as if they were chums. He heard her giggle and someone else say, "Careful, Lily!" The tentacle waved to the boat behind that one before slipping back under the water.

When they got out of the boat, Remus tried to make himself look as presentable as possible. For the first time in his life, he felt self-conscious, like other children were judging his once-black-now kind-of-dark-taupe robes. Professor McGonagall seemed intimidating, but friendly. Mirin smiled as they entered the Great Hall and explained the tartan pattern of Professor McGonagall's robe. No one really cared, but it got their minds focused on something less daunting.

Upon entering the Great Hall, a drab brown wizard's hat could be seen resting on a stool. It looked out of place in a magic school until it started to sing:

 _I know I am raggedy_

 _and a little worn at the seams,_

 _but before you think me a talking tragedy,_

 _let me give myself more esteem._

 _I know where is best for you to stay_

 _for your seven years at Hogwarts_

 _And those years will be fun and play_

 _if you allow my brim to sort your thoughts._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

Remus tuned out the rest and thought about which house he'd like to be in. He thought he had a ready mind, maybe Ravenclaw? But if the rest of the house were geniuses, wouldn't that mean his secret was in more danger of being found out? The same went for Slytherin, if they were all truly cunning. He didn't have the nerve to be in Gryffindor, yet thought himself able to overcome hard circumstances, so Hufflepuff? But no, he wasn't just in the slightest, otherwise he wouldn't be here endangering other people. His father had often told him justice would be being put down. So where did he belong? His heart raced and his hands turned sweaty, what if there was no place for him here and Professor Dumbledore had to send him back home?

Professor McGonagall called out the first name, Arcuri, Bartolomeo and a lithe, tan, boy with a prominent nose walked bravely to the chair where she sat the hat on his head. The hall was quiet for a few moments (bar whispers that still came from the dinner tables) and then the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius Black took a deep breath when Professor McGonagall called his name, he wasn't scared, nope, not in the slightest. He could, however, feel his cousins' eyes on him all the way from the Slytherin table. Chin up, he walked to the stool and felt the sorting hat get placed on his head. Instead of immediately shouting, "SLYTHERIN," like it had with Avery, Sirius sat there for several moments before a voice started to whisper in his ear. Or was it coming from inside his head?

" _Another Black?"_ Sirius was startled, but was schooled to keep his features neutral. This hat could not hurt him—only decide his fate for the next seven years.

" _But you're not like the rest, eh? Not even Andy."_

Sirius knew the Sorting Hat took that nickname out of his head. Maybe he could give it some more to think about, " _Not with them, not with Narcissa, not with Slytherin,"_ the mantra continued in his head. What was he doing? His parents would be so disappointed. Father would probably blow a gasket. But this wasn't about what they wanted. It was about him for once. No muggleborns made it into Slytherin. He actually found that Lily girl's stickers and blue denim trousers kind of cool.

The mantra inside of his head continued with the hat's voice.

" _I sense a rebel, and a fierce loyalty. Hmm...your own brand of chivalry. I declare, here you will go and here you shall stay,_ GRYFFINDOR!" The last part reverberated around the silent room. Someone began to clap. Sirius stood up and began to descend the stairs and caught Andromeda's equally grey eyes. She was clapping and smiling. He didn't focus on Narcissa's scowl and look that said, " _Your parents are_ so _going to hear about this."_

More clapping broke out from behind him, "Whoo! Yeah, Sirius!" It was James Potter.

Slowly, a quiet clapping broke out from his new house. He found a huge gap in the middle of the table where most of the new students were probably expected to sit since they didn't know anyone yet.

"I say, good job carving your own path," a round faced boy with a prefect badge pinned to his robe looked down at him. "Frank Longbottom," a hand was extended.

"Black, Sirius—er, Sirius Black," he shook the prefect's hand. Longbottom. That was a pureblood family. Blood traitors, sure, but this man would have known what a big deal it was for Sirius to not be sorted into Slytherin. And here he was accepting him.

While Sirius was getting acclimated to his new house, several more people were sorted. The Bones twins were placed in Hufflepuff. Another girl with curly blonde hair and freckles decorating a beaky nose, "Brown, Kathryn," was sorted into Gryffindor, and another set of twins were sorted into Slytherin. Another girl who was dark and portly, Catchlove, Greta, was being sorted into, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dobson, Eddard!" Remus pulled himself out of his thoughts to watch one of the quiet boys who sat in his compartment on the train get sorted. The butch blonde made his way to the stool and got placed in, "GRYFFINDOR!" Remus smiled. Dobson was quiet on the train, but looked like he could slay a dragon in a few years if he wanted to.

"Evans, Lily!"

"Go on," Sev whispered in her ear. Lily had to mentally tell her chicken legs to _move, one foot in front of the other. Oh, God, everyone's watching me. What if I'm not really a witch? Books flying off shelves were a mistake, she'd just been reading too much C. S. Lewis..._ the dirty hat, _does this ever get washed?_ drooped over her forehead and eyes.

" _Of course I get cleaned!"_ a voice declared in her head.

She expected to hear it call out, "SLYTHERIN!" like Severus had prepared her for. But no, it called, "GRYFFINDOR!" and unlike that Black boy, the entire group of first years seemed to clap. All except one person who stared sourly through unwashed black locks.

"This takes longer and longer every year," another fifth year across from Frank complained.

Since then, a stocky ginger boy who everyone thought was a Prewitt, but was actually muggleborn, "Green, Thomas," and a dark girl with curly hair and brown eyes so light they looked gold in the candle light, "Hampton, Virginia", had been the only two sorted into Gryffindor.

"At least it looks like less than a hundred this year," Frank said, "That's how many are in my class," he explained to the first years on his left.

"Lupin, Remus!" Professor McGonagall called off her list. Sirius watched a thin boy with with robes that could barely be called black make his way to the stage.

"There's a nice lad," Dobson said in a nasal voice.

" _Where should I put you, werewolf cub? I see lots of bravery in here, and potential for learning."_

Remus didn't think he was brave in the slightest. His knuckles were white from gripping the side of the stool so hard, even though the hat explained it couldn't discuss any of the thoughts in his head with anyone besides Remus himself.

" _But you are brave, and chivalrous, and have more nerve than most of the seventh years—_ GRYFFINDOR!" Remus let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and smiled. He'd spent so much time trying to place himself, but after hearing the hat's decision, a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. He made his way to the table and sat between Eddard and Sirius Black, both of whom were clapping for him.

"Guess we're roommates then," Sirius looked at Remus and Dobson.

"Not necessarily, the castle provides two, sometimes even three rooms to accommodate the new boys each year," Frank said while picking something out of his teeth.

"My G-d, I'm so hungry!" the student across from him complained again. By now all the upperclassmen had ceased watching the ceremony and were talking amongst themselves, only clapping when someone was sorted into their own house. "Think anyone would notice if I scarper to the kitchens?"

"I would," Frank admonished.

The angsty teenager banged his head on the table.

Smiling, Remus clapped as one of the girls from his boat ride, Marlene McKinnon, was sorting to Gryffindor house. After her, a girl with mousy hair and a long face was sorted into Gryffindor.

"All right, Dorcas!" Marlene waited for her to catch up and they sat together at the table.

A short girl with two blonde plaits, "Paus, Lucienne" was sorted into Gryffindor.

Another quiet boy from Remus' car called Peter Pettigrew (it was a silent train ride aside from telling each other names and eating jelly babies), who looked more mousy than Dorcas Meadowes, walked to the stool and got sorted into Gryffindor.

"That was better than I thought it would be," Peter said when he sat next to Marlene and Dorcas, "All my family's been in Hufflepuff, though."

"Mine've always been in Ravenclaw," Marlene waved off, "And Blacks have always been in Slytherin, so I guess this is the year misfits get placed in Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff—no offence, she added to Peter."

Sirius snorted while Remus thought, _misfits indeed_.

Finally, _finally_! It was James' turn. He swaggered to the stool confident he was going to be in Gryffindor with Black. The hat let out a little snort when placed on his head.

" _Alright, Potter, quit thinking about all the times you were extraordinarily brave at home. Yes, I see the time you were bitten by a gnome and didn't cry._ Good job _pranking the house elves with sugar in the salt bin..._ GRYFFINDOR!"

"YES!" James shouted and threw his hands above his head. He left the stool with the hat still on his head and he could hear Black laughing when it said, "RETURN ME PLEASE!"

"Sorry, Professor," James said when he handed it back to Professor McGonagall. He saw her lips twitch in a small smile.

"Oh, that was fantastic," the hungry fifth year exclaimed.

James let himself bow before saying, "Budge up, please," to the Lupin kid so he could sit next to Sirius.

"Told you I'd break tradition," Sirius told him.

"I'll say," James replied.

The rest of the students who joined Gryffindor were:

Mirin Russell (Remus and Marlene clapped loudest)

Cari Schmidt, a buck toothed girl with a small face and, "Does she have only one arm?" James Potter said tactlessly. Yes, indeed, Cari Schmidt did have nothing below her elbow on her right side.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

and

Sakhy Shafiq

After Shafiq was "Snape, Severus," and Lily leaned forward. Maybe Severus wouldn't be put in Slytherin either.

But he was, and her face dropped. An older boy with platinum blonde hair tied back in a pony tail patted Severus on the back when he joined the Slytherin table.

When the last girl was sorted, Albus Dumbledore stood to speak, "Let the feast begin!" He clapped and food appeared on the tables.

"Gott sei Dank!" the boy across from Frank melodramatically raised his hands in thanksgiving.

Remus had never seen so much food in his life. He reached forward to cut off a slice of roast beef and-"ow" he hissed and drew his hands away. All the dishes and utensils seemed to be plated in silver. His stomach rumbled and he mentally told it to shut up. "All right, Lupin?" James Potter asked with a face full of turkey.

"Yeah, not feeling great after the train ride," he lied easily. Remus did however, pick up a slice of bread (no butter, he eyed the knife warily) and nibbled on that. There was also corn on the cob he could eat.

A ghost's head popped out of the peas and Lily shrieked because, _a ghost_!

"Hello, first years," he greeted with a smile and drew himself out to full-bodied height. "I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington and you lads and lasses have the pleasure of residing in my once house!" he declared proudly.

"That's Nearly Headless Nick," James whispered to Sirius.

Peter heard and asked softly, "Why not Headless Nick?"

"Because it's only held on there by a little flap of skin," James explained.

"Pardon yourselves, I'm right here!" Sir Nicholas said agitated.

"Can I see?" Cari asked excitedly in a mild Yorkshire lilt.

For a second, the ghost looked like he was going to respond rudely. But then his eyes wandered to Cari's droopy right sleeve and he smirked, "Of course, m'lady!" He grabbed his hair and yanked nearly his entire head to the side.

Lily dropped her fork and lost her appetite.

"Gross," Dorcas whispered.

"See you around the castle," Sir Nicholas floated away to join some older students and enjoy their company.

"Looking a little green there, Evans. One might say, _pea green_ ," James said.

Side-eying him strongly, Lily kept her mouth shut because for once, she didn't want to open her mouth in anger for fear of vomiting.

"Welcome scholars old and new!" Dumbledore spread his arms wide after the students had time to eat, "A few reminders for you and a notice for first years: The Forbidden Forest is exactly that, Forbidden, as is the new Whomping Willow tree on the grounds if you wish to not be whomped, and lastly, Professor Slughorn's asked me to jolt your memories to the fact the Slytherin showers need to have an air drying spell cast every other day to keep mould from growing. Also, we have a new professor on our staff!-

"This happens every year. The Defence teachers can't keep their job more than a year," Shafiq said to Dobson.

"I heard it's cursed," Peter said.

"Let's give a warm round of applause to Professor Robert Cross!"

A tall, wizened man with only one whole finger and a thumb on his left hand stood up and glanced around the room while the hall clapped politely. Most people were trying to stuff dessert into their robes.

A few minutes later, Frank stood up along with a brunette with short, spiky hair and said, "First years, follow us please!"

Remus stood up with everyone else and followed Mirin and Lily's red hair out of the hall. After the fourth turn he got discombobulated to the direction of the Great Hall. They began to climb stairs and the girl said, "Watch this one here! It's a trick step and we really want to go to bed, not spend the rest of the night getting you lot unstuck!"

"Alice means that in the nicest way possible!" Frank said.

Remus had no problem getting his long legs over the step. After a few more staircases, their group stopped in front of a portrait of a busty lady in attire from the early 1800s, "Hello, Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Smith," she greeted in a sing-song voice.

Alice nodded while Frank explained, "This is the entrance to the common room, Fireweed," he spoke and the portrait opened to an entirely separate room.

Again, Remus had no trouble getting through the portrait hole with his long legs. James on the other hand, had to receive help from Sirius. After noticing Peter experiencing some difficulty, Remus lent a hand and nearly picked the poor boy up off the ground.

"Wow, you're s-strong," Peter admired while James said, "Watch your bollocks!" to the other boys beginning to climb through the hole.

"Here we have the common room. Exciting, I know," Frank said tiredly. "The boys dormitories are up the stairs to the right, ladies, on the left. Alice will take you there. Lads, follow me."

Remus followed Frank up the stairs to a landing that had a door upon which was inscribed _First Years_ and underneath had little placards containing the names: **Bartolomeo Arcuri, Eddard Dobson, Thomas Green,** and **Sakhy Shafiq**.

Several feet down there was another door with his name, along with, **Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter,** and **Kingsley Shacklebolt**. At least he was going to be rooming with Peter.

"Roommates!" James fisted the air and asked Sirius for a high five, holding a hand up.

Sirius jumped, but swiped his hand against James' and into the air. Several boys laughed.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to high five, also how to sneak toads into trousers," James promised.

These two boys would be rooming with Remus and he didn't know what to feel about that besides utter vigilance.

Lily looked around her new room. She tried to remember everything Alice had told them, "Breakfast is 0730 to 0800, lessons start at 0815. If I can get up early enough I'll help you get there, if not, help each other. I recommend taking your school supplies for the entire day with you because first year you don't have any free periods to come back to your rooms. Wear your wizard caps to lessons the first week or so, then about five of you get together with friends from other houses and decide on a day to stop. Professors can't take house points away from everybody for dress code violation and then you'll only have to wear them at feasts so everyone looks uniform. In my first year the far left toilet tended to bring things up instead of down; be careful." She would be sharing the large room with Marlene McKinnon, Ginny ("Do _not_ call me Virginia") Hampton, Kathryn Brown, and Cari Schmidt.

She had never had to share a room with Petunia and now here she was with four roommates. She had shared a washroom before. There was one in here with four showers and four toilets that connected both first year girls' halls of residence.

But they seemed nice enough. Before going to bed, they all sat on their mattresses with crimson curtains left open and talked.

"So where's everybody from?" Cari asked.

"Surrey," Lily replied.

"Manchester," Kathryn said, laying down.

"Nottingham," said Ginny.

"London," Marlene answered last, "D'you live with muggles or wizards? Lily's obviously muggleborn."

Lily didn't know how to respond to that while Ginny said, "Really? We're talking about our blood?"

"I'm just curious," Marlene shrugged. "I really liked the denim trousers I saw Lily walk by in on the train and haven't had the chance to be around muggles often."

"Well, I'm half-blood," Cari said, "because both my parents are".

"Same," Ginny said, "Mum's pureblood and Dad's muggle."

"My mum's a pureblood, but my dad's a half-blood, so I know about some muggle things," Kathryn twirled her hair.

"May I ask?" Kathryn gestured with a hand to the spot where Cari didn't have one and blushed. "Sorry, that was rude of me."

"No, it's fine," Cari waved her off, "I got in a car accident four years ago. Lucky I'm left handed." She then had to proceed describing what cars were to Marlene when she asked.

An hour later, the girls were laying in their beds with curtains still open. Kathryn had just fallen asleep and Cari continued to ask questions, "What subject are you looking most forward to?"

"Charms," Marlene said.

"Ollivander said my wand would be good for charms, so I'm guessing that, too," Lily yawned and closed her eyes.

"Flying lessons," How 'bout you, Car? Ginny began to fade out.

"I think Defence will be—" Lily couldn't remember anymore after that.

Across the tower, both rooms of first year boys had been asleep for two hours.

Remus was hopelessly lost. He'd left his room at half past six in hopes that would be enough time to find the headmaster's office. But now it was surely past seven. Remus was hopelessly lost. Maybe on the fourth floor. He couldn't tell. Why wasn't there a map on his acceptance letter?

Sir Nicholas found him on a third floor (not fourth) corridor and not only gave him directions, but offered to walk him there himself.

"Thank you so much, sir," Remus followed him to a statue where Sir Nicholas said, "This is where I must leave you. I do not know the password."

"But—neither do I!" Remus exclaimed.

"Hmm, a moment please," and the ghost disappeared through the ceiling.

"The headmaster wishes me to tell you he's fond of candy wands. Good day, Mr. Lupin," and he disappeared down the hall.

What was that supposed to even mean? Candy wands? _OH_ , "Licorice Wands," he said and the statue began to move and reveal a staircase. Remus would have to thank James for sharing Licorice Wands and an assortment of other sweets with him last night. This gave everyone in the room a twenty minute sugar high, but put everyone to sleep within thirty.

After reaching the top of the stairs, Remus walked over to the most imposing door and knocked. A soft, "Come in," replied.

Remus walked in and saw the Headmaster in all his wizened glory that he had seen the night before. With him was his Head of House, Professor McGonagall, and a young woman with rosy cheeks and brown hair pulled back into a bun like Professor McGonagall's.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Lupin," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you for letting me!" It was after he said this Remus realized the headmaster probably meant coming to his office, not the school.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he continued talking, "Certainly. This is Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. Poppy Pomfrey is our school matron who will take care of you in the days before and after the full moon."

"I can't transform in the hospital wing!" Remus exclaimed.

"Definitely not," Professor Dumbledore continued, "This summer, with the combined efforts of Professors Sprout and Cross, I had a Whomping Willow placed on the grounds. On the evenings there's a full moon, Minerva will lead you to the base of the tree, paralyse it with a long branch, and lead you through a tunnel to a safe house. There you can transform and after sunrise Poppy will come heal you and bring you back to the hospital wing. Your first moon here is coming up, isn't it?"

"The 5th," Remus replied automatically, he was only beginning to feel the effects it's pull.

"Do you have any questions, Mr. Lupin, any at all?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Yes, why was someone going to heal him after he transformed? Wait, it was so no one could tell he was a dark creature. There you go again, Remus, answering your own question.

"No, sir," he answered, embarrassed and not meeting the Professor's eye.

"Jolly good then, Minerva can escort you to your first lesson, which is with her."

Remus knew that, he had his entire timetable memorized by heart, even if he didn't know where the lecture hall was. He walked down the stairs and down the corridors silently. Neither person talked. However, Remus could feel Professor McGonagall looking at him with pity. Madame Pomfrey had too. He wondered why anyone would look at him in such a way. There was no reason for pity.

He sighed and began taking note of what his surrounding looked like so hopefully he could find the lecture room again.

Two minutes later, they were standing in front of a classroom door. It was by a picture of a calico cat with its tail curled around a vase of flowers. He should probably remember that.

"Here we are then," Professor McGonagall turned the handle and opened the door to a classroom of about six students, one of whom was Remus' roommate, Kingsley.

"Everyone's late the first two lessons; then I start handing out detentions," she whispered and...did she just wink at Remus?

"Hello scholars! Let's give everyone a few more minutes to arrive, shall we? I do not wish to give my lecture twice!"

While she strode toward the front, Remus took a seat at a table for two in the second row. He'd read once that people who sat in the first two rows generally did better in school.

The door opened again and Lily, Cari, and Ginny came jogging in, out of breath, with books tucked under their arms. Two dark figures and one light came running in the still open door and bumped into the three girls. Lily and Cari fell into the desks while Sirius and Peter grimaced. James bent over and asked Lily, "Need a hand?"

"Not from _you_!" she stood up after collecting her books.

"Why'd you bring all your books, Evans, right?" Black asked her.

"Do you seriously think there will be time between lessons to find the Gryffindor tower again?"

She smoothed her hair down and looked around the room. Not turning around, Professor McGonagall spoke from the blackboard where she was writing, "Would you six please find a seat?"

Cari and Ginny took seats close to the door and the back of the room, as did Potter and Black. Pettigrew sat next to a dark skinned boy she remembered from the sorting. She wanted to sit near the front, but not the first row. She didn't want to seem to eager. So she walked next to the Lupin boy, whose eyes were still wild from watching the kerfuffle, and whispered, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead," Remus actually stood up and pulled the chair out for her to sit down. Neither one of them noticed the glare James Potter was sending their way. The two of them sat while the back of the class talked. Remus tapped his quill against the table.

Lily searched for something to say, "Did you know students who sit toward the front of the classroom tend to do better in those lessons?"

Remus looked over her way and said, "Yeah, I read that in a book, don't know if it's actually true."

"My Dad's a psychologist and always told me to sit in the front of my peers in primary school. What does your Dad do?"

"Nothing," Remus said quietly. He didn't think gambling and drinking counted as a profession.

Several more Gryffindors trickled in.

Biting her lip, Lily searched for something else to say, "Are only Gryffindors in this lesson?" She had hoped to have lessons with Severus.

"According to the timetable," Remus replied.

Lily pulled the aforementioned parchment out of the front cover of her Transfiguration book. Yes, Transfiguration was with Gryffindors only. But Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts were with Slytherins, while History of Magic was with Ravenclaw. Charms was Gryffindors only again. Flying lessons were later with Slytherin and then again on Friday with Hufflepuff; alternating that way until Christmas Holidays. She turned her chin up and looked at the ceiling, thinking about how she'd hardly ever get to see Sev. Potions was a lesson where she'd have to make sure to sit next to him.

"Your attention, please!" Professor McGonagall began the lesson and Lily pulled out a blank piece of parchment to take notes on. Gripping a quill was more difficult than a pencil, but she managed. There was a formula for basic Transfigurations on the board:

t= (wc)/(va) * Z where t equals the transformation, w is wand power, c is concentration, a is bodyweight, and v is viscosity, multiplied by an unteachable Z variable of inner magic.

Lily could do pre-algebra, why should this be any different?

James was disappointed to learn he wouldn't be doing any spells today in Transfiguration. The whole class was Professor McGonagall explaining the dangers of the subject and getting the formula for proper transformation exactly balanced. Lucky for him, the next lesson was Charms and they would be doing actual magic in that lesson.

Professor Flitwick explained what charms were and how they worked, but thought a practical lesson was the way to go for a first lesson. Flitwick flicked his wand and several large down feathers moved from his desk to rest in front of each student. The hand motion was a swish and flick of the wrist.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Sirius commanded his feather, concentrating hard. It began to float upwards, second in the class only to Lily Evans. He knew what his parents would say, he was outdone by a mudblood. Lily did it on her second try and was obviously talented. Sirius didn't let that bother him, James was still trying.

"It moved!" He cried.

"Sorry mate, you're breathing ruffled the ends," Sirius sniggered.

"Damn," James cursed. Kathryn Brown turned around and attempted to chastise him for cursing.

"Turn around or I'll show you real curse words," Sirius said. Shocked even greater, she turned around. "Try—" his suggestion was drowned out by Lily exclaiming, "Good job, Remus!"

"Try sitting next to Evans," Sirius shrugged.

"No, she's friends with that greasy Slytherin," he flicked before swishing, "Besides, she doesn't like us."

"Lupin, then, he'll tell you what her trick was."

"What was _your_ trick?" James asked.

"I wanted the feather to float, so it did. Pettigrew looks constipated."

"Maybe I got a bad wand," James said.

"Blaming external factors is an incredibly self-serving bias," a voice drifted from in front of them. He must have spoken louder than he thought for Evans to hear.

Looking up from his feather to glare at her head, he tried the spell one more time, "Wingardium Levi-OSA!" The feather shot up towards the ceiling and came to a rest on one of the stacks of books surrounding the room.

"Good job, mate," Sirius said proudly.

The next lesson of the day was potions, and Peter was dreading it. Everyone in his family said it was extremely hard, and if he couldn't cook a pot of noodles he definitely couldn't brew a potion. Worst of all, it was the lesson before lunch, and Peter was too hungry to pay attention to Professor Slughorn.

This was the first lesson where a professor assigned partners and Peter was with a Slytherin named Snape who worked quietly, threw glances at Lily Evans, and told Peter to keep his paws off the ingredients because he would just ruin everything. Peter didn't argue and got full marks for the first assignment before dashing to the Great Hall.

Lily let her partner, Dorcas, turn in their potion so she could go talk to Severus. When they saw each other, both smiled.

"How's your first day going?" he asked.

"Great!" She practically jumped. "Charms was great and potions is just like baking!"

"If your potion's any good Professor Slughorn will probably ask you to join the Slug Club. Lucius Malfoy told me this potion is really a test to see who would make good recruits," he continued to explain to her what the Slug Club was. However, both of them could feel the tension of not being sorted into the same house. Unfortunately, there wasn't time for the two of them to discuss the pressure in the air.

"On the first day of school, the Owl Post comes at lunch instead of breakfast," Severus said randomly.

"I'm having a bit of difficulty tracking your thoughts," Lily giggled. He shrugged and told her he was going to lunch and he'd see her later. He was half way up the dungeon stairs when someone said, "Wingardium Leviosa," and Severus' trousers hiked up his back and gave him a mighty wedgie.

"Nice, James," Sirius gave his friend a high five according to the protocol they had established before bed the previous evening.

"Sev!" Lily gasped. Her friend's typically pale face was blushing.

"Get stuffed," Severus said to the boys below him.

"Aww, are you snivelling and crying there, _Snivellius?_ " Sirius mocked.

"You are both horrible human beings!" Lily screeched and left with her friend.

Remus sat by Peter at lunch; across from James and Sirius. Today, there were sandwiches which he could easily pick up without touching his utensils. He ravenously ate two and was starting on a third when he caught Sirius staring at him. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks, but while he slowly began to put the morsel back, Sirius said, "Don't stop—I want to see between you and Peter who can eat the most." So Remus continued to eat, but he only nibbled so the food would last longer like at home.

When Remus was halfway done with his meal, a screeching sounded overhead. He looked up.

"Oi, it's the Owl Post!" James said. "Crap, would one of you lads remind me to write a letter to my parents before bed?"

Nodding his head in affirmation, Remus didn't look away from the parliament of owls descending their feathery bodies into the middle of their table's food.

Two letters were dropped in front of Sirius, who muttered, "Cor blimey, that was quick," before staring across tables at the Slytherins.

One of the letters began smoking, "Well, shite, she's sent me a Howler."

"Your mum?" James asked.

"Who else?"

"Mate, you need to open it. M-my sister let one sit from her ex last summer...it only howled l-louder when it had to open itself," Peter said quietly.

Sirius reached a hand forward and flicked off the wax seal. Remus jumped when Walburga Black's voice came shrilly forth:

 _SIRIUS ORION BLACK!_

 _WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS LETTER YOUR COUSIN SENT TO ME?_

" _SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR WITH A LOOK OF UPMOST DEFIANCE ON HIS FACE!"_

 _HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY US! UPON RECEIVING THIS LETTER YOU WILL MARCH STRAIGHT INTO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE AND DEMAND A RE-SORTING! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SPENDING THE NEXT SEVEN YEARS IN A HOUSE OF BLOOD-TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS WHO WILL BESMIRCH THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK'S NAME! DISOBEY YOUR FATHER AND I TWICE AND YOU WILL RECEIVE PUNISHMENT MOST SEVERE UPON RETURNING HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS!_

The letter burst into flame.

"Sirius," James whispered while placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Sirius flinched and began to open his next letter.

"I's from Reg," he mumbled.

Sirius did not read the letter out loud, but Remus heard him mutter, "Shite, you're a lil' late here, brother."

The entire hall was mostly silent for the rest of lunch, though Remus didn't really understand why. Surely other students got letters from parents?

At the other end of the table Virginia—Ginny, had a letter dropped in front of her, and, to her surprise, so did Lily.

"My brother Lawson's been accepted into the Auror program!" she said giddily. "He had some trouble on his N.E.W.T.s last year, but I knew he'd still get in, he's a fantastic dueller."

"Congratulations," said Lily.

"Well, aren't you going to open your letter?" Ginny asked.

"Right," Lily's heart fluttered at receiving mail. It made her feel special and well, _witch-y_.

It was a letter from Severus saying he went to the Aviary and used an owl so she could get a letter on her first day. On the second line, he suggested they meet after supper outside the main doors to talk.

 _Check Yes or No if this works for you._ And then there were two squares below for her to check. Pulling out a quill, she filled in the "Yes." The owl which remained next to her throughout her reading picked up the piece of parchment and inconspicuously joined the parliament still flying around before landing at the Slytherin table. It must be used to Hogwarts students sending secret notes to each other.

Lily was still smiling when a shrill yelling began down the table.

"Hey, Potter?" Remus whispered while they sat early at a table for four in the immense Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom while waiting for their professor.

"Yeah, Lupin?" James looked away from Sirius.

"Why was the entire student body except the snickering Slytherins disconcerted with the contents of Sirius' howler?" he didn't know who else to ask.

"Because his mom called muggleborns— _you know whats_."

"I didn't know that was a bad word," Sirius mumbled, "But I should've known with the tone of voice my mother uses it."

"It's more than a bad word...it's something one never ever uses in polite society," James tried to explain.

Sirius ran his hands through his hair and put his elbows on the desk.

"Like using t-the N-word or talking about what the septic aristocrat T-Trump is doing," Peter piped up.

"Okay, I believe I understand everything in the correct context now."

"You're a right funny bloke, Lupin," Sirius said.

"What do mean by—" at that moment Professor Cross strode into the room and all those who had their books on desks found their volumes magically flip to page 37.

"Where d'ya think his fingers went?" James asked, oblivious to the rest of the first years nearly bouncing off their arses in surprise.

"One went to an angry hippogriff, and the other two Grindewald, four weeks before Albus Dumbledore duelled him, Mr. Potter."

"So you fought the darkest wizard of our time? That's so cool!" James said. Here he was, in the presence of someone who fought dark magic like his father did. He wondered if they knew each other. Now he had something good to put in his letter this evening.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest shutting your mouth now," Professor Cross said.

James paused his swinging legs below the desk. Cross had a powerfully commanding voice.

"Hey, Lupin, might I share your book? I thought I'd get mine after lunch but didn't have time to because—"

Lupin didn't say anything, just slid his opened book over and James stopped talking.

"Great, thanks!"

After Defence, James practically ran to the Quidditch pitch (of course, this was after he found his way out of the castle). Sirius jogged along side him. Peter tried to keep up but couldn't. Remus walked.

James laughed with Sirius until he saw Virginia Hampton and Evans run by. Both had hair in plaits that trailed behind them.

"Alice said there are only seven Cleansweeps! The rest are Silver Arrows!" Hampton called over her shoulder.

James and Sirius began to actually run.

Lily and Ginny arrived first; out of breath. Poor Severus hadn't been able to keep up, but Lily hadn't run flat out with people her own age since the annual race in primary school. She hadn't cared when Ginny told her and Severus there was a limited number of Cleansweeps, only that she got to run so far and fast that now her sides were in stitches. It felt fantastic.

Sirius beat James because of his slightly longer legs, but had to stop running once he reached the pitch. With more stamina, James ran to the middle in order to position himself next to a Cleansweep with Hampton. His Dad had taught him how to fly last year on a Silver Arrow, but James knew that was because they were slower and safer.

As soon as Madam Hooch told students to position their right hands over the brooms and command them, "UP!" (Cari stood on the end to use her left and not accidentally have two brooms fly up.), James' shot up immediately. So did Hampton's, he noticed. Then Sirius' picked itself off the ground. Snivellius' reluctantly left the ground. James couldn't blame the broom. Remus and Peter had to pick theirs up.

Hooch had them start off by kicking off the ground, hovering, then touching back down. James thought that was naff and shot five meters off the ground and flew in a circle before coming back down.

"POTTER, FOLLOW INSTRUCTIONS!" he was reprimanded.

"Yeah, Potter, follow instructions," Hampton smirked at him.

"Oh, what do you know? Girls can't fly as well as boys!" James rebuffed.

"Excuse me?" She was affronted.

"It's true! Your girly bits make the broom unbalanced and—" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because there was only a slight breeze left where Hampton was a second before. He watched her do loops and swerves before Hooch cried,

"HAMPTON!"

"Sorry, Madame Hooch," she said cheekily while landing. "Just proving a point to Potter."

"Since you and Mr. Potter are so obviously adept at flying, please go sit in the stands and stay after to clean the brooms. You don't need flying lessons. Just show up to clean the brooms the next three months."

James' mouth fell open, "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair is you taking lesson time from your pupils who do need to learn the art of flight."

James stalked to sit on the set of risers as far away from Hampton as possible. He wanted to ask her how she was able to swerve so sharply, but that would imply he was impressed...which he wasn't.

Sirius was glad he hadn't flown when James did. He was a Black, so flying was a messier form of transportation next to advancements such as portkeys and apparition, but he was also Sirius and had learned how to fly a broom when he found one in the attic when he was sent there once for a timeout.

He was now following the boy in front of him slowly in an oval about a metre off the ground. Two brooms in front of him, Snape fell off. Sirius laughed, that Slytherin git deserved it. However, while he was laughing, his concentration on the wood between his legs broke and he dipped back to the ground.

Snape brushed off his already dirty robes and Sirius didn't have time to think when he heard Snape cast the Bat-Bogey hex they had just learned in Defence.

He could no longer concentrate on any of his surroundings; green bat creatures were flying out of his nose and attacking him!

"Oi!" he heard James call somewhere in the distance, followed by the same hex Snape had hit him with.

"Hey!" Cari screamed and nearly fell to the ground. James had missed his target and accidentally hit Cari when she flew into the spell. Somehow she managed to land softly while bats were attacking her.

Madame Hooch was not pleased.

Snape joined Hampton and James in cleaning brooms. The students were dismissed early because Sirius and Cari needed to go to the hospital wing to get a potion to reverse the hex.

Sirius heard James curse the fact he had to work with Snape. It was pretty loud, so Madame Hooch must have feigned ignorance.

Upon meeting Madame Pomfrey, Sirius was struck dumb by the way she looked like she was an innocent enchantress and hardcore hellion all in one person. The potion to reverse the hex's side effects was administered quickly, but gave both victims the need to blow their noses profusely.

"Stay in here until it's all out," Pomfrey commanded before walking off.

Sirius sat on the bed across from Cari and watched her blow her nose.

"Quit staring!"

"I wasn't!" But he was.

"Why'd you laugh at Lily's friend? This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't made fun of him!" her voice came out nasally.

"No one told him to whip out his wand!" Sirius defended. He could feel his voice returning to normal as the last dregs of snot came pouring out of his nose. He removed the handkerchief Pomfrey had given him. He caught Cari's blue orbs looking at his face.

"What are _you_ looking at?"

"Nowt!" Cari blushed and turned her face away.

Sirius snorted and said, "Now who's staring?"

Cari's nose stopped running too.

"Let me walk you back to your room," Sirius stood up.

"I can find it myself, thank you," she replied.

"I insist. I was raised to be a gentleman."

Cari shot him daggers, "Some gentleman. Does your mother kiss you with the same mouth she wrote that howler with?" They started for the door.

"Dear ol' mum has never kissed me," Sirius laughed drily.

"You're really not like the rest of them, are you?"

"I'm doomed to either be a misfit here or there, maybe both," he shrugged.

"I think we were supposed to turn left there," Cari said when they passed a corridor.

"I know where we're going! Though my way may be more...scenic."

However Sirius did turn around and take the hallway Cari suggested.

"Ginny says her brother told her halls don't always stay in the same place and there are secret passageways in the castle."

"My cousin Andromeda says the same thing."

Before the two of them knew it, they had found the portrait of the fat lady.

"Fireweed," Sirius spoke and the two of them made their way to the girl's staircase.

Sirius got up five steps before an alarm started blaring and the stairs turned to a stone slide.

"Shite!" Sirius yelled.

Alice Smith slid down the stairs with a schoolbag round her.

"No boys in the girl's dormitories," she smiled coyly and spoke a reversal spell.

Cari removed her arms from her ears.

"This is where I leave you then," Sirius bowed mockingly.

Cari smiled and began climbing the stairs.

"Ginny told me detention went off with minimal damage," Lily said when she met Severus outside for their walk.

Sev scowled at her, "That Potter boy's a monster. But he knew well enough to stay away from Hampton and me while we cleaned the Silver Arrows. Now, I know what you're going to say, _you shouldn't have hexed Black—_ "

"No, someone needs to take those two down a peg," Lily interrupted.

"Well, then, I'll say you're welcome for that."

"Ginny complained about Potter all during dinner."

"Look, can we talk about your Gryffindor girl problems some other time?"

Lily bristled but accepted Sev had something else he wanted to fill this time with.

"We need to discuss this whole 'I'm and Slytherin and you, unfortunately, are in Gryffindor thing'," he broached.

"At least we still share lessons," she said sadly.

"I don't feel good about you being in the same tower as those two mongrels. I've already asked Dumbledore, and he said no house switching after the sorting hat's spoken," Severus kicked a rock in his path, hard.

"I read in Hogwarts: A History that boys won't even be able to get into our dormitories, so that's good."

"Yeah, I suppose—," Severus trailed off. "Everything's just gone to crap. All my plans for us here."

"Don't worry about that, we can still be friends and live in separate houses, right?"

Severus stopped walking and turned to look into her emerald irises, "Right."

They turned back to the castle after that—didn't want to get to close to the Whomping Willow.


	2. Second Moon

That evening after supper Sirius was pulled aside behind a statue whilst walking back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Wha—Andy!" he looked up into the eyes of his older cousin.

"Sorry," she apologized, "'Cissy's been watching me like an owl."

"That—that," Sirius tried to find a word for her.

Andromeda waved her hand, "I've been watching her too. We sort of stalemated with who was going to get to talk to you first."

"Didn't realize I was so popular," Sirius smirked.

"You're all the family is talking about at the least. Thanks for that. It used to be my disinheritance after I announced I was going to marry Teddy after graduation."

"Happy to be of service," Sirius said.

"Merlin, I'm so proud of you for breaking the mould. You don't understand how I wish I could be as brave as you."

"I'm not really brave," Sirius looked at his shoes, "The sorting hat is mad."

"I know for a fact you haven't gone to Dumbledore to request a re-sorting, which he'd never do by the way, because I talked to him about it at the Heads meeting before dinner. You'll be a bigger rebel than I someday," Sirius looked up and she was smiling.

It was true, he hadn't gone to Dumbledore. But that didn't mean he wasn't planning on disobeying his parents. He didn't want to face their wrath when he went home for Christmas. If there was only a way for him to keep his roommates but still appease his parents authoritarian rules. Shacklebolt and Potter were both purebloods, so they wouldn't mind that. However Remus and Peter were both half-bloods. He knew because he'd heard Peter say his dad had been Hufflepuff and his mum was a muggle. Remus didn't talk much, and certainly didn't say anything about his parents, but he seemed like the sort of wizard who'd be half-blood. He didn't know what mudblood meant, but he was knowledgable about magic. But so was that muggleborn girl, Evans, with the stickers on her suitcase. Thomas Green was the only mud—muggleborn in his dormitory, and they didn't even share a bedroom! His parents couldn't object to his roommates if they all had wizard blood, right? He'd just have to double-check with Remus.

"Remember when you told me you loved a muggleborn?" Sirius reminisced.

"Yeah, you asked me if loving him was wrong; I said blood doesn't matter when two people love each other."

"You also said you didn't care if your parents hated you. I'm—I'm not sure I'm ready for my parents to hate me. I don't think blood should matter...but I also don't want to spend the summer locked in my bedroom and on the receiving end of Kreacher's belt," he confessed.

"That's not easy, is it?" Andy sighed. "I would keep doing what you've been doing thus far, except for the whole Gryffindor thing, of course. Little defiances. Being kind to people who aren't high society inclined as are we. You're a good boy, Sirius, but I know one day you'll have a choice between what's right and what's easy. There's no doubt in my mind you'll choose right. I've always chosen easy...until now. It doesn't mean I'm fearless, I'm still scared as hell because I wouldn't put it past our family to do something to Teddy, but I now know why they call love blind. It's helped me get over some of that fear. Once you're attached to your friends, you'll feel it too."

Sirius wished Andromeda could be at his house with him when he had to face his parents. He was about to say as much when he heard Narcissa's disembodied voice, "Wasn't that lovely, big sissy?"

She stepped out of the shadow where she was standing. What had she heard? Sirius hoped she hadn't been standing there when he admitted his fears.

"Sirius, don't listen to the lies of blood traitors."

"Sirius, don't listen to the lies of bitches," Andy replied.

"Wow, 'bitch'? That's the best you could come up with?" Narcissa snarled.

"You're right, that's an insult to dogs everywhere."

Sirius backed up two steps before rounding the corner of the statue and breaking into a run. The only thing worse than getting between a Black man and his values was being in the middle of two Black women with heckles raised.

Remus was sitting on his bed reading James' Astronomy textbook when Sirius entered the room.

"Evenin', Lupin," he greeted.

Not looking up from his book, Remus greeted back.

"Is that James' book?"

Remus started when Sirius leapt onto the end of his bed.

"Yeah. It's a new edition and so none of the used book stores had it yet," he blushed.

"Astronomy's not 'til next week."

Remus knew that. But the full moon was on Sunday and he wanted to read while his head was still not in pain.

"Nothing wrong with getting ahead," he tried to flip the page but Sirius grabbed the book.

"So Lupin," Sirius said.

"So Black," Remus could tell his rambunctious roommate was beating around the bush with something.

"I got to thinking, I know quite a bit about James, because we sat together on the train ride, a little about Peter and his family, and Shacklebolt because his lineage was always on my blood-line quizzes growing up. But I know next to nothing about you. So let's get to know each other better!" he said cheerily. Sirius was not using manipulation tactics his father had taught him. Nope, not in the slightest.

Remus grew uncomfortable. He had to stop himself from shifting around because he knew that would look dodgy.

"What do you want to know?" Good job feigning indifference.

"Well, we're going to be sharing a room for the next seven years? Got any bad habits I should know about? Do you snore real loud? Never pick up after yourself? Have to sleep with the lights on?"

Sirius couldn't have deduced any of those things from the length of time they'd already been together? While the area around his bed wasn't immaculate like Sirius' or Kingsley's, it was an organized chaos, unlike James and Peter who already had yesterday's robes and underwear lying on the floor. He didn't know if he snored. And Remus almost laughed when he thought about his habit of changing into a hairy blood-thirsty beast once a month.

"I'll try to keep out of your way. Just let me know if something is bothering you."

"Open door policy! It shall work both ways, let me know if I do anything naff."

Remus wanted to tell Sirius to give the Astronomy book back.

"Anyhow, is Hogwarts what you thought it would be? Did you grow up hearing stories about these hallowed halls?"

"Not really," Remus replied. He'd never in a million years thought he could attend, "It's brilliant," he admitted, "I find myself confounded sometimes that I'm actually here."

"But you knew about Hogwarts when you were younger, right?"

"...It was more like a fairy-tale for me, but yes."

Sirius wanted to fist pump the air. He could tell his parents he was sharing a room with people who only came from wizarding families.

"You're trying to figure out whether I'm half-blood or muggleborn," Remus deduced.

"Am _not,_ " Sirius voice cracked.

"It's okay, I understand you need to listen to what your parents tell you," Remus knew those parents would probably want him dead if they found out he was also half-breed, but he comprehended the sentiment.

"Oi, even if you were muggleborn, I'd still think we could be good mates."

"You want to be my friend?" Remus leaned forward. He'd never had friends and didn't know what to do with them. Did you have to do what they said? Make them food? Listen to their problems?

"Well, yeah, you're all right—Remus, definitely peculiar, but all right," Sirius smiled and revealed a mouth of perfectly straight, white teeth.

"James and I are planning on exploring the castle sometime soon, so we'll know the fastest ways to get from point A to point B. You and Peter should come when we do. My cousin's told me there are secret passageways that Dumbledore himself doesn't know about. How great would it be to discover one of those?!" Remus listened to Sirius passionately carry on. Finding a passageway would be a great bonding experience, so long as they stayed far away from the Whomping Willow.

Saturday evening Remus had a pounding headache. All his senses were incredibly heightened and the last time he was around this many people before a full moon was four years ago when St. Mungo's thought they had a cure and he spent the night locked up in one of their cells. The cure didn't work, by the way.

At supper he thought he was going to vomit from the perfume and food smells radiating from the girls and table respectively. The slightest touch on his arms made him want to jump out of his skin. The meat on his sandwich wasn't raw enough...

"All right, Remus?" Sirius asked when they reached the common room.

"Fine," Remus tried to breathe through his mouth. Sirius hadn't used the showers yet. To be fair, Kingsley was their only roommate who had. Not having parents who overlooked every detail of their sons' personal hygiene was a perk of boarding school.

"I have a surprise for you lads tonight!" James exclaimed as they climbed the stairs. "Tonight we're going on an adventure!"

"An adventure where?" Peter asked.

"We don't know, that's what makes it an 'adventure'," Sirius answered.

"There is less than five minutes left before curfew. How do you propose we leave?" Remus said tiredly. He wanted to crawl beneath his covers and forget about the hell he was going to go through tomorrow night.

"Here's an idea, now...stay with me here because no one's ever thought of this before," Sirius mocked, "We. Walk. Out. The. Portrait. Hole."

"NO!" Kingsley admonished from where he was reading on the bed, "You'll get caught and we'll all be in trouble." Remus agreed with him. He was not getting in trouble the first week of school, or _ever_ for that matter. Dumbledore trusted him enough to admit him to Hogwarts; he was going to prove himself worthy.

"I've thought of a solution for that!" James exclaimed, "We. Don't. Get. Caught."

"Brill, mate," Sirius said, "Now, come on lads, are we mice or are we men?"

"We're hardly men," Remus snorted.

"Well, are we Gryffindors or are we Hufflepuffs!"

"If being in Gryffindor means being reckless, I want out," Remus said.

"Just come with us, Remus, and we'll get that stick knocked out of your arse!"

"I agree with Lupin," Kingsley said.

"Shacklebolt's stick has reached his voice box. Too far up there to change," Sirius shook his head sadly.

Remus eyed his welcoming bed. But then he looked at the other three boys who were watching him in anticipation. If he went, he could feel himself being taken in. He'd be their friend. They'd do friend things together. Like this. Where he could potentially get in trouble. However, the wolf under his skin panted at the idea of going out in the moonlight.

"All right," Remus caved.

"Brill!"

Less than a minute later four boys embarked on their adventure.

"Do _not_ expect me to cover for you lot!" Kingsley whisper yelled as they left the room.

The only students in the common room were two seventh years snogging in front of a dim fire.

"Gross," Sirius made a face.

"Imagine they'll suffocate?" James asked when they made it out of the portrait hole.

"Where do you four think you're going?" Everyone ignored the Fat Lady.

"Let's go down some stairs," James suggested.

He took the lead with three friends trailing behind as many flights of stairs. Trying to act like he knew what he was doing, James took the lead. He knew he was more than capable of finding the best vestibules. It took him only eight years for his mansion to lose the excitement of hidden rooms and windows. Hogwarts was new and exciting and better look out for James Potter.

While progressing with his comrades down a fourth floor corridor, James caught movement from his left and jumped.

Sirius bumped into his back and Peter bumbled into Remus'.

James felt stupid for getting scared. A mirror was hung on the wall beside him and he'd balked at his own reflection. He didn't allow this to keep him downcast. James justified his actions with everything seeming spookier at night. That's part of why their adventure needed to be now. Picking up his right foot, James began to plow forward again. He was over twenty metres away when Peter squeaked, "W-Wait for Remus!"

James turned around. He'd lost a comrade. What a horrible leader he'd make. Lucky Remus wasn't so far behind. He was standing in front of the mirror, staring at himself. James needed to get his attention, but couldn't shout down the otherwise empty corridor. Clenching his teeth and looking both ways, James jogged back toward his roommate.

"Remus," he hissed, "Try to keep up." James caught Remus' face in the mirror and only then realized how tired he looked next to himself.

"This mirror is charmed to be two-ways," Remus replied.

"How in the name of Merlin can you tell that?" James asked.

"When I touch my finger to the glass, it looks like I'm touching my finger."

"So?" James asked, exasperated and seeing no point.

"So if you touch the mirror in our bathroom, there's an illusionary gap between your finger and the mirror."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Er—" Remus paused.

"Doesn't matter, are you saying there's something behind there?"

"I don't see why else there would be a two-way mirror on a wall," Remus sighed out.

"Oi, Sirius, Peter!" James waved his hand towards himself to get the other two boys down the corridor.

"Remus' found a secret passage!" James spoke when they were within hearing range.

"I didn't say it was a secret passage," Remus replied, "Come on, that's ridiculous to think—" Remus ceased speaking when Sirius yanked on the left side of the mirror's ornate frame and it swung open.

"Aces!" James said.

There was only a small step off the ground through the mirror hole. Inside was a huge grey stone room. James couldn't see much else since there were no torches lit. He ran back outside and pulled his timetable out from his robes pocket. Reaching it out toward one of the hall torches, he let the parchment catch flame. James climbed back through the mirror and lit the first wall torch he could find before blowing out the parchment.

"Was that your time table?" Remus asked.

James waved him off, "All first year Gryffindors have the same schedule, I didn't need it anymore."

"Good thinking," Sirius lifted the torch off the wall and James shut the mirror.

Peter started, "Maybe we shouldn't shut the door, what if we can't get out?"

"Don't be so cowardly," Sirius said, "Look, you can see the corridor from here. Let's keep moving lads, this crap is heavy," he gestured toward the fire.

"I'll take it," Remus grabbed the torch.

"Right, ho!" James pressed the gang forward. The room was massive, at least forty metres wide and even bigger across. The ceiling couldn't be seen from their torchlight.

"Not quite a secret passageway," Remus said.

"James, look over there!" Peter pointed somewhere to the right.

"Hold your hippogriffs, Lupin," James spotted the irregularity in the cobblestone pattern Peter must've seen.

"Are you kidding me?" Remus mumbled. James flipped over a huge stone slab that had to have some sort of weight lightening spell. It was dark below, but the beginning of steep stone stairs was there. Stairs always had to lead somewhere.

"Here's your passageway, Remus," James said proudly, "Lad with the torch goes first!"

James tried to take the torch when Remus passed it off to him, but it was extraordinarily heavy for his small body.

"Merlin, you're strong," he let Remus take the lead down the stairs.

They seemed to go on forever. They had to be below the castle now.

" _Let's go down some stairs_ , he said," Remus mocked, out of breath.

"Oh, you know this is exciting!" James defended, but he was breathing hard, too. There was also no railing to hold onto and the stairs were beginning to dampen. He was glad he wouldn't have to get up for classes in the morning.

The air began to chill as they went further and further below ground.

"I think that's the end," Remus said over his shoulder. He was correct. The stairs gave way to a crudely bricked path wide enough for two people, or four first years. "I think that's enough for this evening, wouldn't you say?"

James heard Peter agree with Remus the same time he said, "No way!"

"Be practical, James, there's no way we'll climb all those stairs and get back to the dorm before morning."

"Doesn't the curiosity of what's at the end of this tunnel kill you?" James begged Remus to see reason.

"Nope."

"So that's just it? You're willing to leave a tunnel uncharted? You make a crap explorer." If there was somewhere to probe, James was there. It was their duty as brave Gryffindors to find things. Why didn't Remus see that?

"I'm sure it's charted somewhere," Remus began to sound terse. While most eleven year old boys heads were into leaving no stone unturned, Remus knew better than anyone that could be dangerous.

"Mate," Sirius said, "Would it help if I held the torch for a while?"

"What if it doesn't end?" Peter asked nervously.

"Don't be naff; everything ends eventually," James clapped when Sirius took the torch and moved over for him to lead. "And I intend to find out where this passageway ends or else I'll eat my pants!" he declared.

"As much as I want to move on, that could be fun to watch," Sirius joked.

Remus trailed behind last when they pressed forward.

It was another half hour of twists, turns, and tripping over tree roots before Sirius actually saw some planks of wood above his head.

"Are you positive? Because you've said we're near the end three times already!" said James.

"Yeah," Sirius said, setting the torch down before looking up and pressing his empty hands hard against a plank. "It's stuck. A little help would be nice."

James rushed forward but could barely reach the board; unable to put much force behind his pushing. James was in awe when Remus was able to help Sirius get the board to loosen its hinges and open the hatch.

Four heads popped through the floor of a Hogsmeade building. Their feet were braced against the packed dirt and stone of the tunnel wall; with forearms splayed on the floor. James was caught up by the bad angle and his foot kept getting caught on the hem of his robe when he tried to push his feet further up the wall. Remus was the first to make it up and he assisted the others.

Unfortunately, they had to leave the torch sticking out of the ground below them, so their eyes had to adjust to the dim light.

"W-where are we?" Peter asked.

"I think Hogsmeade. Seems far enough away, doesn't it?" James straightened his eschewed glasses.

James decided to take the lead again and found the stairs leading out of the basement. He hoped they weren't in a pub which could still be open. But it wasn't a pub. The will-o-wisp lantern which hung from the ceiling revealed shelves upon shelves covered with all kinds of mischief making supplies.

"We're in Zonko's Joke Shop!" he cried.

"Really?" Sirius sounded borderline giddy, "Oi, look! Dungbombs!"

"I've got two galleons in my pocket. Let's stock up and I can leave money on the counter," James said. He stuffed his pockets with Dungbombs, a screaming yo-yo, and a teacup that tried to bite Peter's nose. Sirius and Peter did the same. Remus looked around guiltily after pocketing two sugar quills. There was a shelf enclosed in a cooling charm which contained bottles ranging from innocent carbonated water to tongue engorging potion. Remus pinched one of the innocents and opened it right there in the store before tipping it up and downing the liquid in one breath.

After tipping the bottle down, he got a sheepish look, "Sorry," he apologized to James.

"For what? I told you I'm paying for things," It was just money, "I doubt the owners will mind."

"I know they won't," Remus threw his bottle in the rubbish bin.

"What makes you say that?" Sirius asked.

"Well, there are no alarms going off, are there?"

"We're continuing the legacy of what's clearly a long line of waggish mischief makers by sneaking out of the castle," James decided. "Let's head back," He said after adding one last sugar quill to give Remus later. His friend obviously liked the things. Even with their whole lot, the total cost wasn't more than a galleon and some sickles...but James didn't worry about the extra change he was leaving. His parents would send more allowance in four weeks.

The trek back to the castle was exhausting, especially having pockets weighed down with tricks. But the four found their way to the Gryffindor tower easily after they dodged behind a curtain when two prefects walked by. James considered their first soiree into adventurism a great success.

Lily and her roommates were walking down the stairs to go to Sunday breakfast when the portrait hole opened.

Four faces looked at five and while one set was surprised, the other was so obviously _guilty_ of something.

"Where have you been?" Lily demanded.

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies," James said mysteriously.

"I'm telling Professor McGonagall," Lily decided.

"Lily, don't!" Ginny said, "As much as they deserve it, what if McGonagall took away house points? We need solidarity in the house in order to win the house cup!"

"Later, Evans," James saluted and made his way to his staircase.

A few minutes later James had his tricks hidden in his socks and was ready for breakfast.

"Coming lads?" He asked. Sirius was, but Peter was putting on pyjamas and Remus was already in bed asleep.

Remus woke up to someone shaking his shoulder.

"Lupin, McGonagall's outside the portrait hole lookin' for ye," a blurred Edward Dobson spoke came into Remus' view. He moaned. He'd slept all day and now he had to go to the safe house. Where were his roommates? Peter was asleep, but James and Sirius were probably out planting their Dungbombs they'd purchased last night/this morning.

"Just a tic," Remus sat up slowly, but his head still pounded.

"Ye don' look so good," Dobson said.

"Really?" Remus snarled. Dobson backed several steps and held up his hands, "Sorry mate, just thawt maybe ye should go to the matron after ye talk with McGonagall."

Remus felt bad for his tone of voice, but the wolf was nearing the surface and making him even touchier than last night, "I'll do that. Need to use the loo then I'll be right down," he stood on shaky feet and tried not to vomit.

He had to hold onto the wall while he made his way downstairs. Professor McGonagall waited outside the portrait hole for him with pity on her face once more.

"Ready, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus nodded and they began walking slowly. As they rounded a corner, James and Sirius were chasing one another with smiles on their faces which fell when they saw their roommate and professor.

"Remus! What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"That's none of your business, Mr. Black," McGonagall thinned her lips.

"But—," Sirius began, but Remus stopped him.

"My mother's in a bad way, I need to go see her."

James looked horrified at this, "I hope she gets well soon."

"I don't know," Remus played up his lie, "She's been sick for a long time."

"I had no idea, Remus, We'll take notes for you while you're gone." The adventure James had shared with Remus and his other roommates had made him bond closer with the boy. He wanted to help his hurting friend any way he could.

James and Sirius never so much as brought an inkwell to class; Remus suddenly felt bad about lying. But it was for the best.

"We need to go now," Professor McGonagall put a hand on a twitching Remus' shoulder.

"Right. Yeah. Good luck, mate," Sirius bade him farewell.

When they were well away from Remus' roommates, Professor McGonagall spoke up, "Telling them your mother's been ailing for a while was a good excuse and will come in handy in the future. I take it you haven't told anyone your mother's passed on?"

Remus' stomach turned, and not because of the approaching moonrise. He was flagrantly contaminating the little memory he had of his mum.

They left the castle through the main door. Professor McGonagall cast some sort of spell with her wand, "It's to make sure no one is around us," she explained. Remus hadn't asked.

He was getting anxious. What if the Whomping Willow didn't keep him trapped and he hurt someone? The tunnel to the safe house was damp and had a lot of tree roots. The windiness reminded Remus of his previous evening, and suddenly his anxiety was lessened a bit. And he also heard the spell Professor McGonagall used to make the tip of her wand glow, "Lumos," and resolved himself to trying it on his next adventure.

Approaching a door, Professor McGonagall spoke again, "I'm going to charm the door closed so there's no chance of anyone going in" _or out_ Remus thought, "Madame Pomfrey knows the counter-charm and will collect you ten minutes after sunrise. This is where I need to leave you, Mr. Lupin. Before I go, is there anything you need—even want—that would make you more comfortable?"

"No, Professor, thank you though," Remus blushed and entered the house.

"Good luck, Mr. Lupin," Professor McGonagall whispered. Remus heard the door lock and footsteps retreat. His ears were so sensitive now. However, it was helpful to know she was gone; less embarrassing for him to take his clothes off.

He looked around for a place to put his clothes. At home he went into the basement naked and didn't have to worry about clawing up his precious few textiles. There was only a wooden chair and card table in this room, though. So he went upstairs and found the single bedroom. It was furnished with a canopy bed, sofa, wardrobe, and wood for a fireplace. The wall was decorated with puce coloured floral wallpaper and a large mirror over the fireplace. Remus saw his face in the mirror for the second time in twenty four hours. He looked ghastly. Now, with all his clothes off, he could see the scars that littered his body. Gnarled ropes and burns littered every part of him but his face. For some reason, that was an area both the wolf and his father avoided.

He quickly looked away and stashed his clothes in the wardrobe. There were several spare blankets already inside. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble making this place seem cozy for a monster who wouldn't even remember how he spent his evening come sunrise. While he was closing the wardrobe door the first muscle spasms hit. Remus had approximately five minutes until moon rise.

 _Please don't let the sun go down!_ He begged whatever deity would listen. Remus' body crumpled to the floor, "Ah!"

 _You deserve it,_ a deep growl filled both his mind and throat. The bright moon rose through the cracks of a boarded window and painted the room white. Remus could remember no more.

The next morning he woke up behind a privacy curtain in the back of the hospital wing. He was conscious of scratchy bandaging wrapped around his torso. Also a wedgie. A big wedgie. He tried to move his arms to take care of it, but they wouldn't move. Remus realized it was because Madame Pomfrey had him tucked in and rolled in covers like a human crepe, after momentary panic. Fighting the bed covers was too difficult and he gave up. WEREWOLF SUBDUED BY BLANKETS! He could see magazines everywhere printing an article on how to contain monsters. Just wait 'til he regained strength, then the wedgie was going down! After a few minutes he allowed the full weight of his head to be supported by feather pillows and fell asleep.

"Where's Lupin?" Kingsley asked in Lily's hearing that morning in Transfiguration. She listened to what Black and Potter said. Yes, eavesdropping was wrong, she shouldn't do it, blah blah blah, her unofficial desk mate was missing and she wanted to know where he was.

"Maybe he would have told you if you'd come with us on Saturday," Potter said.

Pettigrew whispered something in Potter's ear.

"No! People only ask these sorts of questions because they're curious, not because they're concerned. It's our job as Remus' friends to protect him."

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell McGonagall you weren't in your beds on Saturday."

Lily turned her head slightly and saw Kathryn completely turned around in her seat, not so conspicuously listening too.

"I will hex your bollocks," Black said menacingly. But Pettigrew was anxious and caved, "His mum's ill, okay?"

"With what? Is she going to live?" Kathryn butted in.

"None of your minging, damn, bloody, business, Brown."

"But when will he be back?"

"I don't know, okay. Ya dig?!" Potter yelled.

"Class!" Professor McGonagall stepped out of her classroom office to begin class while the last students trickled in from where they loitered in the corridor.

Lily watched Black pull parchment and quills out. At least he was finally starting to take notes. Exegesis of lectures would be needed when they finally began spell work this week.

After supper, Lily found her way to the library to meet Severus. She had Alice show her where it was on Saturday, and immediately fell in love with the vast territory packed with tomes and tables for studying. Some muggleborn Ravenclaws brought beanbags and made an uber comfy reading corner. However, Severus was at an old and worn down table behind the section of defensive magic books. It was across the way from the Restricted Section and Lily watched her friend stare longingly across the roped off area.

Smiling, she greeted him "Hey, Sev," her large canvas bags of book made a thump on the floor.

He looked happy to study, "Hey Lily," how was your weekend?

It had been good. Alice had shown her where the library was, she taught Kathryn how to plait hair by demonstrating on Cari, and Marlene taught her how to play a card game with a deck of wizarding cards; in turn Lily taught her how to play Old Maid.

"I talked you up to Professor Slughorn and will bet my wand we'll be invited into the Slug Club next year. There are only two other muggleborns in there according to Malfoy."

Lily wasn't sure she wanted to be part of a club that was so exclusive, especially for people like her. On the other hand, she could see it as a compliment that Professor Slughorn thought she was talented and smart, not just the next in a long line of influential family members. Professor Slughorn saw Severus the same way, she knew.

"That's kind of you," Lily told him and the two began to write their Defence essays on treating werewolf bites and other cursed wounds. The first recommendation was to see a healer right away.

She hadn't written much when two boys approached the table.

"What'cha working on there, Snape?" a boy with short brown hair and soft, feminine features asked.

"Who ya workin' on?" the other boy was tall and revealed a mouth of crooked teeth when he smiled at Severus.

"Avery, Mulciber, this is my friend Lily," Severus introduced.

"Lily what?"

"Evans," she replied.

"That's not a name I recognize. Whose your parents?"

Lily was uncomfortable, which was stupid, because her family shouldn't embarrass her. She loved her parents and sister. So why did her insides feel like Jell-o?

"That's enough," Severus said. "Lily's the first witch in her family, and a damn good one at that."

"You're parents are muggles?" Avery asked.

Lily could only nod her head.

"But Severus told us you were the first one in your class to do the Levitating Charm."

"I also said she's a damn good _witch_ ," Severus emphasized. Lily wished he wouldn't use curse words.

Both boys looked awkwardly at each other. Mulciber said they had to go to the loo and left. It was a bad excuse in Lily's mind.

"Your friends don't like me," she told Severus. Lily couldn't stand people not liking her.

"Of course they did; you're my friend," he replied, "I'm sure they didn't mean to come off that way."

Lily wasn't sure that was true, but believed it in order to save face.

When Lily had finished twelve inches of parchment and left the library with Severus, a small thud followed by a putrid smell wafted from a metre to their left.

"Damn, missed," she heard a voice which sounded like that rat Potter's say.

Severus had his wand out in a second. But before he could say anything, there was another small explosion right in front of them. When the muddied air cleared, both Lily and Severus, mostly Severus, were covered in what smelled like horse shit.

"I'm telling Professor McGonagall!" Lily yelled.

"C'mon Evans! No one likes a snitch!"

"Unless it is gold and has two wings."

Lily swore she could have heard a high five. Her face turned scarlet beneath the brown residue. It was true that no one would like her if she was a snitch. But Severus was still wrong in thinking retaliating would be okay. So what was she supposed to do? Let those awful boys get away scott free? Her thoughts were interrupted when Black accidentally revealed to much of his body around a corner and gave Severus something large enough to aim at.

"Shite!" Black yelled. Severus held onto her hand as they ran, though regretted it when Lily proved to be quicker.

"What did you do?" she gasped for air when they were outside the portrait hole to the Gryffindor tower.

"Stinging-hex," he smirked.

"You shouldn't have done that," she reprimanded, "What if you had hurt—"

"Look at us! They deserve it!" he spat, "Just go to your room and you'll be fine," he turned to walk down the staircase.

"What about you? They're still out there!"

"I'll be fine, I always am," Severus waved off.

Lily marched into her dorm in a foul mood.

" _Pew_! Lily! What...is that—is that you?!" Kathryn asked from where she was reading on her bed, "Gosh, what—"

"Dungbombs. Potter. Black. Don't want to talk about it," she muttered and walked toward her own bed.

"NO WAY! Nuh—uh. You need to take a shower and _burn_ your clothes before coming on this side of the room," Cari entered the room and flung her bag onto her bed, "Who hit you with Dungbombs?"

"She doesn't want to talk about it," Kathryn idly turned a page.

"I'm going to ask Alice if the house elves can do your laundry laundry early this week."

Lily paused where she was stripping. Her robe was on the floor and she was currently fiddling with her tie, "House elves?"

"How do you think your socks and knickers wound up neat and clean in your trunk this morning?"

"Oh, I dunno, _magic_?"

Cari laughed before scrunching up her face and pinching her nose.

"Shower," she said nasally, "Then we can talk about your poor poor deprived childhood."

"And I'll let your borrow my copy of Hogwarts: A History," Kathryn said.

Lily opened the shower curtain at the same time Dorcas opened a loo door, "Ahhh, naked lady!" Dorcas laughed in mock shock. Lily's mood lifted, "Shut up, Meadowes, you knew there was someone in the shower when you decided to use the loo." She wrapped one towel around her waist and flipped her hair over to wrap one around her hair.

"G-ds your hair is gorgeous, I hate you," Lily knew Dorcas was jesting, but that didn't stop her from flinching at the notion.

When Remus woke up again he felt stronger and less disorientated. Madame Pomfrey must have heard him finally picking his wedgie because a few seconds later she pulled the curtain aside.

"You're awake, good."

He smiled weakly, "May I go now?"

"Most certainly not!" Remus' face fell, "You've still got a large laceration on your back and a nasty bite on your leg which needs to heal. Both injuries are cursed so they take a bit longer to scar over. The broken finger you had is well now." The matron helped him sit up so she could change the bandages wrapped around his torso.

"Why are you doing this?" Remus asked groggily.

"You sure have a lot of scar tissue," Madame Pomfrey ignored his question, "Are these all because of the wolf?"

"Y-yes," Remus managed to get out while she unpacked gauze from his back. All because of the wolf.

"Poor dear," she tutted.

"When will I be able to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, if I had to guess. So long as you ate lunch here and went straight to your dormitory to rest."

So that's what Remus did. And that's how James, Sirius, and Peter found him after they were done with classes.

Remus lay on his side to read because it kept pressure off his back and other thigh. When the door opened, he quickly ran through what he was going to say to his friends one last time. That was forgotten all at once when he saw how happy all three of them looked to see him.

"You're back!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You're captioning the obvious," Remus replied.

"How's your mum? Still the same? Better?...Worse?" James asked.

Remus' heart clenched, "She's still the same," six feet under the ground in a pine box and rough stone for a marker because his father couldn't afford anything else.

Sirius pulled several rumpled sheets of parchment out of his bag and brandished them, "Notes, notes! Here are your notes! Let it never be said Sirius Black never took notes in class."

Shutting his book, Remus reached for the parchment while remaining on his side. He took one look at the handwriting and snorted, "Sirius Black never took notes in class."

"I did so!"

"Mate, you're telling me this flowery handwriting is yours?" The small script letters looked more like something Lily Evans would produce.

"I can't help that I've been cursed with parents who overly value my penmanship!"

Remus flipped through the notes. The writing was minuscule and difficult to read with the light he had. However, "Did you write down _everything_ Professor McGonagall said?"

"You never know what's going to be important to her 'Everything in Transfiguration is important'. At least the other teachers have the decency to tell us what will be on their exams."

Remus was in awe of his friends, "You two are fantastic!"

"We know," they replied, not quite in unison, but close enough to make Remus laugh and have to hold his lightly lacerated stomach.

"I also know what will take your mind off things," said James. "Friday night we're going on another adventure!"

Remus saw Lily's face light up when he went to Transfiguration on Wednesday.

"It's a good thing you're back today! Guess why?"

"We're turning beetles into buttons today; James wouldn't shut up about it," he said to her perplexed face. Lily's expressions couldn't hide anything, he thought.

"Do you need any notes? I took some more detailed ones on Monday."

Remus smiled at the kind redhead, "Thanks, but Sirius basically transcribed Professor McGonagall's lecture for me."

" _That's_ what he was doing," Lily muttered. "It's wrong how he's so kind to you, but cruel to Sev."

"What did he do?"

Lily told him.

He was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration over James and Sirius' antics when Kathryn Brown walked up behind him, "Hi Remus, missed you in class yesterday and Monday. I hope your mum's better. Is she?" Brown was infiltrating what little personal bubble he had formed around himself.

"No," he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry," she said with upmost sincerity in her voice.

"Thanks," he whispered. Why was Brown sorry? She couldn't do anything; didn't know anything.

"Kat," Lily hissed and Kathryn's eyes widened, "Right, sorry again, I'm going to sit down now."

James was the first to get his beetle to transfigure into a button, "I did it! Look, I did it!" he shouted.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked.

"I wanted the beetle to be a button, so I did it," James mocked Sirius' previous dialogue.

"But the formula..." Brown trailed off in front of him.

James didn't need a ruddy formula to do magic.

A few tries later, after looking at his calculations once more, James saw both Remus and Lily succeed with the spell. Sirius, Shacklebolt, and Brown were shortly after that. The last one to succeed with the spell that class period was Peter. Everyone else in the class still had beetles crawling across their desks. McGonagall said that would happen; not everyone would be able to do transfiguration their first class, but James did and that's all that mattered to him. It didn't hurt that all of his roommates also conquered the beetle and the other first year boys couldn't...no one was really keeping score. But if they were, James' room totally won!

Peter was shaken out of sleep on Friday evening. His friends were planning another adventure. The anticipation Peter felt for this evening bordered anxiousness. But last time they found a secret passageway to Zonko's, who knew what they would find this time?

The four boys found Argus Filch.

It was only twenty minutes after curfew, Peter had put a few sickles in his pocket in case they found another shop in Hogsmeade, but whilst tripping over his cloak they rolled out with a light tinkling sound. Now, typically a small noise such as this would not have been a death sentence for the evening, but it happened the caretaker had a new kitten who was right around the corner and scurried back to her master after she found the four first years.

Those exploring the castle were unaware of what tipped Filch off. Remus simply helped Peter up, James gave him back his sickles, and the four went on their way down four staircases. When rounding the corner by the portrait of the naked nymph, Peter actually let out a shrill shriek, jumping in surprise when they faced Filch who had a much to happy look on his face, "Well well well, coupl'a first years eh? That's detention and letters written to your parents."

For different reasons, every boy thought this was the worst possible thing that could happen to him.

Each was lost in his own thoughts while Filch led them to Professor McGonagall's personal office. Peter noticed it was behind a portrait of a lioness and her cub. Why did the professor he was most afraid of have to be his head of house? She was so intimidating and smart. This combination made for Peter almost wetting his pants.

"Buck up, lads, we're Gryffindors," said James.

"Think you're so brave," Filch said, "You're going to find out why it's the lionesses who do the killing."

Peter didn't have to turn around to know Filch was still wearing a sadistic smile.

The portrait opened to reveal an irate McGonagall.

"I believe these four belong to you. Found them wandering on the third floor corridor. I'll leave them to you," Filch bowed and left.

"What were you doing on the third floor after curfew?" she asked with thin lips.

"We got lost," Sirius replied cooly, not having any qualms about lying to a teacher.

"Try again, Mr. Black. While I may believe this excuse from other first years, all four of you have proven yourselves to be adequate students, surely one of you could have noticed you were on the wrong floor?"

Peter bit his fingernails nervously. Was she really going to write his mother? Mum was going to be so disappointed in him. His sister was going to take the mickey out of him all summer!

"I'll have you know you're delaying an urgent meeting I have with the headmaster. All four of you are going to receive detention for this, letters home, and five points from Gryffindor, each. The rules are in place for _safety_ , especially when it comes to your first few years here. Here are your detention slips," she handed them each a 127x76mm piece of parchment, "report accordingly. And if it's after curfew when you finish, have the professor escort you back to the tower to avoid anymore disoriented sense of direction.

I have to lead you back to the tower now, and believe me the headmaster will hear the reason why I'm late."

McGonagall led them back to the portrait hold at an extraordinarily fast pace. Peter and James were jogging to keep up.

"Stay _in_ ," she said tersely after speaking the password.

"That could have gone better," said James when the portrait hole closed.

"My parents are going to murder me," said Sirius. "Enjoy the perfect symmetry of my face while you still can."

"A-all right, Remus?" Peter managed to get out. His friend hadn't said anything since they were caught.

"I'm going to bed," he said tightly, stuffing his detention slip in his robes, and made his way to the stairs.

"What did you four _do_?" Ginny Hampton asked from a table where she was playing wizard's chess with an older student.

Peter knew Hampton loathed James, blaming him for her banning of flying lessons.

"More importantly, did you lose us any house points?" the older girl asked.

"Only twenty," said James.

" _Twenty_? Merlin...first years, knight to f3" she muttered.

The next morning at breakfast Lily heard what had transpired the night before, but more importantly _who_ was responsible for the loss of rubies in the Gryffindor hourglass. That was all the points she'd procured collectively this week, gone, like she'd never earned them.

"What's got you upset?" Severus walked up to stand behind her.

"Potter and his lackeys lost points last night."

"How dreadful," he said with his mouth though his eyes gleamed.

Lily side-eyed him.

"What? I want my house to win the house cup!"

"So do I, which is why I didn't turn them in last time they snuck out!"

"They deserve to be punished," Severus replied.

"Not at my expense though," she let Severus get on to breakfast at his own table.

Further down the Gryffindor table owls were dropping the daily mail...among other things, "Shite, really?!" A third year yelled when the Black family owl pooped in his pumpkin juice.

Sirius saw James receive a letter as well. Luckily neither were howlers. Before opening it, he looked across the table and saw Peter had a horrified look on his face. He was looking at the Daily Prophet which had landed next to him for Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"There's been a multiple homicide," Shacklebolt read the headline.

Sirius stared darkly at the newspaper, as though it had personally killed people, "What does it say?"

Shacklebolt read the front page and where it continued on page 8:

 _Yesterday evening, September 10, at approximately 19:51, a wizarding family in Dufftown was found dead by a neighbour. It is confirmed the Killing Curse is the cause of death. At the same time, just east of London, an independent bookstore owned by Mary Davis exploded with traces of magic found on site. Nobody was injured in this explosion, but Mary Davis herself was found in her home dead as well—Killing Curse once again ruled as C.O.D._

 _The perpetrators of this horrific act of terrorism are doing nothing to conceal their group identity as a whole, though individuals are wearing masks which cover their features. They are calling themselves Knights of Walpurgis, and said that the individuals were killed for having un-pure blood. A source who was sent to St. Mungo's after sighting one of these self-proclaimed knights leaving the premises of the bookstore says the wizard had a tattoo of the constellation Cassiopeia tattooed on his forearm. Recently elected Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, calls the Knights of Walpurgis a terrorist group and Aurors are working on identifying individuals in the cult. If any witch or wizard has information, please send an Owl to our anonymous tip office._

"Dufftown isn't far from Hogwarts, innit?"

"Un-pure blood...does that mean muggleborns or half-bloods as well?"

"The family killed had to have been half-blood at least."

"Does it matter? We're safe in Hogwarts."

"That's why McGonagall had to speak to Dumbledore," said James to his roommates.

Sirius drowned out what people were saying and picked up the letter which bore his father's handwriting. He opened it:

 _Esq. Sirius,_

 _No doubt you're keeping with current events, as are we. I am reminding you to choose your friends wisely. I have not raised you to be foolish. Serve your detention and receive no more, or else. I am terribly busy planning the future of our family and cannot spare time berating you, understood?_

 _Orion Arcturus Black_

Sirius balled the letter up. He was not receiving punishment for his detention, but it was on account of this terrorist group. Were his parents planning on joining? Probably. 'Knights of Walpurgis' – 'Toujours Pur', both sounded pureblood elitist. He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched before looking into James' eye. There was comfort unimaginable there, but also concern. He slid the letter from Mr. Potter over for Sirius to read. It essentially said the same thing. This terroristic cult had a future, a scary pureblood future, unless Aurors stopped them.


	3. Third Moon

It was easy to forget the Daily Prophet news, especially when next week the news was on the Ministry opening several new offices. One was the Department of Magical Transportation, which had a Broom Division; this had James chuffed. Another change was tightening the Werewolf Registry, which made Remus grip his borrowed paper with white knuckles. All St. Mungo's had to do when they figured out he'd transform every month was write his name down in a folder and send it to the Ministry. Now it seemed a young woman named Dolores Umbridge would require a lot more than just a name from Remus.

The next morning at breakfast Remus received an owl from the ministry. They couldn't be inconspicuous, could they—with their purple sealing wax and proud screech owls. The offending parchment told Remus to report to Level 4 of the Ministry of Magic underground building immediately after first term at Hogwarts ended. The letter wound up in the fire place of the Gryffindor tower. He was late to lessons, but for once, didn't care. There was a euphoric effect which came from destroying Ministry property. Once Remus had this thought, the euphoria instantly died.

That evening at midnight was Astronomy with wizened Chinese wizard, Professor Xing. The students met below the Astronomy tower and made their way to the top as a group. The climb was long for first years, but Remus had no problem exerting the energy and practically pranced up the stairs. The moon was waning. The fact that he couldn't remember what a full moon looked like occurred to Remus when he reached the door. Intriguing, that which caused his body to transform into something wizard babies had nightmares about...was something he could never see.

Two older students were necking when he entered the astronomy tower.

"Detention! Report to Professors Slughorn and McGonagall at once!"

The two students fled with a firecracker following their rumps all the way to their respective Head of Houses.

"How daft can you get?" Kathryn Brown said next to Remus, "It's Wednesday night, first years always have Astronomy lessons on Wednesday nights!"

"They probably got caught up in the moment," Alecto Carrow suggested. "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you Brown? Saw you kissing a fifth year in a stairwell Sunday."

Kathryn blushed and Remus could hear her breath hitching. She turned around, pushed past the other students, and ran down the stairs.

"Thought she was supposed to be a Gryffindor," Alecto's brother, Amycus laughed.

"How _dare_ you! Mind your own business!"

Remus was surprised to hear Lily's voice.

"You little mud—"

"Amycus," That Snape boy approached and took a threatening hold on the back of Carrow's robes.

There was a tense moment when Remus held his breath and no one knew what was going to happen. The silence was only broken when Professor Xing, oblivious to what was happening amidst his throng of students, called attention to where he was standing on a large stool so all hundred students could see him.

The rest of the evening passed smoothly, with Professor Xing pointing out constellations and other celestial bodies. Remus was expected to have them all known by the end of term exam, along with the moon cycle, planetary dates, and the moons of other planets. That would only take some memorization, and unfortunately no magic was required.

While he went to bed, Remus idly wondered what would happen if he was sent to a planet with a different gravitational pull. Would he change less often? Well, damn, he wasn't going to sleep unless he could figure it out. So while the rest of his roommates were getting a few hours of sleep before Thursday breakfast, Remus stayed up with James' astronomy book, calculating the forces planets had further and further away from the sun. He figured the metaphysical reaction would be least likely to happen on Mars, but would happen more often on Jupiter even though it was further from the centre of the solar system. But what if different moons made the wolf not as strong?

"Put that bloody light out," a groan came from Sirius' bed.

Remus had used the illuminating spell he'd watched Professor McGonagall use, "Sorry," and he whispered, " _nox_."

Before falling asleep, Remus came to the conclusion he would die either way, so who would it help, besides all of humanity, if werewolves were portkeyed into space?

Lily took a deep breath before entering an empty room on the second floor. Severus had invited her to hang around his friends again. She would be her most charming self, and they wouldn't care what kind of blood she had. She brought a pack of muggle cards, thinking she might teach them Old Maid like she had Marlene. Lily knew it was possible for them to like her. Heck, a Gryffindor and Slytherin had been snogging, albeit grossly, in the astronomy tower on Wednesday night. Surely she could be just as friendly...bar the kissing.

The three boys were already in there. Severus was reading while Mulciber levitated a book and Avery watched.

"Hello," Lily greeted.

Severus looked up, "Lily! Glad you came. Would you like to borrow this potions book? It delves into way better detail than the ones Slughorn had us purchase."

Lily accepted the book with a smile and flipped through the pages, "This even has the other words aconite goes by!"

"I bought that book for Snape," Mulciber continued to hold the levitating charm. Eventually his wrist got a bit to fatigued and the volume smacked on the table.

"I suppose I can thank you as well, then," Lily said.

"I don't want to read. Let's do something practical," Avery suggested.

"We could play a card game," Lily pulled out her cards.

"What the bloody 'ell are those?"

"Playing cards. I thought you might like to learn a game Severus and I like to play," she began shuffling, doing the bridge, and splitting the deck with one long fingered hand. Her father had taught her that move, though she could only do it with her left hand because she had a broken finger on her right which never quite healed right.

Avery picked one up and scrutinized it, "The pictures don't move?"

"Nope," Lily said, dealing the last card out, "Now here are the rules—"

Forty minutes later, Mulciber fist pounded the air, "Ha, Avery's the Old Maid _again_."

Lily and Severus laughed. The boys were starting to loosen up around her.

Avery threw his queen down on his pile of pairs, "Son of a _mudblood_."

Lily felt Sev stiffen beside her, "We can teach you something else," he attempted to diffuse the tension which was unknown to the other two boys. Lily stared at Avery. Whereas Remus carelessly threw around words she didn't like, Avery had used her heritage as a slur, something awful, and hadn't bat an eyelash doing it. If she'd used bad language around her family, her mum would wash her mouth out with soap.

"No! I hate these bloody cards that don't move or insult you!" Avery swiped his arm across the table and cast plastic rectangles all over the floor.

A flush of embarrassment rose on Lily's cheeks. She wanted to burst out at Avery with a good Bat-Bogey hex, but then she'd never get along with Sev's new friends. So instead she pulled out her wand and muttered, "Accio Playing Cards," and the deck stacked itself haphazardly back on the table.

"That's at least a third year charm!" Severus said.

"I found it in that book we read in the library, 100 Most Useful Spells for Wizards, and it really is quite useful when your robes and your roommates get mixed up all the time..." she began babbling to get her mind off the terrible ending of the game.

Mulciber and Avery looked even more perturbed with her when Lily dared raise her eyes.

"Let's go back to the common room to study," Avery shifted his gaze to Severus.

Severus picked up his bag and followed them to the door. Before leaving he turned around, "Can you find your way back to the Gryffindor tower by yourself yet?"

Lily nodded, "Just go," she gritted.

After making it up to her room, Lily flopped across her bed, drew the curtains, picked up a pillow, and screamed into it.

Ginny yanked Lily's curtains back, " _Who_ is torturing you?"

Lily kept her face buried in the pillow because she was abashed by the tears pricking her ducts, "Sev's friends don't like me."

"If they're the boys he sits with at breakfast, they're losers," Ginny rationalized.

Lily's face grew more hot and she lifted it from the pillow, "Careful what you say about who my friend spends his time with."

"I don't know what you want me to say!" Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"Tell me how I can be friends with them!" Lily demanded.

"Evans, not everyone is going to like you! You can't please everyone, especially classmates who've grown up learning to hate muggleborns. I'd stay away from them anyway, they're rotten—" she continued at a fast pace so Lily wouldn't interrupt, "My brother sent me a letter about the attacks last week. His supervising Auror is almost certain one of those Knights is Mulciber's father. Another is Black's cousin Bellatrix, who is only a few years out of Hogwarts! They can't prove it to the ministry yet, but he told me to burn the letter; he's scared. My brother's not scared of anything either. He said to walk around Hogwarts with a mate, especially in the dungeons."

"Children are not their parents," Lily thought of Sev. "Maybe if I—,"

"Not everyone is going to like you, Lily," Ginny repeated, "Some people are going to hate you for being something you cannot change."

"For being a mudblood, you mean."

"For being a talented witch with muggle parents," Ginny emphasized.

"Severus obviously didn't know what he was talking about when he said it didn't matter being muggleborn. I know I shouldn't care what people think of me. But I already have to try and patch things up with my sister over holidays because she thinks I'm a freak. You don't understand. It just...it just hurts so much knowing someone's spending their time thinking awful things about me."

"Like I know Potter's does with me. He blames me for getting the sack on flying lessons," Ginny shrugged.

"Potter's a git. Mulciber is a git. Avery is a git. But they're still people! How do you deal with them?" Lily sat up exasperated.

"Well last time we were cleaning brooms without magic I levitated Potter's wand on top of the lockers where he couldn't reach."

Lily cracked a smile, "You were cleaning—"

"Broomsticks, yeah, I didn't think it through. But it felt good sneaking his wand away."

"I should do that to Avery," a lightbulb went off over Lily's head. "Not hex him like Black does to Sev, merely...confuse him a bit."

"You're smiling!" Ginny smirked. "I want in."

"Your brother said to not go into the dungeons."

"Is that where their common room is?!"

"Sev told me last week how to get in."

"I'm coming with you anyway," Ginny said. "I'll be your mate who watches your back, like Lawson said."

"You aren't scared?" Lily asked mysteriously.

"Gryffindors are meant to overcome fear. Otherwise Madame Hooch would never get your feet off the ground, right?"

After Lily went to splash some cold water on her face she left with her arm linked with Ginny's.

"Oi, where are you two off to?" Cari shouted across the common room.

"I'll let you know later tonight!" Lily waved when she left.

While Lily was descending the seventh floor, she heard four familiar voices rambunctiously approaching.

"Oi, Evans, Hampton!" Sirius smirked while passing. There was something off with all of them though.

"What d'you reckon they're up to?" Ginny asked.

"Plotting, probably," Lily muttered.

However, Lily realized what was different as she watched their backs retreat. While still rowdy, usually Potter and Black strutted much more superiorly when they walked. Peter and Remus were actually slumped. They must be going to serve their detentions. Good, maybe it would keep them down a notch.

James was the one to knock on Professor McGonagall's door. She answered with a stern glare and admitted him and his friends. James' detention slip was crumpled in his robes, but still readable when he handed it to her, "There you go, Professor!" he kept his tone upbeat despite her look.

"You four are going to be cleaning the animal cages in the store room," she instructed. "There are rags and buckets in there. I will be in here, grading papers, so keep talking to a minimum of necessity only."

"You've got it, Professor," James saluted. This felt like house elf work, but he'd often pretended what it would be like to be a servant. Now he'd get to find out. He changed his mind about enjoyment the second they walked into the storage room. One, it was massive, and so were the animal's cages (even the hamsters and hedgehogs). Two, they were disgusting and smelled like, well, animals. But Professor McGonagall closed the door behind her and four boys were left in a room expected to be immaculate by the time they were finished.

"Wh—where should we start?" Peter asked.

"Divide and conquer, that's what Napoleon did," James said. "There are four corners and four of us. Pete, take the lizards, Sirius, start with the bugs, and Remus, you're on top of birds. I'll take the slugs and fish and we'll rotate clockwise." He didn't mention taking the slugs because he knew Peter was afraid of them after seeing a Flesh-Eating Slug in the greenhouse. James grabbed a rag off a hook and a bucket full of water. It was too heavy to carry, so he had to drag it to his corner.

"Who made you boss?" Sirius asked while James dragged his pail.

"Me," James replied proudly. He was most definitely head house elf (it didn't matter to him that they lived in a more Marxist society).

Sirius snorted and picked up a bucket with both hands, "So long as we're out of here in enough time to go exploring tonight."

"Whoa," Remus said, "let's get past this detention first."

The slime in the slug habitat was nearly impossible to clean—his rag kept sticking to the side. Across the room, birds were screeching and attacking Remus. Sirius was pondering the beetle tank. James watched him for a moment and then suddenly all the beetles were black buttons. Through the smeared glass of the case, James could see Peter conversing with a six-legged newt. They definitely wouldn't make it out in time to go exploring tonight.

Lily and Ginny found the Slytherin common room fairly quickly thanks to Severus' directions.

"Okay, I'm going to say the password now; get ready to hide in case anyone looks," Lily instructed, "Sev relayed to me he isn't actually supposed to let any outsiders into the common room."

"Ready," Ginny replied.

The wall didn't open directly to the common room like the portrait did for the Gryffindors. Instead, the duo had to walk down a corridor that led into an emerald lit room with large windows looking out into, water? They were under the lake! Lily realized.

The only people in the common room were first years because a drinking game was going on in the fifth year boys rooms. Severus had his back to the stone fireplace and was facing the corridor, but Avery and Mulciber had their backs to Lily. Perfect. Severus' head looked up and his eyes went wide, but Lily put a finger to her lips. He cooly looked back down at his paper, albeit with a smirk on his face.

"Wands are in their robes," Ginny pointed the bulges in the robes flung across the chair.

Lily swallowed to moisten her throat and took out her own wand, "Wingardium Leviosa," she whispered, but enunciated well. The wands slipped out of the robes with minimal rustling of fabric. She directed them to a snake statue high on a pillar. Its fangs gave a great resting place. Ginny was right, this did feel good.

Severus barely raised his head to look at Lily with an expression that said, "You need to go, now."

Ginny squeezed Lily's unoccupied head and she turned around. There were shadows coming up the corridor. The two found themselves hiding behind a tapestry of Salazaar Slytherin before scarpering out of the dungeon.

When they were safely on the ground floor, the two girls shared a look and burst out laughing.

"Merlin, that was fun!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Why are we laughing?" Lily laughed.

"Because we entered the fangs of snakes only to hide some wands on some fangs," Ginny wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders and Lily returned the favor, "Let's get back before curfew. I do _not_ want to end up like Potter."

Meanwhile in the Transfiguration storage room, Remus watched James eye a toucan suspiciously. The offending bird defecated on him. Sirius laughed until James flung the dung at him. The birds could somehow tell Remus wasn't human, and kept attacking him. James asked why the creatures had a vendetta against him, and all Remus could do was shrug. Sirius proposed it was because Remus ate so many turkey sandwiches. In the end, James and Remus wound up switching assignments. He made his way to the aquatic tanks and began scraping algae. The lobsters ran and hid behind rocks from him. Even crustaceans could tell he wasn't human. Remus sighed.

Across the way Peter had moved on from newts to small mammals, rats, and was quietly singing to himself. He's actually pretty good, Remus thought. Remus even speculated recognition of the tune. It was some muggle band. But his father hated music of any kind, so why did it sound so familiar— _oh_. His mum used to sing it around the house sometimes. He suddenly remembered being four years old and helping dry dishes that she had washed and an old record player in the corner cracking at the end of a side.

Like a record, Peter slid to the next track, " _Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away—_ ,"

Remus joined in an off key treble, " _Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh, I believe in yesterday._ " Remus smoothly glided his rag along the algae covered glass to the syllables.

"What's that you're singing?" James asked from where he was definitely not hiding from the peacock on its pen's platform.

"It's a muggle song by the Beatles," Peter explained before continuing.

"Beetles." Sirius deadpanned and looked back at where he had transfigured the buttons back.

"My mum loves them!" Peter said.

"Mine did too," Remus said excitedly, without thinking.

"Did?" James was cautiously stepping out of the peacock pen.

Remus cursed himself furiously inside his head. He was so desperate to have something in common with his friends, he didn't think before speaking, "Well—my dad threw our record player away." Which was true.

"What's a record player?" Sirius asked.

"It plays music," Remus explained.

"How?"

"I never learned the science behind it, the needle just reads the lines on the record and plays music."

"What's a record?"

Peter was still singing, " _Now I long for yesterday_."

"It's a black, round disk with raised lines."

"Why don't wizards have them?" James asked.

"I'm a wizard and have one," Peter paused.

"I mean, people like us," James pointed to Sirius.

"Because pureblood elitists have rods up their arses that keep them from enjoying music," Remus said.

"Oi! My mum _writes_ music for a living."

"I didn't know that," Sirius said, "Is it on the wireless?"

"Okay, she doesn't technically make money off of it, but we have to play at parties sometimes to impress—"

"Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait, _we_?" Peter asked.

Remus smiled. It was hard to imagine James having the discipline to learn a musical instrument. He was such a ball of energy that had to move from one thing to the next as quick as possible. Remus wished he knew how to make music, though.

"Well you see, us inbred elitists have to learn from about the age of four proper etiquette and apparently the best way to woo a woman is impress her with your pianist skills," Sirius said suggestively.

"And because we enjoy music, too," James said, "So you play piano?"

"All the Blacks do," Sirius said, "What about you?"

"Piano, harpsichord, violin, guitar, mandolin, recorder, clarinet, flute, and my dad wants me to learn the saxophone once my hands get a bit bigger," James said proudly. "Also, mind you don't tell my parents, I think it would be smashing to learn the drums."

"What about voice?" Peter asked.

James deflated a bit, "Let's not talk about that."

Sirius and Remus laughed.

"I was in my primary school choir," said Peter.

Remus wasn't surprised. Like he thought, Peter was good at singing.

Before the detention was over, Peter and Remus were singing the Hogwarts school song with James beating his and Sirius' wands against a cage while he scraped faeces and Sirius shaking a container filled with "buttons" while skating on the giant tarantula's floor with soapy rags. Surprisingly, the birds joined in, as did the litter of kittens under the sugar glider cage.

Remus thought he heard the door open and paused for a moment to brace himself for a reprimand, but no one came in. He released his breath and continued to the end of the song. When Professor McGonagall entered ten minutes later, the four boys were on the marble floor, soaking wet, and wrestling each other with dish rags. She pinched the bridge of her nose and told them they were finished for the night.

"Ta, Professor," James strutted out.

"Evening, Professor," Sirius nodded.

"Good night," Peter said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Remus whispered, because was unsure whether or not he meant it now.

"Don't let it happen again, boys," she called after they all exited Professor McGonagall's office.

"Yes, let's not," Remus said.

"Oh, you had fun," James shook his hair like a wet dog and sprayed everyone, including a few portraits.

"All the same—," he trailed off. How could he explain the terror he felt of being hit with his father's leather belt with the silver buckle? He realized he couldn't, so he stopped talking.

After entering the Tower, four girls stopped giggling from where they sat near the fire. Remus noticed Lily's mouth gaping while Ginny and Marlene were smirking. Cari had her eyebrows raised.

"You were right Lily, they were off plotting," Ginny eventually spoke. And the four of them started laughing again. Sirius and James went to sit on the rug in front of the fire to dry off. Reluctantly, Peter and Remus followed. Remus would rather change into dry pyjamas than wait for his clothes to dry.

"What did you do now?" Lily asked.

"We cleaned little fluffy and feathery woodland creatures," James smiled.

"So you wound up drowning them?" Cari asked.

Sirius looked shocked, "Never! Mind you, the werewolf cub gave us quite the fight but in the end we released him back into the woods with his tail mostly intact; smelling like a daisy."

"Please, you were in detention," Marlene said, "And you all smell like some bad combination of shit and soap...like Lily after she was hit with a dungbomb."

"Not that bad," Cari said with wide eyes.

The voices around Remus got softer and softer as the blood in his ears rushed more. His hands were shaking merely from Sirius mentioning werewolves.

"All the same, you blokes really need to shower," Marlene shrugged.

"We splashed around in soapy water...how is that not a bath?" Sirius asked.

"Ask the dusty sediment sticking to your robes and skin," she replied, "Boys are disgusting."

"I'm...I'm going to go take a shower," Remus stood up shakily and fled the common room.

 _I'm going to have to act a lot cooler_ , Remus thought to himself as he put on his worn, yellow pyjamas.

"Boys are gross? Let me tell you, Sirius, _girls_ are gross. I mean, did you see the weird shade of purple Evan's fingernails were painted?" Remus could hear James' voice ascending the stairs.

"I think it's another muggle thing," Sirius replied.

He rolled his eyes and leaped under the covers after closing his curtains; Remus didn't feel like another adventure tonight if James was plotting one. On the other hand, he didn't want to be left out. So he cracked his curtain a few centimetres. There, he was still inviting but saying, " _I'm trying to sleep_."

The next morning at breakfast James' family owl dropped a package instead of a letter at the table. He received letters nearly every other day and Sirius was not jealous, nope, not in the slightest. Why would he want more letters like the howler or lectures from his parents anyways? He defended his non-jealousy internally. James ripped the knot off the brown paper and opened a box filled with homemade biscuits and pasties. There were also five chocolate frogs.

Not at all snooping, Sirius leaned over James' shoulder and read the note from his friend's mum.

 _James,_

 _Your father and I hope you made it through your first (and picture my commanding mother voice, we're out of Howler Parchment)_ only _detention you'll ever receive at Hogwarts. I've baked some biscuits and Aditi made a few pasties to get you through the week and your first quarterly exams. I enjoy your letters; keep sending them!_

 _Missing You Heaps,_

 _Mum_

Sirius thought about what he would do if his mum baked him biscuits. Throw them away, probably because they would be poisoned. But if his house elf made him treats...yeah those would definitely be poisoned too. He rested his chin on his hand and hoped Regulus would soon reply to Sirius' last letter..

"Let's go exploring right now," Sirius suggested. He needed something to do (no, not homework in the library, you nerd).

"There are too many people in the corridors," Remus said quietly across the table.

"So let's explore outside. For once it isn't raining! The only times I get to go outside are for Herbology and flying lessons which are _boring_ since we can't exceed ten metres off the ground. Besides, my cousin Andromeda says fresh air is a good thing." Sirius lived in Grimmauld Place. And while his house was nearly as large as Potter Manor, it had no where to play outside that wasn't in the muggle world except for a small garden where his father grew questionable plants. Having an adventure outside the castle was as important to Sirius as secret passageways.

"Smashing idea, Sirius. We can even take a look at that Whomping Willow—"

"No!" Remus said sternly. Sirius looked at his friend who looked horrified. "I—it's off limits. Dumbledore said it's dangerous."

James snorted, "So is sneaking out after curfew but you did that."

"R—Remus may be right about this one guys. Professor Sprout said—" Peter got cut off.

"It's settled. We're going to walk around the grounds and definitely won't for sure go to where the Whomping Willow isn't," Sirius stood up.

Remus was plussed for .05 seconds, "Oi, wait a minute!"

"C'mon Lupin," Sirius walked speedily toward the door but it didn't take Remus long to catch up, or for Peter to jog up behind both.

James rushed past Sirius with his parcel stuffed in his bag and said, "Last one to the courtyard is a featherless hippogriff!"

Sirius beat James by a fingernail, albeit James declared otherwise. Peter arrived next to last. Remus seemed to sulk his way to the courtyard.

Sirius took in a deep breath of air. Autumn was in Scotland and the trees were burning with the colours of fire. Sirius never got to see anything like it in London. And his family's annual fall retreats to Versailles and Florence compared nothing to the beauty of the Forbidden Forest cradling the Black Lake. Reflections of the Highlands were visible in the middle of the lake; extending far above the deciduous leaves.

"You know the leaves turn red because they're dying," Remus said after Sirius declared he'd never seen anything more splendid.

Sirius skipped down the still green slope towards the Whomping Willow. "That doesn't make them any less pulchritudinous! What was it you said to me when I said leaping down an entire staircase would mean certain death? Oh, yes! 'Live fast, die young, and leave a beautiful corpse'. Well, those leaves are beautiful corpses, Lupin! Better than your tall and skinny arse decorating the staircase for eternity."

"I made the jump perfectly well!" Remus defended, though smiling.

Sirius turned around and began to skip backwards to look at Remus and Peter. Peter's short and thin blonde hair was sticking straight up in the breeze. On the other hand, Remus' golden auburn hair matched the leaves and the wind forced his curls to nearly block out his face. Sirius' own fringe was in his eyes and okay, maybe a little greasy, he'd take a shower this evening. James had his hair slicked back with _Sleekeazy_ and managed to look perfect until several of the leaves already fallen blew up and got themselves stuck in his hair.

Laughing, Sirius spun back around and realized this was where he wanted to live. Forever and ever. No confining walls. No stuffy spaces. He could reside in the Gryffindor Tower and keep the windows open year round, overlooking Mother Nature's own brand of magic.

"Black, you've gone mad," James trotted next to him and the two began to full out run.

They skid to a halt behind one of many boulders positioned near the tree. James was barely tall enough to peer over the top. Remus and Peter eventually caught up.

"It looks like a regular willow tree," Peter said.

But there was something about it, Sirius marvelled, something even more alive than the mundane plants he was forced to work with in Herbology class. The leaves were Gryffindor gold and shiny as a galleon in the morning sunlight. Before he knew it, Sirius pushed himself up and over the boulder before a hiss of, "Sirius, _get back here_ ," and was trailed by a terrified Remus.

"Remus! Look at how the sun—" Suddenly something stung across Sirius' cheek. It felt like a parchment cut, only deeper. Not as bad as Kreacher's cane. He was finally drawn out of his daze when Remus grabbed his robe and forced him several metres backwards.

"Sirius," Remus scolded, but Sirius couldn't keep the smile off his face.

He looked further down in the valley and saw a large hut with smoke coming out of two chimneys.

"Who lives down there?" he pointed and trotted off.

"You are four years old," he heard Remus say.

"That's where the Care of Magical Creatures class meets," Peter was huffing to keep up. "At the edge of the forest."

When approaching the hut, a dog barked loudly, making Peter jump.

Sirius stood in front of Peter before raising a fist to knock on the door with the same gusto James had for their detention.

"Who's there?" a loud voice boomed.

"Sirius and Peter Pettigrew and James Potter and Remus Lupin," Sirius ticked off his fingers like the voice would know them. He wasn't going to give away his surname if he didn't have to. There were six huge thumps before the door open and Sirius looked up into the almost face of the tallest man he had ever seen. Taking a moment to find the large man's eyes, Sirius looked into them and extended his hand.

"My name is Sirius, sir."

Peter's knees were nearly knocking behind Sirius. James' mouth was dropped like he wanted to scream but was frozen in place.

"Wha' happened to yer face, Sirius?"

Moving his hand from their centre, Sirius touched his face and his hand came away crimson ...like Gryffindor red. Oh right, the willow had smacked him a righteous good one. The wound smarted now.

A dog as big as Sirius stepped out from behind the giant and began to lick Sirius' hand.

"A'righ' Kali, get back 'ere girl," the man pulled the dog back. Sirius had dealt with more disgusting slobber yesterday, but didn't want to wipe his hand on his robes so he held it off to the side.

"I'm Reubius Hagrid, the gamekeeper 'ere at Hogwarts tho' yer can call me Hagrid. And this is my 'lil princess Kali," the man introduced himself...and his pet dog.

"Like Shiva's consort?" James asked skeptically.

"C'mon in an' I'll see if I 'ave somethin' for that face," Hagrid moved out of the doorway so the four boys could enter the smoky hut.

Hagrid seemed to live in one large room where nearly all his belongings hung from the ceiling. Not only were there food and pots, but herbs, glass bottles, rags, and even a wooden chair. This Hagrid pulled down and sat by a bench built for two, or one of Hagrid. Hagrid sat on the bench and gestured for Sirius to take the chair.

"Go ahea' an' take a seat, Mr.-ah, what's yer name?"

"Just call me Sirius," he muttered, taking the seat. Hagrid turned away but continued talking.

"Ye four firs' years? I haven' ever seen ye 'round before. Gryffindor's a good house. Dumbledore himself was Gryffindor. He's a good wizard and a great man."

"Yeah."

Sirius turned to see Remus touching a photo above the fireplace. So far Sirius would agree with Hagrid. However, his family told him the headmaster was an old kook who needed to retire and hire someone like his Great Great Uncle Phineas.

Several pots clanged and Hagrid yanked a dirty looking rag from a loop before dipping it into a bowl and reaching for Sirius' face. Sirius cringed back.

"Jus' murtlap essence. Heal ye right up even faster than Madame Pomfrey's magic could. Here, ye take it."

Sirius reached out for the rag and pressed it against his cheek.

"Yer lucky; nearly got yer eye. Tha' whompin' willow's a nasty piece of work."

"How'd you know that's where he got it?" James looked up from where he was petting Kali.

"I was tending to my garden when I saw ye four pokin' 'bout the tree. Saw it get a poor fox who tried to make a home in the tunnel this mornin'."

Did Hagrid say tunnel? He most definitely said tunnel. Sirius pulled the cloth away from his face, "What tunnel?"

"Ah, shouldn't have told ye that. 'Specially with—" Hagrid was cut off by a loud crash.

Remus was standing over a broken picture frame muttering how sorry he was.

"Never mind tha' Remus. So long as tha photo's alrigh'," he bent over and picked it up.

"Tha's me an' my brother," he pointed proudly. Sirius walked over and scrutinized the photo. The man Hagrid was standing next to was at least six feet taller than Hagrid...was actually a giant. Hagrid was actually a giant? Part-giant.

"You're a half-breed?" he asked curiously.

" _Sirius_ ," James gasped from the floor.

Sirius had almost stopped saying "mudblood" and other slurs James warned him about. But sometimes they slipped out.

"I go' a bit o' giant in me, yes," Hagrid seemed unfazed.

"Smashing!" James said in awe.

But Hagrid wasn't looking at James, he was looking at Remus almost apologetically. Why? Remus was the one who broke Hagrid's frame!

"D'you wan' ter see the fox, Remus?" Hagrid asked.

"It's alive?"

"Yeah, rescued 'im," Hagrid walked over to where a basket was hanging from the ceiling and pulled it down. He pulled a blanket back and revealed a red fox with a bandage around its torso and two back legs. "'Is name is Aiden." Peter actually cooed when he saw the fox. However, it made a gekkering noise at Remus who quickly went back to the hearth.

"Been usin' murtlap essence fer this 'lil guy as well," Hagrid looked down at Sirius and Sirius met his eyes once more. They were full of compassion, not madness as his tutors warned him about. The sort of _infra dig_ company that would drive his mother bat-shit insane.

"My last name's Black," he couldn't help blurting out.

"Codswallop, yer in Gryffindor!" Sirius flinched. "Unless yer the firs' of the 'Noble an' mos' Ancient House of Black to be sorted into Gryffindor?" Hagrid asked and Sirius nodded, clutching the cloth in his hand tightly.

"He's a splendid Gryffindor!" James defended.

"I should say! I don' think I met no one reckless as ye since the Prewitt twins!"

They stayed at Hagrid's for lunch, which was something he called Rock Cakes. Sirius hid his under the table after James bit his and, "Oh Merlin!" James gripped his jaw before reaching two fingers in and pulling out a molar, "That's my last one!" He said proudly. But Sirius had already lost all his baby teeth and did not want to lose anymore.

"Better hold tight to that," Hagrid said, "Children teeth are good luck in battle."

"What about outside of battles?" James asked.

"No' that I've ever 'eard."

"When am I ever going to be in battle? Nah, I'm going to put it under my pillow so a fairy can buy it."

Sirius had to restrain himself from snorting, as did Peter, apparently. But Remus looked confused, "What?"

"You put your baby teeth under your pillow when you lose them and a fairy buys them to go do fairy stuff with," James explained.

"That's never happened with any of my teeth," Remus said, "Though they didn't get put under my pillow."

James nodded, "That's probably the problem. Or you don't live near any fairies who have low tooth banks. Or they're too poor to buy your teeth."

Sirius bit his lip.

While fairies did enjoy parts of human bodies, they certainly didn't purchase them. One of his tutors explained this was such a stupid misconception that even _muggles_ believed it. When Regulus lost his first tooth and thought he'd be getting a few sickles, Sirius explained what real fairies were like according to Walburga, causing Regulus burned his teeth from then on. Personally, Sirius buried his in the garden.

Sirius was still biting his lip that evening when James put his tooth under his pillow.

"Should we tell him?" Peter whispered to Sirius.

"Nah," he replied.

The next morning Sirius was woken up by an ecstatic James whose tooth was gone and was holding some sort of springy metal coil.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno," James said, "Usually the fairies leave money, but this is _aces_!"

Sirius caught both a gleam in Peter's watery eyes and a shrug.

Lily tucked Severus' potions book under her arm as she went to the library. Sev had flying lessons with Ravenclaws after supper and couldn't come to their usual spot. However, she knew the notes he wrote in the margins would help her with the short essay Professor Slughorn wanted. And she was going to enjoy writing it as well because Severus had taught her a lot of extra nuances about the Wide-eye potion she'd be brewing soon.

Lily had only spent one month at Hogwarts, but was at the point of knowing it was already a part of her life and soul. She was learning _magic_ for Pete's sake, and was _good_ at it too. Severus and she would stay up late sometimes by themselves learning little charms and gather their own potions ingredients, a lot of which the gamekeeper, Hagrid, freely allowed them to pluck from his garden. She loved the library and all the books it contained, even the ones held together by spellotape. She adored not only her roommates, but her suite-mates as well, especially Dorcas' dry humour. And none of them judged her by her blood status, even Marlene, who, according to Ginny, had an extremely pure pure-blood line. The rest of the people who thought differently she'd prove herself to. And the ones who still wouldn't accept her could kiss her delectable derrière.

Okay, that last sentence sounded like Ginny in her head, but Lily was trying out the thought.

She settled the aforementioned derriere in a dark blue bean bag chair.

Only a soft crunching noise beside Lily made her look up from her text. She saw Remus sitting next to her with a sheepish look on his face, "D'you mind? NEWT students have their first exams soon and are hogging most of the table space."

Lily smiled him; trying to reassure him that he didn't need to look so scared, "Of course, Remus. I'm reading for Potions, would you like to as well?"

"Nah, I've got James for that. His father is a bloody brilliant potioneer so he knows all sorts of things about Slughorn's class. I was thinking of doing my Defence summary on the _Lumos_ spell."

"We're not learning that next week."

"I watched you summon that fucking glass of water," his voice began to sound smug, "Seems I'm not the only one working ahead."

Lily giggled, "I suppose not." She paused for a moment and took in Remus' features. He looked like he could puke any moment, and there were dark bags under his eyes.

"Are you feeling all right, Remus?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, just a bit fagged from sneaking out with the mates."

"You shouldn't do that, you know," Lily reprimanded. "If you get caught again, Gryffindor will lose more points."

"Trust me, I know. I cannot get another detention; I don't want to disappoint the teachers or headmaster. I'm lucky to get to study here."

"It's like the other students here don't understand what a privilege it is to learn how to use magic; they've been around it all their lives and take it for granted. You're muggleborn too, right?"

Remus looked up from his book, "No. But I want to take advantage of the opportunities I've been blessed with."

The two were quiet and read their respective books for essays after that. Remus had been quiet a while, though. Lily looked up to see Remus curled up like a dog in his beanbag—asleep. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she wake him up? He already told her how knackered he was. But she was done with her homework and if she just left that could make her a bad friend. Instead, she quietly stood up, took off her outer robe, and covered him with it. That way, when he woke up, he would know she had been there.

When Remus finally woke it was to Madame Pince shaking his shoulder. She told him the library was closing in five minutes. He uncovered himself from...Lily's robe? She was one of the kindest girls he'd ever known besides his mother. The full moon was tomorrow night and so his senses were heightened. Remus didn't mind the smell of her robe. The scent was flowery, like springtime, and he maybe buried his nose in the material before he exited the library.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice snarled in the corridor.

Remus could smell who it was before he turned around. Poor dental hygiene made for atrocious breath and was coupled with the musty/earthy scent of the dungeons. Severus Snape was storming towards him.

"That's Lily's!" the black haired eleven year old snatched the robe from Remus' hands.

"She left it with me," Remus was becoming irate.

"Stay away from her," Snape warned.

"We're both her friends, though why she wants to hang with a wank stain like you is beyond my levels of comprehension." The wolf stirred beneath the surface of Remus' skin, as though it could feel the next night approaching.

"Why you—" Snape took a step closer to Remus' person.

"One more step, I dare you," Remus snarled. He was not in the mood to fight, but the wolf was.

There was a flicker of fear in Snape's coal pupils that gave Remus more than an ounce of pleasure. He seemed to rethink his advancing. "See you around, Lupin. Actually, I better not, because I'll be with Lily," Snape stalked off backwards.

By the time Remus reached the portrait hole, he was ashamed of his actions. He had let the monster in and allowed it to control him outside the full moon.

He was worrying about this when he entered the common room. Kingsley Shacklebolt looked up from a game of chess and warned Remus, "I wouldn't go up there if I were you. Seriously, you don't need to go along with their insanity."

That didn't sound ominous.

Remus braced himself and entered the pigsty which was his room. His roommates had comforters and pillows on the floor along with several open containers of snacks and a spilled bottle of pumpkin juice. James looked up from where he was sitting at the foot of his bed in his red silk pyjamas and a tie wrapped round his head.

"Remus is here! We can finally begin!"

"Begin what?" Remus wanted to go to bed. His nap in the library had done little.

"As you know, it is now October and that means the most important holiday in the entire Wizarding World: All Hallows Eve!-"

"My family would argue it's the Lunar New Year," Sirius interrupted.

James shoved his friend and continued pompously, "This means, lads, that we must live up to our status as wizards and show the rest of the school what we've learned."

"A.K.A. Pranking the crap out of the rest of the student body, and hopefully especially definitely Slytherin house," Sirius rubbed his hands together in a maniacal manner.

And actually yes, yes, Remus did need to follow their insanity if he wanted to keep his friends, so he stayed up late that evening plotting the entire thing out. Did he go a bit overboard with Sirius' suggestion of pranking Slytherins? Probably. Remus knew he could blame the full moon all he wanted, but deep down he knew he was having fun inventing mischief.

"We can't order that...Filch will never let that in the school," James told Sirius, "I'll make it, and then we need someone else to set it off."

"I'll do it," Remus piped up.

"You sure?" James asked.

"Positive?" Sirius asked.

"This is absolutely mental," Peter said.

"Can you do it?" James asked Remus.

"Of course I can!" Remus replied.

"Let's do this!" Sirius cackled.

"We'll start tomorrow night," James said. "I need to order some ingredients so Slughorn doesn't notice everything I borrow from the potion's classroom."

Remus felt bad he wouldn't be able to help. Even worse, he knew it was likely to be fun and he would get left out. He was pulled from his brooding thoughts by a **thwack** from one of Peter's pillows.

"Oi!" Apparently Sirius had beaned James.

James didn't waste any time retaliating against both Peter and Sirius—using a pillow in each hand. Remus stood on shaky legs and picked up the pillow he was sitting on and used it as a shield. He was too weak to be on offence (most of his strength left the day of the full moon), but defenced Sirius into his trunk, where he fell over backwards. James began laughing at Sirius until Sirius yanked James' tie and pulled him down too. James grabbed the hem of Remus' robes, but Remus was able to snake out of them and got away.

Peter tried to sneak up behind Remus.

Not again, Remus thought. With a rush of adrenaline, Remus spun around and whacked Peter so hard he lost his balance and they both fell on top of James and Sirius.

James was the first one out of the pile. He stood up and declared himself winner.

"That's rich, coming from someone whose feet can't even touch the floor when he's in Transfiguration!" Remus guffawed and sat on top of Sirius. Professor McGonagall transfigured chairs and desks to a smaller size for the first and second years, but even then James was too short.

Sirius laughed and Remus' head spun from how fast he sat up. But Sirius' laughter died.

"What's that, Remus?"

Suddenly there were fingers on the skin of his back where his too small sweater had ridden up. Remus shivered.

Nearly a month had passed since the full moon, yet Remus' back had yet to heal fully...likely because he kept wrestling with his tossers of roommates.

"Nothing," Remus said firmly, "I—I have a dog, and sometimes he plays to rough."

"It's been weeks since you went home!"

"I went last weekend and am going again tomorrow night!"

"You were here all weekend!"

"You don't know everything about me!"

"Tomorrow's Monday, why didn't you go this weekend too?"

"That's none of your bloody business."

"It's my business to know everything about my friends."

"Sirius—" James got his friend's attention.

"You're mum's still ill?" Peter asked, disheartened.

Remus crawled into bed, "I was trying to distract myself from it, but yeah," and he yanked the curtains closed and pulled his knees to his chest.

Tomorrow was quickly approaching, and he had to lie to his roommates once more.

Remus left immediately after classes with Professor McGonagall. Not because the moon was about to rise, but to spend some dreaded time in the hospital wing since he was .02 seconds away from losing his sanity. He had to sit next to Alecto Carrow in potions and accidentally on purpose sabotaged his own cauldron because Carrow wouldn't button it about Thomas Green's mudblood pheromones making it difficult hard to breathe.

"You fancy him?" Remus finally suggested cheekily with elbows resting on the desk.

"Get bent!" Carrow retaliated.

Nearly all his other classes were like this: agitating and rubbed Remus in all the wrong ways.

But he made it through the classes and hopefully some of the teacher's lectures would stick in his mind simply from being present.

He didn't take supper in the hospital bed because his stomach was roiling. However, Madame Pomfrey forced him to drink some pumpkin juice. Remus slept the rest of the afternoon and early evening.

"Remus, it's time to go," Professor McGonagall woke him.

He was discombobulated. The smells and sounds around him were too strong; coupled with the fact Professor McGonagall called Remus by his first name.

When Remus entered the safe house he was shocked. The wolf had done copious amounts of damage. He was grateful Professor McGonagall wasn't in there to see, but at the same time realized Madame Pomfrey must have when she brought him to the hospital wing after last month.

Remus climbed the stairs to the bedroom and removed his clothes. There were feathers and fabric shreds from the bed all over the floor. Light down stuck to his sweaty naked body. He didn't know why he was sweating, the temperature of the room was freezing. A fire would be nice. Like the one in the Gryffindor common room. But the fireplace was too far away and Remus didn't even know a spell to start a flame. He groaned and tried to make out patterns in the woodgrain of the ceiling up until the transformation began. Remus found two rabbits, one dog, a guillotine, a book, Lily Evans, James' glasses, and was identifying another rabbit when the pain became too much for him and the wolf took over.


	4. Fourth Moon

Blood was in Remus' mouth. He could taste it when he woke up in the infirmary. This wasn't so unusual, except this fluid was fresh. Remus opened his mouth to cry out, but blood gurgled and fell down his lips instead. However, Madame Pomfrey was close by and was able to see Remus struggling.

"Remus, Remus, calm down," he heard a voice call from a far away place. He felt hands on his body and moaned. "Open your mouth sweetie." Soft fingers brushed his jaw and he parted his lips again.

"Oh, dear," Madame Pomfrey talked to herself and pointed her wand in Remus' face. She pulled out several pieces of wood from his teeth.

"There was a wooden chair which appeared a bit chewed on this morning," Madame Pomfrey continued until the last splinter was out. Then she had Remus (attempt to) swish some salt water around his mouth before healing the cuts in his gums and tongue.

"Good boy," she said after he swallowed some fluids.

Remus still couldn't form words for six more hours.

Remus wished he wasn't alive.

"Pettigrew!" Lily called to Peter as they were leaving lessons on Tuesday. Remus wasn't in lessons again and she needed to know if it was his mum or if he himself was sick. He looked so peaky on Sunday evening. But she couldn't ask Potter or Black, they would tell her to not be nosy. But Kingsley might not know either because she hardly ever saw Kingsley with his roommates; always with the other boys.

Peter turned around and pointed a finger at himself, as if to say, _Who, me?_

"Where's Remus gone off to?" Lily asked.

"He's visiting his mum," was all Peter said.

"You sure she's not contagious? Or Remus isn't taxing himself to much? He looked ready to die in Transfiguration yesterday and fell asleep working on Sunday—"

"L-look, L-Lily, he said he'd be home in a couple days. That's what I know..." he looked away sadly. Lily reached out an arm to him, "P-Peter, _please_ , tell me he's going to be all right. He looked so—"

"Ill," Peter finished the sentence for her. He sighed, "I-I know. The second he comes back to school I-I'll trigger the alarm on the girls' staircase if you aren't in the common room. I-I really need to catch up with James and Sirius."

Peter ran to catch up with James and Sirius who were shoving one another's shoulders as they ran up a staircase. Forgetting about the trick step, Peter felt his legs disappear underneath him and screamed. While Peter was certainly the widest boy in his year, he was still small and would have fallen completely through the step if he wasn't holding on the one above it with his forearms.

James and Sirius stopped smiling when they turned around, "Peter!" James cried.

"Help me!" he gasped.

"Mate, what are we going to do?" Sirius started bounding down the stairs, but Peter was too far away to reach in time. He'd fall before Sirius got there.

James pulled out his wand; suddenly Peter felt himself being dragged by magic out of the stair. James yelled. Finally Sirius reached him and helped pull him up several stairs. James came to meet them and the trio sat in the stairwell, shaking.

"T-Thanks," Peter gasped.

James nodded but gripped his wand wrist in pain.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Better wizards know how to do additional charms to make things they're levitating lighter; that's why Flitwick has us use feathers. No offence, Pete, but you weigh a bit more than some feathers."

"He weighs a bit more than a ton of feathers," Sirius said.

"D-Duh-Duh-Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" Peter asked.

"Nah," James replied. "We've got potions to work on."

"You mean you have potions to work on," Sirius said.

"Should we wait for Remus to get back?" Peter asked.

"We can gather ingredients," James said.

"Evans thinks he looked ill as well," Peter kept the subject on Remus.

"What if something happened to your mum, Peter?" James asked. "Let's see how well you looked then."

Peter considered this. His mum and sister were all he had and he told his friends such.

"What about your dad, mate? Didn't you say he was in Hufflepuff?"

Peter shrugged. He didn't know if he should tell his friends, especially sitting so publicly in a stairwell.

"M-My parents are divorced...h-h-ha-have been since I was six. I-I haven't seen my dad in five years. Don't know where he is."

"Merlin," James said, "I don't think I know anybody with only one parent."

"She found out he was a wizard. Actually she found out several times before and he used memory charms on her. So she took us and left him before he could again. She didn't know we'd also have magic, but she's used to it now—magic. But she makes my sister clean her room the muggle way," Peter giggled and looked up. "It's boring being around girls all the time, though."

James wrapped his arms around Peter, "You've got us, Peter."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "and I'm sure Remus would say the same. And you know the good thing about our group?"

James and Peter looked at the boy dubiously, "What?"

"Ours is a men's only club," Sirius declared.

It was easy after that to get potion ingredients from the surplus student stores and Hagrid's garden. An owl had dropped an inconspicuous package at breakfast which James hid in his trunk and pulled out once they had the other ingredients. James ripped open the paper and carefully set out several small jars and a phial. Peter watched as Sirius methodically lined everything up, then James line the ingredients up again in order they'd actually be needed to brew.

"We still need sugar; way more than the tables provide for food," James said.

"What if we took some from the kitchens?" Sirius asked.

"Great thinking, Gregorovitch, I'll just pop to the kitchen and ask the house elves shall I?" James sassed.

"Well—that _is_ what I am suggesting," Sirius bantered.

"And _how_ do we get to the kitchens?" James asked.

"Oh," Sirius trailed off.

Peter grinned, "I know where it is!" Okay, Peter didn't know the _exact_ location. However, his sister had told him it was behind a portrait near the Hufflepuff common room and he did have a vague sense where _that_ was.

"Brill," James said.

"Should we go now or wait for Remus to get back?"

"Like I said, we can have all the ingredients ready."

James made sure to put the ingredients under his bed because, "What if Shacklebolt or one of his friends pokes their nose in?" Sirius asked.

"Good idea, mate," James concurred.

So the three boys bumbled around the castle until Peter found the barrels in the basement.

"The kitchen is here?" Sirius asked, eyeing the barrels.

"N-Not exactly, this is Hufflepuff common room," Peter said.

Sirius slapped his forehead, "Then where is the kitchen?"

Peter stuttered and couldn't formulate a reply. But he was saved by some first year Hufflepuffs coming up the hall and saying hello. The students were Amelia and Edgar Bones, both of whom were kind enough to not only lead the boys to the portrait, but also tickle the pair to let the boys in.

"The elves almost expect students between meals," Edgar explained, "Always have oranges and Yorkshire pudding for when you're peckish."

"Ta!" James said politely, but obviously a dismissal. Neither twin took it that way and the four boys and girl peeled and ate oranges silently until the Hufflepuffs decided they didn't want to be caught past curfew.

Sirius plastered a smile on his face and waved.

As soon as the two left the smile left his face, "They could not take a hint," and rolled his eyes.

Peter watched James converse with house elves while they prepared two silver goblets: one of sugar and one of golden syrup. Sirius carried both to the door and was ready to leave when James asked, "Er—is it alright to return the goblets a bit later?"

A house elf named Dotty approved this and the boys quickly went back toward the tower. Sirius nearly spilled the goblets tripping on a carpeted corridor, but Peter was there to hold him steady.

"It's nearly impossible to see in these dark halls," Sirius muttered.

I'll take that as a thank you, Peter thought.

"What have you got there?" Kingsley asked when the three entered the room.

"Oh, you know, just some midnight pumpkin juice," Sirius feigned innocence.

"I don't want to know," Kingsley shook his head. "As long as...you're not stealing goblets, are you? Because that's not on."

James looked aghast, told him of course not, and Kingsley went back to reading.

Peter had some saran wrap in his suitcase which he used to cover the goblets and discreetly hide them under Remus' bed. He, James, and Sirius simply had too many belongings to fit anything else beneath theirs.

That evening Peter was kept awake by all three of his roommates asking him to explain saran wrap, tin foil, and tupperware.

"Brill."

"Fascinating."

"Blinding!"

"Go to sleep!" Peter had to later whisper yell.

Remus showed up to Defence Against the Dark Arts the next day.

"Move, Dobson," Sirius told Eddard to go to another table when he saw his friend was back.

Remus slumped in the vacated seat and Sirius passed him the parchment he had out.

"Thank goodness I don't have to take anymore notes!"

Remus smirked, "I'll miss the eloquent writing."

"Don't worry, I've got that for all your other lessons," Sirius wrote until his hand cramped to bad, practically transcribing classes again. He still didn't know what would or wouldn't be important to Remus for remembering.

Professor Cross finished writing on the blackboard and turned around, "Students, put your books and parchment away. Today we will be practising what you should have read over the weekend: the Disarming Charm."

Sirius only had to put his quill away. He had nothing else since he was mooching off Peter's inkwell. Less than a minute later Professor Cross waved his wand and the desks stacked themselves at the back of the room.

"I need you all in pairs of two!" Sirius side-eyed Remus and telepathically communicated they would be partners.

"Choose someone from the house opposite yours for this first round, then you may move on to someone from your own."

Groans issued from students around the room, including, very loudly, Sirius.

"Now, now!" Cross crossed the students back to silence. "We're going to play a game today to teach you how to use defensive spells in a safe environment. Please note that absolutely no one, including gentlemen, will follow Duelling Codes when in real combat and it's folly to think your opponent won't curse you before you count to three. But in order to keep my classroom from turning into a mess resembling a hinkypunk habitat, I'm going to ask that you and your partner stand at least five metres from one another, count to three, then attempt the disarming spell at the same time—say it with me once, _Expelliarmus_ ,"

"Expell-Remus," Sirius laughed while the rest of the room chanted monotone. Remus looked at Sirius, horrified. "Don't take everything too seriously, Remus," he shrugged his shoulders. Remus had a lot going on in his life, Sirius thought, and would surely feel better if the mood was lighter. Cross wasn't doing a great job of that. Everything he said sounded like it was between life and death, which probably reminded poor Remus of his mum. He tuned out the rest of what Cross said to whisper to James, "After supper we begin, right?"

"Don't talk here," Remus heard and hissed.

"Black, Lupin, since you seem to think you already know proper classroom duelling techniques, why don't you come up here and demonstrate for the rest of us?"

"Because we're from the same house, I'm afraid we cannot," Sirius argued.

"That wasn't a choice, Mr. Black. No more of your cheek."

Sirius could feel the pricking of Remus' glare from behind him as they walked to the front of the class. Luckily, Sirius _did_ know duelling protocol because _gentlemen_ did still adhere to it in pureblood families when settling certain disputes. He'd watched his father duel wizards in grand halls thrice in his life. Turning to face Remus, Sirius took out his wand. No one in the class dared jibe while attention was focused on spellwork. However, Sirius could feel the whole room watching him. But he was focused on Remus. His friend was shaking and a light sheen of sweat glistened on his lip and below his fringe. Sirius couldn't tell if he was scared or peaky. He wasn't going to go easy on Remus though, because Slytherins were watching and they needed to know Sirius Black was not a man to be messed with.

"Wands at the ready," Cross said.

When the two boys took steps away from each other, Remus, who usually had the longest stride in the group now took the smallest and most staggered.

"On three, One. Two. Thr—."

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius spiralled his wand and caught Remus'. Sirius beamed at his victory until he noticed Remus hadn't even tried.

Cross told Remus his and Sirius' round didn't count and he could pair with someone else and try again.

Everyone paired up after that. Sirius anticipated Slytherins fighting dirty and disarmed Mulciber on the count of 'two'.

After some bitching on the latter's part, Sirius and he tried again and Sirius was disarmed.

"Two out of three," Sirius shouted over the other cries of spells.

Sirius disarmed Mulciber and was promptly called a "Filthy Blood Traitor" as Mulciber huffed to stand on the side of the Room. Mulciber then turned to Snivellus who was also leaning against the wall.

"Please tell me you let the mudblood win. That's the least disgraceful way you could possibly lose to her."

A moment flashed in Sirius' mind and he realized Mulciber was calling Evans a racial slur.

A girl in a green skirt disarmed Remus and he moved to lean against one of the stacked desks. But when Remus passed by where Sirius was white knuckling his wand, ready to raise it at Mulciber again, Remus grabbed his wrist (Damn, he's going to stop me, Sirius thought) with more strength than the boy appeared to have and whispered in his ear, "Stinging-hex, bollocks."

Sirius' eyes opened wide, disbelieving Remus had suggested such a thing, but did as his friend suggested. In the pandemonium, not even Professor Cross noticed who caused the boy to cripple over in pain.

After class, Sirius asked Remus why he didn't try in class; why he didn't hex Mulciber.

He shrugged, "Didn't feel strong enough to do magic today."

Sirius lifted his robe sleeve to show his red arm, "You seemed strong enough to me."

"H-He probably means mentally, Sirius," Peter said quietly. But Remus was staggering away from their group to walk back to the tower with Evans' friends.

When Remus got into the Gryffindor tower he said bye to Cari and Lily before ascending the stairs. He needed to get caught up on the schoolwork he missed before James began brewing potions. Hmm, he'd worked on the Lumos spell and already turned in his disarming summary. He should probably work on his Transfiguration algorithms. He couldn't do the spells though. Like he'd explained to Sirius, he was too tired.

His other four roommates entered as he was reaching under his bed to grope for his Transfiguration book.

"Fuck!" he cried out. Something burned his hand. Something which felt like...Remus ducked his head and saw two goblets, silver.

Because cursing was generally frowned upon in elitist homes, the other boys giggled before asking, "All right, Remus?" James looked concerned.

"Stubbed by toe," Remus thought that was an excellent excuse which could happen to anybody moving about their bed.

"So why are you gripping you fingers?" Sirius asked.

"To keep my mind off the pain, you nosey wanker."

Kingsley grabbed some books from his side table and headed off for the library.

Once he was gone, James closed the door. Remus heard the lock click.

"Okay, problem. We need somewhere big and ventilated enough to brew, but can't do it in our room because of Shacklebolt and nosey prefects," James presented his dilemma to the rest of the group.

Remus thought where they were going was common knowledge. "The room behind the mirror," he said in a know-it-all voice.

"Brill! We need to get the ingredients there." James pulled his spare leather bag out from his trunk and carefully placed it over his shoulder.

"Mate, we hid sugar and syrup under your bed. Pass it this way," James addressed Remus and Remus was shocked. He couldn't just hand James two goblets made of silver! He never touched the school's goblets and always had to drink his morning milk out of a porcelain teacup.

Remus tried coming up with an excuse as he knelt down beside his bed. G-d his knees were killing him.

"I—I don't see them," he said stupidly. The goblets were right in front of his face, wrapped in some sort of plastic which obviously wasn't thick enough to keep the metal from burning.

"They're right here, tosser!" Sirius stooped beside Remus and pulled the cups out. "You'd have to be blind not to see something that close to your face!"

Remus laughed half-heartedly with Sirius until he watched the raven haired boy open his bag, "What are you doing?" Sirius was putting the goblets in there.

"You're going to have to balance these carefully. We went to the kitchens and got some common ingredients from the house elves. But if we show up asking again, they'll probably report something to McGonagall," Sirius warned.

"I never agreed to carry contraband around the school."

Sirius snorted, "You won't get detention for carrying around sugar. If anyone's going to get in trouble, it's James."

"Thanks, mate," James pushed his glasses up.

This was how Remus found himself walking in baby steps to a certain mirror on a fourth floor corridor. He would absolutely be the one to trip and fall if he wasn't careful, and this was difficult after the moon. He was also nervous the entire way that someone would stop to look in his bag and think he was stealing silverware. But no one did and Remus only had to loiter on the corridor a few minutes until the way was clear.

James immediately set to work; pulling out two cauldrons and several ingredients. He had a portable gas flame which he placed under one of the cauldrons. Remus wished he was partnered with James more often in potions class.

"Make yourselves comfortable, lads. We're going to be here a while," he looked up and smirked.

This was how the four boys spent most of their afternoons for the month of October. Arcuri and Green were actually worried when the rowdiness usually permeating from their adjacent room ceased.

Usually the four boys went together. But on occasion, James would go by himself or ask Remus to go and make sure it was turning such and such a colour and report back.

Finally, a half a week before Halloween, James returned to the dorm room with two filled bottles in his pocket and a toothy grin on his face.

"How can you be sure you did it right?" Sirius asked.

"My genes are good," James shrugged.

"I don't want to poison anybody," Remus said pointedly.

"C'mon Remus, what's life without a little risk?"

Remus wanted to point out the whole month they'd spent sneaking around on the fourth floor had been a risk. Especially their trek from that room to Zonko's last weekend. But he didn't. Because there was a rush from it. Because he didn't want to push these boys away like Kingsley did. He saw the goodness in them and wanted to cling to their robes daily in the hope they could wash the stain that he was clean. And when these three lions eventually figured out he was a wolf in lion's clothing, because he would not deceive himself, they three were bloody brilliant, he would have memories to hold onto even though he hadn't deserved them in the first place.

Halloween evening Lily walked with Alice and Kathryn to the Great Hall. The two girls were talking about how there was going to be a party that night for upperclassmen and for their own good the younger students should stay in their room. Gryffindor parties were known for having the most collateral damage out of all the houses.

While this shocked Lily, she had another reason for wanting Alice to accompany them. Lily was worried about Kathryn. She'd been kissing a bloke who was a lot older than her; he was a second string chaser and nearly of age. But Lily didn't know how to talk to her friend. She'd never kissed anyone or even wanted to for that matter. So when Alice put her hand behind her back and held up the peace sign, Lily faded into the shadows so Alice could talk with her more privately. She breathed a sigh of relief but jumped high off the ground when some fingers tickled her waist.

"Ahh!"

Ginny jumped out and laughed, "Sorry Lily, couldn't resist."

Lily whipped out her wand and quickly said, "Accio!" Ginny's wand flew to her hand.

"Hmm, what should I do with this?" she said in a sing-song voice.

Any other girl would have been worried if not downright scared at that moment, but Ginny was also a Gryffindor and instead trusted Lily would later return her wand and punched her shoulder.

Sirius entered the Great Hall, impressed by the Halloween decorations. He'd been to plenty of Halloween feasts, but none had this much décor...or will have had as much candy. He smirked. Peter told him he had to stop smiling if he didn't want to give anything away. He sat with James and Peter, waiting for Remus to uphold his part of the prank.

"What if he chickens out?" Sirius had to ask James.

"He won't."

"How do you know?" Last night Remus had started getting twitchy again like he did every so often. When Remus had this mood he was more unpredictable to Sirius.

"He'll pull through," James guarenteed.

Sirius watched an older student several seats adjacent James slip something from a flask into his goblet. If Sirius could pick something so obvious out, he sure was glad his group had decided not to use the potion directly in drinks. Instead, they had gone with Peter's idea. But Remus had to come through with the charms. Sure, it was only levitating, but it would be heavy, and (although Sirius would never admit such a thing out loud) Remus was the strongest of the four.

James' foot kept accidentally hitting Sirius' as he jittered it up and down under the table.

"You've got to play it cool, mate," Sirius said. He didn't know why though. James never sat still.

The Hogwarts ghosts gave a spooky performance and Sirius let out a breath, whispering to Peter, "It's time."

Sirius looked inconspicuously up and watched a hundred pounds of candy corn come floating in under the charmed Great Hall ceiling. Then slowly each candy began to fall.

"It's raining candy corn!" Cari Schmidt stated the obvious from down the table. The candy corn did resemble some twisted, yellow hailstorm.

Eventually the last of the sweets landed amongst the tables and every student had taken some, including Peter.

Sirius looked at him incrediously.

"C-C'mon mate, if we're the only ones not doing it, they'll know it was us."

Sirius shook his head and picked up a piece, watching James do the same, "When in Rome," Sirius said.

"Cheers, lads," James ate his piece.

Less than a minute later the sweets produced their desired effect. James had made a nice batch of Maximum Turbo Farts Potion while Peter poured it into a large cauldron of candy corn he baked. Sirius had volunteered as test dummy two nights ago to make sure the student body wasn't going to be poisoned.

Now all around them, students and faculty began to pass gassers. Not only were they loud, but were also colourful fall colours. This was, of course, everyone but the Slytherins and a few unfortunate students who got the green gas sweets when they fell from the air.

The mischief caused was hilarious. Sirius watched girls' faces flush deeper scarlet than the red on his tie. Mirin Russell's face matched her hair. Thomas Green's face also matched his hair, but it was because he wasn't getting enough air from laughing so hard.

Sirius was still observing their handywork when he felt two small hands grab his shoulders firmly and a voice hiss in his ear, "I know it was you, Black; It's always you guys."

Lily Evans stood behind Sirius and seemed to be one of the only people in the hall who wasn't having a reaction to the potion. He wished she'd let go of his shoulders; he didn't trust himself to not involuntarily flinch for much longer. Besides, those long fingers were kind of close to his neck.

"Impressive, no?" James asked.

Lily's eyes snapped from the side of Sirius' head to glare at James, "No."

"Why aren't you flatulent?" Sirius asked.

The redhead's lips turned back to his ear, "I don't care for candy corn. Sev doesn't either, by the way." She stood up and clapped Sirius' shoulders before walking over to the Slytherin table where, Sirius saw, Snivellius was also not passing a gasser.

"Bollocks," he cursed, rubbing his shoulders.

"Rotten luck," James said.

From the teachers table, Professor McGonagall looked down in the smoggy hall with thinly pressed lips.

She was still wearing this expression after supper when she "asked", "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, may I please have a seat?" Most of the students, especially the older ones, were gone already.

Sirius was astonished to watch their Head of House sit down next to James.

"Where was your friend, Mr. Lupin, this evening?"

Sirius thought fast, "Said he was feeling off colour." This was plausible, because his friend was looking peaky.

"The great Gryffindor House—reduced to fart jokes," she shook her head.

Sirius and James both bit their lips to keep from laughing.

"B-But, Professor, you h-have to admit, the-the-the effects were short but sweet," Peter glanced sideways at Sirius.

Sirius thought Peter's pun was the equivalent of turning the three of them over to the lion's den to be eaten. He let out a dramatic groan, but when he looked up was surprised to see McGonagall with an almost—amused look written on her face.

"While the idea was certainly elementary, the execution was...also elementary."

"Was not!" James defended, "Do you know how long it took for us to brew that potion?"

"So you admit to brewing it?" she glanced over her glasses down at James. Sirius groaned again.

"I'll see you four in detention tomorrow," she transfigured a spare sweet into four detention slips, "Give that to Mr. Lupin, would you, Mr. Potter?"

Sirius watched her stand up before glaring at the parchment in his hand.

"Professor, wait!" James said.

"Mr. Potter?"

"You don't really think the magic was elementary, do you?"

"Let's just say I'll be expecting much more from you first years than the others."

"She meant more pranks didn't she, not classwork?" Sirius asked after she left.

"Oh, it went without saying," James nodded.

"So you see, professor, last night I wasn't feeling well and that's why I skipped supper," James listened to Remus talk out of his arse several rows ahead of him.

That crap wouldn't work with Professor McGonagall, he was sure of it.

But his mouth dropped open when he saw Professor McGonagall and _Lily Evans_ give him a look of pity. McGonagall said, "That's understandable, Mr. Lupin, you don't have to serve detention tonight. Perhaps you could keep better watch on some of your roommates to keep them in line."

Remus nodded sympathetically, "I can only try."

"Do you hear this heaping pile of crap he's spewing," Sirius whispered in his ear.

But James wasn't listening, he had accidentally broken his quill and now ink was getting all over his hands, "Oh Remus you perjurer! You filthy, lousy scoundrel!" he whispered to himself, no idea that Remus could hear him. But then he pulled out a new quill, looked at Sirius and smiled, "I like him."

Remus was not ready for the full moon that evening. But was he ever? He threw up all of his lunch in the bathroom and didn't stop feeling queasy until moonrise. Professor McGonagall almost had him serving a detention with Professor Slughorn the previous evening, but he managed to play innocent to the Halloween prank and get out of it. Lily had heard and offered to help him write an essay, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fight Snape in this state and told her no. What could he have done if Snape had caught them in the library? Thrown up on his already disgusting shoes?

Actually, that idea wasn't half bad...

Remus groaned against the floor of the safe house as another wave of nausea struck him. The entire place rank of piss and shit but soon was overpowered by the bile coming out of Remus' stomach onto the wooden floor panels.

"I can't do it! I can't do it!" he whimpered to no one and rocked on his side.

Shortly after this, moon rays struck the side paneling of the building with all the colour waves of the spectrum in equal intensity and a white light was the last thing Remus saw.

Sirius walked towards the dungeons with trepidation. He had a detention with Professor Slughorn since Remus conveniently got ill the same time as, what he liked to call, the best fart joke in the history of the universe. The dungeons at Hogwarts reminded him of Grimmauld Place: colourless (bar green, which was the color of his wallpaper and the slime on the castle walls), musty, and a general sense of tension which made one always wish for some form of defensive weapon. How students lived down here, _wanted_ to live in a place like this, Sirius would never know.

Since his detention slip, which Sirius accidentally on purpose lost last night, said to forgo the Potionmaster's office and meet Professor Slughorn directly in the classroom, this is what he did. The place was even more drab when it wasn't filled with students, the aroma of brewing potions, or the light of fires underneath cauldrons.

Sirius was surprised to see Cari Schmidt also in the classroom with Professor Slughorn; the two of them were looking into a cauldron.

"You get detention too?" Sirius asked.

Professor Slughorn looked up, "Ah, Mr. Black, thank you for coming by. I've been doing more potions than I can keep up with these day and using nearly all my cauldrons. I'd appreciate it if you would clean out those cauldrons this evening." Slughorn gestured to a pile stacked against the wall consisting of more than a dozen pewter and copper cauldrons of varying sizes, "And no, I'm afraid Miss Schmidt will not be joining you, I'm metely here to supervise your detention and her tutoring session with one of my more talented students."

This was going to suck without James.

"In fact, one of your cousins is going to assist Cari. Ah, speaking of whom, here she is."

Sirius closed his eyes and did not turn around. Narcissa would not be standing there. Narcissa would not be standing there.

"'Lo, cuz."

For once the gods were merciful upon Sirius and Andromeda walked through the doorway.

She ruffled his hair as she walked past, "Am I helping you with the Shrinking Solution as well?"

Sirius pressed his hands together and touched the edge to his lips, "Not exactly—"

"Sirius, begin working on my cauldrons," Slughorn waddled to sit in a cushy chair.

"What did you do now?" Andy asked.

"He's enjoying the sweet smell of success in his extracurricular activities," Cari smirked.

"What are you—that was you? Merlin, Sirius! You shouldn't have done magic like that as a first year, someone could have _died_."

Sirius smiled lazily and picked up the first size 2 cauldron to clean, "Now that's a bit of an overreaction. James made sure I tried a piece before we used it on the general populace."

She shook her head, "You're an idiot. Cari, go ahead and start the flame."

"It was an impressive bit o' magic," Slughorn said from his chair where he was indulging in candied pineapple.

"But irresponsible," Andy argued. Sirius knew she was more worried about how his parents would react than the actual prank.

"Still—Maximum Turbo Farts Potion as a first year? And it would have taken a lot of strength to levitate that many sweets. And who baked the candy corn itself?"

Sirius smiled and happily bragged on his friends to the professor. They had, after all, done all the work themselves, "James knew best how to work with potions, sir—"

"Ah, I believe his father works in the ministry. An Auror division Potioneer. _And_ pure-blood. Young Mr. Potter has some very good blood. His mother was a Shafiq before moving to England and marrying Fleamont, so there's less...side-effects."

"Tell me, Sirius," Cari said, stirring her cauldron idly, "If your parents got divorced, would they still be brother and sister?"

"Now, Miss Schmidt," Slughorn started but Andromeda snorted.

Sirius had never heard anyone except maybe Andy be so brazen about the Black Family. Those words, spoken in nearly any different company, would have caused a duel for honour. But Slughorn was both a teacher and coward, Andy was going to marry a mud—muggleborn, and Sirius was a snake sorted into a lion's den. So he cackled.

Peter served his detention scrubbing bedpans for Madame Pomfrey. There were only three students in the hospital wing, but neither were in a state to leave their cots. Cleaning was filthy business, and the militant nurse kept distracting Peter with all her running about the hospital gathering phials of potions and...were those blankets she was stowing into a bag?

This sucked without music.

James spent his evening all alone with Professor McGonagall. She had him write lines and made him sit still the whole time. She even insisted on walking him back to the Gryffindor tower after he was finished.

This sucked without his friends.

Lily and Marlene stayed in the library until it closed. At one point Severus had walked over, looking for all the world ready to sit with her, but then saw Marlene and just stood by the table.

"I have something I'd like to show you later," he told her and walked off.

The two girls walked up the corridor to get to the grand staircase. Lily made Marlene giggle with her descriptions of various muggle things. Marlene told Lily she had four younger siblings and would grow horns if they reached the age of eleven without experiencing yo-yos.

"I'll see if mum can send mine. They don't like birds though and I've never got anything through the Owl Post."

When the two of them were still on the fourth floor, conversing, Lily barely had time to register Marlene shouting, "Lily!" before the staircase she was supposed to step on moved away and all her foot met was air. Lily screamed.

"Sirius!" Andromeda called after he left his detention and Cari, her tutoring.

He turned and saw his cousin smiling at him. When she reached him she pulled something wrapped in brown paper from her robes.

"I ran back to the dormitories to get this for you so you can have it when you turn 12 tomorrow."

"Your birthday's tomorrow?" Cari asked, shocked.

Sirius shrugged. Birthdays were not that big of a deal. Only 17 was because then wizards were of marrying age. But they could be engaged since before birth. Sirius, in fact, was engaged to a wealthy, blonde, little French witch four years younger than him. Another birthday simply meant he was closer to being able to marry her. This was both disgusting and frightening because he'd never even met her; only seen her in a photograph. Sirius sighed and took the parcel from Andy. She and Uncle Alphard were the only family members who ever gave him presents and thought his mother's achievement of giving birth to him was something to be celebrated.

"Don't tell anyone, especially you're girly friends," Sirius warned.

"I want to see you open it!" she beamed.

"Okay," he ripped off the spellotape and pulled out a multi-coloured fabric.

The material was a muggle shirt which appeared painted in varying hues of blue and yellow which mixed to make green. On one side in bold, black letters was emblazoned: **Black Family Black Sheep**.

"It's called tie-dye. Teddy made two of them for me but I want you to have one. I know it's way too big for you right now, but you can wear it as a night shirt if you aren't too good for your silky green jim jams."

Sirius thanked Andromeda and felt a wave of affection course through his body like he'd never felt before. He did a James thing and wrapped his arms around his cousin.

Andy hesitated a second before returning the gesture, "Anytime, Sirius."

Cari cleared her throat.

Sirius pulled away and smiled at Andy, "I better go back to the tower now. Curfew is in twenty minutes."

"Stay out of trouble! I'm Head Girl and my civic duty will be to turn you in if I catch you out after 11."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Sure. C'mon Cari, let's go!"

The entire climb out of the dungeons Sirius fingered the muggle tie-dye shirt in his hands.

Neither student could stand the silence.

"Is that polyester?" Cari asked and reached her hand over. "I have a few shirts from trips into muggle cities made out of the same material. Wizards can't make it."

"Is that right?" Sirius asked and Cari nodded.

"Was it terribly difficult doing all that stuff for Halloween?" she asked.

"To be honest, I hardly did anything. But the hand of one is the hand of all and all that...except for Remus, apparently."

"Lily told me he's sick, Sirius," Cari reprimanded.

Sirius nearly suggested Remus should serve detention once he felt better but didn't have time to say the words because Cari spoke, "I'm not a berk, y'know."

Sirius mentally ran through his actions the past few minutes and could come up with no possible reason why Cari suggested he suggested that she was some clumsy idiot.

"Sorry, I've lost you," he said.

"I know you're thinking I was getting potions help because I'm stupid, but I'm not. It's just a bit difficult getting all the nuances done in the small amoung of lesson time we have with only one hand. I can't stir and add ingredients at the same time and when I'm paired with someone like Nott who doesn't help and it just makes things harder but tonight I asked Slughorn if I could be partnered with Lily or even Snape more often because they're good at potions and—"

Sirius tuned her out. He hadn't thought any such thing that evening, but birds had a way of talking and talking, so Sirius let her.

When she was finished he said, "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You should invest in a self-stirring cauldron."

"Oh, Black, that's actually a practical idea! If—" Cari was cut off by a scream and looked up in horror.

Lily Evans was struggling to hold onto a stair platform with no staircase in sight.

"Can I trust you'll climb the stairs to your dorm and not stray a toe out of line?" Professor McGonagall asked James.

"Absolutely, Professor."

"I trust I can," she nodded to him and turned to walk back down the stairs to her office.

James practically skipped up the stairs with all the energy he had from sitting all evening, tapping his fingers along the handrails as he went along. He was lost in the beat inside his own head until he heard a scream come from above him. Looking up, he gasped and saw a staircase leaving and Lily dangling on the edge of the platform right above him.

He thought quickly, pulled out his wand and held out his other arm.

"Evans!" he called. "Let go!"

"What?" she shrieked. "Are you bonkers? This isn't leaping from some swingset!"

James had no idea what she was talking about and actually had a difficult time understanding her voice when it was so shrill. But he knew he didn't have a lot of time before his staircase began to move and made a sidenote to actually figure out the timing of the staircases when he had free time.

A creaking noise came from the opposite wall where Lily was and he saw the staircase coming back to her platform. The stone would either knock her off or crush her!

"Evans, NOW, I PROMISE I'VE GOT YOU!"

"Lily!" Marlene yelled at her friend after seeing the original staircase returning as well.

"Oh, G-d," she squeaked and let her sore fingers go.

James did the levitating spell on a moving Lily Evans which managed to slow her down, but not stop her because honestly, James' wrist was through lifting people. But once she was a metre above him he removed his wand and held his other arm out. She descended the rest of the way and he caught her. Evans was still trembling in his arms when McGonagall, Sirius, and Schmidt came running up the steps. James himself was also possibly shaking as he set Lily on the stairs.

"Are you hurt?" he asked and all she could do was shake her head. Marlene descended a story and met them.

"Merlin, Lily!" she exclaimed.

"I heard screaming," Professor McGonagall said, "Are you all right, Miss Evans?"

A head nod.

"Can you make it back to your room?"

Another nod.

When James stood up he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to face his professor.

McGonagall looked like she wanted to say something, but said, "Mr. Potter," nodded her head, and retreated down the stairs. James bet McGonagall was going to thank him and call him the Hero of Gryffindor, which made him smile.

"Professor!" Sirius called.

She turned around, "Yes, Mr. Black?"

"That's the second time James has had to rescue someone from these dodgy stairs," Sirius said.

"Thank you for alerting me to that bit of information. Do return to your rooms quickly," she turned and kept walking.

James noticed Sirius fingering a multicolored fabric, "What's that?"

"Something Andy gave me," Sirius held the shirt up for James to see.

"Ace!" James said. He'd never seen a shirt like it before.

"We should probably go," Cari said and the five students went back to the tower.

Lily, who had not spoken a word, let out a horse, "Thanks, Potter," before turning with her girlfriends to go up the stairs with her friends. James smiled. He felt like the prince who saved damsels in distress from one of the Bard's stories.

"How was detention alone with McGonagall?" Remus asked when he returned a few days later.

"Oh, you know McGonagall, wanted to get me alone and paddle me for being a bad boy," James said. Remus did not look amused. But Sirius and Peter laughed.

"Didn't miss much then, did I?" Remus sat on his bed.

James proceeded to explain what had happened to Evans.

Lily and Severus sat together outside on a boulder by the lake. Last night it snowed and the sky looked like it wanted to release more precipitation today.

"Sev, what are we doing out here? It's positively freezing!" she rubbed her green and flower mitten clad hands together.

"I told you I wanted to show you something!" he said excitedly. "Look!"

Lily watched him pull out a jar and create a small, blue-flamed fire inside.

"Groovy," she said, suddenly warming up from the amount of heat it produced.

"Isn't it?" he replied and Lily smiled.

Two days later Lily passed an empty classroom and saw Remus sitting on the floor, alone.

She walked in, "What are you doing?" she asked.

The pale boy jumped, "I—uh—was writing out Transfiguration spell equations."

"All alone?" Lily asked.

"James and Peter are playing Exploding Snap in my room."

Lily still didn't understand, "There's this place called the library, Remus. They have desks and books and quiet places to study."

"Not quiet enough," Remus muttered. "You can hear students snogging in the History of Magic section, and definitely shagging once."

Lily felt her cheeks flush hearing her bloke friend talk about such a forbidden subject. "You can?" Lily had never heard kissing in the library.

Remus simply nodded and hunched back over his writing.

"Erm—would you like some company?" Lily asked.

"I don't think—"

"I have a bit of trouble with Transfiguration too. We could both do the assignment," Lily really didn't want her friend, who looked ill again, to be alone. What if he fell asleep again and no one knew where he was?

"I—okay," he coencided.

Lily had a good time working with Remus and even showed him the fire charm Sev taught her.

"Because it's so cold in here," she shivered.

Remus shrugged, "I suppose the professors don't need to use heating charms in unused classrooms."

They finished all the problems Professor McGonagall assigned.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Lily retraced her steps down the corridor when she heard Severus' voice.

"Get your greasy paws off me!" she looked and saw Remus push Severus' backwards from where he had been pinned to the brick wall.

"What is going on here?" she asked shrilly.

"I don't need this shit," Remus straightened his tie and stalked past Lily.

Severus turned and looked at her, hurt, "You showed him the Bluebell Flames." His voice sounded accusing to Lily.

She scoffed, "What?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Well—duh," Lily missed his meaning but realized her mistake quickly when his face became a snarl.

"He's my friend, Sev! And I was cold! And he's the only other person in our year who would actually appreciate the complexity behind the spell because, you know, no heat underneath but fire on top!" she rambled, trying to placate her friend.

Later in her dormroom Lily paced the floor.

"Your boyfriend doesn't like you hanging out with other boys, so what?" Cari asked.

"He has a right to be jealous," Kathryn said, not even looking up from Witch Weekly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lily exclaimed.

"Do you think this hair curling charm is too advanced for me?" Kathryn turned the magazine around.

"Your hair's already curly, bitch," Dorcas said from where she was sitting in a spare chair.

"Yes, but it's more wavy than curly and the curls are not this wide."

Lily gave up talking and stalked to her friend's bed to get a better look.

"I can do this with rollers and hair spray," she amended, "And yes, this charm is way to complex for anybody in this room."

"You weren't really playing Exploding Snap, were you?" Remus groaned when Sirius showed him the makeshift cherry bombs they had made with Zonko's products.

"It's November 5th," James said, "Guy Fawkes Day, there has to be fireworks."

Remus pursed his lips, "And how are you planning on, I don't know, not blowing anyone's brains out?"

"That, my dear Remus, is why we're setting them off behind the charmed ceiling in the Great Hall!" Sirius said.

"So you'll blow the bloody roof off the school," Remus deadpanned. "Professor Dumbledore will love that."

"Don't be snarky, we're open to other ideas," James said.

Remus thought about this. Lighting the Great Hall ceiling up with fireworks would be some awesome shit, but the damage needed to be minimal.

"We need to do a Cushioning Charm like we're learning next week."

"But we have to do this tonight," Peter said.

"I'll do the charm," Sirius volunteered, "James has already taken a broom from the broomshed and is planting them, Peter's charms would set them off early, and Remus, mate, you look like a well placed Jelly-Legs Jinx would send you to the hospital wing."

"Practice on my arse," James ran and began jumping on his bed, "Don't let it hurt when I hit the ground."

Remus wanted to look away from the painful trials but couldn't. He chewed on a sugar quill instead and stared, transfixed.

"Th—this is going to b-buh-be a blast," Peter said when Sirius finally mastered the spell.

The other three boys dogpiled him.

The night was, in Peter's words, a blast. James got detention for stealing a broom and obviously being the one to set off the fireworks, but Remus believed James over-enjoyed the attention from the rest of the students at his jokes and wasn't in the least bit bothered in getting caught.

Light from the fireworks and candles reflected off the dishes and when Remus looked across the table at the other boys in his year, he could see the sparks mirrored in their eyes.

On the second Saturday of November, James woke up with a grin already on his face. Today his house team would be playing Slytherin at Quidditch. James got out of bed and jumped on Sirius'. James laughed when he saw the "tie-dye" shirt Sirius was sleeping in. Sirius woke up with the same excitement James had and the two jumped on Peter's bed.

"Ow!"

The three boys then proceeded to jump on Remus' bed who shot up like a bludger, "'t tha fuck?!" he yelled.

"Quidditch today!" James sang in a really loud voice.

Remus layed back down and pulled the covers over his head, "Get bent."

James figured his friend had never witnessed a Quidditch match before. That was the only reason Remus didn't want to get up.

The trio moved to Kingsley's bed, but were swiftly kicked out and fell on their arses, "The game isn't for hours, you pillocks!"

The game wasn't for hours, but all day James got to walk around the school seeing everyone in their colourful attire. James himself sported his fancy maroon robes and Gryffindor scarf. Peter wore a red jumper. Sirius wore—well, "I've got my tie, don't I?" he said when James asked him where his house spirit was. Then James realized Sirius didn't own any Gryffindor coloured clothes. All his casual robes were tailored green or grey and his scarf was this bulky, black knitted thing with his initials.

Sirius was chuffed when James gave him his Gryffindor scarf. His friend was even more greatful when James told him to keep the accesscory.

Remus eventually joined their group wearing school robes as usual and James wished he had another scarf he could give his friend. But they were going to stand together with other students decorated in red and gold. When they climbed the multi story stairs James ran into a problem. The front row was already filled with students, all of whom were much taller than he.

But he was not going to miss seeing the best parts of his first school Quidditch game, "Move it!" he cried and led his group through the crowd.

"Get bent, firstie," an older student pushed James back.

James remained determined and crowded his way to the front of the box just as Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

"Whoo!" he screamed for Gryffindor.

Slytherin won and James heard many explications for the first time in his life in that stand.

James ran into Hampton on his morose trip down the stairs.

"Rotten luck," she said.

"No, the inbred bastards are cheaters," Sirius said.

"No, the team wasn't as good as it should have been," James said, "Most of the team is graduating this year, thankfully, and will get better once new slots open up."

"It will be better once I'm on the team," Hampton said.

"You?" James asked and laughed, "I meant _me_. You're—Merlin I can't believe I'm saying this, you aren't awful though."

Hampton glared at him but managed to soften, "You aren't awful, too."

"Why did we lose again?" Remus asked, "We caught the snitch."

"The Chasers and Keeper are so bloody terrible Slytherin scored more than 150 points on us," James groaned and sped up his descent. He was frustrated with his house for being such losers. Actually, Gryffindor was still the best, but the Quidditch team needed to train their arses off and prove it.

Remus watched James push past other students and leave in a bigger huff than when he got suspended from flying lessons. He wanted to know what he'd said to upset James. Quidditch and sports in general were not something Remus understood. Maybe the library would have a book to help him because when he asked Sirius, he got mostly arm gestures and stories of people who got killed during matches.

At the end of the stand's stairs Remus ran into a girl wearing a scarlet hat and knocked her off her feet.

Fuck, Lupin, you're pushing kids over now, he thought to himself.

"Sorry," he said and helped the girl up.

"No problem," she said in a foreign accented lilt. She straightened her hat and smoothed down two long black braids with brown hands.

Remus had no idea who she was.

"I'm Remus," he said.

"I know," she replied.

Remus blanched but then she continued, "I see you in the library all the time; you're Lily Evans friend."

"Well, it's hard to study in a room with no proper desks to sprawl things out on."

"You're really smart for a Gryffindor."

He tilted his head, "What's that supposed to mean? You're wearing a red hat! Aren't you—"

"I'm in first year too. Ravenclaw," she said with a gappy toothed smile. "And I supported Gryffindor beating Slytherin because Ravenclaw would crush both teams, but Gryffindor by more points, which would contribute better to our winning the house cup."

Remus fiddled with his tie and nodded, "Huh. Wait—the points count for the house cup?"

"You understand hich chiz 'bout Quidditch, don't you?" she asked.

"I was—I was just going to the library to read up on it," Remus pointed towards the castle.

"I know the book you need to read," she took Remus' wrist and led him along, "I'm Iravani, by the way, Esther Iravani."


	5. Fifth Moon

Thursday morning Peter woke up at 2:43 in the morning to the alarm he asked Frank Longbottom to put on his wand. For a discombobulated second he wanted the noise to turn off, but then he remembered the reason for setting it.

He threw back his covers, "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

A groan came from Kingsley's bed, "We know, Peter, you haven't shut up all week about it."

Peter went to jump on James' bed like he had the morning of the Quidditch match. However, Peter did not see his friend after he pulled the curtains back. Suddenly, someone grabbed his ankle.

Peter screamed and fell to the floor.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" James pinned him down and attacked him with tickles.

"UNCLE! TRUCE!" Peter laugh cried until James ceased.

He stood up and brushed off his pinstripe pyjamas, "M-my first order of business as oldest in the room is d-duh-declare a trip to the kitchens for some pudding!"

"Yes!" James agreed while Kingsley said, "Shut up."

"You wanker, you're not the oldest," a black mop of hair poked out from Sirius' bed.

Sirius got out of bed and moved to pull back Remus' curtains. While his hand was hovered over the scarlet material, Remus, like he knew Sirius was there, threw his body out of the bed and tackled Sirius to the ground. "I've been awake," he said.

"What d'you mean, mate?" James asked Sirius.

"My birthday's the third," Sirius wriggled out from under Remus.

James looked horrified and Peter gasped, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Sirius scoffed, "It's not that big a deal. Actually, after having a think about it, I've decided next year you lot can make up for missing this year with something even more grandiose than midnight pudding."

"Right, then," James said, "Black, put on something black. That nightie is brighter than a butterfly. Then we can leave."

A groan came from Kingsley's bed, "I wasn't here, couldn't have stopped you, this is what I'm telling Professor McGonagall when you get caught."

"It's Pete's birthday and I have no intention of being caught," James said.

"So you admit to recklessness," Remus accused.

Sirius finished tying his bath robe around his waist and shoved everyone out the door.

Peter found it difficult, along with James, to not giggle while they snuck down to the basement to kick off Peter's twelfth birthday.

Two hours after they got back from a fun night which ended in a pudding fight, Remus was still awake and laying on a towel on his bed. He put his hands behind his head and recalled the way Sirius opened his mouth to catch the pudding James had flung at his face. Remus laughed silently and smiled.

With his curtain open, Remus turned his head sideways and looked out the window to see no moon in the sky. It was the most beautiful thing he could imagine. Unfortunately, while the days close to the moon made Remus tired, the ebbing of the tides made him sleepless. He had already been awake when Peter's alarm went off and was still awake when the morning bell Frank set for morning lessons went off.

"IT'S STILL MY BIRTHDAY!" Peter sang from his bed.

Feeling ravenous for some more food, Remus got out of bed and washed the pudding off in a quick shower before running to breakfast.

While James was up for midnight rendezvous plenty enough, the mornings after were difficult for him to awaken. So Remus did not expect him at breakfast and sat by himself.

"Mind if I sit?" a voice asked from above him. Lily Evans did not wait for a reply before plonking her books down and sitting right next to Remus.

"Er—I don't know if that's such a," Remus trailed off. What could Snape do to him?

"I saw you in the library with Esther this week," Lily tucked into her bangers like someone who didn't care who saw her eat.

"She's been showing me Quidditch books so I can understand what James is talking about. There are also newspaper archives for professional teams," Remus picked up four slices of toast and put them on a napkin.

Lily swallowed and nodded, "Ginny loves Quidditch, too. I think she's trying out for the Gryffindor team next year."

Remus remembered the way she and James had showed off in flying lessons, "I bet she'll make it."

"I didn't understand much either. Still don't, I guess." She took a bite, "I didn't even go to the game on Saturday. I've read Quidditch Through the Ages though and it is a comprehensive study on the history of the sport. I'd still rather watch a football match any day."

Remus currently had this book checked out and told Lily as much. What he didn't tell her was bringing up the fact the snitch used to be a type of bird to James and getting blank stares from all three boys. So much for fitting in.

Virginia Hampton sat down across from Lily and speedily piled some food onto a plate, "I'm _so_ going to win the class duel today."

"Is that so?" Remus asked. He himself had been practicing all the hexes they had learned during the term. There was part of him which didn't want to show off what he knew, because of the connotation of dark magic with dark creatures, but he still had a strong desire to prove himself.

"Yeah, we all know _I'm_ getting the title of First Year Duelling Champion," Cari Schmidt sat down next to Hampton.

"My first duelling partner is Peter, so I know I'm getting through the first round," Lily said and her friends giggled.

"Oi—today is Peter's birthday. Maybe you could humour him a little bit before disarming the poor bastard?" Remus asked.

"Is that why your friends are missing breakfast? They did something daft last night and Potter couldn't wake up again this morning?" Lily rolled her eyes.

Remus scarfed down the last of his bread, "Maybe."

Lily eyed Remus and offered him the last of her sausages and Remus happily obliged. Oftentimes Remus did not eat the meat set out because students were expected to use a serving spoon or fork to put them on their plate. He carefully picked a link up between his forefinger and thumb before wiping it through some leftover egg on the plate and wolfing it down.

"Dang, Lupin, I don't think I've ever seen you use utensils. Were you raised by dogs?" Kathryn joined Lily's gang. He knew their interest in seating arrangements were because of her and not him. And he was not sorry this was the case. Kathryn was extremely sweet, never broke rules, and close to the top of classes, but had a slightly pompous air about her which made everyone, or okay, maybe it was only him, feel completely hoi polloi.

"You know, I was raised by wolves actually," Remus scooped up the last of egg and felt the protein already coursing throughout his body. Normally he would never remark about anything canine or wolfish so casually, but Remus couldn't help feel jealous of the girl who seemed to have life made for her and had probably never known suffering. It was easier to be sarcastic.

"Prophet's here," Hampton had an owl drop off a newspaper, squawk at Remus, and then fly away again. Remus sighed, animals either were fond of him or repulsed. They all seemed to have some innate sixth sense which could tell he wasn't fully a person.

"Anything good?" Cari leaned over her friend in a way similar to Sirius invading James' personal space (which, actually, James didn't seem to have any of).

"Shite," Hampton cursed. Kathryn jumped at her roommate's swearing.

"What is it?" Lily was able to detect the note of fear in Hampton's voice which Remus was now smelling.

"A muggleborn mother and her children have been killed and the father's missing. Names aren't being released until Aurors receive a ransom note or find his—y'know, him."

"Was it the Knights?" Lily asked.

"The Prophet didn't even put this story on the front page! What are they thinking, people need to take precautions!" Hampton said angrily.

"People like Lily?" Cari said.

"The father of the family was half-blood..."

"But he loved a muggleborn," Remus said. The story seemed terribly romantic when he thought about someone loving his family enough to fight terrorists. Or maybe he ran away before the Knights came by. This was most likely what happened after Remus thought about it.

Hampton ignored all of them and kept reading to the end, "The Knights of Walpurgis are declaring open attack on muggleborns and their families for being unfit for Wizarding Society. Says they're 'Stealing jobs, money, and tainting the gene pool of our world'."

"Fucking rubbish," Remus said and Lily blushed.

"Wizards would have died out if it weren't for intermarriages. And look at Lily, she's going to fucking kick Slytherin's slimy arses today in duelling."

"Or Peter will," Hampton joked and suddenly the mood lightened. Remus didn't understand why. He felt angry.

"I'll see you in class," Remus muttered and left the Great Hall. Once he was outside he dipped around a corner and leaned against the cold wall throwing his head back. He couldn't allow himself to be angry, especially this far away from the full moon when his strength was at its peak. Emotions were scary things which could easily control actions.

Remus breathed in and out slowly, willing his heart to slow down.

"Mr. Lupin, are you quite all right?"

Remus' eyes snapped open at Professor McGonagall's voice. He composed himself and said, "Yes, Professor."

"Well move on to class then," she shooed.

James was ready to hex Severus Snape. And today he would be able to, in class, in front of teachers, with no retribution whatsoever, because his name was under James' on the first round of brackets for the Defence Duelling Competition. This even counted as practical experience for their final exam. And if there was one thing James was good at, it was competing. Of course, most of his opponents had been himself pretending to be another person, or his parents, but he was still going to win.

Professor Cross was definitely the coolest teacher ever for spending the last few weeks of term in this manner. In the coming weeks, his two first year classes would narrow themselves down to a champion each and then both classes were getting together on a Saturday in the courtyard for the final round, and the last day of class would be spent taking a written test. The past week they had especially focused on learning defensive manoeuvres and a deflecting spell. Snape was going to need these with all the hexes James was going to hit him with.

The class was already buzzing when James arrived with his three roommates.

"Did you see who I-I-I have to duel? Lily Evans. I-I'm _doomed_ ," Peter said.

"Don't worry, she's only one girl," Sirius rolled his eyes.

James knew Remus thought she could be a scary girl, but for once in his life he held his tongue. Peter needed all the confidence he could get before class today. Only a quarter of the pairs were going today, and Remus and Sirius were both going next Wednesday.

Surprisingly, Peter did tolerably well against Evans. Their duel was the longest lasting up to that point and kept going until Evans finally hit Peter's wand with a levitating charm and the poor boy had a grip so weak that the wood shot above his head instantaneously.

"Is she allowed to do that? That's not a combat spell," Sirius argued.

Professor Cross declared Evans the winner, but Peter was still proud to have lasted so long against her. James clapped his friend on the shoulder as they traded places.

After Severus rolled his fraying sleeves up and stepped up to face James, Professor Cross cast an invisible bubble shield around the front of the classroom. He did this for all the duellers since they only knew deflective spells and not actual shields yet. Everyone wanted to watch, but no one wanted to get caught in the cross-fire when spells were deflected sideways.

"You're going down, _Snivellius_ ," James jibed beforehand. Psyching out Snape best he could would only help his capabilities.

"Just you wait, _Potter_ ," Snape said James' name like it was an insult. Oooh James was _so_ scared. James smiled and bowed.

Snape threw hexes and even _curses_ the students hadn't learned in lessons yet. James was for once grateful he had a tiny body. The smaller muscle mass meant a smaller target, and he could move faster. After he rolled under Cross' desk, James heard muffled laughter from the students and realized he was behaving like a Slytherin: running away. He would not get hit with a spell while running away. He would go down fighting. James took a deep breath and rolled himself over the desk.

"Anaticula!" James said.

Snape tried to cast another spell but only ducks came out of his wand. The class erupted in laughter.

James thought about how Evans beat Peter and suddenly had an idea.

"Incarcerata!" he used a Transfiguration spell.

The wooden legs from Cross' desk elongated and crawled across the floor to wrap around Snape's legs. His wand was still producing ducks.

"Expelliarmus!" James caught Snape's wand and the class clapped. But James wasn't finished.

"Herbifore!" Flowers sprouted out of Snape's hair.

"That's enough, Mr. Potter!" Cross had taken down the shield.

"I only wanted to do something about the smell that lingers about him," James said and students laughed.

Cross broke Snape's binds.

"Give me back my wand!" Snape demanded.

James twirled the piece of wood through his fingers like a drumstick while he listened to Cross praise him for using his surroundings wisely.

Sirius provoked his first high-five from James that day. And that evening the four boys returned to Zonko's in a continuation of Peter's birthday. James had an idea for a potion and needed a joke ingredient.

The next week was Sirius' turn to duel. He and Marlene McKinnon were the first to go for the class. Sirius observed her in class the moment he found out she'd be his duelling partner. She was good, but Sirius knew he could do better.

The two stood off and began casting. Marlene was so quick Sirius could sometimes only aim at her fair hair since that was the most visible part of her. He had to change tactics and be offensive or else he'd never catch the quick minx.

Fighting was beginning to feel more like a dance than a duel as he parried back and forth with her.

"Serpensortia!" he cast a spell his father had taught him. A snake would scare a girl.

The long and winding adder didn't plus the lioness who did a cutting spell and chopped the serpent in half. Kathryn Brown looked like she was going to vomit at the sight.

Sirius took advantage of the time he had while her attention was diverted and sent a stinging hex at her wand hand.

McKinnon let out a small cry of pain and what sounded like a derogatory swear word, but somehow managed to catch her wand with her other hand.

 _Bugger me_ , Sirius thought and fought on.

He finally found an opening to disarm and cast the spell. At the same time, McKinnon shouted the spell too.

There was a moment when red lights shot past each other, but then the two beams flashed and seemed to connect to each other. Sirius grabbed his wand with both hands. He didn't know what was happening, but if he was stronger, then surely the spell would reach her and he would win.

The invisible shield became smoky and flashes of previous spells thundered around them.

"What are you doing?" Marlene yelled.

"What are you doing?" Sirius echoed.

Professor Cross let down the shield and shouted, "Wands down!" but neither student was willing to give up the fight. They were both stubborn Gryffindors.

More and more images of past spells flashed backwards until the clouds filled the entire DADA classroom and were showing pictures of spells cast before DADA.

Sirius got distracted.

There was a sudden heat in his hands and he let go of his wand. The wood flew from his hand to McKinnon's, although she didn't catch it.

Sirius got detention. It wasn't his fault. If that stupid spell hadn't happened then Professor Cross wouldn't have seen the finishing spell Sirius had to cast on a potion to remove Narcissa's hair, which he slipped into her drink at lunch.

Remus raised his hand and Sirius glared at his friend, "Professor, what was that spell and why did it make the classroom smokier than a Victorian England whorehouse?"

Ceasing his glare, Sirius laughed but listened. Professor Cross said that the reaction was caused by two wands with the same core casting Priori Incantatum on one another. He asked both Sirius and Marlene what the cores of their wands were and determined they were heartstrings from the same dragon.

"Congratulations, Miss McKinnon, you will be moving on to the next round."

Sirius kicked a chair, "So I get detention and no do-over? Thanks for giving me the hump! I would've beat her if that Primrose Incantation hadn't happened!" Sirius was better and he knew it. He should get another chance.

"Not another word out of you, Mr. Black. Stay after class," Professor Cross said roughly.

Sirius crossed his arms and sat in a chair next to James. Remus was next against Judas Mulciber and Sirius knew the poor bastard didn't have a chance. Remus couldn't disarm Sirius and Sirius could barely disarm Mulciber, ergo, Remus could not beat Mulciber.

Remus never ceased to surprise Sirius. Mulciber had cast spells similar to the ones Snivellus used on James, but Remus was able to deflect them all or take them with barely a flinch. He barely even walked around, only lunged and ducked before shooting even more spells back. With a look of passive determination on his face, Remus cast the disarming spell and held Mulciber's wand above his head, victorious.

The entire encounter was less than a minute.

James and Peter stood and clapped. Sirius requested a high five.

After class, James practically loitered under Sirius' robes.

"It's fine, mate," Sirius assured, "I'll catch up."

James gave Sirius a mock salute, "Only the good die young. I will remember you fondly if not a bit too dexterously...I can have your clothes, right?"

Sirius lovingly punched his friend's shoulder, "They won't fit you."

James left and Sirius waited for his teacher to confront him.

"Please assist me in moving these desks back, Mr. Black."

Sirius did, but dragged the legs across the floor to make the loudest amount of noise possible.

It was after this Sirius began to think he maybe wasn't in as much trouble as he'd thought beforehand. Professor Cross sat down behind his own desk and asked Sirius to come forward. Sirius couldn't help himself from eying the ruler on the desk first, but still obeyed.

"You used some impressive spells today, Mr. Black," Cross said. "Tell me, where did you learn to conjure a snake?"

Sirius wondered if Cross hated his family. A lot of people did. They either loved or hated them, white and black, with no grey areas.

"I saw my father do so once— _sir_ ," he admitted.

"Your father has quite a bit of experience with the sorts of spells we learn in this classroom, wouldn't you say?"

Sirius shrugged.

"I'll bet he has a lot of books on the subject—which explains why you have a penchant for talent in this subject?"

Sirius shrugged. Cross was asking too many questions and Sirius' mind couldn't come up with witty remarks as quick as Remus would have.

"Answer me," Cross said.

"I suppose..." Sirius trailed off.

"Do you read books in your family library?"

"Only the ones my tutor said I was allowed to touch. One time I didn't and I got pox for a month."

"Do you recall ever reading, or even seeing, a book entitled Grógaldr Magick?"

Sirius crossed his arms, feeling uncomfortable, "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. This has nothing to do with duelling," he said flatly.

"If you can tell me about this book, Sirius, I will revoke your detention and find a way for you to be in the next bracket. There's an odd number of students anyways."

"I've seen it. It's a Norse storybook with tales darker than Bard's. My bedtime stories growing up," Sirius smirked.

"With the end of term approaching, I was wondering if perhaps you might procure this volume for me when you go home for the holiday?"

Sirius blanched. He would not steal from his family. The repercussions would be too dire.

"I don't think so."

Professor Cross stood up so he was no longer eye to eye with Sirius, "How about this? Bring me the book, boy, or else I will have you in my classroom, every weeknight, serving detention until June."

Sirius opened his mouth and stomped his foot, "You cannot do that!"

"I think I can. Now go and make up your mind. One little book and the chance at being Duelling Champion, or hell. And I think it goes without saying that this conversation will not go any further from this room."

Sirius wanted to say that home was hell and detention would merely be purgatory, but swiped his bag off the chair it was resting on and stomped, loudly, out of the room.

After Monday's class, the brackets for the final rounds were posted on Professor Cross' office:

Alec Avery

Marlene McKinnon

Kathryn Brown

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Remus Lupin

Lily Evans

James Potter

Theodore Nott

Sirius Black

Lucienne Paus

Sakhy Shafiq

Cari Schmidt

Sirius barely fought with Paus. But with Cari he had to use everything he had. James lost to Nott, but Nott lost to Remus. Avery beat the rest of the Gryffindors until Remus put him in his place. Eventually Sirius was partnered with Remus for the class title.

"Tell me again how you managed to keep yourself in after the first round?" Remus asked somewhat begrudgingly at the breakfast table. The previous day Remus barely managed to beat Nott, but there was a full moon tonight and the duel sapped nearly all of both his strength and patience.

"Is Wittle Wupin scared I'm going to beat his arse again?" Sirius mocked in a baby voice.

Remus sneered, the duel wasn't until Wednesday and he'd be plenty recovered by then. Sirius was going to get the shit beat out of him if Remus had any say in it. He worked his tail off in class. Sirius got beat once but still got to move on. The pampered nature of some wizards continued to baffle Remus.

"You need to eat, mate," James pushed some fermented soy beans toward Remus and the smell was too overpowering. Remus leapt backwards before he threw up. He managed to make it out of the Great Hall and into the first floor lavatory before actually letting the toast he had come up.

Wiping the perspiration from his brow, he went back to his room and skipped potions class. If breakfast food made Remus throw up, he didn't want to consider what pickled eyes would do.

Dobson was the first one who found Remus in the communal bathroom hugging a toilet.

"You're spewing bits today? That's disgusting," he said in the voice of an eleven year old boy who had yet to experience sympathy for other boys his age.

Remus flipped his middle finger up at Dobson since his mouth was otherwise occupied.

That evening Remus used the Bluebell fire spell Lily had showed him. December wind blustered against the wood panels and made it though the uninsulated walls. Remus shakily put his wand inside his robes and took off his clothes once the room heated. He pulled his knees up to his chest and crossed his ankles close to the fireplace. The flames danced in front of Remus' eyes without consuming the log they engulfed.

He began shaking and felt muscles twitch uncontrollably.

The luminosity from the hearth started twisting and Remus could have sworn he saw a wolf throwing its head back and howling in the conflagration before he fell sideways and began to transform.

Lily watched the sun set through her bedroom window. She was studying for her Defence written exam.

"Can't believe Lupin beat you," Marlene said which made Lily determined to do better on the written since he had done so well on the practical.

"Should have done a bat-bogey hex," Kathryn said, twirling her hair, "That's how I beat Shacklebolt so quickly."

"Barely," Ginny said.

"Sorry, I didn't see you in the semi-finals," Kathryn replied.

Lily rolled up her notes.

"Where's Cari again?" Ginny asked.

"Tutoring," Lily said.

"You all saw her nearly hex Black's bollocks, right?" Marlene said. "Now that's dirty duelling," but she said this with a smile and made the three other girls, even Lily laugh.

"What are you doing over Christmas holidays?" the conversation eventually turned.

"I have to attend an annual Christmas Eve party," Marlene rolled her eyes, "Drunk adults and us 'ankle biters' forced to socialize in the basement. My brother sometimes sneaks in butterbeer though."

"My dad's taking me to the Quidditch match in Luxembourg to watch Yorkshire play," Ginny said enthusiastically.

"I have an uncle who lives in the muggle world and he's going to take me and my cousins to a Christmas concert!" Kathryn said.

Lily didn't have anything so lavish planned. Her parents sometimes went to a party on Christmas Eve, but didn't imbibe in as much alcohol as it seemed Marlene's parents did because they were always well enough to drive home and read Petunia and her the Christmas story out of a century old family Bible. But the mundaneness of this didn't upset Lily. In fact, if she was honest with herself, she was growing to miss the Muggle world and her family. She sent them plenty of letters, but received almost none in return because the Owl Post was 'too complex'.

While she told her roommates about some of her family traditions, a knock sounded at the door.

"Girls?" It was Alice Smith's voice.

"C'm in!" Ginny shouted.

The smile which Lily had on her face died when she saw how pained the older girl looked when she stepped into the room. Alice's gaze zeroed in on Kathryn.

"Kitty, I need you to come see Professor McGonagall with me."

Kathryn looked confused, "Why what is it?"

"I just need you to please come with me," Alice's voice cracked.

"Do I need to change out of my pyjamas?" Kathryn asked.

"There's no need for that, you'll need to stay here through exams."

Lily exchanged a sorrowful look with Marlene after Kathryn and Alice departed.

Sirius and James lolly-gagged their way out from Professor McGonagall's office. No one had seen Remus that afternoon and James knew McGonagall would know where he was. As James expected, he went home again. Peter would be in tutoring for another half-hour and therefore also missing. James wasn't thinking about these things though. While he was entering his teacher's office, Alice Smith and Kathryn Brown were entering, and Brown had tears in her eyes. McGonagall had glassy eyes as well, though she tried to hide it while she explained Remus' whereabouts.

"I must ask you to return to the tower now," she kicked them out.

So the duo went back to the tower at a snail's pace. McGonagall hadn't said how fast they needed to return to the tower.

Sirius heard a voice speak behind him, "Bet you think you're so clever, slipping me a balding potion." Turning around, he faced Narcissa. Her hair was growing back with the help of topical potion, and her dark locks were the length of Sirius' now. She looked rather mannish.

"Hiya cuz. Always a pleasure," he said sarcastically, but carefully stepped in front of James.

"Little convenient, using potions and also being friends with a Potionmaster's son? Am I really supposed to think you were talented enough to do that prank by yourself?"

"Oh that wasn't a prank, it was a lesson about the sin of vanity," Sirius said and pulled his wand out. He felt safer with the wood between his fingers. Sirius was practically the most talented dueller in his year, and surely he could face off with Narcissa if he had to.

James stepped from behind Sirius' protective hand and stood beside his friend, "Your hair also looks much more flattering when it's feathery like that, m'lady," James said.

Narcissa cast a nonverbal spell. Sirius' grip on his wand tightened as James' legs turned to gelatin and caused him to sink to the floor.

"Bitch," Sirius said and cast a stinging hex.

His cousin deflected the spell with a flick of her wand and pinched lips.

"Don't be a fool, Sirius," she rolled her eyes. "Save that fire for things which are actually important. Things in our society are changing, and you need to keep yourself in one piece for when your parents need your help most."

This was important. James was a crumpled heap on the floor who had to crawl towards his wand. Narcissa needed to pay for hurting his friend.

He shot four spells in rapid succession, figuring she could not block them all.

Sirius was right and a disarming spell got through. His cousin tried to throw it off, but her wand got tossed out of her hand and made a clink against the wall. He was triumphant for a moment but faltered as his eyes began to burn...and swell. Suddenly Sirius couldn't see. Pushing the heels of his hands against his lids only made the pain worse. He felt something else hit his body and he couldn't move, a body-bind curse. Sometimes his father put him in these to make him stay sitting in a corner.

A shadow loomed over Sirius where he had tripped and fallen to the floor. While Sirius could not see who it was, he recognized the silky voice, "I suggest you keep your hands off my fiancé; after all, we are so close to all being family."

"I had him under control, Lucius," Narcissa reprimanded.

"Oh but if I am not a man who will defend my love, then am I really a man at all?"

Sirius wanted to snort. The only reason his cousin was marrying a Malfoy was because it was a marriage arranged by their parents.

A disgusting, boot clad toe turned Sirius' small face to the side and came to rest on his jawbone, "If you aren't careful, Sirius, you'll end up on the wrong side. You'll find that even in your own pathetic house there are some families who are better than others. Know who you're better than, Sirius, but do not pick fights with your equals."

Sirius wanted to ask side of what, but of course, he was in no position to do so.

His head was still facing sideways as he heard footsteps walking away and something which sounded grossly like kissing.

"Sirius, I'm sorry," James said, "I've lost my glasses and I can't find my wand without them."

 _You have to be blind, don't you?_ Sirius thought.

As if James could read Sirius' mind, he said, "Oi, your eyesight clearly isn't 20/20 at the moment either."

Sirius was unsure how long he lay in the corridor, but eventually James crawled on his arms over to him and lay on one of his arms as if to say, "It will be all right."

"I think I'm getting feeling back in my legs," James said and Sirius felt a small kick against his foot. He wanted to return the favour.

"I hear someone," James said.

He did hear someone because moments later Sirius heard a small cry and his cousin who actually had a heart and not a gaping hole in her chest said, "Sirius!"

Andromeda released the body-bind and handed James his glasses and wand.

"Why can't you do as you're told?" she sighed when Sirius explained, with added explicative commentary, what had transpired.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but I have to go to Dumbledore for duelling outside of class," she sounded sympathetic. Sirius couldn't tell, he was still blinded. Before he could yell she said, "Cissy and Malfoy will get detention also."

"Too right," Sirius' voice broke. His eyes were really burning.

"You've got the Conjunctivitis Curse. I can't reverse this, you need to see Madame Pomfrey."

"No," Sirius maybe whined.

"If I tried to heal you, you could stay blind," Andromeda said and helped him to his feet.

The Headmaster visited Sirius, James, and Andromeda in the hospital wing where James had to relay the story because the nurse had given something to Sirius which made his head feel foggy. However, she assured him his eyesight would be restored within 24 hours.

Worst of all was hearing the disappointment in the Headmaster's voice. He assigned all four people detention and deducted points. James and Andromeda left after much persuasion towards James. While laying in bed with bandages over his eyes, Sirius then heard Pomfrey and Dumbledore whisper quietly to each other.

"-find out in the morning-"

"-Calming Draught-"

"-the newspapers will-"

"-poor thing-"

Sirius didn't have any time left to wonder what they were talking about because that's when the drowsiness side effect of the potion took over Sirius' consciousness.

Friday morning James ran to the hospital wing as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't even carry his bag because he needed to be light as possible to be fast. Finally he rounded the last corner and bounded to the infirmary doors. He pulled, pushed, and jiggled the handles but the door would not open. A small, wooden bear head worked its way out of a knot on the door and caused James to jump backwards.

The door guard spoke, "Madame Poppy Pomfrey is out of the office at the moment. Any emergencies should be reported to head of house immediately and Madame summoned with a Patronus." The head retreated.

If James was locked out, did that mean Sirius was stuck inside?

James pounded on the door and called his friend's name.

The knot came to life again and the bear roared at James.

"Ah!" James cried.

"Mr. Sirius Black is not awake at this time. Good day, Mr. James Potter."

James stuck his tongue out at the head after it disappeared again.

With a moue, James turned around and made his way to get some breakfast. When he arrived in the Great Hall, there was something off—especially at the Gryffindor Table. For one thing, people weren't talking. James would be, if he was sitting with any of his roommates. He had hardly tucked into his food when he realized something. Alice Smith and Kathryn Brown were not at the table. Neither were any of the girls from her dormitory, plus Dorcas Meadowes and that girl Paus who Sirius had to duel.

James was curious, too curious some people (like his mother) would say, and needed to find out what was going on. He left his breakfast and returned to the Gryffindor common room. No one was in there. He climbed the stairs past his quarters and went straight to Frank Longbottom's and beat on the door in a similar incessant manner he had assaulted the frame of the Hospital Wing.

Frank opened the door, fully dressed, with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong with everybody?" James asked.

"James—" Frank started, "I really don't have time. Two of my first years are missing, Alice is a wreck, and I still have lessons—"

"Sirius is in the hospital wing and Remus is at his mother's," James explained. By alleviating some of Frank's concerns, James was opening the floor for conversation.

Frank pinched the bridge of his nose, "Usually I get an owl when a student leaves campus," he said, mostly to himself. "And prefect reports are supposed to state if anyone will be spending the evening out of their dorm."

"The Head Girl found us—"

" _US?_ James, what were you doing with Andromeda Black—"

"Why is Alice sad? I saw her and Brown last night—"

James was yanked by the collar of his robes into Frank's room and heard the door close behind him.

"Something happened, well...already happened—something not good," Frank treated James like he was two years old.

"To Alice?"

"To Kathryn Brown. James, you can't go running your mouth off like you usually do so tactlessly after what I tell you," Frank rubbed his face.

"If it's the fifth year she's been snogging, everyone knows about—"

"Her cousins and aunt were murdered by the Knights of Walpurgis," Frank said.

James didn't know what to say to that. He'd never known anyone with family who'd died before. Maybe Brown wasn't close to her cousins, James hoped. His Gran died when he was four, but the funeral wasn't so sad because he didn't know her too well.

"The wizard who was captured was found yesterday in a field by a farmer—vegetative but alive. He was revived, but has suffered far to much at the hands of the terrorists."

"So he died too?" James asked.

"He was driven mad and had to be moved to the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's."

James knew that ward, it was for people whose minds were so addled they couldn't function in society.

"How?" James asked.

"There's a reason Unforgivable Curses are unforgivable," Frank said.

James had only heard of the Killing Curse being unforgivable. Sure, there were spells and potions which were illegal, but the spell to directly murder a person was a one way ticket to Azkaban without trial.

"There's more than one?" James asked.

Frank knelt down so he was face to face with James, "They are not spells you should know about at this age." He stood back up, "Your first period begins shortly, go to it. I doubt Kathryn will be in lessons, but be nice to her if she is. Don't ask questions. Even if they seem harmless, they can hurt—especially birds."

James turned to go but before he shut the door behind him he asked, "Frank? The Aurors are going to catch the Knights of Walpurgis and make them pay, aren't they?"

"Your father knows more about the Auror Office than I do," Frank said and James left.

James returned to the hospital wing after Transfiguration where four students were absent. Peter had sat in Sirius' usual seat and James passed parchment to him throughout class. Hampton sat behind him today and when he attempted to talk to her after class, she told him she would put a broomstick in a place broomsticks never go if he attempted to talk to her about what happened. James hadn't understood what was wrong, he wasn't asking Brown questions.

Peter and James were able to get into the Hospital Wing at the time they were supposed to be in Charms. There was a privacy curtain drawn at the far end of the room by Madame Pomfrey's office, but Sirius was the only other patient James could see.

Sirius could finally see James back and smiled.

There was enough room in the cot for James to crawl in next to Sirius and Peter lay across the end of the bed. James explained to Sirius what had Kathryn Brown upset last night.

"All that because he married a muggleborn?" Peter asked.

James watched Sirius scrunch his face up, "It's sick." Sirius paused and whispered quieter than James had ever heard, "You don't think my family are any of the people in masks, do you?"

James didn't know how to answer that question. A letter from his father had told him to watch out for any pure-blood family, really. But at the same time, Sirius was looking at him through long and innocent lashes which batted a tear from Sirius' tear duct. Deep down James knew the, what Sirius would call, 'tear of manliness from painful curses', was not residual of the Conjunctivitis Curse.

"No Sirius, of course not," James comforted, "They were in Slytherin, right? Snakes are way too cowardly to openly attack wizards." But Slytherin's were so cunning they might join someone more powerful than them for protection.

The door to Madame Pomfrey's office opened and the witch came out carrying a tray of potions. James listened to her hiss, "What are you boys doing here? You alert me if you wish to visit a patient. And get out of Mr. Black's bed." James sat up but didn't get off the cot.

"Can he come back to his room with us?" James asked.

Madame Pomfrey glanced behind her at the closed privacy curtain, "Oh, all right. But come straight back if you have vision problems or any headaches!"

Sirius assured her he would and the boys left to eat lunch.

Lily and her friends formed a protective bubble around Kathryn in the Great Hall. Her friend had skipped breakfast and needed to eat something.

The bubble came in handy when that rat Avery made a loud, off-hand comment about the Cruciatus Curse being worse than death.

Lily, so shaken with outrage, got to her knees on the table and sent a most potent Bat-Bogey Hex his direction. For the first time since Lily got to Hogwarts, she was glad heartless hellions like Avery did not like her. The satisfaction she felt from the curse was depleted when she looked at her roommate again and realized she should probably go spend time in the common room or dorms.

The bubble left the Great Hall together.

"Damn, did you see what Evans did? Professors saw and didn't say nothin'!" Eddard Dobson said to James.

"Git deserved it," James sipped some tea and resolved himself to ask his father about the Cruciatus Curse.

Remus returned to the dormitories three days later than usual. The moon had been extra shitty and it was all his fault. The wolf took a liking to the warm fireplace and attempted to pull logs which were ablaze out. Remus' arms, face, and neck sustained several third degree burns which hurt like silver. At least they were not cursed burns, and Madame Pomfrey was able to not leave any scarring at all.

Now Remus returned to his room and was tackled by his friends in bear hugs.

"What's with the affection?" Remus asked. James was usually the one who tried to embrace him.

This is when James told Remus about the name releases of the victims of the Knights of Walpurgis.

Had Remus not recently thought how easy Kathryn Brown's life seemed? Now he felt like a heel.

Before going to bed James asked Sirius for his notes.

"There's something else you should probably know—" Sirius told Remus about how his sadistic family attacked him and James. Then after Sirius was released the boys not only skipped lessons, but James got so caught up in asking older students and teachers about the Cruciatus Curse when Sirius actually knew something about it, he spent all periods passing notes with James.

Remus was back to being bitter about missing classes.

By Wednesday Remus regained most of his strength and began practicing privately in the library for his duel with Sirius. The poor bastard was going to regret forgetting to take notes and being stupid enough to instigate a fight with 6th and 7th years. The perfect boy who was able to skate by in classes and get second chances in competitions was going down.

The morning of the final class duel dawned and Remus whipped Sirius Black's arse. Sirius was the type of boy who liked to show off and not go straight for the kill. Remus, on the other hand, had no qualms about sticking to a few basic spells and disarming Sirius rather quickly.

Out of the corner of one of his eyes, Remus saw James hand a silver coin to Peter. He should have known James would bet against him.

He watched Professor Cross post the final two participants.

Esther Iravani

Remus Lupin

Not only was this notice posted for the class, it was even added to the Common Room announcement board and older students were invited to attend the event on Saturday.

The duel wasn't much of a match. Remus was embarrassingly knocked on his back less than a minute in and had his wand taken in less than two. Iravani moved like a swan and struck like a cat. Remus probably could have got behind her and used his strength to get his wand back, but that would be against the rules so he admitted defeat.

"Lupin got beat by a giiirrrlll," was all Remus heard during finals week. Mostly James and Sirius said this, but the rest of the house caught on.

Lily had barely spoken a word to Severus in the last week, but he found her in a beanbag chair that afternoon.

"You're avoiding me," he said.

"You're still hanging out with pricks," she replied cooly.

"Lily—"

"Sev, you defended Avery!"

"I did not! I only said what he spoke about the Cruciatus was true."

"The truth can hurt as much as anything when spoken in the tone of voice he did."

"Can we not fight this week? I want to know if you're going home for Christmas."

Lily was stubborn, but when Severus used that tone of voice it was difficult to remain miffed. After all, he hadn't said anything mean about Kathryn's loss, just stated facts to Lily. And her friend had a hard time expression emotion of any sort, really. Then again, so did most boys his age. So she really couldn't blame Sev for not knowing what to say.

"I'm going home," she said.

"I guess I will too," he replied.

"But your parents—" Sometimes Lily was scared for Severus. He had visited her in the park several times with a bruised jaw.

"I want to spend the holidays wherever you are," he told her.

"And I, you," she replied.

Kathryn was sitting in front of her trunk at the foot of her bed and staring numbly at some paper in her hand when Lily entered the room.

Wait a minute, paper and not parchment?

"What're those?" Lily asked before reining in her tongue. The blurbs could be anything from a sympathy letter to an obituary.

"Tickets for the gig," she sighed. "My uncle was going to take me and my cousins," she stroked the pieces in her hand.

"Mum still wants me to go, since it's paid for. She'll take me and my brother...he's a squib and basically muggle. But there's still one leftover that would have been Alex's."

Lily sat in front of her trunk with Kathryn.

"Would you like to go with me?" Kathryn asked. Lily didn't know what to say. The first thing which occurred to her was the train to Manchester was a nearly four hour long ride, but the second was of course she wanted to go, because she would be there for her friend. Her father told her sometimes the best thing to do when someone was grieving was to just shut up and be in their presence.

"I'll have to ask my parents," Lily said, "Does your house have a telephone?"

"Yeah," Kathryn said.

"Thank goodness," Lily replied.

"So do you like The Hollies?" Kathryn handed a ticket to Lily and asked.

"Does my family own every one of their singles is a better question to ask me," Lily smiled. She was going to see The Hollies perform live! While still knowing her friend was solemn, Lily refrained from jumping on her bed in excitement.

"Good, because I don't know anything about them," Kathryn said.

"You live in Manchester and don't know The Hollies?" Lily cried.

"I've seen posters in the city," Kathryn shrugged.

"I've got an idea," Lily replied.

Finals week hit Peter like the Hogwarts express, at full speed, going downhill. His practical examination was out of the way for DADA, but he still had the written, Flying Test, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, and History of Magic. All except for the latter two had practical examinations too, and Peter tended to do poorly in front of a huge audience. He would feel everyone's eyes on him and begin to sweat, which would make his wand hand slippery, which would make him mess up and fail.

"Pete," Remus said, "Don't worry about tomorrow. You know where all the planets are, and there's no practical exam."

"I-I was just thinking that," Peter said and smiled at his comforting friend.

He flipped through his charts, which both Sirius and James borrowed since they didn't make their own, and noticed something interesting about December.

"Th-there's a blue moon this month!" he said, "My sister says they're the best time to pick ingredients for potions."

Remus snorted, but turned cold, "Unless you'd like to be eaten by a werewolf."

Peter kept his fun facts to himself the rest of the evening.

After his Charms practical Peter realized how truly envious he was of Sirius and James. The two put in half the studying time of he and Remus, but did just as well, if not better, than them. Luckily for first year the marks were only pass/fail and Peter got passes with even the smartest of the class. The only exam he passed quicker was the Herbology one and the Potions written exam.

Finally, _finally_ , the week was over and the four boys got to leave for Christmas holidays.

The dormitory was chaos while the five boys packed.

"Oi, is this your jumper or mine?"

"Dunno, James' mum sews his initials in the cuff."

"Do we need to keep these parchments?"

"Will cookies go bad over two and a half weeks?"

"Better eat them now."

"Is this book Kingsley's or Sirius'?"

"That's my black tie."

"No, it's my tie."

"It's a bum ugly tie."

"Do you think I'll need this at home?"

"Wait, nobody move! Where's my slinky? I have to show mum my slinky the tooth fairy left me!"

Peter sat in a compartment with James, Remus, and Sirius on the Hogwarts express and enjoyed their banter immensely. He didn't quite know what he was going to do for half a month without his friends to make him smile. Read comic books, probably.

It began to snow shortly before pulling into King's Cross Station.


	6. Sixth Moon

Lily set her trunk down after she passed through the barrier to search for her parents. The train station was busy with holiday traffic and she was too short to see over people. But then she heard a woman shout, "LILY!" and she whipped around to see her parents.

"Mum!" she jumped into her mother's arms and hugged her tight. For a moment she feared for the chocolate frogs her pockets were laden with to put in her family members' stockings.

When she was put back on the ground, Lily reached for her trunk but her father already had it.

"Let's go to the car, and you can tell us all about school," he smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. She knew her father held onto her to make sure she was still following along beside him. Too often when she was little Petunia and she would get separated from their parents. This was less embarrassing than holding her parent's hands.

When they got outside, Lily wrapped her thin purple jacket around her. It was snowing, but she hadn't her down coat packed with her because there had been no room in her trunk when she left for Hogwarts. Petunia was unhappily waiting in the back passenger seat when she opened and slammed the door shut to sit beside her.

"Hi, Tuney," Lily smiled. Hopefully the Christmas spirit would make her sister like her again.

"Lils," her sister nodded her head.

The ride home was forty five minutes of tense silence.

Remus only waited two hours outside King's Cross station before deciding his father probably wasn't coming. He managed to find his way to The Leaky Cauldron with minimal attempts on his life. Several strangers tried to pinch his trunk, but one good kick to the kneecap sent them all sliding to the wet pavement. Remus was fuming by the time he saw the sign for the pub, but grateful to get out of the weather.

A young new barkeep looked up as the bell rang when Remus entered. He shook his head like a wet dog; melted snow sprayed everywhere.

"The Knight Bus doesn't make stops in the countryside, does it?" Remus walked to the bar and asked the man.

"'Fraid not. What's an ickle wizard like you doing alone with a trunk?"

Just his fucking luck. Remus didn't have the money to pay for a bus trip, but he could have crossed that bridge when he got to it (possibly by dashing without paying).

"Trying to get home."

"Is your home connected to the floo network?"

Remus affirmed that it was, but he also did not have money to use floo powder either.

"Ye from 'Ogwarts?" the barkeeper asked.

Remus nodded and the man told him he could use the grate, free of charge, this one time.

Immediately kicking off his disintegrating shoes after he flooed home was a mistake. The house was absolutely polluted with broken glass and other paraphernalia. The kitchen had mouldy dishes on the table and the windows were grimy.

Remus found his father on the sofa, asleep.

Sighing to himself, Remus picked up an old tattered quilt and rested it along his father's prostrate form before going to his room and changing into dry clothes.

"Lily, stop asking!" Lily's mum yelled at her for the thousandth time.

But Lily did not stop asking to go to The Hollies gig; Lily suggested taking a train to Manchester.

"You are _eleven_ years old! You will not be taking a train by yourself that far!"

Lily pointed out the ride to Hogwarts was longer. Daisy Evans pressed her fingers into her temples.

"Will you call, just call, you only need to call Kathryn's parents," Lily pleaded. If she could get the two mothers on the phone then she knew something would work itself out.

"Lily, I know I told you to work on your persuasive skills—but stop," Harold Evans reprimanded her daughter. "You said this girl's father's brother just died—"

"He didn't die, her aunt did."

"And now is not the time to badger her family."

"You're only eleven!"

"But she invited me! The ticket's paid for! She also didn't grow up one hundred percent in the muggle world like me and I could help her act less witch-y," Lily didn't know if this was completely accurate since her family did have a telephone, but she was ready to say just about anything to her parents to let her go.

She watched with wide eyes while her parents went into their kitchen to speak privately.

"We'll give them a ring," her mother caved.

"WHAT?" Petunia shrieked from where she was watching telly, "THAT'S COMPLETELY UNFAIR."

Over the yelling, Lily shouted her thanks, and gave a huge toothy grin to her parents.

Turned out Lily didn't even need to take a train at all! Or even ride in a car for that matter. Apparently Mrs. Brown was going to come over via magic and take Lily to Manchester that way.

She pulled out her portable record player and as many records she could pack to take for Kathryn to listen to.

Boxing Day was going to be great.

Sirius was stuck in his room and had been the past two days. When he arrived home from Hogwarts his mother didn't even talk to him—which was almost worse than yelling because Sirius wasn't used to it. He knew she would go off at him sometime, Reg said she was a Reducto curse waiting to blow up.

He got so bored he threw things all over his bedroom and had something to clean up and do. This technique worked only twice before ceasing to be fun.

Currently sitting against his bedroom door, Sirius banged his head against the solid wood.

"Sirius?" a quiet voice asked.

"Reg?" Sirius liked when his brother came to talk to him through the wood.

"Is there really a giant squid in the lake at Hogwarts?"

Regulus had taken to ignoring the fact Sirius wasn't in Slytherin and asked other questions.

"Yes, it lives in the Black Lake, which was named after one of our ancestors."

"Really?"

"No idea," Sirius smiled, "But how cool would that be?"

Regulus giggled, "Tell me more about flying! Is it at all like apparition?"

Sirius told his brother all about the lessons he'd had and that he could even fly a broomstick with just his feet. He had to keep Reg impressed.

"Do the teachers make you work with mudbloods?"

Sirius flinched and heard James' voice in his head, " _I don't care that you come from a family who uses the word and you're trying, try harder!"_

"Reg...don't use that word."

"What, mudblood?"

Sirius flinched again.

"But isn't that what they are?" Regulus said.

Sirius didn't know how to explain the derogatoriness of the slur when he didn't fully understand it himself.

"Muggleborns are just like us."

"No they aren't! They don't have wizards for parents."

"Touché," Sirius said, "But their magical ability is the same. They have brilliant clothing too, and this filmy stuff that goes over food to keep it from spoiling." He told Regulus all about what he and James had learned about the muggle world.

"Will I meet James at the McKinnon's Christmas party?"

"Probably not. He's never been there before. I met him at Hogwarts."

Regulus scoffed, "Any pure-blood who's pure-blood goes to the party. They come from all over Europe!"

Sirius was about to reply when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "Reg, you better go," he instructed his shorter counterpart.

"Bye Sirius, I think mum's letting you out for the party!"

Sirius hoped not; he'd be stuck in a basement with all his cousins. Plus Andromeda wouldn't be invited.

"But Mum, we've never gone before!" James complained on Christmas Eve.

His parents had just informed him they were attending the McKinnon's Christmas party. He would have to slick his hair back, wear fancy robes, and act like a "little gentleman". A ¾ violin was set aside for him to play with his parents at the event. In fact, the day he arrived home his mother handed him a new composition and told him he needed to learn it quickly.

"Your father thinks it would be prudent to talk to—certain people. We have to keep up appearances, you know," Euphemia finished running Sleekeazy through James' hair and turned him to look in the mirror.

"We've never played at a Christmas party before," James complained and scrunched his nose at his mum in the mirror after she rested her chin on his head.

"That's because you know I prefer either classics or music from my homeland, but there's a first time for everything. The composition I gave you certainly has a lively mood, doesn't it?"

"I won't have to dance, will I?" James asked, horrified.

"I think you'll socialize with the other children after the performance. Then I will play the piano for people to dance to after you leave."

James didn't want to spend an evening stuck with a bunch of Slytherin pure-bloods like Narcissa Black. But if she was there then maybe it meant Sirius would be. He asked his mother if the Black's would be there.

"James, I want you to stay away from that family, they'll get you into trouble."

"But Sirius is my best friend and you like it when I talk about him!" James said.

"That Sirius lad is a Black? But he's in Gryffindor!" James' father walked in and Euphemia stood up to help him fix his tie into a trinity knot.

"It sounds like he's still getting you into trouble," his mother said.

James scoffed, "I'm perfectly capable of getting myself into trouble, thank you very much. Sirius barely did anything on Halloween!" James realized he probably shouldn't have said anything after seeing the look his parents sent his way.

"Nevermind, it was all Sirius' idea," James said but his parents didn't believe him.

"And this is why you're eating finger sandwiches and cider with the children in the basement."

James shuffled his feet and followed his mother out the front door to apparate.

The first thing James thought when he entered the McKinnon's house was _Blimey_! Their mansion was decorated with garlands, trees, and ornaments like Hogwarts. He wished his mother would decorate for Christmas the same way she did for Diwali. He loved the smell of the evergreens.

The door he just entered opened and his father stepped through with the instruments.

Another man snapped his fingers and shouted. A woman in maid robes came and took the instruments off Henry. This was the same maid who had taken his cloak and gloves. James could tell his father was reluctant to let go of his oboe made by the wizard Hotteterre. But he straightened his tie, smiled, and walked over to James and his mum.

"All right Euphemia, I have to speak with a few people, but in a quarter of an hour you and James be in the concert hall."

James smiled politely when his mother introduced him to many women, including Marlene's mother. He bowed as he had been instructed, and was cooed at by several older dames.

He saw a flash of platinum hair on someone too short to be Mrs. McKinnon, "Oi, McKinnon!" he forgot his manners.

Marlene turned around and her silk robes glided in a circle. James nearly laughed when he realized she and his mum had to be wearing the same long white gloves.

"Potter," she said and sashed over in shoes with heels James knew he couldn't walk in.

Now that he had her attention, James didn't know what to say. He just wanted to see a familiar face; one which didn't have wrinkles. So he said the first thing that popped into his mind, "Why doesn't your family use house elves?"

She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms, "Because we can pay maids."

"Oh," James said.

"Yeah."

James rhythmically tapped his foot against the whitewashed stone he was standing on.

"So, is Sirius coming?"

"Most of the Blacks have arrived," Marlene said, "I think Black was with the Blacks."

James beamed. This was going to be the best party he'd ever been forced to attend. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "James, love, we need to go set up."

James was excited to play in front of people he went to school with. The anticipation felt like a race between two seekers for the snitch. There was a grand piano in the ballroom which his mother sat at and his father helped get the instruments set up.

James held his violin to his collar bone and remembered the bright and sprightly tune his mother had written for the occasion. All three members of the Potter family tapped their feet three times and James began to slide his bow across the strings while fingering the neck of his instrument. He hummed as the wintry theme went up and down hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm.

The crowd politely clapped and Euphemia transitioned them into a more piano dominant song.

The Potters finished with "Sleigh Ride" and James bowed with a toothy grin on his face.

Once the three left the orchestra box Henry whispered, "All right, son, go have some supper in the basement. Off you pop."

James descended the stairs to the basement, which was an understated term, because what James could see in the glowing fairy lights was a low ceilinged but massive room with a large fireplace and Persian rugs spread across the floor. Children from other families were already lounging in chairs and noshed on small sandwiches.

"Oi, Potter, it's about time you got your fancy-musical-arse down here," Sirius stood up on a gold and bronze diamond patterned rug and walked over to James.

"Hullo, Black," James hugged his friend.

"That was some pretty nancy music you played upstairs, Potter," Vincent Crabbe, a large third year laughed.

"That was professional playing," James turned his chin up.

"But...I mean, you've got to admit the violin is so—," Sirius waved his hand around.

James was appalled Sirius was taking a Slytherin's side. He was supposed to back James up.

"You're a pianist," James said and several 8 year olds giggled.

"But the piano is a man's instrument," a fifth year girl said while twirling her hair.

Vincent Crabbe laughed and James became furious. He reached inside his robes. James always had his wand on him, even when he wasn't in school, because his father told him it was always best to activate prudence and have a means of defending yourself...or a weapon. A tripping jinx was cast and Crabbe fell over.

"Oooohhhhhh James Potter did maaaagggiiiiccccc," a young boy with a black bowl cut said from the carpet and Sirius told him to shut up.

James stayed tense and ready for Crabbe to retaliate, but in typical Slytherin fashion, he did not fight back immediately. He did however, laugh, confusing James.

"You're all right, Potter; got lots of gumption, eh?"

James walked to sit with Sirius and the smaller boy, who asked, "Are you getting expelled from Hogwarts?"

James rolled his eyes, "Hardly, there's so much magic going on here this evening the Ministry won't notice."

"This is Reg, James," Sirius ruffled the boy's hair.

"Reg- _ulus_ ," Regulus clarified and glared at his brother.

James laughed with Sirius and even Shafiq, who wore patterned robes and a headdress, when he came over and introduced his eight year old brother.

After an unknown amount of time passed, an older Ravenclaw who James recognized as a McKinnon stood up, "All right, you lot listen up! All women in high society drink wine and all the men drink scotch and firewhiskey, so that means there's a showcase of beer in the kitchen unattended. Now who's going to pinch a few for those who attend school?" While he was saying this, several wizards who were underage, but allowed to dance with their dates and eat with the adults came down the stairs.

"I know," said a recognizable voice from a corner where women were socializing. The figure stood up and silver tresses fell around a sneering face. "Let's see," Lucius let go of his fiancé's hand and put his together. "I'm going to leave this to fate, he clasped all fingers bar the pointers together and went around the room saying, "Eenie, meanie, miney," his gaze passed James, "Sirius."

"Now wait a minute," Sirius said.

The door to the basement burst open and cut the tension James was feeling. A golden haired boy rushed down the steps, "I've go' it, you guys!"

"Have you now, Macmillan?" Marlene's brother asked.

"Fresh from the oven!" Artie Macmillan stepped into the light with a huge tray of desserts. James thought they looked like brownies, "One apiece for everyone who attends a wizarding school in Europe!" he puffed up proudly.

"Way to go, mate," Marlene's brother slapped him on the shoulder.

"Oi, I want dessert," Regulus looked at Sirius and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I've been locked in my room without dessert for a week, if anyone deserves a brownie, it's me," Sirius said pointedly.

When the tray came round to their group, Sirius, James, and Shafiq scarfed their treats down. They were delicious, James thought, but not as good as his mother's. A minute later Kingsley came by with a brown girl about his height, "Lads, this is my sister, Angie, I just brought her by so I could point you two out and say," he looked at his sister, "stay away from this lot."

James listened to Sirius complain dramatically for several minutes that Shacklebolt was imposing stigmas on pupils his sister would likely be friends with next year. He only stopped when Marlene came by and told Angie her younger sister was over playing cards and needed a partner. She managed to kneel to the floor in her high heels and sit sidesaddle next to James.

"Your parents throw a good party, McKinnon," James told her.

"Really? I'm bored out of my mind. It's the first year Michael would have let me drink butter beer but he seems to have forgotten all about that."

Shortly after McKinnon joined the group and started to teach Old Maid to their circle, Sirius began to feel funny. Heavy. Like he weighed more than a hundred pounds. He tilted his head back and scrunched his eyes closed. When he tried rolling his neck back up, his head felt like someone replaced his brain with a bludger.

He turned to James but his friend was laying on the floor, with his eyes also screwed shut, "Are you all right mate?" Sirius asked.

"Wha's happmeng?" James mumbled.

"What?" Regulus asked in confusion.

"My hands are huge!" Kingsley held his hands in front of his face, but Sirius saw four of them.

Sirius could feel the atoms in the air around him. He was hyper-aware of everything, including the fifth years who were laughing at him, but he didn't care. The fairy lights in the room began to dance.

An hour later the group were all supporting themselves against a stone wall to keep from laying on the carpet. Regulus sat on the end, laughing albeit confused.

"Lemme tell you, if Schhacklebolt can make it through 'Ogwarts without murderin' you lads, he will be Minister o' Magic," Shafiq said from the other end.

Marlene giggled and kissed Kingsley's cheek, "Save a piece of Potter for me before you kill 'im."

Sirius' vision focused in like a magnifying glass on people around the room him lounging and laughing. He was drawn back to the wall by James' voice, "If I could stand up, I bet I could fly."

"There's no broom," Sirius said.

"But I have silk wings," James flapped the corners of his dress robes up and down.

"Those are your clothes," Regulus said

"Silk will tear," Marlene amended.

"Shut up, I can fly better than any of you," James allowed his arms to flop back to the ground.

Even later Michael McKinnon and Macmillan came over and sat on the floor, "Shit, you firsties are flyin'," Macmillan laughed.

"All right, Marlene? Better than beer, huh?" Michael said.

The conversation somehow turned to Kingsley's happy face when Marlene kept kissing his cheek.

"You ever 'ad a proper snog, Shacklebolt?" Macmillan asked.

"Nah, firsties never do." Michael replied.

Sirius needed to prove this untrue, "Nuh uh!"

"Who you snog, mate?" James lazily turned his head sideways.

Nobody, yet. So Sirius lifted his cinderblock arms and rested them on James' shoulders. Then he leaned his bludgered head down and pressed his lips hard against James'. G-d, even his lips felt heavy as he pulled away and let his arms slip down.

"James," Sirius leaned his head forward at Macmillan, "just now." After all, he couldn't have kissed Regulus, and James was on the other side of his person.

Michael snorted and Marlene giggled. Then everyone guffawed.

By the time the party was over, it was four o'clock Christmas morning, and James lay against the wall with Sirius' head on his shoulder and Regulus' on Sirius' legs; fast asleep. Before Sirius passed out, he could have sworn he heard someone say, "Green hair," but then he heard another voice say, "They've been through enough, let 'em sleep it off. 'Sides, doing magic right now would be idiotic."

James eventually felt a hand on his shoulder and woke with cotton mouth and dry eyes to his dad's bleary face.

"Time to go home, son."

James carefully moved from under Sirius and rested his friend against the carpet. Henry helped James to his feet. He swayed.

"Sorry, I know it's way past your bedtime, but you were a wonderful little gentleman this evening," his father whispered and took them upstairs to apparate.

Every Christmas morning Peter was the first one out of bed and this year was no different. He wrapped his house coat around his person and slipped on house shoes before tearing into the living room. His house shoes soles were so smooth that he slid on the carpet when he tried to stop before hitting the Christmas tree. Crashing, Peter let out a small yelp and fell into the presents. He hoped nothing was breakable beyond what his sister's magic could fix.

In contrast to the way Peter came down the hall, Jane managed to have herself fully dressed and hair styled. Peter suspected magic was the only way someone could look that way at 6:30. He wished his mum would rise too so he could open his sock, help her cook biscuits, and play the same loud Christmas records he'd played all week.

Peter watched his sister wave her wand around, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothin'" she didn't raise her eyes.

"You're doing something to see through the paper!" Peter accused.

"You can prove nothing," she smirked, turned to her brother, and lightly slapped his cheek.

Peter rubbed his face and waited for his mum to wake.

Lily looked at herself in her mum's mirror and tried to decide if the yellow wool jumper she had on was good for a concert.

There would be a lot of people there, what if she got hot? Pulling the jumper over her head, she threw it onto her mum's bed and stared at her white school blouse she was still wearing. It was so _mundane_. She would like to have a t-shirt to wear with the band's name, but did not own one since apparently no one at Hogwarts knew "muggle" music (music was music, Lily thought).

She would wear her puffy jacket which was lined with tan faux fur anyways, and should she get to hot, she could remove it. At the same time, she wouldn't get to nippy. Her mittens, hat, and scarf were stuffed in the coat which Lily took off the bed and flung over her shoulder along with an oversized duffel bag to take to Kathryn's.

Not only was she going to see The Hollies, Lily was going to have her first sleepover! Sev was never allowed to spend the night, no matter how much Lily begged, and he told her she could never come over to his house. Since he had been her only close friend growing up, no one had ever invited her to a slumber party. But now she was going to one at the Brown's house, and was excited.

At the last minute, Lily tossed her jumper into her overnight bag.

The clock in the living room said ten past eight. Mrs. Brown was coming for Lily at nine. Yesterday she sent an owl out with a polaroid of her living room so Mrs. Brown would know where to come. She didn't even need an address. So with her fifty minutes, Lily rechecked the albums she was bringing in her bag, along with her Christmas present of Scrabble (which she played the previous evening with her family and wanted to teach Kathryn), and ate breakfast.

At precisely nine o'clock, a huge **crack** resounded through the living room and the entire family jumped. The noise was like a jumbo Christmas popper. Daisy Evans unfortunately was washing dishes and a cereal bowl smashed on the floor when it slipped out of her hands.

Where there had previously been nobody, a stout woman with extremely short and curly fair hair piled on top of her fairer skin stood.

"You must be Lily," she said in a breathy voice. "I'm Edna, Kathryn's mum."

"Yes, miss," Lily smiled, "Thank you for having me over."

A second later Daisy put down a drying rag and introduced herself. Mrs. Brown even took out her wand and said a fixing charm over the shards on the floor and the bowl righted itself in the sink.

"Absolutely astounding," Harold said with wide eyes. "I know our Lily has that gift as well, but it never ceases to amaze me how that supernatural stuff works! Especially since this time it was fixing something instead of breaking glasses, eh, Lils?" her father elbowed her and Lily blushed at her pre-Hotwarts self who had virtually no control over her magic.

Through the heat of her cheeks, Lily could still sense her father's pride, which made the red face last longer.

Eventually, Lily had to boldly ask, "Was that apparition? Because I don't know how to do that, sorry."

"Don't worry dear. There's this thing called side-along apparition, see? Where you hold tightly to me and you can travel with me. You may get a bit peaky the first few times. It's not bad at all though, not bad at all. Apparition really is the best mode of transportation so long as you aren't pregnant."

At Mrs. Brown's instruction, Lily went ahead and put on her coat and stood in front of the Christmas tree, which was the roomiest area. Mrs. Brown put Lily's heavy bag over one shoulder and took Lily's small and sweaty palm in the opposite hand.

"Bye, love," her mum kissed her forehead.

"Is this dangerous?" Petunia looked up from where she was putting together a puzzle.

"No worries," Mrs. Brown assured, "Though I need you to step back."

"Bye mummy, bye daddy, see you tomorrow night," Lily waved with her free hand.

"Now you'll want to spin into the air with me on three, one two three," she counted off quickly and Lily curled in.

As they left, Mrs. Brown said, "Cheers!" and Lily let out a small scream she hoped her parents couldn't hear.

The entire journey was less than a few seconds and the duo landed in the backyard of a small house. However, when Lily landed she fell over into a pile of snow. She was incredibly glad she had her puffy jacket to break the fall. It was softer than falling off her broom. While she did not lose her breath, she did feel nauseous.

"Don't try to stand before you're ready," Mrs. Brown instructed. At the same time, the back door swung open and Lily heard Kathryn shout her name.

"Cor, Lily, how d'ya lift this thing?" Kathryn asked when she tried to take her overnight bag from Mrs. Brown.

"I've got Hollies records for us to listen to!" Lily said excitedly while she stood slowly.

"Brilliant! I also got rollers for Christmas and want you to try that hairstyle from Witch Weekly, remember?"

Lily did and told Kathryn she would try. Lily followed her friend into their house and was happy to see it was much like hers in the way of muggle things. Things were different though. Lily entered through the kitchen and noticed a broom sweeping the floor. She had to move out of the way as it swept dirt out into the snow.

There were moving photos over an extremely large fireplace in the living room, and a cauldron over the fire.

Mrs. Brown quickly snapped the door shut, "Don' want the neighbours to see your father doin' tha' with the broom, Kat! Lily, dear, you can leave your coat on the rack there."

"Sorry, Mum. C'mon Lily, let's go upstairs to my room."

Lily quickly pulled out her records, "We've got eight hours and you're going to listen through these records three times by the time we leave," she smiled and put the first one on.

"What got you interested in this kind of music?" Kathryn asked.

"My parents like it," Lily shrugged.

"Well tonight's going to be fun. Can I do your makeup?"

Lily didn't know how she felt about wearing makeup. She had to wear lipstick for a dance performance at school once, but all the colour came off on a bottle of pop she drank.

"I'm letting you do my hair!" Kathryn pleaded.

Lily finally gave in and let Kathryn paint her lips pink and her light lashes black with some of Mrs. Brown's old cosmetics.

"You don't need any rouge," Kathryn admired her work.

 _Not to bad_ , Lily thought. She felt, well, _pretty_ and had to keep from giggling at the thought of her father's face if he saw her playing with cosmetics. She was too young, according to her parents. But Kathryn always wore her mother's old cosmetics at school and wasn't admonished by professors.

Lily returned the favour by rolling Kathryn's hair into larger curls than her natural ones, about one and a half inches. Her hair sprung up from her shoulders and rested closer to her chin.

"It won't stay put too long since you haven't any hair lacquer," Lily apologized.

Finally they were ready to leave.

"Are we apparating?" Lily asked and Kathryn laughed.

"No, silly, the muggles would see us. We're taking the tube."

Lily met Kathryn's brother as they were leaving, but not her father. Apparently he was staying in his room, and Lily was reminded of the shadow which rested over the house she was in.

The venue reminded Lily of a cinema, with seats which folded down and facing a stage. She gripped her ticket stub tightly in her left pocket, in case anyone questioned her authority to be in her seat (her father mentioned security officers sometimes did this).

"It's starting!" Lily said excitedly. She moved to sit on her knees for a better view.

When the band came out, Lily either clapped or sang along to every song. Kathryn's curls bobbed with her head, and her brother did something Lily had never seen before: he took a lighter out and waved it to the lyrics of the second to last song. She eyed the fire dubiously for a few seconds before deciding it should be okay, as others were doing it in the theatre.

The same evening Lily lay under Kathryn's paisley bed spread with an extra wool blanket on top. She and her friend talked about everything without talking about anything. For instance, Kathryn wished she could have a pony, but wouldn't have to groom him. Lily wished she had a pony to groom but not ride. They decided they could share a pony and it would be the colour of Lily's hair and have Kathryn's brown eyes. The clock had already struck and sounded midnight before the girls went to sleep.

Lily was roused from her sleep by a bouncing on the mattress. She squinted her eyes and looked at the window, darkness still covered Manchester. Her attention was drawn from the window when Kathryn turned over and let out a small whimper. Lily bit her lip. It appeared her friend was having a bad dream and Lily didn't know if she should wake her or not. Once Kathryn had tried waking Ginny and nearly had her hand bit off.

Tentatively, Lily reached out a hand and stroked Kathryn's back like her mother did when she was ill. With a small gasp, Kathryn woke.

"Sorry," they both whispered at the same time.

"It's no problem," Lily said.

"Will you trade places with me?" Kathryn asked. So Lily wriggled her way from the edge of the bed to the spot by the wall.

"Why did you want to change?"

"What if they come for you?"

In the dim light from the street lamps, Lily could see tears on her friend's cheeks.

"Who's they?"

"You know... _they_." And suddenly Lily knew whom Kathryn was speaking of. Her friend wanted to be on the outside of the bed so the Knights would have to go through her if they attacked.

"Oh," Lily said quietly.

"Mum had the ministry put wards on our house, but sometimes I'm still scared. Do you have wards on your house?"

Lily didn't. Her father always locked the door before going to bed, but even Lily could cast Alohamora.

"I promise I'm safe," Lily assured her friend. It was in that moment Lily realized how much of a friend she really had. Kathryn cared about her safety to the point of guarding Lily with her body.

"Could you rub my back again?"

Lily did and Kathryn whispered, "Sorry, for bothering you."

"You're not" Lily said, "'You ain't heavy, you're my sister'," she quoted a song they'd heard earlier that evening.

Kathryn's back shook with quiet laughter as she said, "Naff."

After Lily went home, her mother told her Severus had stopped by three times since she left and left a present the last time.

She opened the newspaper wrapped parcel and pulled out a heavy gold chain with a pendant on the end. The golden pendant was rectangular and about the size of a bob. Inlayed in the middle of the pendant was a small emerald (which Lily had a sneaking suspicion was real). Turning it in her fingers, Lily realized it was a locket, albeit one she couldn't pry open. Why on earth had Sev given her this? Jewelry was the sort of thing women got from their parents, spouses, or...boyfriends. Oh dear, what if Severus thought they were dating?

Lily bundled back up and ran all the way to the park.

James barely made it through opening his presents and eating a feast on Christmas, and he spent all Boxing Day in bed. Thankfully his parents allowed this. Flashes of memory were all that existed in his mind from the Christmas Eve party, but James Potter came to the conclusion someone had slipped him something. He had been high. He had kissed— _OH MERLIN!_

The Black family screech owl arrived with a letter for James which contained only one line:

 _Let's never talk about it._

James hastily flipped the parchment over and wrote in his special disappearing ink:

 _I solemnly swear on Quidditch._

That wasn't exactly how James had pictured his first kiss happening. He'd hoped for it to be under the mistletoe, at Hogsmeade, in the Three Broomsticks, when he was thirty and girls lost their cooties. But if this "incident" never happened then he could still fulfil his romantic dreams.

Once James felt back to his normal, insatiably curious self, he got on his father's nerves.

"What are you brewing, Dad?"

"May I help?"

"What's this for?"

Henry suggested James help his mother with her baking for homeless wizards.

James set two dozen biscuits on fire.

"Why don't you go practice your sax?" Euphemia suggested.

"James, I love you, but please play in your room," Henry rubbed his temples when James' off key blasts reverberated off the ministry parchments his father was writing.

But James' room had gotten boring. He couldn't sit still and practice in there, it was too familiar. James sighed and tried playing with his red and gold wizard's chess set from Christmas, but the programmed board was too stupid and James kept winning. The same thing happened when he tried reigning the elves into a game. Only his parents made him better.

After chess was shoved aside, James leaned over his bedside and pried a loose floorboard out. This was his secret compartment. Elves and his parents had all access to every inch of the house, so James liked having something which was hidden from everyone but the walls themselves. James had several dozen sheets of parchment stuffed beneath the wood: compositions he'd tried writing, the original copy of the recipe for his father's Sleekeazy potion, letters to Santa, newspaper clippings from the Sports section, and maps he'd drawn of the house. The latter parchments were what he reached for.

James admired his amateur and barely legible cartographic works before laying them all out on the bed, face up, and closing his eyes. He waved his hand round the air a bit before pointing his finger down and slamming it on the parchment. Now when he opened his eyes, he'd have to go play and explore in whatever room his finger landed on.

Attic.

The attic was the complete opposite of the rest of the Potter's house. Dusty and disorganized as opposed to clean and immaculate. James stuffed the papers back into the floor and set off running up the stair case.

Coughing after he climbed the ladder, James also brushed dust off his cloak. He stared in wonder around him as he had when he was eight. There were old wooden chests and crates all over the place. Sheets were draped over old furniture which was too sentimental to transfigure. James played with his old pram, which now had several holes in the bonnet.

He opened a chest he knew was unlocked and took out some of his mother's summer robes. One was blue and gold with swirls, another red and tan with real silver inlayed to the fabric. James wrapped this one around his shoulders and spun around, careful to not get caught in the waves along the floor. He pictured himself in a far away land where he had to fight off a charging erumpet.

"Zhoo!" James took his wand out of his robe and imitated the noise an arrow would make flying through the air.

Once the erumpet was frightened back into the jungle and the goblin tribe hailed James chief, he put the cloak back.

He rummaged around with the front half of his body fully immersed in fabric of his parents' several more seconds before his shoes lost their footing and he slid through the dust.

" _Oof,_ " James' head hit the flat top of the trunk. That was weird. The chest had a rounded top but a flat one inside. This was a lot of wasted space for a container with no undetectable extension charm on it. Fingering the edges of the lid, James found a place where silk lining was sticking out from underneath the flat wooden panel.

He clawed with what nubs for nails he had to pry the false top off. When the wood finally fell into his hands he could see what it was concealing. It was only more fabric, albeit pretty. The material had a fluidity about it that even his mother's best summer robes didn't seem to capture. Definitely a decorative cloak then. This would hardly keep a wizard warm, or even concealed, as it was sheer. James ran the silver silky textile through his fingers before imagining himself wearing the cloak to accept his Order of Merlin First Class award for protecting the goblin village. He pulled the cloak fully out of the chest and gasped at how light it was. He threw it over his shoulder like a shawl.

"Why thank you minister," James pretended to shake an invisible hand.

He then put the long cloak on again and spun around the room, dancing with a Swedish princess and impressing her with his knowledge of Sweden's Quidditch teams.

In the middle of a sentence he broke his waltz and let out a squeaky, "Oh!"

Where his feet should have been there was nothing. Same for his legs, torso, and (James spun around like a dog chasing its tail) yes, his bottom and shoulders were missing too.

He stuck his fingers under his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

His feet were not _gone_ , because he could stomp and still feel them. They were merely _invisible_. This must be his father's invisibility cloak! James knew his grandfather had given his dad one, but had never seen it. Why didn't Dad use it though? If James was given an invisibility cloak, he'd be able to plant twice the pranks.

James pondered this for a moment. The cloak was in a musty old chest, right? And he'd never once heard of his father using the garment.

Smiling, James removed the cloak, scrunched it up into a tight ball, and put it in his robe pocket with his wand.

After all, twice the pranks equals twice the fun, right?

Remus shivered in the basement while his father was upstairs no doubt getting drunk for New Year's. The metal manacles around his neck and ankles were ice. Remus never thought he'd miss his safe house at Hogwarts, but at least the wolf got to run free. He was scared of what the wolf was going to do when it figured out it was back to the basement.

He reminisced on the awful trip he had to take to the ministry. The Werewolf Registry was a fucking joke. A number had been branded with silver on his shoulder like he was a bloody horse. The wound still twinged, especially right now. An old fucker with spectacles had then asked him all sorts of questions without caring for the answers. When the Healer left the room Remus offhandedly flipped through a ledger on a desk. It had names of supporters for the Werewolf Registry. There were several Blacks on there, Malfoys and McKinnons (among other pureblood families). But there were "layman" names as well: Arcuri, Bennet, Robert Cross..."Well, fuck me," Remus had whispered before snapping the ledger closed and sitting back on his bench.

Running his hands over his cold legs, Remus felt his spine shiver and muscles twinge. He could not see in the dark, though he was certain if there was light there would be puffs of moisture clouding from his lips. When Remus began to harbour a fleeting fear for Little Remus' safety, he felt his bones begin to break and he rolled over onto the dirty floor.

Remus didn't wake up for two days. Of course, he was unaware of this. So was Lyall, being in no state of mind to remember his son was still home. When Remus did wake up, it was on a slick coating of frozen urine.

His throat hurt so bad. His legs would too, if the limbs weren't numb. He had way less bites and scratches than ever before though, like the wolf didn't even try to claw its way out of the chains as it had growing up.

When Lyall Lupin finally did wake up and remember he had an animal in his basement, he picked up the key to the chains and stumbled down the stairs to unlock him.

Remus had to stay in his bed for three more days. Whenever he went to the toilet, he looked at his reflection in the black splotched bathroom mirror, he gasped at the ringed bruise around his neck. The chains he had grown up with were getting too small as his wolf form grew. A metal ring had near choked him to death and cut off the circulation in his legs the other night.

When he strained his raspy voice at his father to tell him what had happened, he was told to bend over and hold his ankles while he got spanked spanked (luckily not with the silver buckle). But he remained sore and healing up until the day before he had to return to school.

Sirius' ears still rang from his mother's shouting when he and his father reached the train station. Regulus had been right about her waiting to blow up; all Walburga Black needed was some Christmas Eve wine and she hadn't stopped yelling since then.

 _DISSAPPOINTMENT! TOO OLD FOR THIS! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE REGULUS? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THIS FAMILY'S FUTURE? LAST TERM BETTER SEE_ NO _DETENTIONS OR ELSE THAT ABOMINATION OF A CLOAK FROM ANDROMEDA WILL BE_ SHREDDED _!_

"Sirius?"

Sirius was currently on the Hogwarts Express, ready to pull out, clutching a tie-dye coloured throw Andromeda had apparently crocheted herself... _without_ magic. The edges weren't straight and there were at least a dozen knots in the centre, but Sirius _loved_ it.

Looking up, Sirius saw Peter and Remus standing by the compartment door.

"All right mate?" Peter asked.

Sirius didn't know how to explain what he was feeling. He was upset, but was also getting away from his family until June. However, that left Reg _with_ the rest of his family. He seemed to be doing just fine without him there, though, way more cozy with Mother than when Sirius had left.

"Tired," Sirius said lazily. Remus flopped down beside Sirius and stuffed his bag under the seat.

"Ditto," he said.

"Where's James?" Sirius asked. He hadn't heard from James since he'd had Reg send out that cursed owl.

Peter rested a knee on the opposite bench and slid to the window, "I think I have an idea."

Sirius peered out the window as the train just started to lurch into motion. James was running alongside while an older man with greying hair had a leather trunk levitating beside him.

"Shit, he's going to miss the train," Remus gasped.

"He can floo if he's late," Sirius shrugged.

"No mate, he's gonna make it!" Peter said.

James did make it. Sirius watched James hug the train so tight he had to have made it on. The flying trunk also disappeared into a car. The older man finally stopped and waved before bending over and catching his breath.

"Please tell me one of you saw that!" James entered the compartment with noisy flare.

"We all did," Remus said.

"What a rush! I must forget to watch the clock at mealtimes more often," James pushed himself onto the bench by Peter.

"How was your Christmas?" Peter asked.

"Shitty," Remus said monosyllable.

Sirius wanted to agree. He'd not only been woken to Regulus jumping on his bed, but also his mother's screaming. And, on top of everything, he felt sure he was experiencing his first hangover. Which was weird, because he didn't drink any beer the night before, but he'd definitely felt off colour after supper. Also, Regulus told him he'd acted weird, like really _weird_ , he'd even kissed _James Potter_.

"What he said," Sirius gestured with his head to Remus and pulled his throw closer to his chest.

"Did you get that blanket?" James asked.

"Andy made it," Sirius said.

"It looks itchy," James said, "Anyways, my Christmas was terrific in every sense of the modern word. Christmas was terrible because someone drugged Sirius and me at McKinnon's party, and I had to stay in bed most of the day. And Christmas was still great because, well it's _Christmas_ and someone would have to try pretty hard to not enjoy it!"

Sirius glared at his friend, wishing he would shut up about things he didn't know about. Sirius' glare shifted to Peter when his friend started chattering about his comic book presents and baking with his mother.

Lily and Severus sat in a compartment by themselves, not saying much. A week ago she met him in the park because she wanted an explanation for the present he gave her. He wanted a thank you for giving her Grandma Prince's locket.

This only confused Lily more.

"It—necklaces, lockets, _jewelry_ seem like the sort of thing a boy-boyfriend would give his girlfriend. We're-we're only friends, right Sev?"

"Of course we're friends," Sev had held her shoulders and helped her put the locket on.

"It's important to me you have this," he sounded more serious than Black, "There's a spell inside, a charm, which will help protect you if someone tries to hurt you."

"Do you think someone is going to hurt me?" she asked, skeptical. She knew what Ginny told her about some Slytherin's family members being involved in the attacks.

"They really don't like mudbloods," he whispered, "But I like you, so just say thank you."

"If you liked me, you wouldn't call me that name. What would you do if someone called me a bitch?"

His eyes grew dark, " _Who_ called you that?"

She didn't get the point across to him, it seemed, and now the two were sitting in silence. At least it wasn't a tense silence, she was glad Sev had explained why he gave her the charm. The two of them read until it got dark outside, then Lily pulled out scrabble, cast Lumos, and may have lost or may have won four times. The Scrabble rules were unclear whether or not wizarding world words counted.

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus had to run back to the Gryffindor Tower after Peter planted a dungbomb in Professor McGonagall's brasier. The _how_ of the dungbomb planting is what made Remus giddy.

"All right, lads, this is why we're going down in history," James pulled out a legitimate invisibility cloak from his pocket and demonstrated its use, much to the amusement of the other boys' arses as James kept sneaking and slapping them. Well, he tried with Remus, but James' hair smelt too strongly of Sleekeazy. In the end, Remus did allow James to cop a feel, if only to appear normal.

At the top of the fifth staircase, Remus could hear Professor McGonagall conversing with a portrait, and he stopped his friends. They startled their professor with dungbombs falling from the ceiling and exploding around her. One of Peter's landed down the front of the Professor's robes.

Because Remus knew there were ways to detect people, even invisible ones, he told the boys they needed to run.

"I didn't mean for one to land down her robes!" Peter panted.

"What if her tits got blown off?!" Remus responded indignantly.

People were bustling about the common room, trying to take presents up to their dorms and hugging friends they'd been away from for only two weeks. Remus knew how they felt. He'd been so pampered having his roommates at his side. Why he ever left to read alone, Remus could not remember.

"What are you four smirking at?" Kingsley gave them, particularly James and Sirius, a questioning look.

Remus watched Kingsley remove a fucking jewel encrusted book from his trunk. Starting, Remus felt James attempt to wrap his arm over his shoulder (he had to reach); James' other arm was wrapped around Sirius and he smiled, "Nothin' mate, it's simply smashing to be back. Right lads?"


	7. Seventh Moon

"Severus Snape can't even afford clothes, how could he give you such a gift?" Cari ogled Lily's necklace.

Lily told Cari about the charm.

"That's _so_ romantic," Kathryn said.

"It's not romantic," Lily bristled.

"Guess what? Guess what?" Ginny burst into the dorm room, smiling.

"Xing's banging Sprout?" Cari ventured.

Lily threw up a little in her mouth, "Eugh," she choked.

"That's-that's disgusting," Kathryn moaned.

"Hey you're the one who goes for older men, don' you?" Cari said.

"That was ONE time and he was—"

"GIRLS!" Ginny yelled, "I WAS BEING RHETORICAL!"

Lily knew she had been, "What do you have to tell us?"

"I figured out where the kitchens are!" Ginny said smugly.

"So?" Cari asked, "Sirius told me where they were back in December."

"Choosing to ignore that," Ginny held up a hand, "You realize what this means? We can have real snacks when we're hungry! No more stale toast or Bertie Botts Beans!"

"I think you're the only one who's always hungry," Marlene said.

"I have a high metabolism," Ginny said.

"I can get peckish after supper," Lily nodded, "How do we get in?"

"You know the fruit still life down near the Hufflepuff common room?"

Lily did not know. Anything outside her normal route to classes was unfamiliar territory to her.

"Well, you tickle the pear in the painting! Artie MacMillan showed me."

"That's groovy, Ginny," Marlene said, "But I've got an even better MacMillan story. Guess what happened at my parents' Christmas Eve gathering?"

"I'm not supposed to actually guess, right?" Cari said.

"He made 'special brownies'," Marlene air quoted the latter part of the sentence.

"You don't mean—marijuana?" Lily's eyes went wide. Her father told her all about drugs kids were doing and the effects they had on their behaviour.

"I mean pot brownies," Marlene said.

"Marijuana is pot," Cari said.

"What's pot?" Kathryn asked.

"A drug," Lily said.

"A dried up weed, more like," Marlene said, "Hufflepuffs have the best stuff, according to my brother."

"You didn't _eat_ one, did you?!" Lily gasped.

Marlene shrugged, "I didn't know they had stuff in them."

"What was it like, being high?" Ginny asked.

Marlene told them. Lily was fascinated. Marlene had a bad Christmas though, even with her brother giving her a hangover potion.

"You're not going to ever do it again?" Kathryn said.

"No, never," Marlene shook her head, "That stuff made me so dizzy, I thought I was going potty. But you should have _seen_ the boys, higher than hippogriffs, they were. Potter thought he could fly without a broomstick, and Shacklebolt think's he's going to be Minister someday!"

"So long as he doesn't murder his roommates," Lily would die if she had to share a room with boys, much less Potter and Black.

"THAT'S WHAT SHAFIQ SAID! OH MY G-D, NEARLY WORD FOR WORD!" Marlene cackled.

After that, Lily pulled out her Scrabble board and taught Marlene and Ginny, who'd never heard of it, how to play.

"May I be on your team?" Marlene asked, "There's only room for four, anyways."

"We're counting wizarding world words, but not Latin, by the way," Lily instructed before everyone took tiles out of her velvet bag.

Sirius wanted to stay in bed, so he did the first day of classes, and the second. On the third, Remus pulled him out by his ankles.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Sirius yelled.

"You're not ill, you're not hurt, nobody you love has died, so you're being lazy and need to move your smelly arse into the showers and then to Transfiguration! I'm tired of putting up with this! You have two legs which work perfectly well, _use them_!" Remus yelled.

"Remus!" James hissed.

Sirius was not being lazy. Being lazy was not caring. Sirius was caring, too caring, and it's making him tired. He couldn't sleep because he had a stolen book hidden on the bottom of his trunk, which was probably contraband on account of how dark the pages were. And the tome was taken from his father's library, a father who could never find out it had been taken. But if Sirius did not give the book to Cross then he'd get detentions. And if he got detention, Sirius _knew_ his mother would make good on her promise to destroy his new throw he currently had wrapped around his shoulders.

"Fuck you," Sirius snarled, but he threw his blanket aside and got up off the floor.

Sirius closed the bathroom door and banged his head against it.

"Someone had to snap him out of it. He's not himself and you only encouraged it by coddling him," Sirius could hear Remus reprimanding James until someone flushed a toilet.

Sirius slipped the book into his robes before classes and ran to look in the mirror. He didn't look boxy if he kept his back slightly hunched. It would have to do. Staying after class in Defence was way easier than Sirius thought it would be. He had an excuse for ditching James, but Cross kept him from needing to do so by asking him to stay after class.

"You need to work on your impassive face, Sirius, you look guilty," Cross said.

"Get bent," Sirius shook his head.

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that, once you hand the book over."

"What do you need it for?"

"That's none of your business. Now," Cross stepped toward Sirius and slipped a deformed hand into his robes. Sirius habitually moved away, but not before Cross took out the book. "Good boy, Sirius."

Cross reached his hand toward Sirius once more, "If you pat. my. head. I will bite your other fingers off."

"Get out of here, then," Cross waved.

"Happy to," Sirius met James and the others outside.

"He wanted to know why I missed a class," Sirius told his friend when he asked why Cross had held Sirius.

Remus slapped his forehead once Kingsley went to the toilet. On the way back to the room, He and his other roommates had almost been caught by Filch for being out after hours, all because they couldn't stay under James cloak without stumbling over each other.

"The whole point of an invisibility cloak is to be invisible, innit?" Peter said.

"Peter's right, this shit's not going to keep working," Remus said, "We may be invisible, but Filch has ears and can hear us. Plus, if we fall over one more time, who's to say the bloody thing won't slip off and expose one of us?"

"You take that back, Remus Lupin! Never curse the cloak!" James said.

"My point is we need to be stealthy and not half-cock our means of transportation. So tomorrow night, nine o'clock, mirror room, we're practicing moving undercover."

The practice did not start off well.

"Left right left ri—blimey Sirius, that's my ankle again!" James said.

"You're starting off on the wrong foot," Remus was able to look down at his and Sirius' feet best. Because the two of them were tallest, they stood behind James and Peter to let the front of the cloak drape better.

"Sorry that's not the foot I'm naturally inclined to put in front of me first."

"And my right foot isn't naturally inclined to heel you in the shin, but I'll still be capable of it!" James said.

"Great! Let's do right first then," Sirius said.

The boys could walk a much better straight line after switching this tactic. Turning was difficult, but overcome. Changing speed was more difficult, because Remus had a much larger stride than James, and the footsteps got all out of order again.

"You know how the inside Beater and Chaser have to turn slower in the introductory lap? We need to do that with Peter and Remus. James, extend your short little fox legs," Sirius said.

"We must only use this power for mayhem," Sirius smiled when they were done.

"Oh, it goes without saying. The mayhem's going to be more efficient now," Remus said. And it was true. The boys got from the mirror back to the Gryffindor tower in record time since they started using the cloak.

Lily was getting suspicious of her roommates. They always stopped talking when she entered the room or sat down at the table, it was annoying! At first she was worried. Worried she'd done something very very wrong to make them hate her. But deep down she knew that wasn't true. Once you shared toothpaste, you were friends for life. After that she felt left out. But she rationalized everyone had their secrets. However, she was, as Remus (who she had hardly spoken to all month) would say, a "nosey little fucker." So now she was suspicious. Her friends were planning something or discussing something, probably involving her, so she did the only thing she could do when she was this irate (besides yelling)-she went to the library.

Madame Pince was shelving books too close to the table she usually worked at with Sev. So she went to the section even the older students avoided: Goats and Their Uses. Goodness this place could benefit from Dewey.

The stack wasn't empty though. Remus sat against the shelves with a paperback in his hands.

"What are you reading?" she whispered.

He looked at her and budged up a bit, "Slaughter-house Five."

"Is it something you think I'd enjoy?" she asked stupidly. She would probably hate anything with 'Slaughter' in the title.

"I do, actually. Your dad was actually in the second world war, right? He has to be old enough—"

"He was in intelligence and mostly decoded telegrams, but yes."

Lily paused and bit her lip, wondering if she was yet again about to reveal herself a nosey fucker, "I haven't seen you in here lately, nor has Esther. You're still reading schoolwork, right?"

Remus dog-eared his page and put his book down. He sighed, "I've been busy with my friends, you know? I'm actually hiding from Sirius right now. He's too cheerful today and extra reckless; says he's going to see if he can make a spell hit the Whomping Willow."

"Aren't you worried he'll hurt himself?" Lily knew the tree was dangerous.

Reaching inside his robe, Remus pulled out a long, onyx, piece of wood, "Nah, I snatched his wand."

"How was your Christmas?" Lily asked. She never got to talk to Remus about his personal life.

"Shitty," Remus picked his book back up.

"Any particular reason?" she asked.

"How was yours?" he ventured.

"I scared my family with Chocolate Frogs. Oh, and you're good at spelling, we need to play scrabble sometime. I got that for Christmas. And I went to see The Hollies with Kathryn on Boxing Day."

"Like, in person?" Remus' interest seemed piqued.

"It was so so groovy. I can't even begin to describe it! Then I had my first slumber party with Kathryn."

"Well I can see why your parents wouldn't want Snape spending the night in the same bedroom as you," Remus said slyly.

Lily punched his shoulder.

"Oi," he smacked hers with his book.

The paperback hurt, a lot, but she wasn't about to show weakness in front of Remus.

"Why are you in this section anyways? You weren't looking for me," he said.

"I needed to get away from my roommates. They're talking about me behind my back."

"You know this how?"

"I just know it's about me, okay?" Lily didn't want to seem too paranoid after explaining her reasoning.

"Yes, because you, Lily Evans, are the sun, and the whole bloody world revolves around your life. Everyone else are only side-characters, even in their own biographies, compared to you, right? Relax, I know _exactly_ what they've been saying, and it isn't anything bad, okay?"

"Tell me, then!" Lily demanded. How did he know what they were saying?

"I really don't think I should do that," he said.

Great, now Lily was irate in her hiding place to get away from being irate, "Well, if I am the sun, you're the moon, Remus Lupin, because you follow Potter and Black blindly around when you know they can get you into trouble. I don't see you stopping them or ever standing up for yourself. You are incapable of producing your own light!"

Remus' hands began to shake, "Maybe that's because my light makes something more dangerous than the sun." He stood up, "Your friends are planning you a surprise party. Happy almost-fucking-Birthday."

Lily watched him stalk away, book to his chest. She saw he had left another book behind. This one belonged to the library. She stood to re-shelf it in order to have something to do. The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde—Remus was reading all sorts of scary sounding novels. Her heart actually began hurting inside her chest. Not her stomach, which is what hurt when she was nervous or usually felt guilty. No, her heart was hurting because she yelled at her friend who, besides Sev, was equally interested in reading and learning as she was. And she was the one who sat down and bothered him.

Lily promised herself to never bother Remus Lupin while he was reading ever again.

January 30th dawned and Lily's eyes snapped open. She was twelve now! Almost a teenager. Standing up, she stretched her limbs and picked up her toiletries to take to the bathroom. Today was weird, because Lily didn't feel twelve. Looking at herself in the mirror produced the same results. Lily didn't _look_ twelve. Oh well, she still would eat and dress like it was her birthday.

After she stepped back into her room, someone's hands draped over her eyes, "Guess who?" Ginny said.

"Hmm, Dorcas?"

"Do I sound like Dorcas to you? What about my hands? Do I have bony hands? Never mind, keep your eyes closed."

"Your hands are doing that for me," Lily giggled. She could guess what was coming next, and it excited her more than not knowing about the surprise ever would.

"Just follow me into the toilets, all right?"

Lily did, albeit confused. Why was she in the bathroom again? She didn't see any party decorations in there.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now. I didn't want to wake the others when I gave you your present," Ginny said.

Oh, Lily was wrong about the surprise party being then.

She opened her eyes and took the parcel Ginny pulled from her robes. Lily opened it and pulled out a phial.

"It's Felix Felicis! Luck Potion. My brother gave it to me, but I don't need any luck."

"And I do?" Lily joked. In actuality, she was astounded she was receiving such a thing. Potions such as these were difficult to brew, and therefore rare.

"You may if you make anymore runs to the Slytherin common room," Ginny wagged her eyebrows. "Anyways, Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you so much, Ginny," Lily hugged Ginny.

The door on the other side opened, "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Dorcas stepped in, smirking. Before closing the toilet stall, Dorcas peered around, "By the way, don't go anywhere, Lils, I need your opinion on a Potions paper.

Could one of you sing? Things will move much faster in here!"

Lily burst into a fit of laughter. She nearly dropped her Felix Felicis, so she pocketed it in her jeans. She was dressed muggle for her birthday.

After Dorcas stepped out and finished washing her hands, she took Lily's and dragged her to her door.

Lily was slightly offended Dorcas hadn't mentioned her birthday, but at the last second realized there was no 'Potions paper'.

But when Dorcas opened her door and walked over to her bed, she did indeed reveal a Potions paper. Two feet worth. Lily began going over it in ink, because Dorcas would have to do another copy with the way she misspelled thirty percent of her words.

When she was least expecting it, five curtains pulled back at once and little girls jumped off as many beds, "SURPRISE!" Lily shrieked and her quill scratched across half the length of parchment. When she caught her breath she felt silly for letting her party guard down. Even Alice was there, smiling. She grabbed Lily's hand and said, "Now go back to your own room!"

Lily was having fun running back and forth between rooms. When she returned to her bedroom, Lily jumped a little on the balls of her feet at the decorations. Red, yellow, pink, orange, and purple balloons covered the place. Flowers were in all the windowsills, Lillies, and daises were littered around the rest of the room. Lily wondered where they had found flowers at this time of year. In the middle of the room was a table with a candle lit cake which had pink frosting and chocolate sprinkles and read: _Happy Birthday Miss Lily Evans_! Hmm, seemed like Ginny was taking full advantage of kitchen access.

"Happy Womb Emancipation Day!" Dorcas brandished her arms.

That was a new one to Lily.

"Haa-," Alice began singing, "ppy Birthday to you!" Everyone joined in. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LILY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Lily held her hair back and blew out all twelve candles. She wished for her sister to stop resenting her. As Lily stood up, the candles caught fire again and people laughed.

"Sorry, I used the trick candles," Cari said.

"You would," Marlene said. "Ah-em, moving on. I had to learn the muggle traditional birthday song, Alice and I are now going to lead in the wizard's:

 _To thy loving parents_

 _On this very day_

 _God did gently bring thee_

 _Here on earth to stay_

 _Then there came a spark of magic_

 _From a heav'nly land_

 _Which through life will lead thee_

 _Gently by the hand_

 _Merlin's memory protect thee_

 _From all danger here_

 _May a happy birthday_

 _Come with every year!_

 _Oh how we love you, Oh how we love you, Happy Birthday dear Lily, Happy Birthday tooooooo yooouuuuuu!_

Lily didn't know what to do while others were singing so she attempted to clap along and increased the speed of her hands at the end, "Wonderful!"

A quick knocking at the door made James look up from the game of Exploding Snap he was winning. Peter had lost his eyebrows, Remus was leaning against his bed post, barely trying, and Sirius was too predictable. However, in the second it took for James to look at the door, Sirius played a card and it exploded in James' face.

"Crap!"

"YES!" Sirius shouted.

"G-go see who it is," Peter said.

James opened the door, but no one was there. But when he looked down, "Cake!" he cried.

"Cake?!" Peter and Sirius said at the same time.

"A whopping hunk of one!" James picked up the strawberry pink cake with equally pink icing. A note fell off the plate. Peter rushed to grab it.

"I-i-i-it says, ' _I'm sorry, please forgive me, Moony_ '."

"There's no Moony here," Sirius said, "Sounds like a stripper name."

"It's L-lily's handwriting. Probably for Remus?" Peter held the note in Remus' direction.

"You can eat it," Remus shrugged.

"Why's Evans baking you cake?" James asked.

"It's from her birthday party; no one's baking me anything."

"It's Evans' birthday?" Sirius asked.

"I heard Hampton float the idea of playing 'Pin the Prick on Potter' as a party game," Remus said.

"What?" James was appalled. He wouldn't put something like that past Virginia Hampton.

"Only joking," Remus said, "It's only pin the broomstick. But I'd bet good money she's hoping someone will stick it up your—"

James quickly handed the plate to Peter, "I must get to that party!" He ran out the dorm.

"This can only go wrong," he heard Sirius say, "We should go watch."

Staring up at the girl's staircase seemed like looking up a mountain. It seemed straight forward from the base, but would suck once he was a few feet up. But Hampton and a bunch of other classmates were up there challenging him in a party game, and he needed to see.

Peter and Sirius stood beside James, "Where's our Remus?" he asked.

"Called you an idiot and lay down for a kip."

James huffed. He was a Gryffindor. He was a Potter. And he was top of the bloody Transfiguration class. If anyone could figure out a way into the girls dormitories, it was him.

He wound up bracing his arms and legs on either side of the wall so none of his body touched the stairs. Pushing the wall and swinging his legs in front of him, he proceeded to climb the wall like a spider monkey. After seven hops his body was on fire and the stone became so far apart his legs were extended as far as possible—to the point of groin pain.

Beneath him was a crowd of Gryffindors, headed by his two mates, chanting, "JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES." Okay maybe it was only Sirius and Peter, but they'd drawn attention.

"Oh Merlin," he gasped and his leather shoe slipped. He shut his eyes so he didn't have to see his own fall. Crashing to the stones he groaned and waited for them to become a slide so he wouldn't have to crawl down.

He hit the common room floor shoulders first and squinted his eyes open. Sirius was above him, roaring with laughter, "Idiot," he said between laughs.

"F-f-fell a b-buh-buh-bit short there, huh?" Peter said and helped James up.

"Cor blimey, _short...fell_ ," Sirius kept laughing until James tackled him to the rug.

He came in second in that game as well.

Remus had to leave his room extra early to meet Professor McGonagall since the days were still short and the moon rose early.

A part of him was strangely glad to be back in his little ramshackle prison.

Thoughts such as these changed after he had to remove his clothes and cold January wind blustered through the cracks. Remus didn't dare light another fire. Pulling the already shredded blankets from the bed and floor, Remus wrapped their filthiness around him to try and block out the wind.

He sat on the floor near the bed and couldn't help but think about Lily. He'd been a right arse to her when she'd only ever been kind to him. He deserved everything she said back at him, however untrue some of it was. Remus was unlike James in the way he did not want other people to know his involvement in the shenanigans he assisted or even came up with. James knew, Sirius knew, Peter knew; that was enough.

G-d, where did Lily get off when she decided to call him 'Moony'? Sirius was right, that's a stripper name if Remus ever heard one. But still he smiled. Lily had no idea what she was talking about when she eschewed his metaphor back in his face. The moon would always be his mistress; his first love would always be the night.

Remus woke up warm. Actually, that would be an understatement; Remus woke up _hot_. He was trapped under thin hospital sheets and was burning up. Trying to call for Madame Pomfrey to release him from the textile prison, Remus opened his mouth and let out an **Achoo.**

Great, now snot was dripping out his nose. His attempt to scrunch it up and rub it against the sheets failed.

"Miss?" He managed to scratch out.

Madame Pomfrey pulled his curtain back and told him to blow into a handkerchief.

"Why didn't you tell me how cold it stayed in that place? You nearly caught your death."

"Too bad," Remus said.

"Remus John Lupin, _never_ let me hear you talk like that again. I think you have a nasty bout of the flu."

"Horse shit," Remus coughed, "I've never been sick aside from what the moon does to me."

"You caught it while your immune system was already compromised," Madame Pomfrey ignored his cursing. "I'm putting you on Pepper-up Potion, same as everyone whose been in all day. Also, ring this bell if you need me. I don't want you straining your voice. Don't try going to the loo by yourself either, your left leg's been chewed something dreadful. So ring and I'll give you a bottle."

Remus slammed his head against the pillows, which was a mistake on account of his sinuses, "Fuck!"

Madame Pomfrey looked at him pitifully.

"Sorry!" Remus said, "But please please don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Like you feel sorry for me. Like you wish I had been put out of my misery sooner."

"Never, Remus. I just want to take this burden away from you. You're incredibly brave, you know that? A right good Gryffindor."

Remus had to lay in a smoke curtain for several days; he was getting bored. So bored. He wished he could see his friends, but Madame Pomfrey said that wasn't a good idea since he had injuries on top of the flu. His cursed immune system was stuck dealing with both. Remus felt like he had tiny lycanthrope antibodies who couldn't decide whether to run to his leg or his head, so they were stuck chasing their stupid werewolf tails.

On February third he woke up to pressure on his uninjured leg. He didn't feel Madame Pomfrey in the vicinity so he started. There was somebody's tabby cat on his legs.

"How'd you get in here?" Remus talked to the feline. He didn't dare reach his hand out because he didn't fancy being hissed at. However, the fact that the cat was already sitting on his person was reason enough for him to believe it wasn't afraid of him.

"Grr," he growled lowly.

The cat stood, stretched, and stared at him with black marked eyes.

"I may not scare you now, but I am dangerous," Remus warned. He reached out two fingers and scratched behind the animal's ears. The feeling was surreal. He'd never been able to get this close to a cat. They all knew what he was.

"You must be a retarded cat," he decided.

The cat ducked it's head to escape his fingers and glared at him. Remus smiled at how something so small could think itself so ferocious.

"Time for more Pepper-up, Remus," the curtain opened and Madame Pomfrey stopped short.

"How'd _that_ get into my hospital wing?" she gasped.

The cat turned and stared down the mediwitch.

Madame Pomfrey raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat, "Yes, well, some people do believe an animal's presence can speed healing and boost morale. She can stay for now if you're all right with that."

"How do you know it's a she? She could be a he whose had his poor bollocks hacked off."

Nevertheless, the cat curled up at Remus' feet for the evening.

Remus had never spent a more blissful night in the hospital wing.

She was gone when Remus woke, but returned after lunch, slinking in and daintily bounding onto the covers.

"Hullo," Remus said politely. "How's life on the outside?" He continued to talk to the creature like he would Peter or James until his stomach got queasy and brought up his stew. Remus barely had time to ring the bell in time for a basin to be held under his chin.

Sirius straightened out the notes he'd taken for Remus in Charms and put a fresh sheet of parchment on top for Potions.

"Lupin's never been gone this long," Schmidt, who was his partner today, said.

Sirius ignored her.

"I know his mother's been ill, what if he's finally caught what she has?"

"Shut up. Don't talk about things you don't understand."

Sirius watched her fumble with the potions ingredients and rolled his eyes but continued to listen to Professor Slughorn's lecture.

"What if I took notes for Lupin, and you did the potion?"

"Do you have legible handwriting?"

"Of course," she slid her notes over to Sirius. He snorted at the chicken scratch. Only Peter's penmanship was worse.

"Mine's better," he said. And Remus needed the best for when he returned. It also vindicated Sirius not taking notes in other classes since these were so flawless.

"Fine," Cari huffed, "Prepare for a barely passing potion."

Sirius really did not care, but he could hear Remus' castigation for shoddy schoolwork in the back of his mind. He also knew how difficult it was for Schmidt to do a potion by herself. While she had a deal with Slughorn, he didn't want to be a contributor to her failing grade.

"Switch with me then," he caved.

As Schmidt passed the cauldron over, the copper swung and hit a measured cup of lizard urine. The piss fell over—all over Sirius' notes.

"Shit!" he yelled.

The entire class turned to look at the pair.

"THAT WAS A WEEK'S WORTH OF NOTES!" his temper flared.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Mr. Black, if you cannot lower your voice, I must ask you to leave my classroom," Professor Slughorn said more sternly than Sirius had ever heard him speak.

Sirius stormed out and spent the rest of the day laying in bed.

When James and Peter returned, James tossed a sandwich at him, "There mate, since you missed lunch. By the way, Slughorn said to tell you he normally didn't give his star students detention, but you cursed in his classroom or something, so he wrote you up."

"I'm not hungry," Sirius huffed.

"Remus will understand," Peter comforted.

"It's my fault for putting all of the papers in one spot!" Sirius sat up and ran his hands through his hair.

"You know Schmidt didn't mean to do it."

"She should have left the bloody work to me and not messed everything up!" Sirius was caught between placing blame on her or himself.

"I-I'm worried about Remus. He's missed an entire week of school," Peter said quietly.

"I'm trying to not think about that, Peter," Sirius said.

"We should go to Dumbledore," James suggested. "See if he can give us an address to owl."

"You two go ahead," Sirius flopped back down and pulled the covers over his head.

The two left. Once the door slammed, Sirius picked up the mangled sandwich and started to eat it, damning the crumbs which landed under his sheets.

The door slammed open half an hour later.

"GUESS WHAT?" James yelled.

"What?" Sirius asked, "Remus isn't sick, is he?"

"We went to McGonagall, couldn't find Dumbledore's office, and she told us Remus has been sick with the flu and in hospital this whole time!"

"You mean we could have been visiting him this whole time?" Sirius was outraged. McGonagall, or even Frank, should have told his roommates what was going on.

"Sh-she said i-i-it was too contagious," Peter said.

"Screw that, we're his friends and should have been told!"

"Mate, I couldn't agree more. But I have better news," James pulled a hand out from behind his back and brandished a stack of parchment. "When we got back to the common room Schmidt and her friends were around the fire drying this out. Evans kept telling her Remus could use her notes, but Schmidt insisted she needed to fix the ones she ruined. They're well—foul smelling, but legible."

"Grotty," Sirius scrunched his nose up, but his mood lightened considerably.

That night Sirius drifted in and out of sleep until he had a nightmare of his father burning his room down. After this, he could get no sleep. Turning his head to the side, he peeked out his drapes to James' bed next to his. James was probably asleep, but Sirius needed someone to talk to. He'd have to get over it.

Sirius padded over quietly and rubbed James' shoulder, "Not now, we have to give the girls their wands," he mumbled and rolled over.

"James," Sirius shook him.

"Morgan," James opened his eyes and squinted them, "Who—Sirius?"

"Who's Morgan?" Sirius crawled next to his friend.

"Morgan le Fay—Merlin's mistress," James rubbed his eyes. "I was about to save the world, mate."

"Charming," Sirius tried to smile, but couldn't.

"Do I need to get my glasses?" James asked.

"No, I just—I just need to ask you something."

James waited patiently in the dark for Sirius' query but Sirius didn't know where to start.

"I-I had a nightmare," Sirius said.

"Hold on," James cut him off and wriggled the covers from under his person, "Get in. Sleeping with my parents helps when I have nightmares."

Sirius uncomfortably slid beneath the sheets. He continued, "My parents were—upset? that I got detention and...they kind of burned my room down."

"Why would they destroy their own property?" James asked innocently.

"Because they're potty," Sirius sighed. "I—I don't think they would do that. Plus, I don't have a lot of crap I care too fondly for anyways. But—but this summer will you take home my presents from Andy? To keep them safe?"

"Why would your parents take away a shirt and a blanket?"

"Because they're potty," Sirius reiterated, "My mother told me if I got another detention she would rip my blanket. She doesn't even know about the shirt. I stole a book from Father for nothing; I'm still going to be punished."

"No, that's-that's despicable," James sounded disbelieving, "Wait, you stole a book?"

"Oh, Merlin, James, I've screwed everything up," Sirius' voice broke. He put a hand over his mouth to stifle a deep breath, "My family's insane, and sometimes I'm scared I'm going mad too."

"You're a kid, you can't be mad," James said, "But if you do lose your mind, I'll be sure to tell McGonagall to give you a homework extension."

Sirius' eyes scrunched and the tears floating there fell down his cheeks from an actual smile.

"I'm sorry for crapping on your night," Sirius whispered.

"You're not," James assured, "Besides, tomorrow's Saturday and I can sleep in. May I ask you something?"

"Sure," Sirius said.

"Why did you steal a book from your dad?"

Sirius told him. About Cross. About threats he could tell weren't empty. About how weak he'd been. He'd lost all resolve and was crying by the end.

"Sirius, listen to me. You need to tell Professor McGonagall. She's cross, but not _Cross_."

"NO!" Sirius said loudly and James shushed him. "She'll tell my parents and everything will be worse!" he tried to explain.

"How worse?"

"Worse," Sirius was unsure; his life was unpredictable.

"So tell her about that, too," James said.

"I _can't_ , they're my family," Sirius said.

"Please tell me if that happens again. I will help."

"How?" Sirius asked. James was the smallest boy in their year and had nothing on Cross' magic.

"I just will. Because that's what friends do. And so will Remus and Peter, I know it."

James sounded so sincere. It was at this moment Sirius realized he had not one, but two brothers.

"Please don't tell them, not yet, promise?" Sirius pleaded.

"It's going to be okay, Sirius. And don't worry, I'll take your things home in my trunk this summer."

As Sirius was falling asleep, he realized James never answered his plea.

James was sure Remus threw Sirius' piss soaked notes away and used Lily's instead. He wanted to tell Remus how hard Sirius had worked for those, but decided ignorance may be bliss for once. His friend returned looking much healthier than he had when James last saw him. James was glad Madame Pomfrey was able to help him, but still miffed he hadn't known Remus was ill.

"I was contagious," Remus said, "I spent the whole time in the hospital wing." That had to suck. He didn't even get to see his mother like he usually did that time of month. This thought made James pause. Remus' leaving wasn't random, it was like clockwork.

"What possible sickness could Remus' mother have which makes her nearly die once a month?"

"What i-if she has cancer?" Peter suggested, "My mom's friend had it and she had to take medicine which made all her hair fall out and made her even sicker."

This confused James. Why would Remus' mum get muggle medical treatments when she was a witch and could have St. Mungo's take good care of her?

Drawn from his recollections, James' head snapped up when the door opened.

"You going to tell me why I risked my neck pinching this shit?" Sirius asked.

James smirked, "Not here. Mirror."

"What?" Kingsley asked.

"Bye Shacklebolt, enjoy your books," James pocketed his cloak, picked up his bag of supplies, and felt three presences follow behind him down the stairs.

James had a plan. James had a good plan.

"Alright lads," he pulled the cloak off over his head and turned round to face mussed Remus and Sirius. "As you know, my seventh favourite holiday is coming up,"

"Valentine's Duh-duh-day," Peter supplied.

"Thank you, Pete. Yes, Valentine's Day. Chocolates from home, calligraphy letters to Mum, and everybody wants to wear red (he popped his red collar here); it's a wonderful time of the year. But, Remus and I got to talking, and we decided it's also a prime pranking day. I've decided to embrace the concept of romance and devotion bestowed upon the day by believers in the legend San Valentine illegally married many couples. Lads, we're brewing a love potion for this prank," James finished his speech with a bow.

"Tell them who will be imbibing in this love potion, James."

"Happy to, dear Remus: Narcissa Black and Professor Cross."

"Whoa," Peter said. "A-are you sure?"

"They've both fucked Sirius over, so we're going to make them want to fuck each other," Remus said crudely, making James cringe. That was the gist of the idea, but not the whole plan. It was a type of Kissing Concoction, Remus himself had said anything stronger would be illegal and shouldn't be done.

"It will at the least be embarrassing and at best get Cross fired," James looked at Sirius.

His friend smiled, "Brilliant. Here, take your ashwinder eggs."

Remus cast the fire, Sirius put the cauldron on, Peter handed James a stirring stick, and the water began to boil.

The first thing Sirius said on Valentine's Day was to Peter, who was getting out of the shower, "Do you realize your birthday is almost exactly nine months after Valentine's Day?"

"Oh my G-d, it is!" Remus finished tying his tie, "Just think, nine months from now, hundreds of baby Peters are going to be born."

Peter stood, towel around his waist, blushing furiously.

"What's significant about nine months?" James asked, confused.

"That's how long it takes to grow a baby," Remus supplied.

"P-p-puh-put a sock in it," Peter mumbled.

"I've been thinking," Sirius said and Remus put his listening ears back on. "We have a fair bit of potion leftover. I was wondering if we could use it on some of the birds who will wish today is gushy and lovey dovey? After all, that's what they _want_."

Remus watched James struggle with his tie, "Do you have any idea how difficult it's already going to be spiking a professor's pumpkin juice? One who teaches Defence, at that?"

Sirius replied, "I have an idea, considering I'm the one doing it. So why don't you three do the girls? Make them like Snivellus or something."

Remus voiced his concerns on how inappropriate that could wind up being.

"It's too late to bring up ethical qualms, Remus! Besides, it only lasts four hours."

"We can prank the girls, but I am _not_ doing a love potion on them; they're underage and that _is_ illegal to take one under seventeen," Remus was not going to Azkaban.

"What do you propose then?" James finished putting on his robes, "I call dibs on McKinnon and Hampton, by the way."

Remus thought. He didn't really want to torture his classmates needlessly. What they were doing to Black and Cross was revenge, and Remus did not want to seek that out on anyone who'd ever crossed him, even Lily. He would not be so cold to her ever again. The joke had to be funny. However, what James found funny differed from what Peter found funny, and that differed from what Sirius found funny; so the cycle went.

As far as harmless pranks, 'Confuse; Don't Abuse' was Remus' mantra. A prank on his classmates needed to be funny to the other girls as well, otherwise they'd seek retribution, and it was quite possible the boys could end up with something worse than Kissing Concoction in their tea. Remus knew, he had been Lily's Potions partner, twice. He'd been Snape's partner four unfortunate times. If he did anything bad to Lily, Snape wouldn't even hesitate to use Dark Potions, regardless of his age. But again, he didn't want to hurt Lily, just make her laugh. He was in a conundrum.

Here was his chance to prove to Lily he could be a ring-leader, "Here's what we're going to do," he raised his eyebrows.

First off, they had three meals that day. Remus determined it would be best to do their shit at two separate meals; that way, the more ethically questionable thing would be more difficult to pin on him and his boys. Second, this meant Sirius would be available for the prank on the girls and would have an alibi...albeit a mischievous one.

So at breakfast Sirius crumpled a piece of parchment with Bitch Black's name on it and dropped it into the bottle. The name smoked and dissipated. The concoction was now ready for Cross to drink. Remus sat where he could see Sirius' reflection in the Gryffindor hourglass glass (which was dreadfully low on rubies). He kept his wand under the table, but sent a Confundus Charm Cross' way before scratching his head so Sirius would know he had time to act. Act he did.

Once the first bell rang for lessons, Bitch Black and her friend stood to leave. The professors also stood for lessons. In the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall, Remus watched Cross weasel his way through the crowd, grab Bitch Black's cheeks, and plant a kiss on her lips.

Several Slytherin students cursed loudly. Bitch Black cast an Ear-Shrivelling Curse and a Stunner in rapid succession. Cross was blown back and landed on the Slytherin's table, out cold.

Remus passed by Sirius who was hiding behind a tapestry, and Sirius fell in line with the other shocked students who were leaving. James gave Sirius the most discreet high-five Remus had ever witnessed between the two.

There was a sign on the door saying DADA was cancelled that day, as Professor Cross had taken some ill side-effects of a potion.

Those weren't side effects, rather the intended purpose, Remus thought.

He used his free period to continue helping James transfigure salt grains into glitter. Sirius and Peter had the cloak ("Be extremely careful; don't get it dirty," James said.) and were currently in Greenhouse Seven pinching flowers.

"They have to fall at the same rate," Remus told Sirius the charm he should use for this, along with the Amplifying Charm they'd need.

Remus had James practice transfiguring the bed into a piano one last time before he felt confident in the ability for their plan to go off without a hitch (bar Professor McGonagall stepping in, of course). However, Remus reasoned this was something people like Slughorn and even Professor Dumbledore would enjoy.

At lunch hour, Remus was fully prepared to take the fall with James, because he was going to prove to Lily he was no one's lap dog.

Peter carried James' invisibility cloak, fit to burst with flower petals, over his shoulder like Santa's sack. He and Sirius were two minutes late to the rendezvous point, but they'd nearly been caught after Sprout's students were let out. He watched Remus move everything into position.

"All right, I'm going to go ahead and put amplifying charms on Remus and Peter," Sirius said, "So neither of you speak until time to begin. I'll do me and James after we speak our last spells."

Peter didn't feel any different after Sirius cast a Sonarus on him, but knowing his friend, it definitely worked, so Peter stayed quiet. His knees began to tremble when he made his way to sit down at the table. The spot was not his usual one, rather closer to people like Meadowes and Russell.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, counting in his head all the way. Peter would not let himself be the reason this failed. He wouldn't be alone, James, Sirius, and Remus would be with him, and James had a tendency to draw attention towards himself. This meant the general populace's eyes would hopefully be off him.

James and Sirius took their positions on the bench, next to Peter, who then knew he had a short amount of time to stand up, because the bench he was on was about to become much shorter, and the table, a piano.

"What are you doing down here?" Cari asked confusedly.

This would have been enough of a prank for Peter, simply sit somewhere unexpected and watch people's bewilderment to the situation, maybe even apprehension. But to get to that apprehension point, Peter knew he first had to prove he wasn't predictable.

James cast the spell and several plates and silverware clattered to the floor, along with several girls, while the rest of the plates stayed on top a black, baby grand piano.

"Potter!" Peter looked further down to where Lily Evans was sitting. James stood up, winked and allowed Sirius to cast the Sonarus on him. Under the table, concealed under the cloak, James pulled out a smallish guitar fitted precisely to him. Sirius began to play the piano and James strummed. Peter counted in and began clapping with Remus, "Well, shake it up, baby now."

James and Sirius joined in, off key, "Shake it up baby."

"Twist and shout," Peter caught Remus' eye and while the heat of blood still unwillingly made its way into Peter's cheeks and his palms sweat, he knew it was okay to keep going.

"Twist and shout," James stood up on the table's bench.

Peter and Remus joined. Peter couldn't concern himself with thinking about how the teacher's table looked at him, "C'mon cmon, cmon, cmon, baby now."

"Come on baby," Sirius nodded his head.

At the second chorus pink rose petals and red glitter fell from the ceiling, mostly on the first year girls since there was no possible way to have enough for the entire student body. Besides that's not who Sirius wanted to prank.

Peter twisted carefully and had to refrain from laughing as Remus did the Frug.

Once the table was transferred back and detentions assigned, "Those were Pomona's good roses!" McGonagall yelled as she vanished the food on the floor.

But Peter didn't care, he felt like he'd stood on top of the world.

"You know there's a difference between pranking and showing off," Kingsley said when Sirius returned to their room.

"You know there's a difference between sucking fun and being a ponce," Sirius replied, shaking glitter out of his hair.

"This stuff is _never_ going to come out!" Ginny yelled while Lily ran a comb through her hair.

"Those brats didn't even consider they were ruining the lunch food," Kathryn said.

"At least the red looks good in your darker hair, it's rot in mine," Marlene shook her tresses.

"You know, there are rockstars who put glitter in their hair," Lily said.

"Yours looks worst of all of us," Cari said and Lily glared. Red glitter in red hair, she knew it drew too much attention to the stain of red blotches on her cheeks she got from having her temper flare so highly in the Great Hall. Ginny's hair actually looked really good, but her textured hair made the glitter near impossible to remove. Now her hair was mussed and sticking up all over the place.

Kathryn let out a small laugh, "Ya have to admit, that was rather fun to watch. Who knew Remus Lupin could dance? Or Potter played guitar? I heard Alice call them 'adorable'."

Lily pulled a rose petal out of her robe pocket which had fallen in there, "Happy Valentine's Day, Kitty."


	8. Eighth Moon

James Potter was about to pay dearly for his bit of fun on Valentine's Day. He'd got detention, sure—he expected that, but not what it entailed.

"P-Professor McGonagall wants us all dead, d-duh-doesn't she? She wants us to d-die and then never have to d-deal with us again," Peter wrung his hands together.

James highly doubted Professor McGonagall would purposely endanger her students. She had a stern Auntie vibe about her. But if she did want him and his friends out of the way...he still shouldn't be as worried as Peter seemed. This was because she loved Hagrid, and the boys were serving detention with Hagrid—in the forbidden forest.

The roses Sirius and Peter nicked from Professor Sprout had died. Apparently they were a rare magical kind which she took from a cutting in the forest. As punishment, all four boys were assigned to retrieve a cutting under the first-quarter moon so they would take root in Sprout's pots. They'd been instructed on their slip to bring their wands and know for certain they could cast _Lumos_ in order to see at night.

James kept his brave face on until he made it out the entrance of the castle and saw how far it was to Hagrid's hut.

He took a deep breath and led the calvary to Hagrid's front door.

"Ah, there yeh are. Professor McGonagall's tol' me all 'bout yer...performance. Wish I coulda been there ter see tha'." James instantly felt better at hearing Hagrid's voice. There were creatures like centaurs and trolls in the Dark Forest, and James knew he was safer having a giant by his side, albeit a half one. Hagrid even had some sort of broadsword tucked into his belt like a giant from one of the paintings on the Goblin Wars.

"She asked me if I coul' take yer in safely as I already am on some business for Dumbledore."

"What sort of business?" James cocked his head.

"Nevermin' that, do ye all have yer wands? Good, good, the six of us can head out then."

"Six of us?" Sirius only counted five.

James moved out of Hagrid's way as he moved out the doorway. Behind Hagrid, by the fireplace, standing up full height from a chair where he was petting Kali, was Cross.

Losing his rank as first in line, James watched Sirius step slightly in front of him.

"Hullo, boys. Nice, blustery evening for a walk in the woods, eh? Could definitely be worse; could be rain. At least the rose grove has warming enchantments on it."

"Robert here volunteered to help me sweep the area," Hagrid said proudly.

"For what?" James probed. He didn't trust his teacher after what he made Sirius do.

"That's hardly your business," Cross said, "I'm merely here to help you to the grove, then assist Hagrid in his...sweeping."

James heard a small, "hm," out of Remus.

After casting "Lumos," James kept a tight grip on his wand. Not that he would tell anyone, but he kept it pointed at Cross' back as they followed behind Hagrid to the edge of the woods. When untouched snow crunched under James' sole, something howled off in the distance. He jumped, as did Peter. Sirius froze in place. Remus only stopped walking when the adults realized they were no longer being followed by the whole party.

"You can't possibly expect us to go in there!" James cracked.

"Th-there are werewolves!" Peter said.

"Hardly any," Cross said, "And they're harmless this time of the month. But if a cub bothers you, I have my wand."

"It's not a full moon, tosser," Sirius whispered. "But that was a-a—thing," Sirius spoke louder.

"Don' worry boys, I got yer covered," Hagrid patted his side, "Wolves and wargs stay too far inna trees anyways. Buck up, now," he turned and started into the trees, with Remus following close behind Cross. James squinted and was fairly certain Remus had his wand trained at one target as well.

"Is he mad?" Sirius asked in James' ear, but kept shuffling forward in the snow.

"I-i-insane," Peter heard and answered.

"Ya marauders get in here!" Hagrid called and James forced his feet forward despite a newfound desperate need to use the toilet.

He was a Gryffindor. He was the son of an Auror. He was going to go into those woods and cut some dang flowers!

He trailed last behind Peter.

Remus listened to every sound around him. Every snap, every crack, every crunch which wasn't snow, Remus heard. He could smell James, Peter, and Hagrid for that matter, sweating. That was going to be chilly by the time they'd finished. Not Remus, he was born to endure this weather. But most of all, Remus used his eyes. He watched Cross like he was about to pull out a silver amulet and use it on him. Teachers never made jibes or references to his Lycanthropy, and Cross kept Remus on his guard.

Remus knew he'd be no match for an ex-Auror. Hell, he didn't even know if he'd go down fighting. That was immediate excuse for execution according to the werewolf law book he'd had to read over break. Nonetheless, Remus would take death over harm to his friends. This bloke had taken a book on Dark Magic from the Black Family, and while Remus had never heard of the book, he knew most things from the Black family were as dirty as their motto was pure.

Sirius was breathing heavily behind him.

Ten minutes into their walk and no one said a word. Finally they came to a clearing with an ethereal light glowing around it. The snow changed to lush moss and grass, and the bitter wind ceased to a still, warm, calm.

"You boys get your cuttings here. Hagrid and I will be right back," Cross said.

"You're going to _leave_ us here?" Sirius gaped.

"We'll be ten minnuts, tops," Hagrid said.

Before leaving, Hagrid stooped down and rumbled quietly, "Take care of 'em Remus, yer may be wha's keepin' unpleasant critters at bay." Remus nodded and kept his wand trained on Cross until the professor vanished out of sight.

Taking hardly a minute to get the clippings they needed, the boys sat tensely when they were finished.

"What are they looking for?" James asked.

"There weren't any...dark potions, in that book were there? Like, that would need ingredients picked now like we're doing?" Remus suddenly thought.

"Remus, I gave the man a storybook of poetry about a guy needing to raise his witch mother from the dead for some revenge against his evil step-mother. It's a tale like Bard's, but Norse."

That was what kind of concerned Remus. Why couldn't Cross pick up a copy from Flourish and Blott's? Or even the Restricted Section? What was special about the Black family's book? To Remus, one of the worse things out of all this was the fact that Sirius had been told stories like these growing up.

"Y'know, I-I-I never grew up with those kinds of Fairy Tales. I-I-I had the Grimm Brothers, Hans Christian Anderson, John Campbell—even George Boren. T-they're way better."

"Like they didn't have anything queer in their stories?" Remus asked. The library had books on muggle tales and he'd read all the ones he could possibly get his hands on about wolves or werewolves or werecreatures to see what the muggle world's perception on Lycanthropy was.

"The point is to learn something from them and use it in your own life to be a hero," James said.

"I'm not going to raise my mother from the dead," Sirius pursed his lips and nodded, "That'll do the world a favour."

"There isn't even a spell to do that, only Inferi can be raised," James said.

"So do you think all...dragons, are evil, Peter?" Remus asked, substituting dragons for werewolves.

"I-In the stories they usually die," Peter shrugged. "I-I've never come across one in real life." Peter raised a finger, "Vampires though, are some evil sons of bitches."

Remus swallowed, "Why?" He had to ask, "They used to be humans; they had souls."

"I think it comes down to 'had' being the word used," James said. "Things without souls...they're evil."

"You can totally be evil and still have a soul," Sirius argued, "Those wizards who're killing muggleborns..."

"I never said you couldn't," James said.

Remus wondered if he had a soul. Right now he could smell the blood on his friends' hands from thorn scratches, and he knew there was a sick, animalistic part of him which wanted to bite into that sweet, metallic scent.

"What about animals?" he asked.

"Everything has a soul," James said.

"You're being contradictory to yourself, James," Remus bristled.

"I mean, things that are alive—are alive," James said, "Vampires are shells, but listen to the owls, feel that flower in your hand, even the trees in here are aware of our presence...maybe that's why I'm so scared of these woods. They have souls, but feel dark."

Remus guessed he did have a soul then, albeit a dark one, but he wasn't a shell like a vampire or succubus. Perhaps this conversation was too heavy for eleven year olds.

"Tha-That's some d-duh-deep Chronicles of Narnia gas right there, innit?" Peter laughed.

"Chronicle of who now?" Sirius said.

"Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe," Peter replied, "Th-they were my favourite books to read."

"The title sounds more like Bard," Remus said.

"I-I'll have Jane owl them to me," Peter said.

Remus was looking forward to new reading material when he heard crunching in the woods.

"Stand up, slowly," Remus instructed.

"Why?" James asked.

"Wands ready."

"But I don't see anything."

"James, shut your bloody mouth and stand back to back with me. Peter, Sirius, stand opposite."

Remus knew he couldn't do much good facing one direction, but he couldn't be sure he was facing the sound when the wind fickle, fluid, and something Remus couldn't determine outside the enchantments.

A shrimp-like shadow leaped out of the corner of Remus' eye. Peter shrieked like a girl. James turned and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

A red fox looked up with a skeletal rat hanging from its mouth—the same fox Hagrid had rescued months ago. Remus could tell, there were scars where fur hadn't grown back.

"You tried to disarm a fox?" Sirius said, disbelievingly, "What would that have done for a half-breed who can't even carry a wand or weapon?"

Remus watched the fox notice his presence, scent the air, and scarper off into the trees.

"How did you even hear that?" James asked. "It's like you've got bat ears."

Remus hadn't thought he'd heard a fox. They were usually quiet, even when pouncing in the snow. A louder crack came from behind him and all the boys jumped.

"Locomotor Wibbly!" James cried and pointed.

A translucent shield appeared and Cross stepped out of the shadows, "Nice reflexes, Mr. Potter."

"Where's Hagrid?" Remus asked.

"Hagrid's burying some rabbits," Cross said offhandedly, "I told him I'd see you safely to the castle. Bring those clippings here."

Remus was first to hand his off. Cross shrunk the roses and put them in his robes to, "Keep them from the cold."

"You know, all four of you lads really show great potential in the art of duelling," Cross said, "I'm hoping to start a duelling club for next year, would you be interested?"

"Only i-if the opponents are foxy," Peter said.

Remus listened to James cuff Peter's shoulder.

"I saw you attempt to disarm that flea-bag," Cross huffed. "And like I told you before, nice reflexes. Better to curse first and ask forgiveness later than wind up eaten."

Remus' eyes unwittingly went to the professor's gloved hand which had several finger sleeves flopping uselessly.

The glow of his light-tipped wand never left Cross' back.

"You're leaving again?" Sirius asked while making his bed.

"I have to," Remus replied, across from his own bed, "My mother—"

"Is incurably ill," James finished the sentence; Sirius thought a bit harshly. But Remus could be rough around the edges too, so Sirius wondered why his friend flinched.

"It's Leap Year, for Merlin's sake! We have to celebrate!" James exclaimed.

Sirius Black had come to realize James Potter the boy who celebrated nearly everything.

Diwali? Mrs. Potter's Jalebi. Halloween? Candy Corn Prank. Guy Fawke's Day? Fireworks in the Great Hall. Peter's Birthday? Cake, Zonko's, and leather wallet for Peter. Christmas? Party starts before school term ends with snowball fight. Freaking Arbor Day? Fruit tree prank. Valentine's Day? Love Potion Prank. Lunar New Year? The second he found out Sirius' family celebrated that, James cleaned their room thoroughly and handed Sirius two galleons in red parchment...after lighting fireworks in the common room. And last but certainly not least, the same day as their detention, was Pancake Day.

While Sirius was certainly upset Remus was leaving again, he was sure his friend wouldn't miss one holiday out of one thousand. As long as he was back by the tenth for his birthday, Remus would be fine. They were already planning big for Remus' birthday.

Blimey, Sirius hoped Remus wouldn't be gone for ten days. Six was bad enough without Remus to sarcastically intervene James and Peter's midnight chattering. He supposed he wasn't one to talk, but Sirius was definitely the quiet one when Remus was away.

Sirius finished making his bed by tossing his tie dye throw across the comforter.

"Will you at least write to us?" he asked.

"I don't know if I'll have time," Remus grabbed his toothbrush.

Sirius was beginning to distrust Remus. He wanted to trust Remus, but he had an inherent suspicion for the intentions of people. And more often than not, he was right in doing so (case and point: Professor Cross). Actually, that was a lie, he used to think the bloke was okay. But Remus was turning out to be a liar. So many of his holiday to visit mum/time away stories didn't corroborate. Sirius was actually beginning to think maybe Remus' mum wasn't sick at all.

Sirius knew he wouldn't be too heartbroken if his mother was ill, but she was still his mother and he would write to her more often, at least.

Remus only seemed to remember he had a mum when it came time to help her out.

While Remus was in the bathroom, he told James this, "And also, why does he come back looking so ill?"

"He has to help her, it's probably tiring," James said.

"None of it makes sense!" Sirius yelled, "He looks sick _right now_ , before he's even left."

"I-I have a theory," Peter said, "But it's kind of a big accusation. I-I'll tell you tonight."

Remus gripped the edge of the sink tightly, _They know, they know, they know_. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." His breathing became erratic, and his chest felt heavy.

"I can't breathe," he gasped. He tried to make someone hear him, even the people who used to be his friends. Remus couldn't live if he didn't get enough oxygen.

"Oh, G-d, I _can't breathe_ ," Remus' vision tunnelled and he let himself sit on the tile floor.

Eddard Dobson walked in with a shower caddy in hand and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Lupin!" he was shocked.

Remus' stomach revolted, "Throw up," he rasped.

"Shit, c'mere," the stocky boy stuck his arms under Remus' pits and dragged him across the floor to a toilet. Remus felt constricted and suffocated until Dobson released him and he threw up.

Dobson stared awkwardly with his eschewed towel, "I'm going to get Black—"

" _No_ ," Remus forced out through the last of his gagging. Strangely, Remus could breathe again once he pulled his head up.

"This happens a lot, doesn't it?" Dobson inquired.

 _No_ , _never_ , Remus thought until suddenly his mind changed course. _Shit, he knows too. The whole bloody school fucking knows or will know and I have to transform tonight._ Remus could feel his breathing getting more shallow again.

He quickly stood up and said, "I'm going to Pomfrey!" Remus ran through the other boys' dorm, down the stairs, and past everyone he met in the corridors.

Madame Pomfrey finished shining a light in Remus' eye, "I think it was a panic attack, dear."

"Well, what else could it have been?"

"A panic attack," Pomfrey stowed her wand.

"Or?" Remus wanted to hear her say it was because of the full moon.

"A panic attack," she sighed. "Remus, I had to give you calming draught when you came in here. The fact you can't remember drinking it shows how...compressed...you felt."

"You think I'm overreacting," Remus accused.

"No, dear. But I also don't think the entire school's discovered your condition. And would it really be the end of the world if Mssrs. Potter, Black, and Pettigrew found out?"

Remus struggled to get his next words out, " _Yes,_ they're the...only...friends...I've ever known," he finished. "You couldn't understand."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head, "No, I can't. But I think you've found some decent chaps who will accept you no matter what. Mr. Potter wears his heart on his sleeve and cares so passionately about everything he enjoys, and Mr. Pettigrew...oh, Merlin, I could be fired, but Mr. Pettigrew has been in and out of here several times for the same problem you've just exhibited. He had his first panic attack the second day of school. If you two talked, you might find some understanding and sympathy. Mr. Black...well, I believe he can be rash, but he also came in here and personally berated me as well as any eleven year old has for not letting him know you were ill earlier this month."

Remus hadn't known Sirius did that.

"Get some sleep between now and sunset," she instructed and stood.

Nodding, Remus got himself under the sheets of the bed he was sitting on. He curled himself into a ball and considered what Madame Pomfrey thought of his friends. How would they react if they found out he wasn't human? He'd heard Sirius' opinions enough times on half-breeds...but his father also donated money to the Werewolf Registry for Merlin's sake. Until Hogwarts, Remus had never met anyone who liked him after finding out what he was. But the reactions here were pity. And Remus hated that as much, if not more, than abhorrence. At least he knew what to do with hate. He took it. He would take it. And he would always take it. Remus was a disgrace to his father. He deserved the full wrath of the Ministry, but was to chickenshit to face death head on.

Remus didn't deserve to be in Gryffindor—he was the worst coward to ever live.

Professor McGonagall didn't leave like usual when they made it to the end of the tunnel.

"Poppy said I should put a heating charm on the place," his teacher spoke.

"Some heat would be nice," Remus replied, but didn't move to open the door.

"Poppy has informed me what the damage looks like," Professor McGonagall thought she was reassuring Remus.

In the end, Remus decided warmth would matter more than degradation in his favourite professor's eyes.

She managed to keep a more impassive face than ever before, but her wand arm was stiff in its movements.

"I hope that will help tremendously," she glanced around once more and knelt, _knelt,_ in front of Remus' face. "Remus, if there is anything at all I have the power to do which might make you the least bit more comfortable, _tell me now_."

"The wolf will destroy any comfort you create," Remus looked at the rim of her glasses instead of her eyes.

"I'm a professor of Transfiguration; I can fix things the...wolf...may break."

By the time Professor McGonagall left, she'd transfigured an old pillow into a new mattress for the bed, and a new leg on a chair. While Remus still had goosebumps after removing his clothes, the place was noticeably warmer and more...humane. Remus stayed on the bed until the spasms began, then allowed himself to transform on the ground.

"Okay, so what's this theory you have about Remus that's so life changing we have to hide in the Mirror Room for you to tell us?" Sirius asked, rolling his eyes.

"Oi, I thought we established we're calling this place the Hall of Reflection," James said.

Peter sat quietly and allowed them to duke out the name for a few seconds, wringing his hands together.

But then he decided he couldn't take it anymore, "ENOUGH!"

"Hall of Reflection," James whispered, and Peter frowned at him.

"O-okay, I'I've noticed some things over the past...since school started which makes me wonder some things about Remus," Peter began. "W-we will need to let him know we're his friends and support him—"

"Get on with it!" Sirius was impatient.

"I-I think Remus is a girl!"

There. Peter said it. All of his suspicions were out in the open.

Sirius smacked his face in a Remus-like manner, "Cor Blimey, Peter, you're so daft."

"Now, Sirius, let's hear Pete out," James replied. Peter would have admired this more if James hadn't been trying with difficulty to hide a condescending smirk.

Peter told them his sister acted a lot like Remus did when she was that age.

"And I-I-I mean," he continued, "Have any of you actually ever seen him naked? Or h-h-his _thing_?"

"You mean his peter?" James asked and Sirius barked, "HA!"

"That's what we call it in my house," James explained.

Peter threw his head back and stared at the ceiling before composing himself well enough to speak again, "Well, _have_ you?"

"I hate to say it, but Peter's actually got a point," Sirius said. "I've had the displeasure of seeing every lad in our year's...peters...except Remus'. He doesn't shower when we're around, and he changes behind his curtains or in the toilet stall."

"See?!" Peter said. He was happy to have someone on his side.

"Hold on," Sirius said, "I still have an issue with your theory. That would explain his bathroom bashfulness, but not why he's sick and has to leave every month."

Peter had an explanation ready for this too. Or at least, he thought he did. He had more trouble getting the words out than he had "penis".

"Whoa," James said, shocked. "Girls bleed out of their..."

"Yeah," Peter nodded, "And get sick too...a-a-and i-rritable and nauseous," Peter ticked off the symptoms.

"Still, Dumbledore would never allow a girl—" Sirius said.

"I-I'm not saying Remus isn't a boy..." Peter said.

"But that's exactly what you said," Sirius said.

"He's a boy...who has girly bits," Peter said.

"Remus doesn't have knockers," Sirius wouldn't accept Peter's discovery.

"Okay, there's only one way to prove what you're saying is true," James said.

"We pull down his trousers," Sirius said.

"We be more discreet than that. But yes, that's the general idea," James said.

Or they could ask him, Peter suggested.

"Think about it, he'll just deny everything," James said. That did make sense to Peter after he thought about it.

"Here's to commencing Operation: Does Remus Have A Peter?" James raised a glass of pumpkin juice in a toast.

The cat was there when Remus woke the next day.

Remus wanted to pet her, but couldn't lift his arms. He moaned and the feline moved carefully to sit by his shoulders.

Madame Pomfrey entered and tutted over him like she usually did. But since Christmas, Remus had become gratefully reliant on Madame Pomfrey's healing skills. He didn't know how he'd survived in the years before Hogwarts.

"I believe your rough night is connected to the stress you experienced yesterday," she determined.

"I believe it's because of the full moon," Remus said while Madame Pomfrey rewrapped bandages and then replaced a sling on his arm for a dislocated shoulder.

"How's your stomach feeling? Can you take some porridge?"

Remus said he could and she went to fetch some.

Madame Pomfrey seemed to think it prudent to stay and watch Remus eat, which made him uncomfortable and eat slower.

"What's bothering you, dear?" she asked.

Remus licked a bit of porridge off his lip before speaking, "You don't...the teachers don't...talk about me do they? Like, you and Professor McGonagall don't talk about how sorry you feel for me, do you?"

"Plenty of other students occupy your professors' lives."

Remus made enough sarcastic comments to know Madame Pomfrey was holding back another retort. He was suddenly reminded of what he'd said to Lily in the library about thinking the world being Lily-centric instead of helio.

"Never mind, I was silly," Remus shook his head slightly, "But thanks." He finished his meal and drank some ginger water to make sure it settled.

Peter Pettigrew dropped a wax sealed piece of gold parchment in front of Lily at breakfast.

"What's that about?" Cari asked.

When Lily picked the letter and began opening it, Ginny said, "Careful! You never know with those boys."

Sliding her finger carefully under the wax, Lily opened the letter. It wasn't a letter, rather an invitation. Lily raised her eyebrows at the fancy handwriting.

 _You are cordially invited to join us as we celebrate the 12_ _th_ _birthday of_

 _ **Remus J. Lupin**_

 _Friday, March 10, 1_ _792_ _972 (dammit, sorry)_

 _5 o'clock in the afternoon_

 _Classroom 67_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Please check the appropriate box and return to James Potter_

 _at your earliest convenience (like, now)_

At the bottom of the parchment were two tick mark boxes, one of which read: _Yes, I will be in attendance of this smashing party_ , and the other: _No, unfortunately I deem something else more important than my good friend, Remus Lupin_.

"Look, Mirin and Marlene got ones too," Cari said.

"You sound disappointed," Lily said.

"Pssh, no," Cari waved her fork.

Lily decided she was going to go. The birthday party she'd had meant so much to her, and Remus looked like he could use some cheering up. He'd been out of classes again last week and holed up in the library nearly every day since he returned.

She pulled a quill out of her bag.

"You're not going, are ya?" Ginny said. "Potter's planning this, you're probably going to wind up in detention."

"Never knew you cared so much," Lily joked and checked the yes box.

"Wait, wait, wait, look," Kathryn, who was sitting across the table, pointed at the back of Lily's invitation.

Ginny leaned forward to read it before Lily flipped the invitation over, "Oh, you're kidding me."

 _P.S. Don't bother showing up if you don't have a gift for the birthday boy._

Lily didn't mind, Remus didn't have a lot. Then again, she was unsure she had anything to give him which would pique his interest. He'd read all the books. Nail varnish? No. She'd been once to the kitchens with Ginny and considered a cake...but cake would probably be provided.

She had two days to figure something out.

"I don't want to celebrate my birthday!," Remus told James. This was the most absurd thing James had ever heard.

"You missed Leap Year; you're not missing your own birthday party," James said matter-of-factly. "Besides, you don't want to let all your friends down, right?"

Remus explained was surrounded by more than half his friends in his dorm room. He didn't understand why they couldn't go to the kitchens like they had on Peter's birthday. Hell, he'd even be up for a trip to Zonko's. But a room full of people who were there to see _him_ was unnerving.

"I'm not trying to change your personality," James said, "But I think you'll have more fun if you walk into the classroom with a happier attitude. Change your attitude, change your outlook on a situation."

"I've never had a birthday party before!" Remus exclaimed. James was shocked. Never had a birthday party? That was absurd and sad. He tried to seem nonplussed at his friend's depressing statement.

"All the more reason to go and see what you've been missing out on."

"I don't know what to do or how to act!" Remus said, defeatedly.

"I'll admit this is the first party I've ever hosted personally, but I've had a lot of experience watching my parents. So act like I do, do what I say, and you'll have fun," James was excited at the prospect of being a host.

"Y-You'll want all your presents, and cake," Peter said, "D-duh-do it for the fantastic cake. I gave the house elves one of my mum's recipes."

James had gone behind Peter and asked if the cake could be shaped like the Gryffindor crest. He also looked forward to Remus getting some gifts. It took a while for James to realize, but his friends didn't receive parcels from home every week or so like he did. Not only that, but most of Remus' belongings were threadbare and second hand; even his cherished books. James had saved his allowance up and paid Frank to go to the muggle village and buy Remus some leather Gresons. His poor shoes had four holes, worn down soles, and not waterproof.

Since James had a practical gift covered, he suggested Sirius get him something more on the fun side: A silver tie bar with a ruby encrusted in the plate. Peter covered the cake recipe and stocked up on some older Amazing Spider Man comic books. He also bought Remus a box-set of The Chronicles of Narnia since Remus read the first one and loved it.

"Only people our age are going, right?" Remus asked.

"Yes," James reconsidered, "Well, no. Frank's slumming it with us first years because all gatherings need Prefect supervision."

"Because a couple of first years are so likely to get sloshed in an unused classroom?" Remus said.

James shrugged. Frank was cool and he was happy to have an older student there.

"So you'll come?" Sirius asked.

"Fine," Remus said shortly, but James could hear the excitement hiding under his sad, never-had-a-birthday-party, frown.

After giving Sirius and Peter strict instructions for bringing Remus to his celebration, James ran to make sure everything was ready.

"Sorry, Frank," James apologized when he reached the classroom.

"No problem, I'm just moving these desks together."

James watched Frank connect eight desks and transfigure them into one long table.

Frank snapped his fingers and called Dotty the house elf, "We're ready for the food," he instructed.

Dotty left and food suddenly appeared on the table like one of the Hogwarts' feasts. James grinned. He planned a traditional supper, but as it would be the same time the other students were eating supper, the elves supplied some sort of muggle, light weight, silverware. Frank told him it was plastic. James thought the different colours were cool.

People began to arrive. And by people, he meant Kingsley.

When the boy looked around and saw he was the only one there, he asked, "Anything I can do to help?"

"That over there is going to be the present table," Frank said. "You could tell people as they arrive."

"But that's my job!" James protested. He wanted to do as much as he could himself.

"That's all right, mate," Kingsley surrendered and reached a hand out for a chair to sit.

James wagged a finger, "We're not sitting until everyone arrives."

"Could you pick up the cake?" Frank gestured like he'd run out of suggestions.

Kingsley left to do so. James was shocked when he returned carrying the huge metre long cake on one shoulder and had several bottles in clumps of sixes in the other hand.

"Apparently, Mrs. Pettigrew says the chocolate cake should be eaten with grape Fanta."

"What's that?" James asked curiously.

"I think it's a muggle drink," Kingsley said.

"I knew I should have taken Muggle Studies," Frank replied. "I only know so much."

The cake was placed on another table and James took a good look at it while Kingsley placed a glass bottle at each place setting.

"Additional drinks go above the fish knife," James told him.

"I know where drinks go," Kingsley said.

James pulled a pack of sparkler candles out of his robes and stuck twelve into Remus' cake.

"What're those?" Frank said accusingly.

"Not dangerous," James replied. Not one hundred percent safe either, but Zonko's was known for their liability forms.

A knock sounded at the door, "Hullo, Potter," Marlene entered wearing the same outfit she'd worn at her Christmas party, minus the gloves. Evans entered behind her wearing some sort of green floral shirt and trousers combined into one billowy...suit...thing.

Why did girls always have to be the first to arrive? James invited them because they were the ones Remus talked most about, even if it was only about their boat ride across the lake the first night at Hogwarts.

James didn't miss the way Marlene blushed when she saw Kingsley. She must still be mulling over the Christmas party. James wanted to snort. He'd made a bigger fool of himself than she had. All the concerned parties in attendance, including more unsavoury characters, seemed to have an unspoken rule of what happened in the basement, stayed in the basement. James was just glad Frank had been with his family in Belgium and not seen what had transpired. He was cool, but still a Prefect.

Luckily, any awkwardness was saved by the arrival of the occupants of the other boys' dorm.

Mirin Russell and Esther Iravani followed shortly after. Iravani was the main reason James couldn't have planned the party in his dorm since she was from a different house. But he was glad he chose somewhere larger to hold the celebration, because there was less crowding and he got to host his first supper this way.

He stepped excitedly towards everyone, "Okay, Pete and Sirius are bringing Remus down, everyone's going to shout 'Happy Birthday' when he enters, all right?"

James should have worked out some sort of timing mechanism because when Remus showed up people said their well wishes all over the place in terms of speed, pitch, and enthusiasm.

Remus picked the seam of his robe sleeve and looked down, but put a smile on his face.

"Fantastic, you may all sit at your name placards now!" James clapped.

Remus sat at the head of the table, as it was his special day. James also put all the girls together; he figured they were outnumbered and would be more comfortable that way. He winced when Sirius pulled the chair out he was holding for Marlene out from under her.

"You really want to watch how you treat me. Remember, I _know_ things."

Sirius walked stiffly to his seat.

Thomas Green picked up a spoon and dipped it into his soup before he was nonverbally told to hold off by Kingsley.

"So, we all know what day it is," James began.

"Friday," Sirius said and several people laughed.

"Don't ruin this, Sirius. I'd like to thank you all for coming to celebrate Remus' first birthday party. You were all chosen to attend because I know you have a special place in our Remus' heart."

Well, Green and Arcuri were just for numbers, but the sentiment was there.

"When I first met Remus I thought he was a timid string bean whose only love was for books. Then I got to know him and realized he was bookish, but highly corruptible. He's also one of the bravest blokes I've ever met. I mean, last month he went into a werewolf infested forest without a twitch. Anyway, now I'm pleased to call him one of my best friends and partner in mischief—"

"He's kept James from blowing the school up," Sirius interrupted.

James sighed, he'd messed up his entire speech. So he decided to wrap things up. James lifted his orange plastic water glass, "To Remus Lupin!"

Various echoes came from round the table. James tried clinking his glass with Peter's but the sound was extremely ungratifying. He turned to a blushing Remus and held his glass up. It took Remus a few moments, but he finally gave in, picked up his own water, and tapped it to James'.

"Tuck in," James called.

James had...well the elves had...gone all out for Remus' birthday supper.

There was broth, Harrico, Lambs Ears, Mock Turtle, Cod's sounds, Sheep rumps and Kidneys in Rice, Hare soup, Crawfish in jelly, Fish Pond, Pompadore Cream, Pea Chick, asparagus, stewed mushrooms and macaroni, Lampreys, Snow Balls and pudding.

"I don't know half the things on this table," Remus said. However, it was amusing to watch him eat with utensils for once.

Even though a lot of the people here had never eaten a traditional feast before, they seemed to enjoy it and this made James happy.

It wasn't until the end of the meal Arcuri brought something up.

"What's Fanta and how do I open it?" Arcuri asked in his accented voice.

"Potter, you didn't bring a bottle opener?" Evans asked. She shook her head, "Never mind."

James watched her do something where the lid was positioned on the side of the table. He jumped a little when she slammed her hand down and the small metal cap popped off.

"Mrs. Pettigrew said that's for the cake," James said.

"So get the cake, mate," Sirius said.

Frank helped Peter carry the buttercream coated chocolate masterpiece over.

The elves wrote in scripted letters, _Happy Birthday Mr. Remus Lupin!_

Frank carefully lit the candles and the sparkler candles began to shoot off tiny fireworks.

Nearly everyone sang the Wizard Birthday Song and Remus poised to blow out the candles.

"Wait," James said, "Don't forget to make a wish!" To many people rushed to blow out candles and didn't take advantage of prime wish making circumstances.

Remus nodded, "Got it," and blew out the sparklers...which relit ten seconds later and made everyone laugh.

"Is this chocolate?" Remus asked when he was handed a slice.

Of course it was chocolate, James couldn't imagine any other cake flavour. G-d, don't even get him started on carrot cake. For a second he was worried Remus didn't like chocolate and therefore wouldn't like his cake.

"Is that all right?"

Remus shifted in his seat, "I've never had chocolate before. Well—maybe when I was four."

"Mate, stuff that spongey goodness down your gullet this instant!" Sirius instructed. Remus tentatively took a bite and moaned.

"D-duh-drink the pop too," Peter said.

Several classmates positioned their bottles like Lily did.

"Wait-wait," Peter halted them. "F-first you have to give them a good shake." He smiled and demonstrated the shaking, but didn't open his.

James agitated the liquid like one would do for a bottle of Sleekeazy, as did nearly everyone else who wanted to drink theirs. Remus was still nibbling on his piece of cake.

Evans held up a finger and let out a small protesting noise but James, Sirius, Kingsley, Marlene, Frank, Arcuri, Dobson, and Shafiq seemed to all pop their lids off at the same time.

Mayhem ensued. Sirius let out a small shriek and tipped back out of his chair. Remus cackled like a maniac at his friends. Green was doubled over in laughter. Even Evans and Russell were smiling wickedly at Marlene.

James wiped the bubbly liquid from his face and licked it off his hand. The sticky drink was delicious. He turned to Peter who was giggling.

"Oh, you want some of this?" James nodded to himself and wiped some of the purple liquid on Peter's neck.

"Okay, it's time for our Remus to open his gifts!" Sirius announced after the cake was either eaten or ruined. James actually didn't mind his soggy piece.

Sirius pushed Remus' shoulders and made him sit in a chair by the present table. Everyone gathered round or hung off to the side.

"Mine first," James declared.

"You last," Sirius taunted.

"L-Let Remus decide!" Peter said.

Remus tentatively took a parcel from the grandiose pile and Kingsley declared, "Yeah! That's mine."

Kingsley gave Remus a furry book called The Monster Book of Monsters.

"That's so cute," Marlene said. "It's a pet and a book!"

The cards Remus received ranged from, _You seem nice_ , to passionate ballads of what a great lad he was (from Sirius).

Remus got sugar quills, chocolate frogs, packs of parchment, a quill from an augurey, a knit jumper, The Chronicles of Narnia and comics from Peter, Of Human Bondage from Iravani, a golden snitch, black slacks, and socks. Lily gave him two books: Gulliver's Travels and The Iliad. Finally he got to James' present. He opened Sirius' next to last and dropped his tie bar on the floor.

"Here, mate," Sirius picked it up and Remus held out the box for him to place it back in.

After his last gift, a set of pants, people began to leave.

Finally it was James, Sirius, Peter, and Frank left in the room.

Remus approached James with glistening eyes and did something uncharacteristic: he wrapped his arms tightly around James' small frame and squeezed so tightly James began to think he may lose circulation.

"Thank you," Remus said into his ear.

James smiled and hugged Remus back.

Severus had to leave Lily in the library before she'd finished her Transfiguration equations. She didn't mind working alone, but when she looked through the stacks and saw Esther sitting in the beanbags, she made her way over to a comfier seating arrangement.

Esther wasn't working alone. She was scratching away with a quill while Remus bit the leg off a chocolate frog and turned the page of _Hamlet_.

Budging over, Esther gave Lily some room on her beanbag.

"Can't work by yourself?" Esther asked.

Remus answered for her, "Lily Evans is a social little butterfly, isn't she?"

When Esther finished her Charms chapter summary, she asked Lily to look over it.

"I can double check your equations. My class turned ours in today."

Lily thought that was a splendid compromise and handed her parchment over.

"Are those the chocolate frogs Mirin gave you?" Lily asked Remus.

"The last one," he put the last bit into his mouth.

"I didn't know what half the food was at your party," Lily confessed.

"That's all right, neither did I."

"The thing with the pop was a rotten trick," Lily said.

"I didn't see you try and stop anybody," Remus said, "Besides, I was just about to share one of three leftover bottles with Esther. I guess you wouldn't care for one?"

Lily did end up with one of the last bottles of pop and relished in the fizzy bubbles dancing down her throat.

"I really appreciate the invitation to the celebration," Esther told Remus.

"To be honest, I didn't know what James was planning until Dobson mentioned it, but I'm really glad you were there. We needed inter-house representation," he smirked. "I'm halfway through your book; it's interesting to say the least. And Lily, I've finished Gulliver's Travels."

Lily discussed it some with him and Esther, who had borrowed it from Lily before she gave it to Remus. While Lily was enjoying time with her well-read friends, she looked down and noticed Remus was wearing the really nice shoes James had bought him. She noticed the corner of a comic book peeping out from his bag. But he wasn't wearing the silver tie bar Sirius had given him. She wondered if it was too ostentatious for someone like Remus. When asked, he shrugged his shoulders.

He finished the last dregs of his pop when the glass bottle shattered. Lily jumped and Esther looked shocked.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I have a firmer grip than most people—I accidentally broke the snitch McKinnon gave me."

Lily already knew that Remus was more robust than his friends, but breaking a bottle was a bit eery.

She had to quickly hand Esther her paper back when Madame Pince vanished the glass and kicked them out of the library.

"You're not hurt, are you Remus?" Esther asked in the corridor.

He shook his head, "I'm fine."

But Lily saw blood dripping down his fingers. There was, oh G-d, there was a piece of glass still in his palm. How did he not cry at that?

"You need to go to hospital wing," she instructed in her strictest mum voice.

Three days later when Remus was handing in his Transfiguration equations, there was no trace of the glass on his hand. Lily was impressed with what magic could do to injuries.

Remus ate chocolate whenever he could now. When he'd run through his stash of chocolate frogs, he ate the chocolate pudding and biscuits at meal times. See, he's come up with a theory. A theory that could cure his lycanthropy which stems from an important fact: Dogs are allergic to chocolate.

Maybe chocolate would kill the part of Remus which made him inhuman. At least, this is what he hoped in the week approaching the full moon.

The more pressing matter on his mind right now was James' birthday.

James Potter had managed to give Remus the best birthday he'd ever experienced in his life. Unfortunately, Remus was afraid he would be incapable of returning the favour. After all, he was country rot who had no experience in upper class life. But maybe James would be happy with something different than he got growing up.

Peter suggested a game where everyone said their favourite things about James.

Remus thought James' ego didn't need that, but would enjoy it all the same.

The boys would have it in the common room, but away from other people, that way James would get the attention he always seemed to crave, but still be surrounded by his closest friends.

Remus no longer felt presumptuous in his assumption he fit into this category. One of these days he would be ditched, because no one could be expected to hang around with a werewolf, but until that day Remus was blissfully a best friend of James Potter.

The only thing left which bothered Remus was that he wouldn't be able to reciprocate the lavish gift James got for him.

Like, what was he supposed to do for the boy who had a bleeding invisibility cloak?

Oops, no cursing the cloak. Forgive me Father for I have sinned.

James really liked the slinky the "tooth fairy" had given him. Maybe something muggle?

He knew what Lily and several other students gave him were their own belongings since they didn't have access to Hogsmeade to purchase new things...or money for that matter. But the things Remus owned were...aged.

At last he decided to do something handmade. James loved the baked goods and songs his mother sent him. Remus could write a poem.

By March 27th, Remus was agitated like a whore with crabs. The moon was two days away and he hardly got enough sleep because a big deal was made at midnight and then again at 3:49 (the exact time James was born). But Remus refused to let the wolf ruin James' own personal holiday. No really, James declared his birthday a holiday and refused to attend lessons.

Remus went with Kingsley since he knew he'd be missing lessons in a few days time.

He only made it through three lessons before the stink of potions forced him to leave the room early.

"I knew you couldn't stay away!" James exclaimed when Remus went back to the tower.

"Change of plans," Sirius whispered to Remus. "We're going to have the gathering outside since it's not raining for once. We can have cake tonight after curfew."

Or after supper, Remus wanted to argue.

The four boys went to a beautiful tree by the lake. Sirius sat his throw on the damp ground like a picnic blanket.

Remus held his enveloped present for James and joined his friends on the ground. Kingsley and Marlene McKinnon showed up several minutes later and joined them on the ground.

Sirius made an eloquent speech about how the baby of the group was finally growing up. Twelve years old was a big responsibility, blah, blah, blah. Old enough to try out for Quidditch, blah. Pranks needed to be more grandiose, blah...wait. He was exuding extra energy which annoyed Remus.

"So where do you want to be in twelve more years?" McKinnon asked when Sirius finished.

"Playing professional Quidditch for England's national team. What about you, McKinnon?"

"It's not my birthday."

"But it is mine! And as Birthday King I want everyone to tell me where they hope they are in twelve years."

"I suppose I want to have started a family. At least be married by then."

"Booooooring!" Sirius, James, and Peter laughed. Remus didn't think that was such a horrible wish, especially for a woman. Just because he couldn't have a family didn't mean he should wish other people didn't.

McKinnon huffed and crossed her arms. They weren't crossed indignantly though, she was reaching into her robes to pull out her wand.

"Oh Merlin!" Remus chuckled when the three boys' robes turned chartreuse.

"What do you want, Pete?" James asked after Sirius retaliated by turning Marlene's robes orange ("Hmm," she flipped her hair, "Lucky for you, this is my colour." Remus didn't think orange was anybody's colour).

"I-I suppose I-I-I want to be known for something. M-muh-aybe the first wizard on the moon!"

"Is that even possible?" Kingsley asked.

"Muggles have done it," Peter said.

"Ace. Shacklebolt?" James asked.

"I'll be an Auror...or in Azkaban."

"For what?" Remus had to ask.

"For four murders." Everyone laughed.

"Oh, please, you wouldn't be here if you didn't love me," James waved, "Sirius?"

"I'll be moved out of my parents' house to some place even better. I might be your Quidditch team groupie if I'm not on the other team kicking your arse. And I plan to start a boy band with you lot and Reg. Because face it, we're good...Oh yeah, Snivellus will be transfigured into a house elf and have to be my slave."

"Ambitious and admirable," James smiled, "That leaves our Remus."

Where did Remus want to be in 12 years? Alive and doing what? Or dead if he stopped being chickenshit?

"I want my friends," he decided, and meant it. He hoped he wouldn't be abandoned by then. That was what he wanted to accomplish. Another thing was protesting the Ministry. But a future Auror sat in the group and Remus couldn't say that, much less why. Both seemed unrealistic anyway.

"N-now we all have to say our favourite thing about James," Peter instructed.

"Me first!" Sirius claimed, "James, James, James, you may be tiny, but you're like one of those cherry bombs—bursting with fire. You—"

"Only one thing, Sirius," Peter said.

"Screw that! You're the best mate anyone could ask for."

Peter finally cut him off for good and told McKinnon to keep it going round the circle.

"You may be a bit of a prick, but your pranks always make me laugh."

"You're the least flatulent roommate," Kingsley joked.

"Y-You are the smartest person I-I know," Peter blushed.

Finally it was Remus' turn again and he moved his head to look at James sitting casually next to him, "You're the first person to ask me to play with you."

Remus meant this to be a good thing, but James looked sad when he said it. He seemed to get over it quickly though, and smiled really big, "Can I have that envelope in your hand now?" James asked.

Remus handed it over.

"Wow! Did you write this?" James asked.

"Yeah," Remus blushed.

"This should be a song," he declared.

The blush deepened with James' compliment, "Thanks."

Peter gave James boxers with snitches on them, "Ace! These will be my lucky Quidditch try-out pants next term."

Kingsley gave James a tie bar similar to the one Sirius gave Remus. Unfortunately, it was made of silver and Remus couldn't wear it. He hoped Sirius wasn't disappointed.

Thinking of Sirius, the boy gave James a new red and gold scarf, "Since you gave me yours," he explained.

McKinnon gave him an envelope like Remus had. "My brother told me about this place. I know your obsession with exploring the castle. Once you read it, burn it."

James gave her a wizard's salute and tucked the parchment into his robes.

After that there were twelve owls worth of presents from his parents to open.

Everything was going well until Sirius began talking even more. Remus thought his head was going to explode if he heard Sirius start speeding his way through a sentence, only to stop and go off on a completely different tangent. Mrs. Potter's delicious pies had nothing to do with the spring colour of his robes.

"Oh my G-d, can't you think before you speak?!" Remus outburst and Sirius laughed. He _laughed_.

"Loosen up, _Moony_. Hey, why did Evans call you Moony? Did she see your little bum? Get a good look at your peter?"

James was rolling on the blanket with laughter and everyone else looked amused. Remus could feel his hands wanting to shape themselves into claws. He tucked them in his pocket to keep from scratching Sirius.

He was about to say something he'd regret. He was about to _do_ something that would get him expelled.

 _Fuck this_ , Remus thought and left the party.

Poisoning the wolf wasn't working. Maybe Remus just needed to eat more chocolate.


	9. Ninth Moon

Remus was bothered out of his sleep by a small boy wriggling his way under the covers he had burritoed around himself.

"Remus?" James asked. "Are you awake?"

"No," he replied.

"I'm sorry Sirius went to far today."

"Then he should be the one apologizing," Remus said. Remus didn't even really want an apology because Sirius' behaviour wouldn't have bothered him on a day he had more energy.

"All the same..." James trailed off. "Did you mean what you said today? About me being your first friend?"

"I did not say that," Remus bristled. He didn't want James to look at him sadly again so he rolled over.

"I didn't have a lot of friends before Hogwarts either because I live far from town and don't have any siblings."

"Good for you."

James pulled Remus' shoulder to force him to roll back over. He cracked a smile, "I'm happy you're my friend too, Remus. Are you all right? You're sweating." James rubbed his hand on the comforter.

"It's warm in here with two people," Remus was so tired the responses just ejaculated out of him.

"I guess I'll leave then," James said and he scooted his way back out. "By the way, I saved you one sixth of the cake. It's by your lamp."

Remus guiltily pulled himself from bed, took cake from the plate (carefully as it was silver), and ate the chocolate through tears in a toilet stall.

Lily tried to get Cari to go to the library with her.

"C'mon, Cari,," she encouraged. "The library is such a happy place."

Cari grimaced, "Look, I love the idea of libraries. Books and magazines are the bread and butter of life. But I'm not comfortable in there. Maybe if the place was completely empty and I was by myself with the doors barred shut, maybe I'd enjoy it more."

This actually sounded like a scarier scenario to Lily. All alone in the library? She was fairly certain there were books in the Restricted Section which could seriously maim a person.

"They have the entire Teen Witch Weekly subscription dating back to 1762," she said in a sing song voice in an attempt to lure her friend.

"Knowing the fashion trends of the 20s won't ever help me. Besides, that's more Kat's area of expertise."

"What if you went back in time as a spy and had to blend in with your surroundings?"

"Time travel is illegal. Buuuuutttt...good point, let's go."

"Where do I find this?" Cari pointed at a title Professor Cross suggested for enhancement of reflective spells.

"Try the third stack on the left, lower shelves, because that's where the easier spellbooks are located."

Lily felt like a librarian and it was exciting.

It took Cari a while to get into a comfortable position for reading. Even then she adjusted her posture every few minutes. She even tapped her teeth together rhythmically; Lily was sure Cari wasn't aware of it. Some while later Cari snapped her book closed and asked Lily what time it was. Like she knew. But Lily got up and looked at the one grandfather clock beside Madame Pince's desk (time candles were too dangerous around so many books). Quarter past eight.

"Crap, I've got tutoring," Cari quickly stood and handed the book to Lily. Before she left she turned to Lily, "Y'know, the library's quite quiet...and I think I like it. Good job dragging me here, Lils."

"All in a day's work," Lily smiled and waved bye.

"And nothing to do with being lonely in here," Lily said quietly to herself, running her forefingers along the edge of the book in her hands.

She wished Sev didn't have a house meeting today.

"G-d blimey, I think Remus is _dead_ ," Sirius said. Classes started in five minutes and Remus still wasn't awake. He pulled back the curtain and gasped at how pale and swollen he looked. Dead people swelled up, didn't they? He panicked and shook Remus' shoulders like that bottle of pop.

Merlin, what if the last thing he did was tick off Remus? He hadn't meant to take things too far at James' party, but he got so caught up in the moment. Sirius would die if Remus died.

Eyebrows shot up beneath Remus' curly fringe, "What the fuck?"

Sirius was relieved, albeit still scared, "You need to go to hospital wing."

"'m fine," the boy mumbled and yanked the covers over his head.

"Lessons start in a few minutes."

The covers were thrown off instantly, "Why, in the name of all that is commendable and right with the world, didn't you say anything?"

Hey, thirty seconds ago Sirius thought Remus was next to death.

"You should have Pomfrey give you a potion or something, because tonight we're supposed to meet in the 'Hall of Reflection' and discuss what we're to do for April Fool's Day."

James made it quite clear to Sirius last night (after leaving Remus' bed and leaping onto his) that April Fool's was his second favourite holiday. Therefore, it had to be celebrated properly. The already planned finale was opening the letter McKinnon gave to James.

Remus slowed down in his eagerness to get dressed, "I-I-I'll I'll have to see how I'm feeling."

Of all the times for Remus to get ill. Or have his moon blood. Whatever with Peter.

Sirius kept a close eye on Remus that day. He even went so far as to sit next to him in Transfiguration, much to Lily Evans' displeasure.

"That's my spot."

"I don't see your name on the chair."

"You know what? You're so—hnnngh!"

She huffed and sat next to Brown, who kicked Peter next to James.

People like McKinnon were obviously confused when they saw the seating change upon entering the room.

Eddard Dobson walked in and put his hands in front of himself, "Something's different here."

Dang, if Sirius knew trading seats would cause such a disturbance in the classroom, he would have sat in another seat ages ago. Even McGonagall looked around like she expected something bad to happen now that the four boys were clustered together in groups of two.

It highly amused Sirius.

In Defence Remus fell asleep. He actually _fell asleep_ at the table with his chin resting on his hand. Sirius knew he couldn't let Cross see Remus like this. He pushed Remus' arm out from under his chin. Unfortunately that wasn't the most tactful way to wake his friend up because the action didn't rouse him so much as his forehead hitting the desk did.

Sirius could hear Snivellus laughing and decided the git was now target No. 1 for April Fool's.

"That's it, you're going to Pomfrey," Sirius had to support a protesting Remus all the way to the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Remus mumbled into Sirius' hair when they reached the door.

Remus was burning up.

"Fix him at once!" Sirius demanded of Pomfrey.

The matron had the gall to ask Sirius to leave. When that didn't work, she threatened detention. When _that_ didn't work, she told Sirius she wouldn't heal Remus until he scarpered.

Sirius gave in and left the bloody place. Guess they weren't prank planning tonight. Fortunately, he ran into Snivellus in the corridor. Why wait until April Fool's Day? Sirius cast a disarming spell and caught his wand.

"Where're your friends, Sniveley?" he taunted.

"Give me back my wand so I can curse your bollocks off," Snivellus spat.

"Why did you laugh at Remus today? He can't help he's ill," Sirius shouted and cast a Locomotor Wibbly spell which the snake ducked.

Then the despicable Slytherin did something Sirius did not expect: he charged Sirius at a run.

The wind was knocked from Sirius' lungs when he fell to the ground. Snivellus grabbed his fallen wand and held it to Sirius' throat, "Your indigent friend keeps spending time with Lily after I expressly forbade him too. He deserves whatever foul flu mother nature's tossed his way."

Sirius had a sudden suspicion that Remus' illness may not be natural. If Snivellus was mad at Remus, he could have cast a dark spell on him. The very idea made Sirius see red. He grunted and pushed the light weight Snivellus off his person. A burning curse was cast in Sirius' direction, but he deflected it. The spell was bounced onto a portrait where several Victorian witches screamed and tried to flee their frame.

"Serpensortia!" Sirius conjured his snake.

The serpent surprised Snivellus, but still got petrified. However, Snape didn't speak this spell before the snake bit his exposed ankle above his boot, but below his trousers.

"Impedimenta!"

Sirius deflected the spell again.

"Rictumsempra!" Sirius countered. Snivellus dodged by falling to the floor.

"Can't...breathe," Snivellus gasped.

Huh, the snake must have been poisonous.

Looking darkly at the boy across from him, Sirius said, "Good thing you're close to the hospital wing." He then turned on his heel and headed back to meet James in lessons.

"Sirius Black," McGonagall was waiting for Sirius when he got out of his last lesson.

"How long have you been out here?" Sirius wondered.

"We need to talk. In my office. _Now_ ," the terse manner in which his teacher spoke began to give Sirius a little cause for concern.

"Sit down," she instructed when they arrived.

Sirius refused on account of what happened last time a professor had told him to sit.

"I will not ask again, Mr. Black."

Sirius complied.

"Poppy Pomfrey has informed me you were duelling with Mr. Snape in the corridors?"

"Well—"

"And you let loose a venomous snake which bit him?"

"I—"

"Then proceeded to _leave him_ on the floor when he indicated trouble breathing? Stop me if I've got this wrong."

"But—" Sirius did try to stop her; she wasn't giving him time.

"Did it occur to you, that Mr. Snape could have _died_?"

"I didn't think—"

"That," she proclaimed, "is obvious."

"He laughed at Remus for falling asleep in class! But he's sick, like _really_ sick. I think Sniv—Snape cursed him!"

"Poppy's already spoken with me about Remus' condition as I'm his head of house. All Mr. Snape did was chuckle and you attempted murder. Do you think such a small infraction warrants death?" McGonagall asked him.

The first thought of Sirius' mind said _yes_. But that was the part of him which was thinking irrationally at the moment. McGonagall gave a long pause and in that time Sirius had to whole heartedly reflect on his decision.

"No," he said quietly.

"I'm assigning you two weeks worth of detention, every evening, for magic in the corridors, endangerment, and use of dark magic."

"That was not dark magic!" Sirius protested.

"Using _serpensortia_ in itself is not. Making the snake venomous is a personal decision."

Sirius didn't know that and said as much.

"Then I suggest you thoroughly research spells before you use them...especially if they're ones you learn from family members. I've hardly ever been more disappointed in a student of my own house than I am now; much less one so young."

 _Joke's on you_ , Sirius thought, _I disappoint everyone_.

"You wouldn't be the first to say something along those lines," Sirius shrugged.

"Then use the power you have to change their opinions," McGonagall replied. "You're excellent at mastering spells, Sirius, but don't allow them to master you. Otherwise, whenever you're slightly hormonal or miffed at a classmate we have to worry about World War Three. If emotions were always rashly acted on by a school full of teenagers, Hogwarts would be in ruins."

Sirius nodded. His professor had managed to compliment him but make him feel guilty in one rant. He was impressed. Even though he was staring down the wand at two weeks detention, he felt like she cared. Maybe he could even trust her like he trusted James. Maybe he could tell her of the crime he committed over holiday.

"Professor?" he broached.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

Sirius thought better of his actions and shook his head, "Never mind, may I go now?"

James was anxiously waiting for him outside the hospital wing. Peter had been assigned to check on Remus.

"I haven't puked all my stomach bile out this time, so that's a plus," Remus had told Peter.

It was nice that he didn't vomit before the moon this month, but he was running a fever and even with the heating charms on the house, he shivered.

Remus tried to think about good things. Madame Pomfrey told him to "think positive" before his transformation tonight. Well, Sirius had been so helpful it made Remus feel borderline guilty for not telling him why he was ill. Then Peter came and visited him in hospital wing, gave him a chocolate frog, and told him Severus Snape was right outside recovering from some sort of snake bite.

He began panting into the floor.

His feline companion had also visited early, but the heat from her fur made him sweat more. He wondered who she belonged to and if he or she would be all right with Remus showing affection for her.

"Hngh," he let out a high pitched wine

Throwing his mind further back, he thought about his birthday, and the thought James put into it. And then into bringing Remus a slice of his own birthday cake after Remus thought he'd ruined his celebration. He thought about Lily, who had personally served him a plate of food at lunch.

He had friends. He had _good_ friends. He had the best luck of anyone in the world by being sorted into Gryffindor.

He screamed.

Remus was missing a pop quiz in Astronomy and it was the only thing Sirius could think about. It could only be divine humour which led the one person who was most invested in the class to be sick on the eve of a quiz, and the boy sitting there taking it for himself wished he could for Remus. Xing had a no retakes policy. Sirius scratched his line from one star to another so hard his quill broke through the page he was on.

A familiar sounding howl sung through the tower and James jumped next to Sirius.

"I'm glad we're not in the forbidden forest tonight," Sirius whispered.

"Why's that?" James said equally quiet.

Sirius needed only to tip his head up to show James what he was thinking. There was a full moon tonight; somewhere deep in the forest a werewolf was howling.

The howl echoed again and more students began talking as they finished their quizzes.

"Is that a ghost?" Cari asked McKinnon.

"Not like one I've ever heard," the response was shaken.

"It's some beastie in the forest," Carrow said.

"D'you suppose it can climb?"

"That's the scary part about something noncorporeal, innit?"

The next howl sounded like a cross between a bay and a scream.

"Think Hagrid's all right?" Sirius asked. Hagrid didn't have magic, and who knew if he could hold his own against a class five monster?

"Oh, he's definitely all right," Peter whispered behind him.

"What makes you say that?" Sirius wondered.

"L-Look up, tosser. I-If the b-buh big dipper is there," he pointed, "then the sound's coming from the opposite direction of the forbidden forest."

"You mean Hogsmeade?" Dobson asked beside Peter. It was the first time Sirius had ever heard him sound frightened.

"Quiet!" Xing called.

"What if someone's being murdered?" Avery asked too gleefully in Sirius' opinion.

"No, whatever it is...it's not human," Iravani replied.

"How do you—" Seemed like Evans had finally given up on silence and had something to contribute to the conversation.

Sirius' paper was summoned out of his hand. Several students exclaimed they weren't finished.

"We still have a lesson to get to," Xing tucked the quizzes away.

When the class was leaving, Sirius pulled James and Peter out of line and around a corner.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade," he told them. They had a way in through Zonko's. Sirius wanted to see if the monster actually was in the village.

"No way," Peter said, "I-It could be dangerous, and it's illegal, and Remus isn't here, and it's b-buh-bed time."

"So?" Sirius rolled his eyes. They had the cloak! "James, you're up for it, aren't you?"

James was shaking one of his legs, "I dunno, mate."

Sirius was so frustrated with how pansy-arsed his friends were acting. Beginning tomorrow...or tonight really...Sirius wouldn't have any free nights for two weeks.

He finally got James to give in when he said it was a high stakes test for the cloak.

"J-James doesn't even have it right now!" Peter said.

"Not true," James reached into his pocket and pulled out the garment.

"Oh Merlin," Peter mumbled.

Sirius smiled, "Here we go."

James tossed the cloak over them and the three boys disappeared.

"Wait," Peter hissed and grabbed Sirius' hand as it reached for the door at Zonko's.

"What now?" Sirius was getting annoyed.

"There are no alarms on the inside, b-buh-but what about the outside? U-Unlocking the door might not be enough."

"That's a good point, Pete," James said.

Sirius wasn't sure that Peter made a sound argument. Any alarm spells would be cast outside-in, not inside-out, because no one lived above Zonko's. He told James as much while he twisted the knob.

The door opened and the other two boys let out sighs of relief.

"Okay, but what does that do for us getting back to Hogwarts?" James asked.

Okay, Sirius hadn't thought that far ahead, but he pushed the two boys forward under the cloak anyways.

"Leave the door cracked," James said over his shoulder.

Hogsmeade was different from other villages Sirius had been to. One, it was a village—not some town or city. Two, the place was more ramshackle than even Knockturn Alley. Three, Sirius did not have a parent to lead him around. He had to remember his surroundings if he wanted to find his way back.

"I bought a map of Hogsmeade before I came to school," James said. "It's at home though."

What good was the map then?

"But the village is on a small grid system. There are six streets running vertically, and eight horizontal ones that have stores. Two more are just houses. The original village owner lives on some hill. Zonko's is somewhere on the third column...Oi, I care deeply about cartography and its uses to pinpoint joke shops." James defended at the awed look Peter gave and Sirius' incredulous one.

"Lead on then, Master James Cook," Sirius encouraged.

"I don't know where the other places are, but I bet the Three Broomsticks is open this late."

Sirius bumbled around with James while he pretended to know where he was going to find the pub. Eventually they did come across it. Good timing too, because they heard a another spine chilling cry.

"Go in!" Peter squeaked.

"Do you want to explain a door opening by itself?" James said, but then the howl sounded again. Sirius' hairs on the back of his neck rose and he pushed the door to the pub open.

James knew better to make any other noises, but he stomped on Sirius' foot. He didn't care, so long as he was out of the open.

The pub wasn't busy, there were only a dozen people at the tables. Two cloaked figures in a corner. Two at the bar. And one barmaid. In the corner, encased in a wooden frame, was what looked like a record player (as Peter described it). Music was coming quietly from the contraption.

"Makes you get the collywobbles, dunnit?" a paunchy man downed a shot glass.

Sirius listened while James led the way to the unoccupied corner of the premises.

"It sounds like a banshee," an equally drunk friend of paunchy's said.

Sirius, Peter, and James all slid to sit on the bar floor with the cloak securely held down by their shoe tips lest a breeze give them away.

"You ain't never heard a bloody banshee, otherwise ye'd be dead."

"They're only warnings of death."

"Deaf then," a third man shrugged.

"It's coming from the laird's old servant's quarters, I'd swear it," the barmaid, a young woman with blonde hair curled in tight coils wiped down the bar.

"Wasn't he murdered?"

"Fiendfyre's what did it," a man at the bar confirmed. "Didn't leave so much as a cobblestone of his house."

"Think he's come back?"

"Nah, it's corporeal; ye can hear furniture rattling in there if you get close enough."

The conversation was halted by a blinding white bird entering through an unopened window. Sirius thought the patronus may have been a phoenix.

"Hogwarts students are missing from the castle grounds. Please send them back to the premises at once if they are spotted."

 _Shit_ , Sirius thought as the bird flew out and up the next street.

"Oi, that's it then. Time to go," the barmaid said.

"Aw, c'mon, Rosemerta, ten more minutes," one of the cloaked figures said.

"Now," Rosemerta the barmaid swished her wand and the romantic music ceased playing.

When the students stood, their cloak hoods fell down. The girl was from Gryffindor, Sirius was sure he'd seen her at the table. The boy he didn't recognize.

"They're the couple who were snogging on the Astronomy Tower," James whispered.

The boy slipped some coins to Rosmerta and said, "Thanks for the nosh and privacy." Then the two left.

"Ah, youth," the man at the counter said.

"You couldna guess the hell their classmates put them through for bein' a pureblood and a muggleborn," Rosemerta shook her head.

"If they get eaten on the way back, they'll have nothin' to worry 'bout no more."

"I sleep upstairs every night. The shrieking started eight months or so ago. And I've yet to be eaten. While I disagree the monster's a ghost, I do believe something's haunting the shack. That means it probably won't leave."

That made Sirius feel better. It wouldn't come to Hogwarts then. What if it was a banshee though? The creature was so far away that people could hear it, but not go deaf. She was trying to warn against death. Or if there had already _been_ a murder, a red cap could have taken up residence. They attacked when someone tried to invade their home. Maybe the light of the moon was confusing it.

Although Sirius sat stiffly and worried for over an hour, he began to doze around five in the morning. Then Peter began to snore and Sirius had to pinch his nose to keep them from being found. At six Rosmerta said last call and prepared to go upstairs.

Sirius shared a knowing glance with his friends, _We need to leave_.

They managed to slip out behind the last stumbling customer. A half-light had chased the darkness of night away, but still made it difficult to see the streets since the street lamps were all turned off now. The boys reached Zonko's with James' counting and Peter's sense of direction and Sirius' moral fibre to keep them walking when the howls and shrieking started and didn't cease until after the sun began to show over the buildings.

"Crap," James halted by the corner across the street from the building. Inside there were lights and employees getting ready for opening. "No way we can get to the basement."

"'Specially if they're taking i-inventory," Peter said.

Sirius had an idea, "Let's walk back to the castle," he said.

"And simply jaunt through the front door like we're just coming home from a gala at the McKinnon's?" James asked.

"We can go see Hagrid first."

The road to the school was actually shorter than the passage, taking less than half an hour. The only hiccup the boys experienced was passing through the front gate, although it eventually recognized them as students after they removed the cloak. The garment had to be quickly tossed back on once they passed through because the castle door was opening.

"Pomfrey! What's she doing out here?" James said.

"Who's keeping an eye on Remus?" Sirius said.

The boys forewent Hagrid's and slipped through the door when they saw Pomfrey was walking in the direction of the hill which led to his hut.

When Sirius returned to the tower during the early hours of the morning, his family owl stood chagrined on one of his bed posts.

He rubbed his eyes, but the cursed creature was still there.

"How'd he get in?" James asked.

"Who knows?" Sirius grabbed the letter in it's beak and flopped on his bed. He could read it later. James set an alarm to wake them up in a few hours to visit Remus.

"I let him in," Kingsley called from his bed. "He was actually swooping around the breakfast table yesterday as well, but you weren't there."

All Sirius heard was _blah blah blah_ in his sleepless haze.

"Staying out all night is a new low for you," he chastised.

"Aww, Kings, were you actually _worried_ about us?"

Kingsley snorted, "Hardly. But it was difficult telling Frank I didn't know where you were when he asked after you didn't return from Astronomy."

"But you didn't know where we were," James said, "So your own hide was safe. No one put you in charge of us."

"Bye," Kingsley shook his head and left for breakfast.

"Um, Sirius?" James asked.

"Unh," he grunted.

"That's my bed!"

"Unh."

"Fine! Budge up, at least."

Thursday during lunch hour Lily was approached by Avery.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Snape's askin' for you."

This confused Lily, since Severus wasn't at lunch.

"Where is he?"

"'Ospital wing. Black siced a viper on him."

" _What_?" Lily stood up, shocked.

Avery shrugged like there was no skin off his back, "He's been wanting you to visit."

How did Lily not know about this? He'd not been in Astronomy class, but it never crossed her mind Sev might be hurt.

She was all ready to set off into a sprint to the hospital wing but there was one problem.

"Er—she asked her friends, where is the hospital wing?"

"I'll show you," Cari volunteered.

"Just wait 'til I get my hands on those boys," Lily clenched her fists angrily. She and Cari were slowly approaching the infirmary at a jog. This way, if a teacher or prefect caught them, it could not be said Lily Evans was running in the corridor.

"You don't know the whole story," Cari said.

"I know Black and Potter have been out for Sev's blood since day one. On the Hogwarts Express they were cruel to him."

"Avery said nothing about Potter."

"He's always with Black."

"By extension you're accusing Lupin as well, and I thought you were mates."

"Remus left classes early."

"The same time Sirius did. Besides, Potter _saved_ your life, or have you been so quick to forget? Snape probably provoked—"

Lily did not care who started what at this point. The fact remained Severus was in the Hospital Wing. When she arrived the matron was attending someone else behind a privacy curtain. Sev's curtains weren't drawn and his face lit up when their eyes met. She rushed over and noticed his ankle was wrapped in gauze.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Black's as mad as the rest of his family. The little shit accused me of cursing Lupin and then sent a snake to bite me." He told her how he was left in the corridor, incapable of breathing. How Madame Pomfrey found him just in time. How she'd used some spell to suck the poison out. How Lupin was still ill and got a privacy curtain while he had nearly died and got nothing.

She asked how he was currently feeling.

"Fit to be tied," he said crossly. "When I see Black—"

"Don't you worry about him," Lily said. "I've been working on a spell...one that will ensure success and not have you end up in here again." Lily planned on driving Sirius Black insane with nothing but a common noise.

She had forty minutes until her next lesson, "Want to play a game?" _And take your mind off things_?

Summoning Scrabble was one of the most difficult accio spells she ever cast since it was so far away. Nevertheless, the box reached Lily and she set the board up on Sev's food tray.

She added an 'ite' to Sev's 'favour'.

But then he played 'z' and 'd' to her 'e' and got triple word points.

"Big words don't always get the most points," he said. "Strategize and take advantage of the point boosters."

That advice was only halfway correct. Lily played 'queued' on a a triple word block, "Face!" she gestured wildly. Severus tilted his head to the side and smiled, "You're stellular."

Looking up when the door opened, Lily's smile faded at the sight of Potter and Black, with Peter trailing behind them. They walked by in seemingly slow motion. Black seemed to position his fringe to hide his face. He looked almost...guilt-ridden. Served him right.

There was an electricity in the air, with Sev tensing under her and her own heart pounding in want of revenge. It was almost a fluttering victory when Madame Pomfrey said they weren't allowed to see Remus right now.

" _No!_ " Black cried, "He wouldn't even be here if I didn't bring him!"

"Ten minutes," she said tersely.

Remus' resting eyes opened when he heard the kerfuffle taking place behind his curtain. It was a different curtain than usual. So was his bed. The cot was much more lumpy and the sheets scratchy. Madame Pomfrey had placed him in a different location.

The cat on his shoulder looked up as well. The thin veil parted to reveal a smiling James, scowling Sirius, and watery-eyed Peter.

"Militant fascist," Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"Don't mind him," James said, "We didn't get any sleep last night. Looks like you didn't either."

His friend picked up Mrs. Kitty and lay down next to Remus, "How're you feeling?"

Remus let a little grunt out from his chest.

Sirius joined James and Peter lay across the end of the bed.

"Did or didn't Snivellus have anything to do with this?" Sirius asked.

Remus was confused. He'd heard a voice that sounded like Snape's yesterday, but didn't know what he had to do with anything.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Sirius think's Snape c-cursed you sick."

Remus shook his head. No, it was another monster who cursed him.

"Shit," Sirius slumped into Remus' shoulder. "I may have gone off on him. Now I have two weeks detention from McGonagall."

"You're lucky that's all she gave you," Peter said what Remus was thinking. Sirius fought Snape because of him? Remus wasn't worth fighting for.

Taking deep breaths to get through the pain of a shaking bed, Remus asked, "That why ya didn' sleep?"

Peter reached toward the curtain and looked round before pulling it closed. He nodded to Sirius.

"Last night in Astronomy we heard terrible noises coming from Hogsmeade."

Shit, they didn't go to Zonko's did they? Remus knew his safe house was close to the village.

"So after class we went to Hogsmeade," Sirius answered his question.

"G-d, you're stupid. You're supposed to run away from terrible noises," Remus groaned.

"Says the lad who went into the forbidden forest like he was entering Diagon Alley," James struggled to keep the cat in his lap. She didn't seem to enjoy his rough petting.

"Well, I have a theory a red cap has taken haunting the Shrieking Shack because years ago the lord of the land was killed bloody," Sirius said.

Remus laughed nervously, "Yeah, that's uh—a great theory, Sirius."

"Anyway, it was morning by the time we could escape, and our usual path was blocked, so to speak. So we walked back the boring and normal human way where a particular militant left the door open enough for us to slip in."

"Any idea when Pomfrey's letting you out?" James asked. "April Fool's is day after tomorrow and you can't miss it like you did Leap Year. We have big things planned, my friend, big things." The cat stopped wriggling under the ministrations of James' hands.

Remus was concerned Snape might hear them and run to a teacher if James opened his mouth in here. "I'll try to be released by lunchtime then," he said.

The curtain was drawn back and Peter jumped. Remus' sore body protested by twitching at the jarring.

"Time's up, boys," Madame Pomfrey kicked his friends out. While Remus would miss them, he was glad he could get some rest. It was difficult playing ill without letting on his ribs were mending.

"That wasn't nearly ten minutes," James listened to Sirius complain all the way to where they needed to turn off for History of Magic. Sirius kept going towards the staircases though.

"Uh, mate?" James asked.

"I'm skivving today," Sirius explained.

"I-I'm not-can't afford it," Peter said and walked off. James watched after his friend's retreating back before deciding to follow Sirius back to the Gryffindor tower. He wasn't nearly as rested as he needed to be either.

When he entered their bedroom, James thought, _not again._ Sirius was in James' bed again. But he wasn't sleeping, he was reading the letter the screech owl had delivered. There was something wrong; Sirius looked about to cry.

"What is it?" James asked and lay next to his friend.

Sirius didn't speak. He just handed James the letter.

 _Sirius (I'm not calling you SOB anymore because the bitch in this situation would actually be Mum. I did not realize that),_

 _I loved your storie about valentines day. Mum didn't thou. Cousin Narcissa sayd Abraxas Malfoy mite sue Dumbledore because he doesn't believe it was because of a love potion your teacher kissed her. She knows better, but is saying nothing._

 _Anyway since Mum was furious she told Kreacher to clean your room even though you never let him go in there and throw away anything useless. Your chocolate frog cards are gone and so is your letters to Uncle Alphard. I'm sorry I didn't stop them but you can buy more chocolate frogs and write more letters._

 _Mum's taking me to Cousin Bella's wedding tomorrow. Dad says shes marrying a good man whos fighting for wizard kind. Kind of like an auror I think. I get to sit next to Bella at her wedding bancuet because I'm the youngest!_

 _Stay out of trouble and hang out with the right people Mum says to write._

 _Esq. Regulus A. Black_

"Are you mad about the chocolate frog cards? Because I've got two hundred at home. Some are even doubles," James tried to comfort Sirius.

"'M not mad," Sirius mumbled.

"Sad? Then?" James asked.

"It's not the bloody cards, or even Alphie's letters. Bella's marrying Lestrange, and I bet my mother's knickers he's a Knight of Walpurgis. And listen to the kind of things my Father's telling Reg. Basically that they're good and not evil. He's only ten for Merlin's sake!"

James tried to hug Sirius but was pushed back, "Get off me!"

"Sirius, I don't know what to do!" James cried. It broke something in James to see Sirius like this. There was some part of him that hadn't wanted to believe Mrs. Black would be cruel to Sirius, but the inky letters staining his clenched fingers told another story. "Tell me what to do," he whispered.

"Sleep," Sirius said. That was something James thought he could do.

Two days later Sirius wasn't better. He refused to get out of bed (his own, thankfully), eat, or even shower. Last time he'd done this Remus had snapped him out of it. But Remus was sick, Peter was scared of what Sirius would do, and Kingsley stayed five feet away from the stench coming from the unwashed sheets.

"Sirius, you can't be all depressed on April Fool's Day!" James tried convincing him. "What about your idea to prank Snape? Any ideas there? I thought maybe change his hair green like lake algae..."

Sirius snorted, "You have no imagination, James."

"Then get out of bed and tell me," James coaxed.

"But it's Sunday."

"Saturday, actually," James replied. But that was no excuse to stay in bed when you'd already missed two days of classes. "Sirius, please. Remember how excited you were a few days ago. We're supposed to checkout the secret place McKinnon told Marlene about."

"I'm rising," Sirius said. James watched him move slower than golden syrup. At least he was moving. Peter returned from breakfast with a hard boiled egg each for James and Sirius.

"I'll peel this for you while you're in the lavatory," James encouraged.

"Don't tell me what to do," Sirius said.

"I'm not. But Remus is getting out today and when he does...I'll set him on you."

James wasn't sure, but he thought Sirius walked a little faster to take a shower. Remus did indeed turn up a few hours later; close to lunch hour.

Sirius was leaning lazily against Peter's bedpost while James sat and wrote out the plan:

 _Target: Slytherins_

 _Specific Target: Severus Snape_

 _Possible Spell: Permanent Greasing Charm_

"You know, like they use to keep doors from squeaking and all that?" Sirius moved his hand in circles.

"That's not on," Remus said. "Fooling only one person..."

"By extension, one group," Sirius clarified.

James would have been fine without the correction, he wanted Snape to go down.

"You need to pinch their pants," Peter said.

"Besides," Remus continued, "haven't you already ditched detention for maiming Snape?"

"I didn't maim him!"

"Lads!" James called order. They hadn't had nearly enough time to plan this since James had been so focused on birthdays and then Remus got sick.

Peter raised his hand like he was Kathryn Brown, ready to answer a Charms question.

"Pete," James nodded his head.

"I-I have an idea. Why d-duh-don't we do our own pranks today?"

"But we're stronger together," Remus argued.

"Please," James said, "I'd burn all of you." He began to laugh. Most of the pranks they did involved potions _he_ brewed.

Sirius snorted, "Gee, I can feel the love of my wicked idea by all _none_ of you."

"All right," Peter nodded, "Whichever one of us can prank the other three first wins."

James was down with that. He'd been flying his broom solo years before Hogwarts. Compared to him his friends were amateurs. Not that he didn't appreciate their effort, but he was the Maharaja of Mischief Making.

"Wins what?" Sirius asked, curiously. "Money?"

"Honour," Remus said.

"Bragging rights," James contributed.

"The honour of opening the secret p-place from McKinnon and b-buh-bragging about it," Peter said.

This was a pivotal moment in the history of the boys, because annual prank week entered its infant stages. Each man for himself.

"I can still charm Snivellus' hair, right?" Sirius asked.

"Course," James thought it was a good idea, especially if it cheered Sirius up.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Lily said to Remus.

He stood with her outside a door knocker shaped like an eagle. This was supposedly the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower. Like the Gryffindor tower, there was no door handle, but there was also no password. Esther had told Remus to be prepared to answer a riddle. After that, he and Lily could have an upperclassman read their mid-term papers for Charms. Both Remus and Lily felt good about the information they had, but wanted to check with the resident grammar machines for errors.

" _You dream you are in a dark room, how do you get out?_ "

"Are you allowed to use magic?" Lily asked Remus.

"You wake up," Remus told the eagle.

" _Quite practical,_ " the door said before opening.

The idea was that anyone competent enough to rely on logic instead of their magical abilities and enter the Ravenclaw tower was deserving of having homework looked over (especially since there were Ravenclaws who _enjoyed_ this).

The person waiting on the other side of the door was McKinnon's older brother, Remus didn't remember his name.

"I think you're two floors below your tower," he cocked his head to the side.

The person he was currently engaged in a game of chess with looked up as well, "Need help with essays?"

"Just revision," Lily said.

"I'm your man," he smiled. "Name's Smith. You're in the same house as my sister."

"What about our game?" McKinnon protested.

"It's wizard's chess; the board will play you!"

"Stone can only strategise so well before a human mind outwits it!"

"Aw, Mikey, you'd have me deprive these intelligent little first years of my wisdom?"

The rug under Smith's feet bunched up and tripped him when his toe caught on it.

Remus looked at McKinnon's grin and had to try hard to keep his laughter at bay. He did want a third opinion on his paper, after all (first of whom had been Sirius, and second being Lily).

"Oi, you're one of the kids involved in that prank war, aren't ya?" McKinnon asked.

Remus was affronted, "I'm the _winner_ of that prank war, thank you very much."

He wanted to tell McKinnon he had been the one who had to figure out how to get into the Room of Requirement since McKinnon's note to James conveniently left out needing to pace in front of the door. The instructions only said to think about what sort of room they wanted. Sirius was ready to declare the present bogus when a door appeared behind Remus. Remus laughed, "I win this, too! Hey, Peter and James said bragging rights—I'm trying it out."

"Haha, oh _man_ , when the Potter boy entered the Great Hall with long hair and a skirt, hahaha," McKinnon gripped his stomach from laughing so hard.

Remus looked over McKinnon's shoulders to where a staircase lay. He wondered if the boys and girls were off to the same directions as they were in Gryffindor.

"Because crossdressing is so hilarious," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Lils, crossdressing's too easy a thing," Remus wagged his eyebrows.

"Those were real?" Lily shrieked before realizing what she said and blushing.

It wasn't so bad. James and Sirius had both asked Remus if he was actually a girl. So all three became girls, because only Peter was silly enough to come up with an idea like that.

"Remind me to not get on either one of your bad sides," Smith said from where he was reading Lily's paper. "This is Ordinary Wizarding Level analysation."

Lily beamed at the compliment.

"Just don't tell anyone," Remus winked. He still needed his professors to think he was also a victim of the so called prank war. The only one who had been able to pull one over on Remus was Peter. It was quick, too. He'd given Remus chocolate pudding and Remus naively ate it. The leftover Kissing Concoction was put in there and Remus snogged his teacup. There was licking of the rim which he still shuddered to think about ("C'mon Remus, I-I was only teas-ing you.").

Sirius had, of course, tried (once he charmed Snape). So had James, but Remus deflected the boy's spell right back at him. And James also tried using a potion, but Remus expected that from him (though not Peter, which meant he should have expected Peter).

The entire thing had been good (somewhat) clean fun to Remus until Professor McGonagall marched Sirius to her office for skiving off detentions. Not only that, but he was also berated for class absences, which weren't excused except by letter from Madame Pomfrey or the Headmaster. In the end, to keep Sirius in a good mood, Remus had allowed a _small_ prank to be pulled on him. But since he saw it coming, Remus didn't count the round.

After both Lily and Remus' essays were thoroughly critiqued ("The works display critical thinking on the subject, good work. You can still tell they're written by twelve year olds though. Try to vary your sentence lengths, and don't be afraid of the comma."), there was a loud knocking at the common room door.

"Reckon someone's drunk?" Smith asked.

"That was _one_ time I couldn't get in!" McKinnon won his game of chess.

"Notice how Alice's brother didn't even accuse Michael of being drunk," Lily whispered in Remus ear, causing him to chuckle.

"It's not even five o'clock!" Smith opened the door and Marlene McKinnon entered.

"Michael, where have you been?-Oh, hi Lils,-You promised I could fly on your broom!"

"I've been busy. I'll have you know in less than two months I have to sit my OWLs—"

"Haha," Marlene pretended to laugh, "rubbish."

Michael shrugged, "Fair argument, _Accio Broom!_ , lead on, Mar."

"We can walk out with you," Lily volunteered for Remus. Not that he was staying in the Ravenclaw tower longer than needed.

The McKinnons went their separate way from Lily and Remus.

"I told you your paper was good," Lily swung around a banister to the next flight of stairs.

"And I, you," Remus smiled. He trusted Lily's input, but she also trusted him and that made him feel warm.

"You know, it's nice to see you back to the old Remus," Lily said. "The criminal life doesn't suit you."

"What, being quiet and bookish does?" Remus asked.

"Being contemplative and studious," Lily offered. "There's nothing wrong with the other things, though."

Remus agreed. The quietness and books were things to hide behind, a way to keep his head down and absorb as much information as possible. But he was friends with James Potter, and expected to use the information he'd learned.

He ducked his head, "Thanks." Lily was so incredibly kind, like his mum had been. The two stopped by a big glass window that overlooked the Quidditch pitch.

"Hufflepuff and Slytherin have a game soon," Remus commented. James wouldn't cease talking about it. If Slytherin lost the game, they would come in second or third for the Quidditch cup. If they won, then he was going to leap off the Astronomy Tower or something equally dramatic. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would be playing two weeks later for Ravenclaw's chance of winning or coming in second for the cup.

"Right now the field belongs to Marlene," Lily said watching her friend in awe. "It's probably for the best Ginny doesn't know Mar's got access to a broom."

"Oh, she'd have James' wick," Remus said. "I'm glad flying lessons are over."

He was. Remus was definitely a more...earthbound creature. Not that he'd sucked at flying, but he was constantly worried he'd lose control of the broom.

"Having a broom wouldn't be so bad, though," Lily said. Remus had forgotten for a moment she was muggleborn and didn't even have an unreliable TwigBrush in the kitchen like his family did.

"I have a game," Lily said, "Gun to your head, would you fly full speed through a goal post or dive into the Black Lake from the lake stand?"

What kind of question was that? Remus wouldn't like to do either and he told Lily this.

She stuck her thumb up and put two fingers in his hair, "But you have a gun to your head."

"I would disarm the person with the gun," Remus shrugged.

"What if you didn't have your wand?"

Remus never said he needed a wand. But for gas and giggles he told Lily he's prefer flying. What he didn't tell her was he'd never learned how to swim. The second option was much more terrifying than the idea of hitting a goal post.

"Where'd you even come up with that rot?" Remus asked. Apparently it was a game primary school kids played. The two continued their walk to the Gryffindor tower and Remus declared it was his turn, "Um—never read a book again or only read books out loud in a really dirty voice?"

Lily tripped on the stairs after that one.

"Oh, G-d, all right?" he helped her to her feet. She nodded that she was okay, but Remus could swear, with a gun to his head, he smelled blood.

That night Remus played the gun to your head game with Peter (James and Sirius substituted 'wand to your head', but still didn't get the premise—always weaselling out of their answer).

Remus lay awake in his bed 'til three in the morning.

Gun to your head, Lupin, do you allow a monster to bite you and infect you forever, or do you let the wielder pull the trigger?


	10. Tenth Moon

Lily sleepily emerged from her bed to get a shower before breakfast. Ginny, Cari, Kathryn, Marlene, and Mirin all took their showers at night. There was more chance of not having a wait in the morning. Even less of one during lunch time, but Lily was not Dorcas.

She pulled down her pink flannel jim jams and balked at her panties.

"Ohhhhhh crap," she said quietly to herself. She knew what that rust stain was, and she'd hoped it would happen some holiday or weekend...when she wouldn't have to go to lessons.

 _Blast!_ Lily needed to get back into her room to retrieve the sanitary products her mum had (thankfully, _I'll never complain about you helping me pack again_ ) made her put in her trunk ("I started mine when I was twelve; so did Petunia." "Mum! I didn't need to know that!"). What was she supposed to do? Pull her pants back up? They were grotty! If she had her wand, she could use a summoning charm, but no one showered with their wands within reach! Letting out a small cry, Lily wound up pulling the ruined pants up and waddling like a penguin going at top speed to her trunk. The stash was all the way at the bottom and Lily had to throw nearly all her clothes out. Remembering fresh pants, Lily grabbed a pair from the tossed pile.

When she was back in the stall she couldn't figure out which side of the elastic belt was the front. She wound up pulling it on sideways and guessing. The same issue occurred with the sanitary napkin itself. Which way was forward?

After contortionist worthy neck stretching to see over her shoulder and down her back, Lily managed to safety pin the napkin to the belt clip. She wanted to cheer at her small victory. This feeling lasted until she pulled up her pants and felt like she had a towel up her bum.

Groaning, but realizing it would have to do, Lily got ready to exit. Wait. What was she supposed to do with her pants? Have the house elves _wash_ them? Those poor creatures. Throw them away? What if someone saw them in the bin? Lily wound up doing the latter—after removing and replacing a foot of papers, wrappers, and tissues in the bin.

The last thing Lily thought before breakfast was, _I never even got my shower_.

All morning Lily felt like everyone looked at her and just _knew_. Her mum told her if she hid the elastic under her shirt and wore a loose skirt, people couldn't tell, but that didn't stop her paranoia. It was like she was walking around with _Oi, I got my menses_ written on her forehead in permanent Sharpie ink.

By lunch Lily could sympathize with a baby who had a wet nappy. The napkin could only absorb so much. While Lily was leaving the Great Hall, the most terrible thing of the day happened. One of the straps must have been twisted or something, because the entire napkin flipped over in her panties.

"Ah!" she squeaked.

"All right, Lils?" Marlene asked, eyebrows knit.

"Y-Yeah," Lily said. "I forgot my homework for Defence. I'll be back."

Lily thought one napkin should last her the entire day, but she was wrong. Gracious, there was no way the twenty in her suitcase would last her through June. _No_ , _Lily, don't think about that right now. Think positive. But there's nothing happy to think about_.

The conundrum that came with deciding whether to be late to Defence and have everyone look at her, or miss the class and risk learning an important lesson was a tough one. She did need to submit her homework.

Lily was tardy to her lesson, a tidbit of information Professor Cross unhelpfully pointed out to the entire classroom.

"Miss Evans, I do hope you have a reasonable explanation for interrupting my lecture?"

"No, sir." Because what was she supposed to say?

The seat between Marlene and Ginny was open, but Lily didn't want to draw even more attention to herself. Taking a seat in the back, Lily sat between Arcuri and a nose-picking boy whose name she did not know.

James sat bored through potions class. Professor Slughorn was using the lesson time for a lecture. The only "practical" part of today's lesson would be learning how to store potions properly.

Sighing, James added a nose to the fox he was doodling on the corner of his parchment.

Ink was suddenly smudged through the entire critter when Kathryn Brown shoved his shoulder in an effort to make him pay attention.

James rotated his parchment and started on another corner. He did risk a glance at Sirius now and again, worried about his friend.

It started last week. Sirius began complaining about hissing noises in the common room. Next he had Remus begin checking under beds in their room for snakes.

"How would a snake get in here?" James asked.

"I don't know, but—there it was again! Didn't you hear it?"

James heard nothing. But supposedly the noises were getting more frequent and Sirius was convinced he was being followed by a basilisk who was going to murder him.

Just sitting in potions class saw Sirius twitchier than Remus usually was.

Looking away, James finished up the doodle of his ideal broomstick.

In his second to last detention with Professor McGonagall, Sirius had to clean out the animal cages. The task was heaps more boring without his friends or music. What was worse, something was following Sirius, and he couldn't tell the direction the noise was coming from over the chattering creatures.

"Ssssss."

Sirius spun round, something was right behind him. He held his wand up. There was nothing there.

Turning back to the basket of kittens he was currently attending to, Sirius rubbed FleaFlicking Solution into their fur.

"sssSSSS."

"Oi!" Sirius yelled and regretted it instantly. A few seconds later McGonagall burst in, "What is it Mr. Black?" She was annoyed.

"Er—nothing professor."

"SSSS _SSSS_."

Sirius jerked his neck to the side, eyes wide, but his professor didn't react. Didn't she hear that? It was louder than the howler monkey for Merlin's sake!

"Mr. Black—"

"What is it?" Sirius asked desperately.

"I could ask you the same question," his teacher replied.

"It's following me," Sirius whispered, "Lurking, waiting for me to let my guard down. I haven't slept in two days!"

"That's not healthy," Professor McGonagall said, concerned. "What do you think is following you?"

"Boomslang, maybe an ashwinder," Sirius could have sworn he'd seen the glowing red eyes of an ashwinder under his bed despite Remus' vetting. "I'm not mad!" Sirius had to say at his teacher's expression.

"I never said you were, Sirius. Give me a moment," McGonagall waved her wand and Sirius flinched.

"Don't worry, nothing's after you. It appears there was a charm hanging over your head which made serpentine noises only your ears registered."

"The _fuck_?" Sirius said before catching himself. Only one bastard would place such a spell on him. A snake himself.

"Five points from Gryffindor for language," McGonagall sighed, "I think it would be all right for you to return to your dormitory, provided you use the time off from your detention to sleep."

Sirius didn't need to be told twice.

"Oh, and Mr. Black? Before seeking retribution I suggest you remember what happened last time you assumed things and acted on your emotions."

"Yes, Miss," Sirius nodded and left. Blimey he did want to go after Snivellus, but he'd slept so horridly the last week. Revenge could wait for the sun.

Lily slept miserably. Not only the whole baby with a wet nappy thing; her back and stomach hurt also. At six in the morning she weakly rolled over with a moan.

"Lils?" Marlene whispered.

"Who's awake at this ungodly hour?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry," Lily said. Marlene padded over in her house shoes and opened Lily's curtain.

"Are you ill?" she asked quietly.

Lily blushed, "Not exactly."

"Then what? You weren't yourself yesterday either."

Very little light was coming in through the window, so Lily could only see Marlene's silhouette. This made talking to her easier. "I got my period," she whispered.

"Like...for the first time?" Marlene asked and Lily nodded.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah," Lily replied awkwardly.

"Who got their period?" Kathryn asked nosily next to Lily's bed.

"I don't care if you're talking about Jesus' blood! Keep it down," Ginny said.

"Shhhhhhhh," Cari shushed loudly.

"Come to the ladies with me," Marlene ushered Lily to the bathroom after grabbing something from her side desk.

"I needed to get a napkin," Lily complained when Marlene closed the door.

"A what?"

"I'm almost out, but it helps to absorb the-the blood and stuff," Lily crossed her arms.

"Like a paper towel?"

"..Like a nappy," Lily bravely moved one of her arms to pull the waistband of her flannels down two inches.

"What in Merlin's name is _that_?"

"A sanitary belt, you have to use one when you start your monthlies too."

"Well I've had mine for two years and never seen one of those. It looks so medieval. Anyway, my mum bought me a potion that helps with cramping and other PMT stuff, I figured a swig would help you."

"What's in it?" Lily asked dubiously. She did not take strange medicines, or potions for that matter, if she didn't know what she was putting into her body.

Marlene shrugged, "Haven't the foggiest. But I do know it helps. Take a swig now and you can look it up in the library tomorrow. I'm surprised you haven't already."

"I didn't even know there was such a thing," Lily snapped.

"It will help somewhat with that too," Marlene encouraged. "We're supposed to be taught this stuff at school, especially the muggleborns, but that's not until the end of the year."

Lily did wind up taking a sip of the potion. Unlike the ones she'd tried in class, the concoction didn't taste foul, rather like bitter raspberries and flowers.

"Now about that chastity belt," Marlene said. Lily crossed her arms. She couldn't be expected to know everything about the wizarding world yet. Sometimes protocols were the same and sometimes they weren't. Lily had no idea there were other ways to "take care of herself". Arguments could be made on the medievalism of Hogwarts and magic. Excuse her for thinking muggles would be more advance in the technology of blood collection.

"First of all, you need to get a blood crystal. I've got two extras; Cari may also have one. Worse comes to worse, we'll ask Alice and that will get you through to the end of the year. One crystal will last a week."

Lily had no idea where this was going. How on earth was a gemstone supposed to help her problem?

Marlene must have seen her confusion, "They're these clear prism-y gemstone things. Second of all, you need to put your own personal spell on it and then carry it on your person. Like keep it in your pocket; most people put a silver chain through theirs and wear it as a necklace. The spell keeps the-er-stuff from coming all the way out—basically transfers it away once it reaches the base of your lady bits. Third of all, the blood crystal starts to turn red—"

Lily blushed more now than when she talked with her mum and Petunia. What Marlene was suggesting sounded so _gross_.

"Why on _earth_ would you wear that around your neck?"

Marlene's eyes shifted elsewhere and looked like she was thinking, "I don't know how it works in the muggle world, but being fertile is supposed to be a good thing? It's true mostly adults do that though. Just, when you're done, keep it hidden someplace safe or bury it in your garden and help the plants grow. My mum repeated this like eight times because blood is like hair to wizards, and any part of your person could be used to strengthen or cast certain spells."

That all sounded so _dark_ to Lily. Blood magic was the sort of thing Lily's mum thought evil. The sort of thing that would land a person in hell. Then again, Lily's mum didn't actually have magical powers, did she? And Lily's lady parts were chafing and cold.

"What's the spell?"

Marlene smiled and waved her wand, "Sanguinem Translatio Lily Evans."

Dorcas chose that moment to enter the lavatory. She raised her eyebrows, leaned against the doorframe, and crossed the arms of her powder blue night gown, "Y'know this place echoes?"

Lily grew teary eyed, "Oh my G-d," she covered her face and buried into Marlene's sloping shoulder.

Marlene patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Dorcas said, "Potion should help a bit with that as well," then she entered a toilet stall.

Last detention and then Sirius would be free. His hands shook as he finished cleaning algae out of the aquatic tanks.

If anything, he was more tired tonight than he was last night. Because with no hissing to keep him awake, he slept, and dreamt—not so good things. Regulus' letter was still bothering him. And he had nightmares about Bellatrix Black ( _although I guess it's Lestrange now_ ). James usually woke Sirius up if he looked too invested in a nightmare, but James thought he needed the sleep more than being shaken awake.

Tossing the last rag into the wash bin, Sirius allowed McGonagall to inspect his work.

"Professor?" he saked when she was through.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" she looked at him over her glasses.

 _Black's never apologize, for anything_ , his parents' voice's ranted through his head, "I'm-I'm s-sorry." He didn't know how to properly do this, but he wanted her to know he regretted nearly killing a student...especially with a spell his father had shown him.

"I find it interesting you waited until the end of your punishment to say this," she raised her eyebrows, "Does this mean, perhaps, detentions are working on you?"

Sirius was sorry before he even started cleaning animal shit. But he did not tell his teacher this. Instead, he looked cheekily into her eyes and said, "Maybe for the animals."

When Sirius woke up in the middle of the night, James was laying next to him.

"All right?" James asked, even though Sirius knew James knew he was having a nightmare.

"Course," Sirius smiled.

"Want to take the cloak down to the kitchens?" James asked.

Sirius would have loved this, but he was too tired. He couldn't even move anything below his neck.

"I could send Remus down to the kitchens and ask him to bring something back?" James suggested.

"Nope," Remus called from his bed.

"How does he do that?" Sirius grinned genuinely. "I think he's holding out a potion on us that makes one part bat."

"Bats use echolocation," James said, "Remus doesn't."

While Sirius was partially joking, he was slightly worried at what Remus could overhear him talking with James about. Remus hadn't been there that night he asked James to take his possessions home for the summer, but he needed to be careful of what he said.

Eventually Sirius was able to slip back into unconsciousness, with James looking over him.

Lily did fine the next few days with the blood crystal tucked in her skirt pocket. Her research in the library was extensive, but not complete. The books she could pull off the shelves told her about female anatomy/biology but not magical solutions for things like PMT. The last two stacks before the restricted section weren't off limits, but they had to be checked out with Madame Pince even if they didn't leave the library. Lily bit her bottom lip in thought until she read one of the titles sounded like something that would help her: Fifteen Health Potions Every Witch Needs.

After checking the book out during lunch hour so no one would know besides Madame Pince and God himself, Lily tucked the volume into her bag and ran to catch the end of the meal.

That's right. She ran and didn't have to worry about chafing or staining her pants.

In bed that evening Lily looked up the potion Marlene had been drugging her up with. She was right that raspberries and roses were ingredients, but there were also a few herbs and animal parts (?) which she had yet to learn about. The next day was Friday and hopefully she could make some of her own potion over the weekend. But where was she going to brew the ingredients together?

Remus and Lily shared a kitten to transfigure on Friday. Remus could hardly believe Professor McGonagall trusted them to work on an animal so complex. James and Sirius got a little orange short hair. Other people had bull frogs, on account of amphibians being less difficult to transfigure than mammals. Others still had mice. Remus' kitten kept spitting at him and backing into Lily before finding an albino mouse on the table behind them and pouncing.

"No you don't!" Lily caught the black rascal mid jump.

The class was still working on animal to snuffbox transfigurations. Lily and Remus both transfigured their mice last class into pocket sized snuffboxes, now Professor McGonagall wanted table boxes from kittens.

Lily went first since the creature was more attached to her. Remus watched the pale blue light dissipate and looked at his friend's achievement. The box wasn't fancy, a black papeir-mâché, but the rectangular prism had no ears or whiskers. Remus went after Lily transfigured him back. His snuffbox was more ornate and tortoise-shell, but not nearly air tight enough to keep snuff fresh. Like he needed to keep snuff fresh. But if this was on the final exam he didn't want his professor's snuff to go bad.

He actually let out a small snort imagining Professor McGonagall with a pipe.

"What?" Lily asked and Remus just shook his head. "Let's practice more."

"We should name her Evans, because she also has red hair," James sat with his elbow on the table and chin in hand.

"She's a he," Sirius said, "Look, he still has his bollocks." Sirius stretched the kitten up in front of James' face so he could get a good look at the specimen.

"Evans has a dad, doesn't she? Could be a boy's name."

Remus pursed his lips together. Of course James and Sirius had both finished the assignment, twice and perfectly. He was sure others in the classroom were unsuccessful because the taint of metal burned his nose and even his tongue could taste copper. Some poor frog probably lost its leg.

Professor McGonagall came by and praised both of them before moving on and stopping Schmidt's box from hopping off the desk.

The black kitten nuzzled down into Lily's robe pocket, as far from Remus as possible.

"Isn't she cute?" Lily said.

"Extremely," Remus said boredly.

"I have a question," she asked.

Remus' interest piqued at her lowered tone. This inquiry was definitely not going to be Transfiguration related.

"Do you, I mean has Potter and the gang, well, hm—Hypothetically, if one wanted to brew a potion as an uncredited extracurricular activity, do you or your gang of marauders know where one might accomplish this?"

He wasn't surprised Lily wanted to brew potions outside of class. She was Slughorn's potions princess.

"Hypothetically," Remus whispered, "Is this potion legal?"

"Of course, unless-does it matter?"

Remus shrugged, "It would be better to do anything illicit out of the eyes of teachers, but illegal stuff off campus. Would a lot of ventilation be needed?"

"No more than the potions lab provides."

Remus couldn't tell her about the Hall of Reflection, or the Room of Requirement for that matter. Lily was not, as she put it, in the gang of marauders. The kitchens probably wouldn't be the best place either, considering that's where his tea was brewed. Hm, since James borrowed the cloak the boys had found no more passages out of the school, but there were several empty studies and classrooms in unconventional areas...like behind portraits.

Okay, "On the fifth floor if you're walking towards the Ravenclaw Tower and take a right instead of left, down that corridor there's a painting of Marco Polo. I might make an offhand comment about his beard so thick one might _set up camp_ in it. And behind him there might be an old professor's study. Hypothetically," he winked at Lily.

"Thanks," she smiled, but then it faded. "Do those boys ever _shut up_?" Lily grit her teeth at James and Sirius' antics. They were dangling a string in front of the orange kitten and yanking it away before _Evans_ could catch the elusive thread. Apparently James found this especially funny, since he was smiling so huge one could see all his teeth.

"Oi, Sirius, put him somewhere appealing," James said when Sirius picked up Evans. Sirius put the kitten on top of his head and James burst out laughing.

"What does that even mean?" Sirius said.

Remus hardly noticed Lily's fist clenching, what he did notice was all four windows in the room shattering. All students and animals with eyes or ears jumped.

"Ow!" Sirius let go of Evans and the kitten burrowed its way into James' armpit. "Evans scratched me! I'm going to get cat fever and die, James."

Remus wasn't paying attention to the rest of the class. He was focused on Lily's red face. Her heartbeat was so loud. Had she done accidental magic? Wasn't that what Hogwarts was supposed to stop?

"This lesson is dismissed early," Professor McGonagall called order and for everyone to return their animals.

Following Lily out of the classroom, Remus had to grab her shoulder to make her stop jogging away, "Lily, was that you?" he asked, surprised to see her eyes were red and about to shed tears.

She slapped his hand, "Get off me!" she snapped.

Remus was hurt she didn't want to talk to him. If her powers were so out of control, then it probably meant she was emotionally disturbed. While Remus didn't do the whole _feelings_ and heart to heart thing, he wanted Lily to feel better and was willing to try for her. Remus stood still and watched her red braid retreat among the rest of the first years.

"All right, Remus?" James asked.

Remus looked at James and knew he still had a friend there.

"Well shit," Cari said to Lily in the common room.

"I don't know what happened. I haven't done wandless magic since I left home! But Potter and Black were being so rude and undignified but Potter still made a better table box than me and—" Lily trailed off when she felt her face flushing again.

"Why do you care so much about what they do? Maybe you were feeling a little guilty makin' Sirius lose his head?" Cari said.

Lily was shocked. The only person she told about that was Severus. She squinted her eyes, "How did you know that was me?"

"I didn't one hundred percent, but now I do," Cari shrugged, "Snape got bit by a snake and Sirius heard snake noises...that really narrows down the suspects to Snape and his friends i.e. _you_."

"That was you?" Ginny asked from her game of Solitary Snap. "Fab work that!"

"Lily?" Alice called from the stairs. "Would you be interested in making my Prefect round with me tonight?"

"Er-" The prospect excited Lily, but Alice made it sound like a command. Was she going to be berated for what she did in class? Oh G-d, was she going to get detention? When was she supposed to find time to start her PMT potion? "I guess," Lily stood and accompanied Alice out the portrait hole.

"Since I'm in fifth year I get the earliest rounds. You'd think sixth years would get the next round, but nope, they get the late one with the Heads because the seventh years need more sleep for their NEWTs."

"That does make sense," Lily said.

"Professor McGonagall talked to me today at the Prefect meeting," Alice's perky demeanour didn't waver.

This was what Lily was waiting for, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Alice nodded, "Yeah, Professor Flitwick had to charm the windows back together with a strong reparo, but there was no lasting damage. Professor McGonagall knows you didn't mean for anything to happen, otherwise you'd be spending your Friday evening with her instead of me."

"Then what did she want you to say? 'Learn how to control your magic or it's back to the regular world with you?'"

"That would be counterproductive, actually," Alice interjected. "She wasn't upset, only worried that maybe you were more...moody...than typical because of...hormonal issues?"

Lily put one hand behind her back and tugged her braid, "Yes, yes, she would be correct with that assumption. Does everyone in this cursed school know?" she said embarrassedly.

"It's normal, you know: growing up. My mum treated it as such a big deal, but I always made sure my blood crystals were packed in the bottom of my trunk. Now at sixteen, girls will shout that they need one and toss gemstones across classrooms. Frank even lives close to Puddlemore and buys blood crystals in the town for me now."

"Some boyfriend," Lily was amazed. "Did you ever do-do," she gestured an explosion.

"Wandless magic? Yeah, my first time was over a holiday and my parents had to go to the McKinnon's annual Christmas party to save face at work. Political stuff. And the crowdedness of the halls were too much for me. Long story, short version, I broke a neoclassical chandelier."

"Goodness," Lily said as they descended to walk another floor.

Alice laughed, "And that had a much more difficult time being fixed than windows. So you needn't worry about the wrath of any teacher. Do you have any questions though?"

"Marlene's explained how most things work in the wizarding world. They're a bit different than what I learned."

Alice nodded, "In June the class Class Heads give the first and second years a brief class on well, basic biology in first year and what you're experiencing now. It's especially helpful for people who are new to magic. Second year you learn more about what I hope to Godric I don't find students doing in this cupboard." Alice opened a broom cupboard where the only nefarious thing happening was the mop was gaining a little mildew. Alice muttered a spell to clean the equipment and shook her head.

"Basic scourgifying spell for households. The elves usually clean their tools. Must be someone who had detention and got lazy at the end. Magic retained in mildew can make the potency horribly strong."

On the fifth floor they passed the boy Prefect for Hufflepuff and the girl for Slytherin who were working their way up while Alice worked down. Alice introduced Lily and then continued on. It was on that floor Lily saw the portrait of Marco Polo Remus had told her about. When they passed the painting, it seemed like any other and politely asked for the wands to be dimmed as it was trying to sleep.

Why did an oil painting need to sleep?

What was it Remus had said about his beard? Set up camp? That couldn't be a password. It must be a clue for a password.

On the fourth floor was where Prefect duty that evening became exciting.

Alice led Lily to the Study Area. While it was about as cosy as the Gryffindor common room, the place was just as noisy. She herself didn't do any studying here, rather would socialize with Esther if they did too much chatting in the library. Right now the place was empty except for two seventh year Ravenclaws and a Slytherin who had a later curfew on account of their seniority.

"I'm going to show you something interesting. Not exactly a secret, but useful and I know you won't abuse it," Alice told Lily. She was shown a portrait of a previous Headmaster, Walter Aragon. The man was young with black hair, but was beginning to sport wrinkles from his stern expression. Lily wondered if this would happen to Professor McGonagall.

"He was murdered by Grindewald himself," Alice said.

"Not before I gave my friend Robert Cross time to escape with nearly all his appendages intact," the portrait said.

"He was also a Gryffindor before he became Headmaster. Hold on," Alice turned her attention back to the painting, "Sir, is there any student we might—er-surprise if we enter the corridor?"

The man's thin lips turned up, "Indeed. I do believe several who appeared much to young to be seventh years passed through not two minutes ago. If you hurry, you may catch them."

" _Garnet Bowtruckles_ then," Alice spoke and the portrait opened to reveal another corridor. "While you may not abuse this painting, several people use it to make it back to the Gryffindor Tower when it's too close to curfew to use the staircases. The corridor leads to the painting right next to the Fat Lady, you see?"

Lily was fascinated and began to pick up her pace to match Alice's quick steps. The chase was on, apparently.

"Headmaster Aragon has a portrait in Dumbledore's office, too. But there are so many students he doesn't know who to report if Dumbledore asks. I don't think the Headmaster asks all to often anyway. There!" Alice pointed and Lily wanted to groan at the familiar silhouettes.

"Halt right there, lads," Alice said and Sirius Black stepped in front of the posse.

"I _told_ you," Peter whispered as Lily watched Potter tuck something into his robes. Was she supposed to confiscate that? _You know you aren't actually a Prefect,_ a voice in her head said. Remus was standing so still off to the side he nearly melted into the wall.

"What are you four doing out of bed this late?" Alice asked, her glowing wand tip aloft.

"Quarter past nine isn't that late," Potter rebutted.

"For first years it is. Now, answer the question please."

"Er—none of your business?" Black said.

Alice shook her head, "Boys you never say that to an adult."

"Aren't you sixteen?" Potter made a fair point.

"With authority to take house points and assign detentions."

"Now that's only hurting your own house," Peter said.

"Which is why I think detention it will be, although I'm not supposed to take that into consideration." Alice winked at Lily.

It was as if the boys immediately noticed Lily was standing there.

"And what's she doing out of the Tower, hm?" Potter asked. "Aren't you giving her detention?"

"Isn't it obvious, James? She's a Prefect in training," Black replied. "Learning all the nooks and crannies people like to play in."

 _Don't give him a rise,_ Lily thought. If she said nothing they would have nothing to use for or against her. Besides, Alice was already pulling detention slips out of her robe.

"The lot of you will report to Professor Cross on Tuesday evening at seven."

"Why him?" Sirius asked.

"He's the teacher on duty."

"What about Hagrid...or Professor McGonagall?" Remus spoke for the first time.

"I cannot give preference to where you serve your detentions unless you have a legitimate reason not to spend the evening with Professor Cross?"

Lily was surprised. She thought the boys loved Professor Cross' class. She'd even overheard Potter say as much last term.

"Lily, why don't you follow the boys to the end of the passage and make sure everyone gets to the Tower. I'll have Lovein finish my rounds with me."

Lily really didn't want to be left alone with the troublemakers of her year who were so cruel to Severus, and she had been so rude to Remus earlier. Things felt awkward around him now, especially since she'd aided in landing him in trouble. She was at risk of losing a friend and had no peace cake to offer. Albeit, cake shouldn't be the only way to say sorry and placate a person.

Remus was the one to step up and lead the troops back to the fort.

"We were already on our way back," he muttered.

"Down a sneaky corridor after curfew," G-d, why couldn't Lily keep her mouth shut.

"Well, we are...what did you call James and Sirius, _marauders_ and all that. Fits the job description."

Lily put her hands against her temples to fight off headache. When they entered the Gryffindor common room, Lily asked Remus to wait, "You're not mad at me, right? I'm sorry for snapping today, I'm not feeling well. Although, that's hardly an excuse since you—"

"Since I what?"

This was not going how Lily had planned. She was about to say since he looked ill so often, but that was hardly a compliment was it?

"You still like me, right?" she shouldn't act so vulnerable in such a public space, but she was really invested in her friends by now and couldn't lose a single one.

Remus looked up at the ceiling and gave a short huff of a laugh before looking at her, "Be mad at you? I thought you were angry with me."

"I was for a second," Lily admitted, "but I was frightened."

"So you did do accidental magic," Remus said.

"Unintentionally," Lily defended.

"Kind of the definition of 'accidental'," Remus smiled at her, "Do you know why it happened? You're usually extremely disciplined."

"Potter and Black were heightening my already miffed feelings, I guess," she chose her words carefully. Remus probably didn't even know what a period was unless his mother was one of those witches who wore blood crystals loud and proud.

"Ah," he raised his eyebrows, "They do have distinctive laughs huh? Well, I should probably get back to the lads. Marauding to plot and all that," he smirked.

Lily was fairly certain Remus wouldn't be doing any plotting.

Remus began plotting in detention. Not the mostly harmless and legal stuff he did with Peter, James, and Sirius. No, while Remus gave ticks, tick stars, and tick minuses to second year Boggart summaries, he was plotting how to get away with murder. The train of thought he was riding scared him, especially since he was on the tracks so close to the full moon, but what scared him more was how loyal he was to Sirius. _Who_ , Remus thought, _will be out of your life the minute he finds out you're a monster._

But Remus wasn't going to lock anyone in a room with an angry hippogriff. That would only serve to perpetuate the Control of Magical Creatures opinions.

Next to Remus, James was checking off correct and incorrect answers on a quiz they took last week. Peter was doing the other half of the second year summaries and Sirius was scrubbing the floor. Everyone worked without wands; they were sitting on Cross' desk while he marked upperclass papers.

Remus watched James place an X by a question that should have been correct.

 _A doxy bite can be healed most quickly and safely using_ _murtlap essence_ _._

On the same paper he added an _s_ to a spell to make the Latin incorrect. A glance at the name on the top of the showed the name _Severus Snape_. Remus pursed his lips but returned to his own stack of papers.

When Friday rolled around again, James wanted to go to Hogsmeade, which was what they tried doing last weekend when James realized he left his allowance in the room. Then they got caught going back to the tower without the invisibility cloak because James was naïve enough to think they were the only ones who knew about the quick route.

They couldn't go to Hogsmeade tonight, Remus was going to be in the Shrieking Shack and a blood thirsty wolf. Knowing the idiots, if they heard his supposed howling again Sirius would suggest an investigation.

"It's not fair. Last time you went to the village I couldn't go either. Wait until I come back," Remus pleaded innocently and the group unanimously agreed. He himself had been saving knuts he'd found in chair cushions to purchase some chocolate frogs. Remus wasn't sure why a joke shop sold them, but figured the charm on the chocolate might startle some people with their semblance of amphibious life.

"What do you usually do when I go home?" Remus asked when Sirius asked what they were supposed to do.

Sirius shrugged, "It's not like we sit around and wait for you to come back, but adventures aren't as fun if you don't share them too."

Remus was touched and felt guilty when he had to leave right before supper. He was keeping his friends from having fun.

The tunnel was muddy and extra damp from all the April rain, but Professor McGonagall made the ground more solid after Remus' foot popped out of his shoe. The days were thankfully getting longer and Remus knew Madame Pomfrey would be collecting him early the next morning. He guessed it didn't matter since he could never remember her bringing him to the hospital wing, but maybe that was also a good thing, like the length of days.

While Remus could still tell a difference in temperature upon entering, Professor McGonagall insisted on reapplying the heating charm. Removing his clothes, Remus awaited his inevitable transformation peering through the cracked paneling of the shack. Off in the distance he could see the glow of Hogsmeade and its still active villagers. Tomorrow the older students would get to go to the shops. Remus wondered if he should give his chocolate frog money to Frank, but the creamy cocoa tasted better when it was purchased under morally questionable circumstances. Maybe it was just his thinking.

Though chocolate was chocolate now. Anything to kill the beast about to surface. Remus' teeth began to ache and he wished he had something soft to bite besides the dirty bed rags. The monster in him had Remus test the skin of his forearm. Gently biting and suckling, Remus tried to take his mind off his teeth. For fuck's sake, he had over two hundred bones which were about to break.

Remus became less and less disgusted as he gave into the beast and could tell why the wolf enjoyed flesh so much. But he could also tell why the wolf thought to chew that chair one time...flesh was only doing so much for his teeth. As he became less and less like a person, Remus felt his muscles spasm and bit into his delicate skin. The pungent smell of blood carried him into the night.

"Kingsley's actually spending the night in the other room?" James scoffed.

"H-He's taken his comforter," Peter gestured to the note on the bed.

"Must not want to spend the weekend with degenerates," Sirius shrugged. "Good riddance, I say. Let's hide all his stuff."

James pushed his glasses up his nose, "Where?"

"The Room of Requirement," Sirius said.

"Now, and this may be Remus' voice inside my head speaking, but that's too cruel for someone of Kingsley's standard."

James looked at Peter, "D-duh-don't look at me! I was going to say the lake until that Remus voice started in my brain too!"

That was too bad. All James could think of was putting things under the invisibility cloak, but there was always the chance of tripping over the stuff and discovering the cloak.

"What about the Quidditch pitch?"

No, that didn't work either. Slytherin was practicing for their last game next week.

"A girl's lavatory."

Now that was a good idea, "Ace," he told Sirius. "Now how are we supposed to carry the things there?"

Without Remus there was some extra space under the cloak. Two extra spaces if Sirius stayed behind to keep watch.

"No way! It was my idea. Peter keep watch."

James wanted to say Sirius was taller and took up more room, but refrained because Sirius did most of the heavy lifting with books and robes. Who knew clothes could be so ample?

"Back in a tick," James told Peter.

After returning, James decided he should share some of his mum's biscuits before they turned hard. The three boys ate the confectionary treats on Kingsley's bed (since no one wanted crumblies in theirs), and laughed late into the evening.

Eventually Peter was snoring onto James' shoulder. James carefully picked his friend's torso up and lay him down in a more comfortable position. Sirius watched from the end of the bed until he too fell asleep. James nearly finished the last biscuit when he heard Sirius begin to whimper like a wounded dog. Nudging Sirius gently with his foot, James woke him from whatever awful dream his mind was conjuring.

"James?" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried about Reg."

James knew Sirius had been thinking about his brother a lot since that letter had arrived a few weeks ago. But if Regulus Black was anything like Sirius, then he'd turn out a decent lad. How could he not with Sirius as a big brother?

"I sent a letter four days ago and haven't got a reply."

"Maybe he's busy," James suggested, "Didn't your cousin recently get married?"

Sirius' face went blank, "Yeah well, she's a bitch."

"Like Narcissa?" James asked. He didn't know any of the Blacks personally, but was pretty sure the Lestrange brothers attended his parents' New Year's party once.

"Worse," Sirius said. James could sense there was something Sirius wanted to talk about. Probably his nightmare.

"What is it, Sirius?" James asked.

"What's what?"

"Whatever you're trying to tell me."

Sirius didn't answer, rather rolled off Kingsley's bed and padded to his own.

Sirius left James behind on the bed. He was too tired and too close to tears to keep talking about...he didn't even know what he was talking about. But he wanted Reg to be at Hogwarts already.

"Sirius, that's my bed," James came over a minute later and lay down on the non-crumb infested pillows.

"Sleep," Sirius managed to instruct before James could interject with some thought his mate figured would be helpful (or managed to slip past his tongue without even passing through his brain).

Saturday morning Peter went down to breakfast while Sirius and James were awaken by an irate Kingsley, who was also trying to get to breakfast.

"Where're all my clothes?" he hissed at Sirius irately.

"Not on the Quidditch pitch, that's for sure," Sirius smiled lazily. Kingsley was now going in his silk pyjamas to check there first.

"Brilliant," James nudged his shoulder, "Couldn't have thought better on my feet myself."

"What do you want today?" Sirius asked James. He was going to accomplish something today besides make Kingsley run all over the castle.

"I'm still tired, mate," as if to illustrate his point, James yawned.

"Eugh," Sirius said, "That's no way to spend a free day."

"What do you plan on doing, homework?" James asked him.

"Nah, something productive. Think Hagrid needs a hand with anything?"

Hagrid did, indeed, enjoy employing Sirius' offer to assist him in watering his garden. Sirius went alone, because James fell asleep once more. But after breakfast Peter found him behind the hut with an oversized watering can, admiring some overly large strawberries.

"Peter, look!" he said when he saw his friend. "Did you know this was how strawberries grow?"

"I-I did not," Peter said.

"Hagrid needs help with the rest of the garden, he said he has to bury some animals that passed away in the night."

Sirius knew Herbology was actually one subject Peter wasn't terrible at, aside from the occasional burying of his wand. While Sirius knew Professor Sprout saved most of the first years' plants from dying, it was the thought Peter put into his gardening that made him enjoy the class.

"I-I'll pull weeds, shall I?" Peter looked at Sirius for what? Confirmation? Why would Peter need Sirius' _permission_ to weed the garden? It didn't belong to him! All the same, Sirius nodded that would be a good idea and later joined him when he finished watering.

Not knowing what to do with the weeds, Sirius threw them over his shoulder.

"Sirius, no! Those are carrots!" Peter admonished soon after Sirius began a new row. Oh, he guessed the roots on these did look different from the other grasses he was pulling. Huh, strawberries grew out of flowers and carrots grew underground. "Oi, Peter," he smiled up at his friend, "How do you lead a horse to water?"

Peter shrugged.

"With carrots," Sirius laughed at his own joke.

"N-Not those in your hand, i-it's like you don't care-at all," Peter rebutted.

Sirius threw an actual weed at Peter, not at all bitter.

Hagrid returned later with a shovel, minuscule compared to his size, resting against his shoulder. "How's it goin' boys?"

"Good," Sirius said. It was good. He was dirty, sweating, and felt a sense of accomplishment.

Hagrid chuckled and put the shovel down to pick up the weeds Sirius had haphazardly thrown all over the garden, "They'll jus' take roo' again if thar 'lowed ter stay."

After finishing with weeds, Hagrid invited Sirius and Peter in for rock cakes and tea, the former of which Sirius turned down. However, Hagrid's tea was dark and herby, and after Sirius added a teaspoon of cream and milk it was the perfect mixture of strong and sweet which Sirius didn't even bother to sip on because his tongue required constant dousing in the liquid.

Kali rested her chin on Sirius' lap and he played with her skin rolls. This only caused her to nuzzle closer to Sirius. He'd never enjoyed animals much, with the only Black family pets hating his mug, though there once was a mouse in the attic who didn't seem to mind him when he fed it crumbs. Kali was different once Sirius allowed her to get close. She was a gentle giant, much like Sirius had come to realize Hagrid was.

"Why d'you think are rabbits dying?" Sirius asked once his tea was downed.

Hagrid ran his fingers through his beard, "Dunno, they aren' ill. It's almos' like—nevermin'."

"No, Hagrid, what?" Sirius insisted.

"It's like they're dyin' withou' a cause. Can' find nothin' wrong with 'em. Tha same way tha killin' curse works."

Peter dropped his tin cup.

Sirius wondered who wanted to kill buns...besides his cousin Bellatrix. He remembered one summer being at their house and she found one eating her mother's Asphodel. She squeezed its neck so hard Sirius could still envision the eyes popping out of the head.

Kali must have sensed him stiffen and whined, burrowing her nose under his hand.

"You don't think someone's practicing the killing curse, d'you?" Sirius said. He knew for unforgivable curses to work, one had to mean the magic wholeheartedly. If someone was practicing hardening their hearts by starting with animals...

"Nah," Hagrid said, "Forge' I said anythin'. Could be a number of things. Where's the other half of yer boys anyway?"

"James is still i-in bed," Peter said. "And Remus i-is vvvisiting his mum."

"I though' his mum died?" Hagrid crossed his eyebrows before widening his tiny black eyes.

 _Oh no_ , was the only thing Sirius could think. He knew Mrs. Lupin had been in a bad way, but didn't think about what would happen if she bit it. What would happen to Remus?

"I shouldna ha' said that," Hagrid shook his head when Sirius and Peter stood.

"He's going to be so wrecked," Sirius whispered.

"It happen' a long time ago," Hagrid said.

"What?" Peter shrieked.

Hagrid shook his head, "I shouldna ha' told ya tha'. Oi, wait!"

Sirius was already running out the door.

"Sirius, wait!" Peter cried out from behind. Sirius wanted to slow down, but couldn't. He didn't know where he was going, but found himself pacing in front of the Room of Requirement.

Before the door could appear, Kingsley yelled at him down the corridor, "Oi, Black! Where's my stuff!"

Sirius kicked the wall. "Second floor girl's loo! Now get lost!" he shouted.

Instead of entering the room, Sirius went back to the Tower.

"He's lied to us, Peter! He's been lying this whole time! He doesn't even have a mother! The lucky son of a bitch," Sirius paced his room.

"You're wearing a hole in the floor," James said, "You need to calm down, mate."

Sirius did not know how to calm down. Dirt turned to mud in sweating rivulets down his neck. He was so worked up.

"Tell me what happened!" James demanded.

Through ocean waves in his ears Sirius listened to Peter explain that Remus did not, in fact, have a sick mother.

"I-It only strengthens my hypothesis Remus is a girl," Peter said. This was enough to make Sirius stop his prowling.

Merlin blind him, although Remus had denied such an accusation, it was becoming more and more possible. When was the last time he left to "visit his ailing mother" again? Like, two months ago?

"Blimey, Peter's right," he said.

"Sirius, this doesn't change anything," James said.

"But it does!"

Remus didn't trust him enough to tell him what he was hiding, or _not_ hiding. The only reason to do so was if he was scared of Sirius. Merlin, the kid had beat Sirius in a semi-official duel, he had nothing to be afraid of. _Maybe he's afraid you'll react like this_ , a voice inside his head said. That was it! Remus was afraid of Sirius, James, and Peter not liking to hang out with him anymore because girls are gross. Well, Remus's less gross than a lot of the Slytherin first years. They could make things work.

Remus woke up to a paw on his nose. Crossing his eyes, he looked down and saw his aftermoon friend.

"G'morning," he mumbled through a cotton mouth. "Or night, whatever." It was impossible to tell the time of day behind closed curtains. Someone left hot chocolate beside his bed and Remus struggled with one good arm to pick it up. The cat didn't mind him resting the mug on her back while she sat on his chest. He used the cat's back as a tipping place to pour the warm but not scalding liquid down his throat.

Remus felt a small roll of nausea, but lay perfectly still until it passed. He was glad the moon had been on a Friday night, with a peak close to midnight. He'd hopefully be able to go to lessons on Monday, and his friends didn't need to take any notes on his behalf. It was also May Day on Monday, and James had plans.

Plans and plans.

Remus managed to smile to himself in anticipation of marauding with his friends.


	11. Eleventh Moon

The minute Remus returned from wherever he went, Sirius waited for the perfect calm and collected moment (according to Peter) to sit him down and ask whether or not he had a peter.

His plans did not go accordingly.

The second years did a dance around a May Pole erected in the courtyard after breakfast (which Snivellus found himself tied to). Sirius may or may not have had anything to do with the latter part. Remus joined his side shortly after this occurrence. In any case, it was hilarious when the only thing poking through the ribbons was Snivellus' glaring eyes and a few strands of slick hair.

Avery however, suspected Sirius had something to do with his mate being trussed up, and fired a hex at him.

Sirius ducked and the hex hit Virginia Hampton. She fired back in the general direction of the spell and soon fireworks ensued. The Marauders, as Remus had called their group of Sirius, James, Peter, and himself, snuck under robes and out of the fray. Running down the hill from the courtyard, Sirius could smell the spring colours. His legs carried him to the Black Lake where he kicked his shoes off at the dock and ran to the lake stand.

"Oi, wait up!" James called and began climbing the ladder behind Sirius, who was taking the rungs two at a time.

"We're supposed to be in lessons," Remus said.

"It will take the teachers a while to calm that riot down," Sirius metaphorically waved his studious friend off. When he reached the top of the stand he could see for miles. The grounds were as beautiful now, if not more so, than in autumn. James sat on the edge of the tower with an arm around his shoulders. Remus hung back slightly, but Sirius could tell he was smiling. Peter flopped down by James and stared at the sky.

"I-I never thought I'd be this high off the ground and not wet myself," Peter admitted.

The stand was indeed taller than those on the Quidditch pitch.

"Good for you, Pete," James said sincerely. The arm left Sirius' shoulders to loosen James' tie.

"Can you see it?" Sirius asked James if he could see the same beauty he did.

"Meh," James said. Sirius gave James a good budge and his friend fell forward off the tower.

"Not cool!" James screamed in a high pitched voice on his way to the water's surface. The flurry of water droplets were still in the air when James reemerged.

"MY GLASSES ARE ON THE BOTTOM OF THE LAKE, YOU BLOODY WALLY!"

"I-I can try to get them," Peter stood and did a perfect dive into the lake. James screamed again when he thought Peter's body was going to hit his. After Peter came up empty handed Remus spoke, "You reallllly didn't think that through."

Sirius stood up. He knew what would give Remus a cheer, "C'mon, Remus, let's go for a dip."

Remus stiffened, " _No_ , Sirius I-I," but Sirius stopped listening. He used his full body weight to take Remus over the side with him. Remus screamed louder than James had while Sirius laughed and positioned his feet to hit the water.

Sirius sprung up with his fringe in his eyes. His hair got a bit long with nearly a year of no cutting. Wiping the strands out of his face, Sirius looked at a scowling James treading water next to him. Sirius wasn't sure his friend could even tell which way land was.

"Wh-where's Remus?" Peter asked. Remus was taking a while to resurface. About two metres from Sirius the surface of the water boiled.. Sirius held his breath and swam to see if Remus was waiting to grab his leg and startle him in retribution.

Under the water Remus latched on to Sirius like a leech and began attempting to climb him. He dragged Sirius down to the point he could no longer tell which way was up. Blimey, why was Remus being such a spaz? Sirius opened his eyes under the murky water and saw which way the sunlight was penetrating the water. Sirius grabbed Remus' robes and kicked as hard as he could. Remus was much heavier than Sirius would've thought. Out of air and with lungs deflated, Sirius crawled slowly to the surface.

He gasped when his head broke the surface and Peter quickly swam over.

"Remus!"

"What's happening?" James said.

Sirius felt Peter take some of Remus' weight off of his body. Remus began hacking and still tried weakly to thrash.

"Can't" **cough** "swim" **cough** "fuck" he spat water out while the rest drained out of his nose "wad!"

Shit, it's not like Sirius would've pushed him in if he'd known that.

"Y-you're doing fine, Remus," Peter encouraged. Sirius wanted to snort, no he wasn't. His legs were moving up and down with no water resistance to keep him afloat.

"Kick forward," Sirius told him and Remus managed to do that.

"Good," Peter said, "Use your arms too. I-I've got your belt. I-It's just difficult...you're so much bigger than me."

Sirius watched amazed as Peter got Remus to dog paddle. He looked away for a second to find James.

"Just follow the sound of my voice voice voice," he cupped his hands and echoed off to the boy whose hair managed to stick up when wet (and Sleekeazy washed away).

"I'm not blind," he huffed and swam toward Sirius. "There are objects all around though and I dunno which is safe shore and which is the forbidden forest."

"Follow me then," Sirius smirked and kicked out ahead of James. The boy could follow the splashes to his face. This worked well until James mismanaged to avoid a rock slightly protruding from the water.

"MERLIN'S BUTTOCKS, MY TOE!"

Eventually James came across the muddy bank the dock was situated on and used his hands to pull forward until he could get his feet under him. Sirius led the dripping boy to the grass where Remus already lay panting at the sun.

Rolling over, as he was unable to even lift his head, Remus glared daggers at Sirius.

"So you've learned a new life skill today, Lupin," Sirius tried to diffuse the tension.

Remus closed his eyes tightly before opening them again and blinking at Sirius, "S'pose I did, Black."

"And James b-broke his toe and lost his glasses."

What? James didn't break his (Sirius looked down)-good Godric the entire toenail was at least broken off.

James snorted, "Like my mum would send me off to school without a spare pair. Granted, the rims aren't pure gold, those were a gift from one of Dad's coworkers who thinks I'm cool. Now Sirius, since you got me into this mess, I suggest you grab my shoes and lead me to the castle so I can grab my naff spectacles."

"Some May Day," Sirius said while he assisted Remus to his feet, and Peter, James. Then the boys switched friends and meandered to the castle.

"Some May Day," James echoed.

"Appreciate the beauty of spring now, yeah?" Sirius asked.

On the first floor of the castle the muddy boys encountered Professor McGonagall, "Where were you during my class? It was delayed, _not_ cancelled. "

Sirius thought quickly, "Ah, professor, we had an incident with James' spectacles."

"Such as?" she said.

"They're at the bottom of the Black Lake."

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose, "The merpeople will be all over that gold by now."

"So you see, we must lead poor James back to the Tower together lest he encounter unsavoury characters and be helpless to defend himself," Sirius finished proudly.

McGonagall bought none of it.

"But we had to jump in and try to find them!" Sirius defended when she took points.

"Why was Mr. Potter in the water if his glasses were on his face?"

"He-er-tripped," Sirius felt a pinch on the back of his thigh.

"Go grab his spare glasses and four showers," she instructed exasperatedly. "What your other teachers do with your tardiness will be their business. I'd hurry if I were you."

Remus took his robes off and rinsed off his arms and face in a sink while Sirius and the others took showers. This was highly suspicious to Sirius, but he'd put Remus through enough today.

The way in which Sirius unintentionally ruined his plan to talk to Remus occurred that evening after supper when Remus refused to go to the kitchens for dessert. James, Sirius, and Peter all went and left Remus to rest. Upon returning three hours past curfew, Sirius was both full and sleepy. But he had to use the loo before flopping into bed. Sirius entered the bathroom and blinked several times at the sight in front of him. Remus screamed and held his holey towel in front of his entire body...which Sirius had just seen.

Quickly spinning around, Sirius didn't need to be told once to get out.

"What was that?" James sat up and quickly put on the glasses he had only just removed.

"Well," Sirius spluttered, "Remus' not a girl!"

Sirius hadn't been looking, not really, because what had caught his attention was the vast array of marred and puckered skin which covered more than half his body.

Remus thought he'd be safe. He thought the chances of an eleven year old needing a shower at midnight were slim. He thought he could quickly change into his pyjamas since the shower stalls were too small for him to fully lift his legs and stretch his arms. He thought wrong. Or maybe, he'd thought right for the first nine months (minus holidays) of school and this was a fluke. Fuck all if this was ever a fluke.

Shakily buttoning up his pyjamas, Remus wondered what the fuck he was supposed to do. Did he run and hide in the hospital wing? Close his curtains and hope no one bothered him? Sirius had surely told James and Peter now. Probably even Kingsley. Remus was ugly enough his naked body was funny.

Remus cracked the door slightly. White knuckling the knob, he peered his head around the wood. Peter and James were in their beds. Kingsley's curtains were closed, as were Sirius'. Breathing a sigh of relief, Remus sprinted to his bed and hid under the covers.

The strain on Remus' body from the full moon and nearly drowning was a lot. As much as Remus didn't want to sleep that night, he did.

Remus managed to avoid Sirius through lessons the next day, or maybe Sirius was dodging Remus. In any case, meals and the evening were spent in the library. Eventually he was ousted by Madame Pince's need to close the place. Not wanting to return to the Gryffindor Tower, Remus meandered his way to the hospital wing before knocking on Madame Pomfrey's door.

"Remus! What is it? It's your arm, isn't it? I warned you to be careful."

"I need something to hide my scars," he interrupted before she could continue.

Her head tilted slightly, "Come in," she ushered him into her office.

"Where is this coming from?" she asked when he sat and began picking at his fast growing nails.

Remus shook his head, "I'm fucking disgusting and that truth is getting to hard to hide."

"Remus," she said quietly.

"You should have seen Sirius' face. He saw how much of a-a freak I am and now he's going to be all suspicious. It's only a matter of time before it gets to hot to not roll my sleeves up in Herbology," Remus could feel himself beginning to lose his breath.

"Remus, start counting backwards from one hundred," Madame Pomfrey said firmly.

"I can't," he gasped. His chest was too tight.

"Out loud, _now_ ," she was so demanding. Remus thought she was supposed to be a Healer!

"O-One hundred, ninety nine, ninety eight, ninety six," he began shakily.

"You forgot ninety seven, start over."

And Remus did. Around sixty seven he began to feel normal again.

"Please hide them," he whispered.

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips, "There are plenty of glamours witches use to cover scars from things such as stretch marks, but they don't last forever. I'm also concerned with the discomfort over such a great area. Your skin needs air, Remus, not to be trapped under some fake skin."

Remus became disheartened; she was taking a long and roundabout drive to say no.

"But,"

Remus looked up when she spoke this word.

"I'll apply the glamour for twelve hour intervals, if you can stand the discomfort."

 _If he could stand..._ damn him if he couldn't stand "discomfort". His body broke, tore, and reshaped itself twice a month.

"Do it," he told her.

The spell was cast. Remus didn't feel any different until he did. His skin tightened like he was crawling into tight, wet clothes. But it was tolerable. Lifting up his sleeve, Remus didn't see any marks from the wolf or from silver. He untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it. Even his werewolf tracking number was hidden! The only thing that wasn't was his gnarliest scar which had stretched and warped with him as he grew: the bite. The rope of silver skin didn't even look like a bite mark any more, and under the glamour it was pale white; hardly noticeable.

"Thank you, thank you so much," he said with upmost sincerity.

"See how it sleeps," Madame Pomfrey replied. "I'm going to write you a note saying you were under my care in case a Prefect stops you in the corridor." The night was getting rather old.

Remus reached to take the slip of parchment from the nurse and watched as his full moon friend leapt onto her desk.

While he was leaving, Remus heard her whispering, "He's only twelve; everybody feels self-conscious at that age."

Reaching the fifth floor, Remus knew he could no longer take the stairs and headed for Aragon's corridor. Tiredly pressing his body against the portrait at the end of the walk, Remus braced himself to enter the Nineveh which was the Gryffindor Tower.

Remus caught a break, for once, because no one was in the room when he opened the door. Equally relieved and hurt that the boys had taken James' invisibility cloak and gone off somewhere, Remus removed his robe and shirt before collapsing onto his bed.

His bed which wasn't empty.

Sirius' eyes started open when the mattress bounced him. Remus couldn't believe he remained unaware of the boy's presence. Fuck, he was tired. Avoiding eye contact by rolling onto his side, Remus ignored Sirius.

"'s not your fucking bed," he mumbled.

"Seems like everyone got a better mattress than I," Sirius said quietly before proceeding to the real reason for his intrusion, "Remus."

"Look, I don't know what you think you saw, but don't," Remus snapped bitterly.

Remus could feel Sirius shaking like a cherry bomb ready to explode.

"Remus," he carried on despite Remus' warning.

"Where're James and Peter...and Kingsley for that matter?"

"Kingsley may be currently experiencing a good natured kidnapping up the lake stand. I've done a lot of thinking—"

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

"You don't have to talk for this, but I'm going to say what I've come here to say."

Remus pulled the top sheet over his face so only his hair was poking out.

Sirius shifted slightly and breathed out, "I guess the first thing is this: The Blacks are not a very nice family."

Remus snorted. From all he'd heard, this sounded like an understatement.

"I don't know what it's like to see a mother as anything more than where you're getting your corrupted inheritance from."

Remus wanted to cry. He had so atrociously insulted Mum's memory by using her as a scapegoat.

"I understand that you want to keep certain things about your home life under wraps. But you don't have to tell me how you got the scars. If it was an accident that did it or...You don't have to hide it from me either. I won't tell because I have my own shit to shovel."

Remus wanted to tell Sirius he was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. _Hey look!_ He could throw off the covers. _What the hell are you talking about? I'm not wearing a shirt and my skin is flawless!_ But Sirius was acting so...unSirius by being serious. And vulnerable. And thoughtful. Could this possibly be the same ponce who'd caused him to plummet into the lake yesterday? The one with no regard for privacy? The hippogriff who trampled anything in its path until it reached what it was after? The boy who never exercised self-control seemed to be doing an incredible job of it now. Sirius was curious as a cat in a catnip store. Yet he wasn't burdening Remus with unanswerable questions.

"Any-Augerey," Sirius swung his feet over to stand up. "James and Peter should be back soon, but that's all I came here to say. Sleep well, Remus."

Pulling his wand off his night stand, Remus cast his usual _mufflito_ that Lily had shown him. Tucking his arm under his pillow, Remus choked back tears and convinced himself not to cry.

Lily squinted her eyes at the newest student to enter the Hogwarts library. Were her retinas deceiving her? Surely not, but it seemed Sirius Black was at the door, looking round like a lost little puppy.

"What are you looking at?" Severus asked across from her. Lily quickly averted her gaze back down to her book.

"Nothing," she said. Severus couldn't see Black. The library was Lily's happy place, a happy place which did not need to be torched or smell like poo. Which it would if Black flapped his lips at Severus. She changed the subject. "You know that Mufflito Charm you showed me? Is there a spell which would completely block out noise?" she wondered this for the sake of upcoming revision.

"There's a silencing charm in Standard Book of Spells: Volume 5, but it's more conspicuous to hear nothing when you walk by someone than unidentifiable buzzing. It's obvious there's spellwork going on."

"I don't need to secretly converse with people at lunch, I just want to focus on studying my notes."

Severus' eyebrows raised, "Oh! That's something all together different since you're not making it so people cannot hear you." He launched into an explanation of something he'd read in a book at home but had never tried. Lily sighed. She had reached a point in the school year where hardly any of her time was free to try uncredited things on her own; all attention was on remembering the Transfiguration formula for Year One and what potions ingredients she'd need for next class. The last thing she'd truly completed by herself was a batch of PMT potion, and not a large one at that. There had been a small part of her which doubted her skills as a potioneer despite Professor Slughorn and Sev saying otherwise. Now she did not have the time to make enough to last her through summer.

Well, she'd work in the library as long as Madame Pince reined everyone in check.

The next morning at breakfast an owl dropped a letter in the porridge.

"Gross," Kathryn scrunched her nose and released the serving spoon in her hand.

"C'mon, isn't parchment protein or something?" Cari said and Kathryn glared.

"Or something," Lily pulled the envelope out and read the address. The offending letter was to one James Potter. Of course. "Here, pass this down," she asked Cari.

"Seems as though the family owl died," Marlene said when she sat down for a late nosh. "New bird doesn't even know Potter yet."

That was obviously true if the owl was delivering the letter to a group of girls, Lily thought. At least it was the correct table.

"So who's ready for Gryffindor's final Quidditch match?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"There's no way we'll win the cup; why are you so happy?" Marlene asked melancholic.

"We can still get a ton of house points! Plus, it's Quidditch, even the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff game was fantastic to watch!"

"Hm," Marlene said. "Michael's never going to let me live down he's in a superior house."

"No matter the outcome there's still film night to look forward to," Kathryn said.

"What's that?" Marlene asked. Lily was wondering the same thing. If there was a movie playing, she wanted to see it. But electricity didn't work at Hogwarts, so were they actually going to do that?

"The NEWT Muggle Studies students use magic on a projector to make it work like it does at the pictures!" Kathryn said happily. "It's a way to unwind from the term and take a break from revision."

"And snog," Cari added, "If what Andromeda Black tells me is true. They have to place a Prefect at every row. Especially if it's Horror Genre."

Lily was feeling Kat's passion now. Her two worlds were bridging together! People like Marlene would see their first film! So far, she'd only been able to describe them as long lasting wizarding photos, with sound. What if it was in _colour_? She'd never seen a colour picture before.

"If Gryffindor wins the match there's going to be a party so big no one's going to want to see a silly film," Ginny said.

"Good thing they're not going to win then, I hear heaps of work goes into films."

Lily looked behind her at a smiling Esther. Was she smug because no matter the outcome, Ravenclaw would place higher than Gryffindor? Or was Esther like Marlene, who enjoyed the game when her house was winning? Either way it did not matter to Lily, because she still did not enjoy the sport. There was still an innate pinch which came from having her house pride stepped on.

"Ginny will turn the team around next year," Lily shrugged, albeit confidently.

"We'll see," Esther winked and rucked the books she was carrying under her arm before leaving Lily to finish her breakfast.

A newspaper owl dropped off Kitty's daily newspaper which had an alarming heading: **Walpurgis strikes on Walpurgisnacht**.

When Lily finally got her hands on the paper, she read the article aloud and for herself:

 _On the thirtieth of April, 1972, at approximately twenty til midnight (Wizard Standard Time), the self-named Knights of Walpurgis gathered on Brocken mountain and ritually executed seven muggleborn teenagers. These victims, whose names are not yet released to the public,were attendees of Ogl_ _ä_ _rminns schule f_ _ü_ _r Hexerei und Zauberei, located in the DDR. The burning crosses were noticeable for miles on both sides of the Berlin Wall. The Headmaster of Ogl_ _ä_ _rminns has been arrested by the R_ _ö_ _tauroren and is awaiting trial for being a Walpurgis sympathizer._

 _Thus far, attacks have only taken place in the British Isles. This incident now implicates there are members from all over Europe, including the Soviet Union, as Apparation Shields managed to be breached quietly from one side of the Iron Curtain to the other. Negotiations are taking place this week in at the International Confederation of Wizards' headquarters in Switzerland between the British Minister for Magic, German Chancellor of Magic, German Secretary of Magic, and the Soviet Chairman of Magic on individual Auror actions being taken against this terrorist group. Chair members of the Wizengamot are expected to be in attendance as well. Students of Ogl_ _ä_ _rminns are being displaced, most to Durmstrang and muggleborns likely to Ragnora Koldovstoretz, to get possible targets out of Europe. Parents seem to be encouraging this decision as the Knights of Walpurgis have set their sights on muggleborns of not only the British Isles, but all of Europe and possibly, the world._

"Lily?" Cari said next to her. "You look like you're going to boot."

"That's because I am," she managed to choke out before feeling her breakfast come up. Aiming for her empty bowl, she vomited.

"I-I'm so sorry," Kathryn said, "I can't be here if-if," she stood and ran out of the Great Hall.

Lily could understand not being in the same room as someone getting sick. What she could not understand was what sort of world she'd entered. Students being taken out of school and murdered by racists...and she was the race they were attacking. English and Commies alike were equally in danger and in suspect. The rest of the Great Hall was beginning to realize Professor Dumbledore was not at breakfast and why.

She felt a hand on her trembling arm, "Severus?" Lily watched his other hand grab a napkin and press it against her. When she grabbed it, Severus stooped to pick up her school bag. "Come on," he said.

They went up a flight of stairs and stopped outside a door on the second floor.

"Alohamora," Severus dragged her into an empty classroom, "Colloportus," the door clicked as it shut.

Lily blinked tears out of her eyes, "Sev, did you read—"

He shrugged, "Anyone with eyesight and a newspaper can, but you shouldn't _cry_ over it."

Fury rose in Lily's empty stomach, "You mean I can't care that people like me are being targeted?"

"I mean don't show them weakness," Severus said menacingly.

Lily then realized this was the reason why Severus had removed her from the Great Hall. He always bottled up his feelings and never retorted unless someone threw the first punch. Severus thought if she showed vulnerability in front of her peers, they'd take advantage of her. So what if they did? It wasn't like she couldn't defend herself. She'd beat Severus last term at duelling—"You let me win," Lily realized.

"You're still bloody brilliant at spells," Severus said.

"Not good enough to fight," she whispered, "Not good enough to defend myself."

"There's a way to fix that. I dunno, practise? With me? And don't worry, I'll kill any wizard who hurts you."

"Not keep them from hurting me?" Lily asked. If it was her, she'd want to protect her friends.

"I'd make it look like an accident," Severus chuckled and squeezed Lily's hand. She realized he'd been holding it this whole time.

"Show me," she said, all thoughts of next month's exams eradicated themselves from her mind. Severus knew more spells than any other first year at Hogwarts, and she would learn them all.

The morning of the last Quidditch match of his first year, James leapt out of bed to wake his friends. James pulled back Sirius' curtains, but Sirius was not there. James went to Peter's bed and found the same thing. After pulling back Remus' curtains and leaping on the lump under the covers only to discover a pile of pillows, James got frustrated.

He pulled back a sleepy Kingsley's curtains and was met with, "They're in the common room."

"Thank you, Kingsley," James said calmly and replaced the drapes. After using the loo and flattening his hair, James composedly stepped out the bedroom door. Then he raced down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. Too fast, even, because on the fourth to last step he face planted.

"Mornin' James," Sirius greeted from a table where he was playing something with lettered tiles. Remus and Peter were with him. "Want to play Scribble?"

"Scrabble," Peter corrected.

"I think Evans left it down here," Sirius shrugged, "You make words and get points."

"Sounds silly," James watched Peter flip a sand timer over.

"Says the boy who likes throwing a ball through a hoop to get points," Remus put down some letters and spelled out ' r'.

"My name?" James asked.

"Before it was your name potter meant 'one who makes pots', but I'm sure the dictionary's added your family under there by now."

James couldn't help but be drawn into the game. Remus even had a dictionary; so when Sirius was positive 'dog' could be spelled with a silent 'e', he could be proved wrong. But the word still wound up counting (even though Sirius was a dirty rotten liar) because 'doge' had its own meaning.

'Poop', James played on Remus' 'potter'. In the end, James figured Remus managed to win because he had the dictionary.

The Gryffindor team began to gather in the common room, causing James to stare in awe. These men were so big (well most of them were graduating in a month), but James could already see himself standing amongst their ranks. One day he'd even make Quidditch Captain.

There was a sharp whistle and a hand waved in front of his face, "Yoo-hoo," Sirius said, "Got a bit of drool there, James."

James touched his mouth but realized Sirius was joking. Pssh, "Like you don't daydream of playing Quidditch someday?"

"Haven't ever thought about it, at least not 1/100 of the way you have," Sirius ran a hand over the tile board and made all the letters scatter before standing up. The four went to breakfast after Sirius pulled James away from ogling through the portrait hole. "What positions do you think we'd be good for?" Sirius asked James. James wondered if Sirius was asking about the two of them or all four. No offence to Remus and Peter, but he couldn't imagine either of them playing (well) after last term's flying lessons. However, he humoured the group.

"Okay, I'm going to be a chaser. Sirius, that or keeper would be best for you. Pete would make a good seeker. Remus is too heavy to be a fast flier, so he'd need to be a beater. If anyone takes issue with these positions, he can keep score."

"Knickers to that," Remus said, "James, you'd make a way better seeker on account of your vertical challenges, Sirius needs to be a beater because he'll barrel down anyone who gets in his way, and Peter should play keeper, because there's more of him to knock a quaffle out of the air," Remus finished with an air of importance.

"So you'd play chaser?" James asked indignantly.

"No, I will sit in the stands and laugh with Professor McGonagall," he nodded his chin firmly.

"Naff," James cuffed Remus' shoulder but laughed.

Rain began falling outside, promising an interesting game (if James could see it). He hated his glasses at times like these. Hopefully the precipitation would ease up by the afternoon.

The rain did not ease up by the afternoon. Instead, it came down harder and thunder began to boom. James liked to think whoever was in the clouds beating drums of war were for Gryffindor today. His scarlet robes became drenched on the walk to the Quidditch pitch. Peter and Sirius made paper mâché hats, but those disintegrated. Remus sported a yellow beanie which seemed out of place in the sea of crimson. There was a knit flower on the side which drooped under the beating of water.

"Esther macrame'd it for the Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin match," Remus told James after he said the flower looked ridiculous.

"But it's _yellow_ ," James said. "We cheer in red!"

"I have a feeling it's more noticeable to the other houses than my school tie would be!"

"POTTER!"

James looked up the steps to the Gryffindor stand at Hampton. Her red varnished nails looked poisonous and sharp in a way no other flier's possibly could. She tapped the wooden banister with them.

When she saw she had his attention, Hampton continued, "We need that charm to make our voices loud!"

James scoffed. While he and Hampton had reached a truce of sorts, he wasn't about to go around and hand out favours to her and her friends.

"What for?" Sirius asked like he was in the conversation.

"To make our chants loudest and psych out Ravenclaw!"

 _If a person can't fly under pressure, why are they playing at all?_ James wondered. But the idea of drowning out the Ravenclaws and upperclassmen with their ridiculous, decade old chant with something new and exciting thrilled James.

"Fine, what's the new rally cry?" he caught up with Hampton.

Professor Dumbledore was back from wherever he went off to this week and kicked off the game himself. James cheered as names were announced and the snitch released. He heard someone shouting louder than him and turned to see Frank and Alice with hands clasped around their mouths. Somehow their clothes were dry.

"Frank! Can you do the water-repelling charm on me?" he asked. "Or at least my glasses." Frank smiled nicely and waved his wand at all the first years taking up the front row. James could _finally_ see through glasses which weren't being pelted with running rain.

 _YOU MAY BE WITTY,_

 _AND READY AND PROUD,_

 _BUT WE'RE SO MUCH MORE-_

 _AND EVEN MORE LOUD_

 _OVER YOUR SQUAKS,_

 _OUR ROAR IS HEARD_

 _'CUZ THIS PRIDE IS OURS_

 _THE LION'S RELEASED,_

 _THAT'S WHY THE GRYFFINDOR'S_

 _ALL SCREAM_

 _GOOOOOO GRYFFINDOR!_

James led the chant with Hampton so the cheering wouldn't seem like only her and her friends' idea.

"Godric, this is better than the crude limericks your friends make up," Alice giggled to Frank.

"Limericks, you say?" Remus asked Frank.

"Even McGonagall's trying hard not to smile! I knew working with first years would be rewarding."

James squinted his eyes to spot Professor McGonagall in the stands. She did, indeed, seem to be enjoying the chant. Professor Flitwick, who stood on a box, looked put out that a charm was being used against his own house. Throwing his head back in laughter, James managed to follow Hampton into the next chant. When they finished the last one, James saw something shiny flash in the rain.

"BY MCKINNON'S TAIL!" James screeched to the Gryffindor seeker. Unfortunately, with his voice so magnified, the entire stadium must have heard what he said. Suddenly players who were not even seekers dove for the snitch. The little ball was clasped in Bannatyne's quick, eagle-like hand shortly thereafter.

"RAVENCLAW WINS THE GAME! RAVENCLAW WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP! THANK YOU, POTTER!" Smith, who was commentating in favour of his own house, declared the victors.

"WAY TO GO POTTER!"

"FUCK YOU, POTTER!"

"At least Slytherin won't win."

"GO SIT ON A ROOT AND ROTATE!"

"GET BUGGERED!"

"Ah, shit, Potter," Hampton said.

"Cor, maybe you would make a good seeker," Sirius bumped into him.

When James was six, he played a song for his parents' friends in the wrong key. When he was seven, James tripped over untied shoelaces and spilled one of his father's potions at an expo. On his tenth birthday, James met Astrix, a Quidditch player who once played at Hogwarts and went on to play for the Harpies, and accidentally proceeded to spill itching powder he'd been hiding in his pocket all over the bloke. Last Christmas, James had his first kiss under the influence of drugs. He'd grown up with parents who assured him it was okay to make mistakes, potions could be remade, and bigger scars made for better stories. Everything could be fixed or have a do-over.

Everything but this.

The embarrassment James felt was incomparable to any other time in his life he'd wished he could take something back.

He hardly registered Sirius shouting spells or Frank's Impervius Charm lifting so the world could once more bear down on him. All he knew was he had to get away. But James was _not_ running. No, he was not running away. He was wet and needed to take shelter. Someone touched his shoulder and James looked up to see Remus in his silly yellow hat. As they trotted down the stand, an angry fourth year commented, "You're completely gormless. Fuck, first years are so stupid."

"Piss off or I'll piss on your munter mother."

James' eyes widened at what came out of Remus' mouth. Speeding down the rest of the stairs, James slogged back to the castle as fast as his water soaked clothes would allow.

"James!" he heard Remus call off in the distance. Or it could have been someone else wanting to crap on his faux pas. He continued toward the castle.

"Daft Potter!" Ginny exclaimed angrily upon entering their room. Lily had practiced putting up the silencing spell all around their room so she would not hear any commotion in the common room.

"What did he do now?" she wasn't surprised in the slightest and vaguely listened from the Defensive Potions book Sev had given her.

Ginny paced the room, "HE COST GRYFFINDOR THE MATCH!"

Marlene, who had now entered the room, also had a scowl on her usually perky face. Lily wondered how it was possible for someone not on the team to be responsible for losing a game, but again, this was Potter they were mad at.

"You're the one who asked for the Sonorous Charm," Marlene huffed.

"YES, BUT I DIDN'T ALERT EVERYONE AND THEIR GRANDMOTHER TO WHERE THE SNITCH WAS FLYING, DID I?"

Marlene kind of tilted her head from side to side, "Eh, that's a pretty good point."

"It's a bloody great point!" Ginny ceased her screaming but was not yet through ranting.

"Gryffindor was going to lose anyway. The statistics from the year—" Lily wasn't quite sure why she was relaying the information Severus had told her.

"We were up goals for once," Marlene stripped out of her wet clothes and flopped onto her bed in nothing but her underwear.

"I have learned three things today," Ginny said. "One," she held up a well manicured finger, "I bloody hate nail varnish. I'm sorry, Lily but I will not be asking you to put it on me again. I will show team spirit some other way. Deux," she held up her thumb in addition, "pants chafe something awful when wet. And tres, James, whatever the hell his middle name is, Potter, should not, under any circumstances, be allowed to play chaser for Gryffindor team next year like he's told everyone he intends to. Mar, you need to practice your arse off so the two of us can fill the chaser slots. Potter likes spotting snitches, he's damn well going to be seeker. There," Ginny nodded, "I'm going to grab a towel now."

"What's she going to say when you tell her you've already been putting in hours of flying?" Lily asked Marlene and her friend moaned into the mattress.

Quidditch caused so much needless drama.

Remus climbed the stairs to his room. He'd lost James in the throng of people half an hour ago and needed to find him. Here he was outside his room, and Remus knew his small friend was hiding in there. It's not like his nose could sniff James out from the Grand Staircase and follow him up here, more like an instinctual and protective hunch. However, once he was in the room, Remus could smell the spicy and odiferous scent which was completely _James_. But it was his room, so that meant nothing. The full moon was over a week away and not close enough to scent freshness.

When he stood quietly though, he could hear sniffled breathing coming from James' bed. Running a hand across the comforter to test for an invisible boy, Remus realized the sniffles weren't coming from above or below the bed. Instead, they were coming from the closed trunk at the foot of the bed. Kneeling at the foot of James' mattress, Remus bent over and slowly lifted the trunk lid. After this, Remus gently removed the invisibility cloak James had wrapped around his body like a blanket.

"Go away," James said.

"No," Remus found him; he wasn't leaving.

The lid to the trunk thumped back down like a clam shell. Remus was surprised James could contort his body to fit inside.

"James," Remus sighed, exasperated.

"Where's Sirius?" Came the muffled response. "He understands Quidditch."

Remus lay on his stomach and dipped his chin down. He rubbed his hands unconsciously over his tight forearms where a glamour was in place to hide his scars. After listening to Sirius, he decided to not cover his entire body, but still wanted to have the ability to roll his sleeves up without anyone noticing the blemishes. It was a compromise which suited both wolf and human sides.

"Sirius is in Professor McGonagall's office for using hexes in the Quidditch stand. Peter's looking for you in all the discreet places we've discovered, and I decided to look for you in more obvious and well-known haunts. As for not knowing anything about Quidditch, I know you think a lot of people are upset with you, but it's just a—"

The trunk lifted slightly and a glaring chestnut eye caught Remus through a glasses lens, "Don't you dare say it's ' _just a game_ '."

"Well, let's think about this logically," Remus flipped the lid open once more. "It isn't completely your fault. Hear me out, we were up by 23 goals, which is hardly a 150 point difference. It was raining and difficult for the seeker to see. Most importantly, at the first game I went to you explained to me the Gryffindor team is shit, remember?" James nodded demurely. "We were statistically set to lose anyway, the game ending sooner rather than later was a way to put everyone out of their soggy misery. You can make up for it next term."

Remus wished James would understand his mistake wasn't the reason Gryffindor lost. Maybe taking his mind off the match would help, "You know, Esther told me there's a muggle film playing later. Supposedly this is the first year it's in colour, too. I know you've never seen a picture before and I've never seen one in colour, so let's go together. We can sit in the back. Esther says muggle cinemas are dark and no one will probably even see you."

James rose to an uncomfortable looking sitting position, "Frank says last time they played a decent film was when Arthur Weasley chose it. Now all they play are romance or horror films."

Knowing what passed as horror in the muggle world, e.g. Frankenstein or guns or some shoddy science, Remus assured James he had nothing to be afraid of. They'd served detention in the Forbidden Forest for fuck's sake! James wouldn't be scared of actors. And Remus...well, hardly anything fazed him. Unless there was a note in the credits that read, 'Werewolf sitting in back row' Remus thought he would be good.

"Will there be something to nosh on?" James asked.

Remus didn't know, but suggested a trip to the kitchen. When James flopped out of his trunk, Remus knew his friend was better.

The two ate chocolate pudding in the kitchen and weighed their pockets down with biscuits as they left. Peter found them and said the movie was starting, and Sirius would go ahead since he escaped McGonagall's clutches with only double detention Monday.

"She wants you to join him," Peter addressed James.

Why did James get detention? He didn't lift a wand against anybody.

"Apparently sonorous charms aren't allowed at Quidditch games."

"That's rot," Remus said, "Professor McGonagall was chanting along with everyone else."

"Did Hampton get detention? It was her idea!" James clenched his fists.

Peter didn't know, but Remus sensed he was lying. They needed to take their minds off the Quidditch game. Fortunately the rain was gone and the three boys could go outside where the film was projected against the stone wall of the clock tower. Long benches similar to the ones in the Great Hall were placed on the damp grass, although some students lay in front of the seats on cloaks and blankets. It was dark and difficult to spot Sirius. Lily he found right away because of her red hair, but too many short people with black hair were stationed on the benches.

Lowering his mouth to his friends' ears, Remus suggested they check the back row. The loud sound playing from undetectable (No wait, there were the speakers taken from the Quidditch pitch.) was loud and played ominous music. James had to cast a lengthening charm on the legs of their seat, but no one on the row minded being hoisted a few inches to see better. Sirius turned out to be sitting in the middle of the row.

"'Bout time you showed up," he said.

"W-w-what're they playing?" Peter asked.

"Something with shitty lore on black magic and vampires. See that bird? Her name's Elvira—"

Remus looked up on the screen where a woman with hair colour similar to his was driving in a car with a blonde.

"That's Genevieve, and they're in France searching for the grave of the Countess Wandessa de Nadasdy for some school project. Oh! And at the beginning this monster killed two people who didn't believe in him."

Remus watched as the car ran out of gas, conveniently outside a castle, and went to knock on a shack door.

 _Don't do it, lady_ , Remus knew the way most scary stories went. She was going to get kidnapped or something. A good looking man with dark features offered the women a place to stay at night. With the way muggles portrayed vampires, he was probably one. _Fuck, they're stupid_. But any horror film needed gullible people.

His prediction about this was only confirmed when Sirius said, "That's him! That's the monster!"

"Shh!" several people hissed. Those that didn't shush appeared to have their lips otherwise occupied. Sirius' cousin, Andromeda, proceeded to separate two people who were sitting so close it looked like they were one enormous person.

The ladies appeared on screen wearing lingerie and several people whistled.

"Thank Merlin for muggle sleepwear," a pubescent voice cracked.

The cracked voice got even squeakier when the castle owner's crazy sister pulled at Elvira's night dress.

Wait, did the crazy sister say something in German about a full moon?

"Sirius," Remus hissed, "What's the name of this movie?"

"Dunno, think I heard one of the Muggle Studies students say something about _Werewolf Shadow_."

Werewolves? But Remus thought the women were looking for a vampire. What was— _oh fuck Genevieve found chains and blood in the shack!_ Remus' heart palpated quickly as the man's sister tried to choke Genevieve. Sirius said the man was the monster. Oh shit, the sister was trying to kill Genevieve because she's protecting her brother's secret. Shit, shit, the walls of the shack looked too much like the Shrieking Shack. And the _chains_ , G-d the chains! They were just like home.

"One hundred," Remus whispered, "Ninety-nine, ninety-eight," he wasn't going to run away.

Ah, they were finally unearthing the tomb of the Countess. Idiots. He listened as Genevieve read, as Sirius put it, shitty lore on witchcraft and vampires, and watched them take a silver cross stake out of the rotten corpse's heart.

Remus thought this was a terrible thing to play at a school of witches and wizards where plenty, like James and Sirius, did not understand muggle lore or make belief. Then the lore was crossed with things which were partially true, _Terrible things will happen on Walpurgis Night_ and _Crossroads are used to summon Satan_ (not Satan, but summonings, yes).

What was truly the most unbelievable thing about the picture was the girl Elvira fell in love with Waldemar the werewolf. But it was a happy twist, despite Genevieve and other village girls being turned into vampires. The werewolf took it upon himself to stop the vampires and their sire, the Countess. He was going to be the fucking _hero_ of the story. Remus no longer found himself caring about the vexatious nature of muggle horror films. If some made up story out of thousands portrayed werewolves in a chivalrous light, he was going to enjoy the tale.

Waldemar the werewolf sent Elvira away to her main man while he transformed. But the latter two got kidnapped and nearly turned by the Countess vampire. But _BAM!_ Waldemar, hairy, scary, and all burst in and fought the evil bitch. When she had her throat ripped out, Elvira picked up the silver crossed knife once embedded in the Countess' chest and plunged it into her werewolf lover.

 _Big fucking bummer_ , Remus thought and couldn't help the small whining noise which escaped from his throat.

The film ended with Elvira and her man walking into the sunrise.

She loved him enough to kill him. _There are_ , Remus thought, _worse ways to die_.

As the credits rolled a second year blew a raspberry and many people laughed and stood. But Remus couldn't move from where he was leaned forward with elbows on his knees.

"This is what you do in Muggle Studies?" Sirius asked.

"They have to write a long research paper that consists of comparing and contrasting, among other things, like how the film was made," Remus spoke.

"I-I wouldn't mind writing _that_ paper," Peter smiled. "Easy O."

"I can't believe it ended like that," James brandished his hands like he hadn't heard any of the other conversation. "They were in love, and she killed him!"

"Mate, you didn't see the beginning of the film," Sirius shook his head. "It was the only way to put him down permanently."

Peter dragged James to his feet so the four of them could walk back to the castle. As they passed Lily and her friends, he overhead Kathryn Brown say dreamily, "It was so tragically romantic, like something Shakespearean. She loved him enough to take away his misery."

"She loved him enough that she didn't want to be next on the menu," Ginny snorted. "Go back to the Tower, Juliet."

A few days later Remus lay staring at the ceiling of the Shrieking Shack. Outside insects were beginning to chirp and buzz as the nights remained warm. Outside smelled good, too. Like fresh grass and earth. Off in the distance he could smell several people cooking meat in Hogsmeade. But he was inside. And the wind still caused the wooden panels to creak like a dozen rocking chairs. Remus could practically feel the Shack vibrating underneath where he was lying on the bed. He could also not only feel his heart beat, but hear blood rushing through his ears. Even the involuntary twitching of his nipple and lower leg were things he could hear.

Films were not real. They were portrayals by Hollywood, or Spanish imagination in this case, and dressed up by creative minds. _This_ , Remus thought as the spasms grew, _this is real: All five senses rushing to feel the night together at the same time._

He heard, felt, and saw his arm break; then proceeded to smell and taste blood.

 **A/N: The movie the Muggle Studies students picked to watch is called La Noche de Walpurgis. It's an old Spanish horror film (with English dubbing) and the first werewolf movie I ever saw.**


	12. Twelfth Moon

Monday morning Sirius woke and noticed Remus still had not touched his bed. Not contrary to what he told Remus about the scars he saw, Sirius fully intended to find out how he got them. He just wasn't asking Remus. The last few weeks in the library had proven both productive and not so. Sirius had reached two hypothesis and neither were good:

Someone was hurting Remus

Remus was hurting himself

And several days a month Remus disappeared like he did now. Sirius determined this must be when he's hurt. He gets sick from his injuries as well. So now Sirius was going to look in the library for a book on how to help someone with illness from injuries. The process was difficult though, mostly because Sirius' process involved choosing a book or scroll at random, and flipping to the index...if there was one. He couldn't ask Madame Pince for help, because that would be as good as telling someone what he was doing. So right after History of Magic, Sirius grabbed his quills from taking Remus Notes and got ready to race to the place where books live.

A bludger got thrown into his plan.

Professor McGonagall caught him running around a corner. He was already serving detention with her tonight for the Quidditch match, and Sirius could feel another one coming for 'running in the corridors'. Detention was not received, rather five points were deducted.

"I was looking for you. Miss Schmidt has just left class as well, yes?"

Sirius did not keep tabs on Cari Schmidt but assumed so.

"Please find her and the both of you see me in my office."

"But—" Sirius began protesting. He really needed to spend the afternoon in the library.

"I said 'please' only as a formality. You have twenty minutes," she turned and left.

Backtracking his steps, Sirius found Cari walking with, eugh, Evans and Brown. He supposed they were better than the bitter Quidditch bints.

"C'mon, Schmidt, McGonagall's demanded our presence in her office," he gestured for the girl to follow.

"What did you two do?" Evans asked.

"Nothing!" Sirius looked at them affronted, though he was wondering the same thing. About one third of their group pranks went unpunished, so perhaps someone had snitched? He eyed Cari, while her two bookends were the snitching type, she didn't seem to be. "She only gave me twenty minutes to show up! Who knows what will happen if we're late? Probably get fed to the flesh eating slugs, that's what!"

Cari rolled her eyes, "Would you mind taking my bag to the room? I'll see ya later."

After Evans and Brown left, Cari asked, "So really, what did we do?"

"I don't know!" Sirius declared. "Is there something you've done?"

"I've spent the weekend in the library; no chance to do anything nefarious, especially in your league."

Sirius had not seen her in the library, albeit the place was rather large. "We should get going then," he shrugged and walked.

McGonagall had two cushioned chairs waiting in front of her desk, "Ah, Mr. Black, thank you for following instructions. Come sit down."

"I have a favour to ask the two of you. Dumbledore would ask you himself, but he's out again," she began after they were seated. Sirius twitched his lip at the professor. Last time he had been expected to do a 'favour', it involved theft.

"Miss Schmidt, I believe your father is from Germany? Do you speak much German?"

Whatever Cari was expecting to hear, it was not that, "Yes, but no. I mean, I know enough to get by."

McGonagall nodded, "I suspected you may not be fluent. But Mr. Black, you are?"

"That depends," Sirius leaned into the cushions and crossed his legs.

"This favour will relieve you of detention." Sirius' ears perked up at this. He could spend the evening in the library, if not the afternoon.

"All right, yes, I speak German."

"Professor Dumbledore is not in the castle at the moment, you see. He's out of the country retrieving two young girls from their family in the DDR to transfer from Oglärminns to Ilvermorny in New York. Before they can be safely transferred, they'll be spending a week at Hogwarts. Miss Schmidt, I've chosen you to assist them and room with them because the first year girls have the least amount of space taken in the Tower. Mr. Black, you can communicate more thoroughly and make sure they're comfortable while they're our guests."

"You want me to play host?" Sirius asked.

"I know exams are right around the corner, but this is also why the upperclassmen and professors are too busy to worry over these girls. Their older brother was killed Walpurgis night, and moving someplace like Durmstrang is out of the question since they're both muggleborn."

So their parents were moving them out of the Soviet Union. The only place harder to get into at this point in time was getting out. They must be really desperate or the International Confederation of Wizards were really generous.

Cari nodded at Professor McGonagall, "Absolutely, Professor. When do they get here?"

"Around suppertime. The house elves will set up two extra cots in your room in the meantime."

It occurred to Sirius he had neither agreed or disagreed, "Oi, I never said I'd help."

"Will you, Mr. Black?"

"Of course I will!" he exclaimed. Just include him in further discussion on the matter.

Sirius wondered what the girls would be like. Liesel and Francis 'undisclosed surname', their names were. Would they be starving skeletons like his tutors said most of the population was? Were wand motions done in the opposite direction like his Uncle Alphard joked magic was done in other countries? Capitalism was sure to be an SOB to someone used to sharing everything and expecting a portion of everyone else's belongings in return. Their parents were muggles...maybe he should ask Evans for stickers. Or ask Cari to ask Evans to give them stickers. They'd probably like them. Oh! And Streusel.

Cari was the one to bring the sisters to the common room when Dumbledore called. Sirius ran down to the kitchen during supper and had the house elves bake cinnamon streusel cake. Peter waited with James (who was hiding behind an issue of QuidditchLife lest...anyone...from the house of Gryffindor see him) in the chairs by the portrait hole. When the portrait hole opened, Cari had two bags slung over opposite shoulders with beige straps crossing her chest in an X. James couldn't help laughing when she tripped through the portrait hole. Sirius honed in on the girls behind Cari, one of whom struggled her own way through the portrait hole, and felt way in over his head.

The two wore muggle clothes under their old, green school robes. Several layers of clothes, in fact. But they were not starving, and were the most fit birds Sirius had ever seen.

"Erm—Wilkommen!" he quickly composed himself and raised the cake. He began talking rapidly and his mind couldn't keep up. A few seconds later he thought, _Shit, that's Italian. Way to go, Sirius._ He introduced himself ( _in German_ )as Sirius Black, along with his friends and the promise that the other scrawny one would be back soon.

"I'm Liesel," the older of the two introduced. "And this is Francis." Liesel pronounced her sister's name like there was a soft shushing noise between the n and the i. Both girls had their hair plaited the way Evans and Hampton typically did, but the locks were spun gold with an even fringe falling from the middle part. Their eyes were melancholy, and grey as a Black's.

"Is that for us?" Francis gestured to the cake and Sirius set it down at a table.

"Don't mind me," Cari said sarcastically in english, "I'll just take these up to the room!"

Well, it's not like Sirius could.

"How old are you?" Sirius asked after he told them he was twelve and the oldest boy in his dorm.

"Eleven," Francis said.

"Fourteen," Liesel licked streusel crumbs from the corner of her mouth.

Sirius was babysitting someone two years older than himself.

Not for the first time in his life, Sirius wondered what the hell he had got himself into.

Remus' feline mate did not visit during his stay with Madame Pomfrey. She was probably off comforting her owner through revision. He hoped her owner wasn't graduating this year and hoped she'd return next term.

Body shaking, all of Remus' senses missed being thrown together. He couldn't reach the bin on the floor but tilted his head over the side of the cot and heard. felt. saw. smelled. tasted. the potions Madame Pomfrey gave him resurface. The most irritating thing was it was impossible to tell how much of these potions his body already absorbed, so Madame Pomfrey could not give him more (not that he wanted to swallow anything at the moment).

Remus cringed and felt guilty as the liquid sloshed over the sides of the bin, knowing that Madame Pomfrey would have to clean it up since his was a private set up and no sod with detention was allowed in here.

Outside the curtain he heard a girl, no, _girls_ with heavy accents and broken English speaking with Madame Pomfrey about signing a clean bill of health for them to be sent via Vanishing Cabinet to North America. The conversations were stalled until someone else came in and spoke German.

Remus wanted to laugh. Sirius was speaking and translating.

"Ask if there's any chance of pregnancy," Madame Pomfrey said.

Wiping his mouth off on the sheet he was holding, Remus bit down in the same area to keep from giggling. Leave it to Sirius to take Remus' mind off the full moon. He wondered who exactly Sirius was speaking to, but figured he'd find out eventually.

"Ah, Remus," Madame Pomfrey spoke as she entered, "Don't suppose any of the potions stayed down?"

Remus shook his head and allowed Madame Pomfrey to tut over him now that Sirius and the lasses were gone.

The best part about keeping an eye out for two refugee witches was Sirius got to skip class. At least, that was the excuse he'd had Dumbledore write to his professors. Cari skipped everything except Potions and Herbology, but remained with Sirius the rest of the day. And a beautiful day it was. Sirius was once again tightly coiled up like James' slinky and needed to run outside to get relief.

He also thought showing the girls the grounds would be fun.

"I dunno, Sirius," Cari said, "They're kind of in hiding until Dumbledore gets the papers..."

But Sirius brushed her off and told Francis about the tree which would crush you, along with the half-giant which lived by the forest where he'd nearly died once. Liesel shook her head at his anecdotes and popped an orange slice into her mouth. Oranges and pineapple the girls enjoyed more than cake.

Sirius stopped by the basement and procured more oranges before meeting Cari in the courtyard. She was feeding crumbs to tweak beaked, reddish orange finches. They made silly chupping noises and seemed to be asking for more after she ran out. Sirius watched as they caught an updraft and flew as a small flock towards the forbidden forest.

"That's the Whomping Willow," Sirius showed them the tree which had shed its blossoms for long and pointed emerald leaves. "I wish you could see it in the autumn."

"It's pretty now, all luscious and _alive_ ," Liesel said.

"Exactly!" Sirius smiled, happy someone else could admire the beauty without being frightened.

"That's Hagrid's, I'm sure he'd enjoy meeting you," Sirius led them down the hill.

"We can't invite ourselves over," Cari said, having never met Hagrid herself.

"He's a half-breed, he'll enjoy any company he can get," Sirius said but stopped at the murderous look on Cari's face. Hmm, he'd said something impolite; better retrace his words. Looking back he figured maybe half-breed was what she was mad about.

He asked her this and she said, "No, idiot! It's the whole presupposition!"

Right, presuppositions were bad. Unfortunately for Liesel and Francis (and even Cari), Hagrid was not in his house or garden.

Huffing frustratedly, Sirius told the girls to run and he thought where to take them next. Too many options swirled at once and he didn't cease running until he was under a tree near the Black Lake dock.

Cari puffed up last with an uneven hitch constantly in her breath.

"This is the Black See, it is named after me," Sirius showed them the place where he'd leapt off into the water.

"Is there really a giant squid in there?" Francis asked nervously.

"Yes, but he has to obey me," Sirius smiled. He proceeded to show them where some plants in the edge of the water grew, which they picked for potions class, in case they would need anything like highland plants in America.

He was pointing out Gillyweed when he barely registered a soft boot against his back. Sirius tumbled into the high tide brackish water. Surfacing with clogged ears and nostrils, Sirius shook his head vigorously. Cari was leaning against the tree beside herself with laughter. She was snorting like a pig.

"What was that for?" he asked a grinning Liesel.

"You are so putzig, and I wanted to," she shrugged.

"I'm more hübsch actually," he kicked mud in her direction.

"Does your mum tell you that?" Liesel asked.

"Never, actually," Sirius grinned and began clambering out of the boggy mess. There was mud in his shoes which made his toes squelch with each step.

It was a queer feeling, but a good one.

"May I jump off the stand?" Francis asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Take your robes off first, they kind of weigh you down."

Cari shook her head, but stood, disrobed, and removed her shoes and tie.

"Los gehts," she grinned a snaggle toothed smile and led the others to the dock.

Sirius, deciding he did not want to climb in mud-caked robes, flopped back into the water and swam to a deeper part. He carefully bypassed a turtle head sticking above the water, but admired it greatly. He could see the reptiles sharp nailed feet paddling under the surface of the water. Sticking his own head halfway underneath the lake, Sirius met eyes with the creature. After determining him unlikely to charge, Sirius splashed water in its direction and watched his little tail disappear.

"Okay, this is rather high," Liesel gripped the wooden rail hard and shouted down at Sirius.

"Don't look at me, look at the forest and the mountains!" Sirius yelled back. She did and he could tell, even from far away, that Liesel's grasp loosened greatly.

A smile was plastered across Francis' face as she made her way to the edge. The sunlight caught individual loose strands of her hair and shone like a halo. "May I jump?"

"Yeah, it's fun!"

Sirius could tell she wanted to leap into the lake, but fear was holding her back. Liesel looked like she wanted to jump too, but was even more frightened.

"Sorry, but it's too high," Francis whined.

"Don't be a lily liver!" he taunted. Sure the sisters were not in Gryffindor, but they were leaving behind everything they knew to go to the smelly, seedy, state of New York; they needed to be brave and strong.

Cari said something to them which didn't carry down to the lake, but Sirius figured it must have had an impact. This being because Cari was the one to walk to the edge of the platform, hold onto Francis' hand with her one, while Liesel's fingers brushed the railing until the last second.

"On three." And they jumped.

All Sirius was able to see were pale legs, two pairs of grey pants and one pair of white as the girls' skirts flipped up in the wind.

Why was one pair of pants a 'pair'? Why not one pant?

"OH SHIT, BLACK, DON'T LOOK!" Cari attempted to tame her skirt down with her unoccupied arm.

And because Sirius was raised to be a gentleman, he pretended not to.

The four laughed and splashed and washed all the mud off Sirius before eating oranges on the way back to the castle.

Peter looked at the empty seat between James and Remus during Defence class. He'd missed two days now since Remus returned from...wherever.

"He's helping those birds," Remus whispered when Peter asked if Sirius was going to show up.

Peter thought it was kind of Sirius to talk to the Germans. But Sirius had missed more of Professor Cross' classes this term than any other. Even Cari Schmidt showed up in Herbology today. At the end of class Peter whispered to James, "G-give me a diversion and the cloak."

The distraction came in the form of Severus Snape tripping over his shoelaces followed by the shoelaces attacking him.

Peter made his move quickly. Taking a deep breath, he scurried to Professor Cross' office door and slipped inside. He didn't dare touch anything, but knew he had to find evidence Cross was a bad seed. Sirius would never tell a teacher he'd been coerced into stealing, but if Peter could find some proof, then he was going to Dumbledore.

With the cloak wrapped tightly round his shoulders, Peter swept the room. He had a knack for noticing things out of place and could always tell when Jane had been in his room at home. Peter hoped Cross wasn't like that.

One thing Peter noticed was a knot in the floor which wasn't really a knot. The gnarled hole was so dark it simply looked like part of the wood. Getting on his knees, Peter pulled the board back and let out a sharp breath as a putrefying smell wafted out. It smelled like something died in there.

Peter pinched his nose and looked anywhere but down. He did not want to look down. This was foolish. This was not brave. He should have never...oh G-d help him, he looked down.

There was something dead in there. A dead and decaying rabbit which had once been white.

Its nose twitched and red eyes stared up at Peter.

He was lucky his hand was already covering his nose and mouth, otherwise Peter would have shrieked.

Suddenly things clicked into place for Peter. Rabbits were dying without cause. Cross had a book on necromancy. Cross was practicing necromancy on rabbits to later raise something from the dead.

Slamming the wooden panel back into the floor, the smell dissipated, like magic, and Peter ran.

"James! James!" Peter cried to his friend much further up the staircases than he.

James looked down but was clearly confused and unable to source the noise.

Peter then realized he was still wearing the cloak. He tore it off without any regard for who may be watching, "JAMES!"

His spectacled friend looked down, as did Remus, and waited for Peter to catch up. They were on the fourth floor. Peter couldn't wait to take them back to the Tower, especially if they had company there.

Remus closed the door to the Hall of Reflection and Peter burst, "It-it-it's C-cuh-Cross! He's going to use necromancy to raise hell!"

"What?" James and Remus asked at the same time.

"The-the-the rabbits! He's been killin' 'em!" Peter cried. "He's evil"

"He probably works for the Knights of Walpurgis," Remus' eyes narrowed.

"Just because he's engaged in illegal acts doesn't mean he's part of _them_ ," James said. "Dumbledore hired him and trusts him."

"Which is why we need to tell him," Remus said. "He threatened Sirius—"

"And I promised Sirius I wouldn't tell!"

Peter watched James and Remus banter back and forth.

"What if Sirius gets in trouble for helping him?" James pleaded.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen! Peter, stay right there!"

Peter had begun moving towards the mirror to exit, "Sirius should know," he whispered.

"No!" James said, "Don't worry him."

Peter was still torn up inside when the three of them were calm enough to return to the Gryffindor tower. Peter loosened his tie and was ready to remove his robes when he realized there were girls sitting on his bed. Huh, that was weird. He thought the staircase didn't allow...maybe this was a special circumstance, like he thought Remus was.

"Er—Guten Tag," he greeted the only words he knew in German. Sometimes Peter was jealous of how much his roommates knew. Sirius learned at least four languages as did James along with twice as many instruments. Kingsley and Remus were brilliant readers and able to comb through books in a matter of days. Peter knew a little French, how to read and sing music, and loved to read, but it all paled in comparison to his friends.

The younger girl, _Francis_ , Peter thought her name was, held one of his Wolverine comic books in her hands. He shoved down the urge to snatch it from her spindly hands like he would have when it was him and his sister, and he was small. He's older now. He's learned to share. But he couldn't help wincing when she curled the pages around the cover.

"How do they plan on staying in an English school if they can't speak the language?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Dunno, I'll ask."

Remus made to stop Sirius, but the boy was already speaking.

"They'll learn," Sirius shrugged, "There's no other choice."

"But what if they can't pass their classes?"

"The spells are the same," Sirius grinned, "Derived from Latin, other dead, or ancient languages. I get by in practical classes without paying attention."

"At least they have each other," James whispered to Peter.

Liesel, the older one, picked up the broken snitch Remus received on his birthday from Peter's nightstand. He'd asked Remus if he could have it and wanted to somehow make it work again. The crushed wing and dented sphere were easy enough to straighten out, but the magic which made it fly was not.

"Ist this Quidditch ball?" she asked Sirius.

Sirius said it was and told her, supposedly, how it was supposed to work.

"So eet ist broken?"

"Ja," Sirius replied.

She and Sirius spoke some more and then Peter watched her snap the delicate golden wings off. Pulling a small jar out of her pocket, Peter recognized it as Petroleum Jelly. But it was black and looked no longer suitable to rub on chapped lips.

Liesel dipped the end of the snitch wing in, and proceeded to paint her eyelashes with the gunk. Peter was reminded of his sister's mascara. When Liesel was finished, she let Francis do her own eyes before going back to reading Wolverine.

Peter couldn't believe he was allowing himself to get so distracted. Of course Sirius and Schmidt's guests could read his comic books. They were pictures, not difficult to read, and the best ones not allowed in the Soviet Union. Who was he to deprive them of the wonderful artistic experience?

He needed to focus on what was best for his black haired friend. Quiet as he could, Peter slipped out of the dormitory. All the way to the first floor Peter warred with himself. Part of him wanted to scarper back to the Tower, the other part knew this was the brave thing to do. And he was a Gryffindor for G-d's sake! There was a third part which wanted to run to the Hospital Wing and ask Madame Pomfrey for calming drought.

He could lose his friends over this, but Professor Cross could also go to Azkaban.

Peter began to make his way to Professor Dumbledore's found the statue, but realized he did not know the password. The stone began moving of its own accord. Peter leaped backwards; he hadn't done anything! But the person who came down the stairs was Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Pettigrew?" she questioned when she saw him.

"P-Professor, I-I-I-I," Peter got stuck.

"Is there a reason you're standing outside the entrance to the Headmaster's office?"

Peter nodded.

"Is it very important?"

Peter nodded harder.

Turning away from Peter, Professor McGonagall spoke to the statue, "Jelly Slugs."

With shaking legs Peter climbed the stairs. He'd never been alone with Professor Dumbledore before and was actually glad Professor McGonagall was with him.

"Mr. Pettigrew, what brings you here?" The Headmaster smiled at Peter.

He was frozen under Dumbledore's gaze and could not meet his eye. Peter was about to make a serious accusation. The accusation was true, but still serious.

"Perhaps it would be better if your friends joined us?" Dumbledore asked.

True, Peter was braver with his friends around, but James disagreed with him on this. Maybe Remus could convince him and Sirius though. It was practically to late.

"Y-Yes, that would be good," Peter said steadily.

"Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall nodded and went to retrieve the boys. Peter nervously ate a handful of candy while she was gone.

"Any chance you can tell me what this visit is about, Mr. Pettigrew," Dumbledore spoke serenely.

"P-P-Professor C-cuh-cuh-ross," he stumbled out.

"Something Robert's done?"

"I-I-Illegal s-something," Peter looked at his shoes. Before he could say anymore Professor McGonagall returned with Remus and practically dragged a reluctant James and Sirius through the entryway.

"Professor Dumbledore," Remus began, "We're all sorry for not saying something earlier, but we didn't know and didn't want to jump to conclusions and it's just that he's donating money to the..." Remus changed direction, "We didn't want to jump to conclusions because of other things he did."

Peter was shocked at how much Remus was speaking. Usually James or Sirius were the ones to shoot off, but the duo were standing quietly by.

"Would you care for some Jelly Slugs?" Professor Dumbledore asked like he hadn't heard any of what Remus said.

"What? No!..sir," Remus said.

"Why don't you three take a seat then?" he waved his wand and three more chairs appeared.

"No, thank you," James said for both him and Sirius.

"Mr. Potter, please sit down!" Professor McGonagall made them sit.

"Now that we're all comfortable, I presume you're talking about Robert?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hang on a tic," James spoke up. "Before we say anything, promise, _promise_ on your wand Sirius will not get in trouble and you won't tell his family."

Wand promises were a big deal. If a wizard was to swear on his wand and break the promise, the wand would refuse to do magic for the wizard forevermore. The only more important things there were to swear on were one's magic and one's life.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall began but Dumbledore cut her off.

"Minerva," he held up a hand. "I hardly think anything said here will warrant Mr. Black's punishment. Twelve year olds aren't ever sent to Azkaban, so I feel comfortable promising on my wand." He took out said wand and set the long elderberry stick on the table where it began to glow.

"Okay," Remus said. "Earlier this year—" Sirius cut Remus off, " _I can do it_."

Peter was glad Sirius trusted Dumbledore now. He never trusted the adults at the school, or prefects.

"Earlier this year, well, last year, Cross asked me to stay after class, right? It was after duelling and McKinnon and I figured out we had twin cores and I may have acted out a bit but nothing bad. I knew I was going to be told off, maybe get some points taken, and be on my way. But he began asking questions about my father's library, and I had to answer him, see? And then he asked me to take a book out of his collection over holiday and bring it to him in January. I said no way but then he said I'd have detention until now and I couldn't get any more detentions-"

Professor McGonagall actually _snorted_ at this.

"so I said I'd bring him the book and I did. My dad still doesn't know it's missing. Please don't tell him. Reg doesn't like the stories in there anyways. But then we had to serve detention in the forbidden forest and Hagrid was burying rabbits, and then again when Peter and I helped weed his garden. Well, I accidentally pulled up carrots, did you know they grow under the ground? And today peter found a dead but not dead... _undead_ rabbit hidden in Cross' office. James just told me about that. And we know he's used the book to do it. And I remember my cousin Bella used to kill things for fun when she was little, and now she's married to one of those Walpurgis guys, and Cross probably is too and..." Sirius couldn't seem to say anymore.

"May I ask for the title of your father's book?" Professor Dumbledore's head tilted slightly, but his face remained impassive. Peter could not tell what he was thinking.

"Grógaldr Magick," Sirius said.

"Ah," the Headmaster reached for his wand, "If I may, Mr. Potter?"

James nodded his head and Professor Dumbledore made several complicated movements with his wand. Much like he was directing an entire orchestra.

A few seconds later a book came zooming _through_ the closed office door and landed on Professor Dumbledore's desk.

The book looked nothing like Peter expected. He'd pictured something, thick, big, and bound in chains or something with a cover caked in blood.

Instead, the book was no thicker than a Narnia novel, was bound in light coloured looking parchment, and did not look evil at all.

"Fascinating. This appears to be _homo sapiens_ bound."

Peter sat corrected. The thing was bound in human skin.

"That doesn't really surprise me," Sirius frowned and shrugged.

The fireplace in the office lit up green with Floo flames and the man in question walked through, "Headmaster! I need to report stolen property-," the wizened man cut off whatever else he was going to say when he saw who all was sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Albus," he said quietly.

"Robert," Dumbledore replied, "These students have come to me with a rather weighty charge of wrongdoing on your part. Since you're here, perhaps you could fill in the gaps for us."

"You don't understand, I _had to_."

Peter stood to stand safely behind his friends.

"You had to do what?" Minerva said sternly, "Use necromancy on rabbits?"

"Only one rabbit! My grandson's!"

"What the ever living f-," Peter wrapped his hand around Remus' mouth before he could finish. He may be the second best dueller in their year, but not good enough to challenge their professor.

Dumbledore did not speak. He merely rose a grey eyebrow.

"Scottie trusted me to take care of Fluffy while he's off at boarding school in France! But the creature _died_ the second day I had it! How would you tell a five year old his best friend is dead?"

Remus shook Peter's hand off, "Like this, 'Scottie, your rabbit has gone to live on a farm in North Yorkshire. Ask Mummy and Daddy for another one'."

Huh, that sounded a lot like what Peter's mum had told him when his favourite rat went to live on a farm in— _wait_. Cheesers was dead. Well, better dead than an animated corpse under his bedroom floor.

Cross was practically hysterical.

Peter was surprised when Professor McGonagall spoke, "That's...really despicable, Robert."

"Aw, come, Minerva, I remember once when I was a lad my brother sat on my toad. I would have done just about anything to bring Ribbet back to life. That doesn't, however," Dumbledore folded his hands, "Excuse illegal magic in my school and threatening my students. I'm afraid I'm going to need you to leave the grounds after exams."

Sirius tensed up.

"Mr. Black and his friends will sit their examinations with me. Oh, and Robert, do remove Fluffy from your office and give him a proper burial."

Cross looked at Dumbledore dejectedly, "Of course, Headmaster." Then he turned to leave the office.

"Mr. Black, I hope you can tuck this back into your father's library soon after you return home. However," Dumbledore waved his wand again, "I do not wish it to fall into hands with less...harmless intentions than Robert's."

Sirius took the book and noticed some pages were edited before pocketing it.

On the stone staircase leading down from Dumbledore's office, James said, "Can you imagine what could have happened if Cross let people know he basically succeeded raising a rabbit from the dead?"

"He-he'd be a millionhare?" Peter suggested.

Sirius, who was still feeling anger toward Peter for taking the whole thing to authority, had to stifle a laugh, "Shut up, Peter. That was terrible."

He took out the book and turned to Remus, "Can you hide this in my trunk? I need to find Liesel and Francis who are chilling with Cari somewhere. They're leaving tonight."

"Aw, Sirius, you've gotten sentimental," James teased and poked Sirius' side.

Slapping away the fingers which threatened to tickle, Sirius said, "Like you can talk, Potter, you send your mum letters every other day."

"I'm just glad this whole mess is over," James said. Sirius was unsure if James meant the babysitting or the book stealing.

He leapt the final three stairs and ran to find Cari, now glad he knew where the Headmaster's office was.

Francis was plaiting Cari's short hair when Sirius found the three girls in the common room. He laughed at the twisted strands of hair sticking straight up.

"Thought you weren't going to make it in time to say good-bye, Sirius!" Francis said.

Sirius smiled, "I knew I was, because I've been with the Headmaster and Deputy."

"Frau McGonagall said she was coming at quarter past seven," Liesel said.

Cari borrowed Evans' Scribble game and invited everyone to play. It wasn't as much fun as it had been with the boys, mostly because there weren't nearly enough zs for the amount they occurred in the German language. Still, Sirius found himself winning with a smile. Remus, James, and Peter strode through the common room and took seats by the fireplace. Knowing he would be joining them soon enough, Sirius ignored their pointed stares.

Seven o'clock rolled around and the girls went to Cari's room to retrieve their bags and several layers of clothing. When they emerged again, Liesel was once again enveloped in over half her garments.

"Good luck in New York," Sirius shoved his hands in his trouser pockets. "They fly on the other side of the sky, you know."

"Basically the same way we're used to," Liesel smirked.

"Yeah well," Sirius spoke, "There's a lot of things you aren't used to. Keep an eye out for each other." Sirius thought of Regulus and how he would treat him if they had to run away together.

He was now aware of McGonagall's presence outside the portrait hole.

"Er, Ciao," he took a hand out of his pocket and extended it toward Liesel. He'd learned so many things since coming to Hogwarts, one of which being a nod goodbye was a crappy farewell.

Liesel took his hand but shook her head, "Nein," she pulled herself in, "Auf Weidersehen." _Until we meet again_. Sirius didn't know how that could be possible since he didn't even know their surnames- His thought was cut off by her golden fringe blocking his vision and then her lips covering his. She pulled away and, as if she had read his thoughts, whispered, "Zimmermann, but we're changing it to Carpenter."

Sirius didn't even hear the joke James was making. Liesel Zimmermann had just _kissed_ him. Not like french pecks on the cheek some distant aunts gave him. He'd kissed a muggleborn. A muggleborn had kissed him. And Sirius could see why Andy liked it. He pulled his hands to his lips to feel them.

"What was that for?" he asked with a smile.

Liesel bent over and picked up her bag, "You ist 'hübsch'...und because I vanted to."

James, Remus, and Peter were all giggling in their seats. Sirius shot them a look which said, 'I will wrestle your scrawny necks into the floor.'

Francis kissed Cari's cheeks and then Sirius'. "Bye, Marauders!" she said.

Sirius blanched, where had she heard that? The only people he knew who said that were Remus and...Evans. Evans' friends. He turned his glare to Cari, who wiggled her eyebrows.

span class="x1F317"span class="hide"(Last Quarter Moon Symbol ≊ Last Quarter Moon)/span/span

Remus didn't know how he felt about missing the rest of Defence Against the Dark Arts classes. He knew now until exam week was going to be review, but what if Cross put something in the exam he said in the next few weeks simply to spite Remus and his friends?

Hiking his bag further up his shoulder, Remus went to meet Lily and her friends in the library. He'd spent the last two hours with Peter in the Hall of Reflection practicing practical spellwork. The courses of action had been fun, but he needed to revise for the written portions—especially potions.

Remus knew James would get a quick passing mark on his potions exams, but he was not the best teacher. He quickly sped through concepts and lingo Remus couldn't keep up with. James didn't need to talk through notes, but Remus did. Remus wondered if this was how Peter always felt. Before he could get too frustrated, Remus reminded himself Lily and, loathe as he was to admit it, _Snape_ , would be better tutors than James' fast pace talking and assumptions.

The library was packed, but with studious peers. Term had reached the point where it was profitable to revise, but not yet the point of panicking if one hadn't. So while there were students of all ages aplenty, silence and productive learning was still taking place.

The Ravenclaws' beanbags were occupied by their namesakes, as was Remus' usual table. He found Lily along with Kathryn, Esther, Schmidt, Meadowes, Avery, and Snape spread out across his private stack on goats.

Aside from no less than five times Remus wished to reply to some of Avery's comments with the sassiest replies possible, the study group was productive. Plus, Remus felt good about himself when he could explain something his peers couldn't understand in a manner opposite James Potter's.

When the subject of Defence came up, Kathryn Brown asked, "Why haven't you been in class the past two weeks? It's like Professor Cross skips right over you lot when taking attendance."

"I'm taking my exam with Dumbledore," Remus said uncomfortably.

Snape snorted, "Of course you are."

Remus was about to ask what the hell that was supposed to mean when Lily interrupted with a question about Doxy bites.

"He gets to much special treatment from the professors and it downright sickens me," Severus told Lily after everyone had gone.

"Remus gets ill a lot—" Lily trailed off. "He's brilliant enough without any 'special treatment', so don't get the hump."

"Why don't you ask him why he and his mother are so sick?"

The same reason Lily didn't press Sev about his home life. She knew things were bad, she knew he was a good person, and she knew he needed a friend, and that was good enough for her.

Lily was working on going to bed at a reasonable bedtime, instead of staying up late reading, during the last month of school. Tonight was no different. She cast an outward from her bed Silencing Charm, closed her drapes to block out the light, and counted through her head things in alphabetical order she was thankful for:

A-Alice

B-Books

C-Cari

D-Dorcas

E-Eyes

F-Friends

G- She paused here and had to start over.

A-Applesauce

B-Blankets

C-Cats

D-Dreams about the mountains

E-Ears

Lily never made it to Z before falling fast asleep.

Unlike the past week where Lily was able to sleep soundly until about six o'clock, something woke her up close to midnight. Something in the way of grabbing her shoulder. From where she lay on her stomach, Lily quickly put a hand under her pillow and grabbed her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she said slurred but in a panic. Her defensive magic seemed to make up for the shoddy pronunciation because she heard a thump as a body hit the floor.

"Shit Jones!" Another voice came across the room close to where the bathroom was. How many were there?!

"Lils!" Marlene didn't sound scared; almost...appalled? Well of course she had no reason to worry, she wasn't muggleborn!

Peering outside her curtain, Lily looked down and gasped, "Sorry, F-finite Incantatum," Rhonda Jones, a seventh year Gryffindor, sat up.

"She's definitely going to be a guard," Jones addressed someone else in the room. Everyone was awake by now.

"Okay, okay, just pretend our kidnapping went off without a hitch and put on these blindfolds."

"Kidnapping?" Kathryn shrieked.

"Think of this as your initiation for being properly accepted into Gryffindor. Don't ask anymore questions until we meet the lads."

They were going _out_? After curfew?

"It's after curfew!" Lily said.

Jones opened her mouth but Lily defended, "That wasn't a question!" Her real question was: Does Alice Smith know about this? Or any of the other prefects?

"This is outrageous! I WILL NOT GET THROWN IN DETENTION! YOU HEAR ME? We have exams soon! You can't just—" Kathryn's voice was cut off with a tie gagging her mouth.

"I suggest you be quiet as mice then." Lily hesitantly accepted a piece of red cloth which got tied around over her eyes. They didn't make her put her wand down, which was good.

The second person said, "I've got the other room, let's go."

Remus was lying awake in his bed when they came.

He heard footsteps outside the door. Multiple ones. Not like Frank coming to do a room check. His steps were much lighter than these clompy ones.

The door unlocked and Remus sat up. All the people who entered were boys on the Quidditch team. One shouted "Aguamenti!" at James' bed and Remus heard a screech. He felt large hands wrap around his own shoulders and tensed, but did not pull away.

This had to be some sort of hazing for James' outburst at the last game. But no, they had Kingsley too, and the four other boys in their year were being marched through the loo with red blindfolds.

At first his instincts said fight back, but his conditioned response was to relax and allow himself to be manhandled. It would hurt less that way. Plus, these were Quidditch players, not dark wizards. He breathed out slowly through his mouth all the way through the portrait of Aragorn, down four flights of stairs, and outside? No, that wasn't right, they had been on the fifth floor. Quickly trying to map out the steps they had taken, Remus decided after they got through whatever this was, he and his friends needed to find the secret short passage to the...back left of the castle.

Eventually the blindfold was forcibly removed and Remus blinked his eyes. He was standing on the Quidditch pitch, along with every other first year Gryffindor. The entire Quidditch team stood in front of them with broomsticks lying on the ground, and several other house members sat in the stands. Remus noticed there were no prefects.

The bloke who'd sprayed James with water took James' glasses out of his robes, "Oi, Potter, want your specs?"

James stepped forward and reached his arms out. The guy tossed them to the team seeker, "Think fast!" James turned and reached out once more but was surrounded by the male players who began pushing him back and forth between themselves and emitting uproarious laughter.

"Oi!" Sirius yelled, but there was nothing he could do. Remus knew Sirius had left his wand behind. Taking out his own wand from where he'd stuck the wood in his trousers, Remus said, "Wingardium Leviosa," to one of the broomsticks the players were standing over.

The broom attempted to fly as high as remus wanted it to, and whacked Norton in the bollocks. Sirius used the opportunity to push his way in and yank James out. Remus grabbed his glasses.

Remus overheard Arcuri telling Shafiq Norton had gassed in his face to wake him.

"ALL RIGHT!" Jones yelled, "LET'S GET ON WITH IT, YEAH? I have NEWTs soon."

"Okay, okay, okay, leave it to Jones to bring everybody down," Bannatyne's older brother spoke. "You're all here tonight to prove yourselves worthy Gryffindors. Think of it as an initiation of sorts. You're either going to fly or keep guard, but you have to participate or else risk your next six years in isolation."

Remus looked around at his peers who were all in various states of undress. They were supposed to fly? How did that prove any Gryffindor qualities? Do the prefects know about this?

"We're going to play a game of street rules Quidditch. Those who aren't chosen to be on a team or do not wish to play will stand guard at the pitch entrances and petrify anyone not from our house attempting to enter. Should someone from another house come down tonight and get stiffed, hide them in the locker room and we'll deal with them later. Norton's going to do a random choosing spell to pick the two team captains. Captains and seekers get the Cleansweeps, everyone else, Silver Arrows. Don't ask for a specific position because we're picking them. Does anyone have any _non-stupid_ questions?"

"Do we actually win anything?" Dobson asked.

"You'll win honour and glory, along with a reputation for not being pansy-arsed," Norton said.

"Also high consideration for joining the team next year," Crabtree, the shoo-in for next year's captain (according to James), spoke up.

Remus hated to admit it, but this was a genius way to test daring and nerve. Most of the first years had never played Quidditch to Remus' knowledge, much less attempted passing a quaffle in the air. He was going to have to look out for other students, and show house solidarity by making sure they didn't enter the pitch. As far as hazing rituals went, Remus ashamedly couldn't wait until this was over and he'd get to watch another batch of first years make fools of themselves.

"Captains are-" Norton waved his wand, "Hampton! And—Lupin!"

Wait, "I want to keep guard," he raised his hand slightly before realizing he wasn't in a lesson.

Norton sneered and roughly grabbed Remus' shoulders and positioned him and Hampton in front of everyone else, "Tough shit. Pick the first member of your team."

Remus clenched his fists and looked at his fellow classmates. Lily's face was red from silent fuming. Arcuri was shivering from not wearing a shirt. James looked up at him with eager eyes, expecting to be chosen. He lifted a finger and was about to point to James before remembering the way Marlene McKinnon flew on her brother's broom, "McKinnon," his finger landed on her.

"WHAT?" It was difficult to tell who said it louder, James or Virginia Hampton. The latter's reaction was exactly what he hoped for.

Marlene McKinnon gave a little shrug at Hampton and moved to stand next to Remus.

Yes, he wanted, _needed_ , James to play for his team, but he also needed all the people he knew could fly well. By choosing McKinnon first, Hampton couldn't have her. And with Hampton's despising of James, she wasn't going to choose him. Maybe if there was an interhouse game being played and James Potter was the only way Gryffindor could win...but this was innerhouse and oh G-d, Remus hoped he predicted Hampton's reaction correctly.

"Arcuri!" Hampton barked.

Remus let out a breath, "James."

"Shacklebolt"

"Sirius"

"Shafiq"

It didn't escape Remus' attention all the pure-bloods were out of the mix, "Peter," his last roommate joined his team.

"Dobson"

Remus looked over at Lily, ready to add her to his team, but her eyes widened and she subtly shook her head.

"Dorcas played Tyke Team with me growing up," Marlene whispered in his ear. Remus didn't know what that was, but had enough sense to call Meadowes next.

Thomas Green waved his hand at Hampton and Cari Schmidt practically hopped on the balls of her feet, hoping to be chosen, but she picked, "Russell."

Remus picked Green as his last player.

"No, he's muggleborn!" Sirius said.

Like Sirius had anymore practical Quidditch experience.

Hampton let out a little sigh, "Paus."

"What? _No_ ," Schmidt said.

"Sorry, Cari. It's just," Hampton waved, "You know."

The girls leftover went to the edge of the field.

Bannatyne summoned the player's chest and told everyone to grab a broom, "Team names?" he asked.

"The Winners," Hampton said with a cheeky grin.

Bannatyne looked at Remus, "Erm—the Marauders."

"Remember you little ankle biters: Street rules Quidditch. Which means—there is only one rule, no killing. Try to make this interesting," he opened the chest and released the bludgers and snitch.

"Seekers: Pettigrew and Paus."

Remus was relieved he wouldn't have to fly as fast as the seekers did.

"Keepers: Green and Hampton."

"Chasers: Black, Potter, McKinnon, and Arcuri, Russell, and Shafiq."

Shit, that only left beaters, "Beaters: Lupin, Meadows, and Shacklebolt, Dobson. One last thing, Accio!" Eight wands flew from the castle and were handed to their respective and forgetful owners. "Good luck," Jones said in a singsong voice before the first years were told to kick off.

Remus loosely held a bat under one arm and his wand in his hand, carefully navigating the pitch. He saw Schmidt and Greta Catchlove go off in opposite directions while Kathryn Brown and Lily walked together to the main pitch entrance. Once he reached the level of the stands, Remus could hear varying jeers and cheers from housemates.

James attempted to zoom by Remus but nearly slid off his broom because of his satin pyjamas.

A few seconds later, James' jim jam bottoms hit Remus' shoulder. Remus looked up to see his friend's whitey tighties stand out stark against his tan bum. Remus was thankful for his flannel albeit threadbare trousers. There were some things you couldn't _pay_ him to do.

Across the air, Shacklebolt was having a similar issue in his silks, but he was refusing to drop trou even at Hampton's insistent request.

Though Remus wasn't on his element, e.g. the ground, it was the wee hours of the morning, the stars were shining, James wasn't wearing any trousers, Sirius was confidently spinning loops, Peter had eyesight nearly killer as Remus' and was seeker...this was going to be fun.

The first time Remus hit a bludger it nearly broke his bat. He had no control over the direction he sent it, only knew it was away from Sirius. If the ball happened to land near another team's player, well, that was luck.

Thomas Green proved himself to be an adequate keeper. The only issue he had was catching and kicking the quaffle back into play instead of just tossing it.

James and Sirius threw the ball to each other easily, while Russell couldn't throw the ball far on account of her complete lack of muscle mass, and Shafiq couldn't catch Arcuri's passes.

McKinnon could throw farther than Sirius and stayed near the end of the field the whole game to get the most goals.

Meadowes' hit a bludger to her left which caused Kingsley to lose his balance and slide off the end of his broomstick.

Sirius cast a switching charm on his and Hampton's broomstick so he could fly with a Cleansweep. He then cast one on Remus' and James'.

"Not like you need it!"

The quaffle was about to get by Green and Remus shrunk the goal post so it was too small for the quaffle to get through and the ball soared over the hole. The Gryffindors in the stands roared with laughter.

"Oi, Lupin! Don't sully the noble art of Quidditch with cheap tricks!" James cried.

Said the boy with brown broomstick polish staining his pants.

Dobson made a good beater. He was stocky and pushed his way around the field like a human bludger. His strong arm sent a bludger straight towards James. Without thinking about speed, Remus flew swiftly to his friend and caught the bludger with his shin and sent the ball towards Hampton.

Falling forward and dropping both wand and bat, Remus had to breathe deeply to get through the pain shooting up his leg. He was okay though, and so was James.

"Ah," he kicked his sock over the foot plate to keep his leg from swinging in the air.

Marlene scored another goal and the score was 15-9, Team Marauders.

The pain Remus was feeling made him feel like he was outside his own body. Not trapped inside like when the wolf clawed its way out...more like when he'd do something bad at home and got lashes. Sweat beaded down his forehead and Remus vaguely became aware another damnable, gravity defying bludger was making its way towards Marlene.

Diving and stopping right in its path, Remus idly wondered what Newton would say about a bludger. Remus thought, _An object in motion stays in motion with the same speed and in the same direction_ , Remus held out a hand _, unless acted upon by an unbalanced force._ The bludger hit Remus' fingers and rammed into his palm. There was a sickening tearing noise Remus was all to familiar with. He doubted anything broke though and continued to hold the wriggling mass in his hand.

"Oh shit!" a deep masculine voice laughed at Remus' play.

Eventually Remus' hand began to cease throbbing and begin numbing, so he used his elbow and shoulder to push the ball back in the direction from whence it came.

Arcuri made a goal, but Dobson's tail got hit and made him have to land due to broom damage.

Remus wondered what was taking Peter so long to find the snitch. The game hadn't been going on that long; he didn't know how the Gryffindor team didn't get bored playing. A glint caught his eye adjacent to a fourth year girl powdering her nose.

Peter was flying a few metres above Remus and needed to see the ball which would end the night of hazing. Remus tried calling out Peter, but he knew one syllable was easier to shout; what wound up leaving his lips was a cracked, "PET!"

Several heartbeats passed before Peter realized Remus was calling him and looked down.

Remus couldn't tell him where the golden ball was lest he risk the same mistake James made.

"HALL OF REFLECTION!" he shouted, hoping Peter would get the clue about the compact mirror the girl was still holding.

He did. Peter had to chase the snitch around like a flighty bumblebee, but now that he had an eye on the ball, it never left.

A fist clasped around the ball, but Peter overbalanced his broom and slid off the front. James managed to catch him and help him to the ground with a whoop. Remus himself flew to the ground and took a second to get his leg working underneath his torso.

"And The Marauders win!" Jones yelled through a megaphone.

Remus knew Lily had once called his friends that as a joke, but the title really had a nice ring to it.

Marlene made to hug James before realizing he still wasn't wearing trousers.

"Put your trousers back on, Potter; no one wants to see that," Kathryn Brown emerged from where she and Lily were guarding and held a hand up.

"I knew I scared you with that dive, but _damn_ ," Hampton teased his broom's skid mark.

"Okay, you can go to bed now," Bannadyne shrugged as people began leaving the stands. "Will we find anyone in the locker rooms?"

"Nope," Cari said harshly. "We placed some silencing spells around the pitch to not entice anyone towards noise."

"Good work, for first years," Jones said and helped the seeker finish packing the chest.

Retrieving his wand, Remus followed the others back to the Tower with only a slight limp in his step.

span class="x1F314"span class="hide"(Waxing Gibbous Moon Symbol ≊ Waxing Gibbous Moon)/span/span

James was excited for the last week of school. Now was the time when he got to show off all the spells he'd mastered since the beginning of the year. Monday morning he went to take his only exam for the day: Transfiguration. Tuesday would also only consist of one exam, and that was DADA with Dumbledore. Wednesday was Potions during the day and Astronomy at night. Thursday was History of Magic, which would be boring since it did not consist of a practical half, and Herbology. And Friday would be Charms and a Health class.

The test did not take place in the Transfiguration classroom, rather all the first years crammed into a typically empty classroom where the written portion was proctored by the two sixth year Hufflepuff prefects.

One half of the exam consisted of simple equations for different size objects and animals which James enjoyed solving. The second half was an essay question: _Why is Transfiguration considered one of the most difficult subjects to master, and what precautions can be taken to prevent accidents?_ James suggested not letting stupid people use wands, among other things. But he thought that was the most practical step to take. Next to him, Paus wrote up until the last grain fell through the sand timer.

The prefects left to take an examination of their own and Professor McGonagall entered for the practical portion. Chalk wrote the instructions on the board:

 _Choose One Transfiguration to Complete. Write the Equation for the Problem On a Clean Sheet of Parchment and Solve Before I Come By Your Desk._

 _Mouse → Snuffbox_

 _Frog → Shoe_

James couldn't wait 'til next year when they'd finally turn inanimate objects into animals. Professor McGonagall came to Paus and she turned a mouse into a snuffbox. The legs, which something so small shouldn't even have, were clearly still paws and James laughed.

"Mr. Potter, your turn."

With a lazy flick and incantation, James transformed a frog into a brown, high heeled, slingback style shoe he'd seen Kathryn Brown wear. The shoe was also Professor McGonagall's size because he used the Consignment Coefficient.

"Want me to make you the other one? You'd look lovely in them," he grinned up at her.

She merely sighed and picked up his parchment, "Full marks, Potter."

James noticed Sirius made her another shoe to match his and lean back in his seat to admire his handiwork.

Although James laughed when Sirius fell over, he was glad Professor McGonagall had a new pair of shoes.

Remus wished he could leave for the hospital wing after his Transfiguration exam was over. But Professor Dumbledore requested he take his Defence Against the Dark Arts exam today as well since tomorrow he'd be in no state to do so.

The questions were easy, Remus knew they were supposed to be easy, but the questions were also repeating themselves in double vision. He unconsciously gripped his quill tighter, but his black and blue hand was still healing and the action hurt.

"Would it perhaps help if I read the questions out loud?" Professor Dumbledore seemed to sense his trouble.

"N-No, I can do it," Remus said determinedly. And he did. More or less. His essay wasn't Ravenclaw prefect level of satisfaction, he was sure, but well polished essays weren't expected with only half an hour allotment for writing.

As for the practical half, Professor Dumbledore told Remus he was first in his house for duelling, and that deserved full marks.

"But, Professor," Remus protested out loud while his pounding head told him to shut up, "I don't want special treat—never mind." The nausea which hit him when he stood to object made up his mind for him.

"Do try to get some rest, Mr. Lupin. I've been extremely impressed with your academics this year. Not only that, but you've blossomed socially as well. Young Mssrs. Potter, Black, and Pettigrew are something, eh? Troublemakers are one thing but brilliant troublemakers? I doubt there will be a dull moment in your life for the next six years. They really are brilliant." He added one last time.

Remus knew this. He knew it was only a matter of time before his friends took their mind off pranks and channeled their brilliance into figuring out what was wrong with him.

The moon was going to rise before supper was even going to be served and Remus wondered whether Professor McGonagall would trust him to make his own way to the shack since fourth years took her exam during the evening.

However, when she showed up, Remus wasn't surprised. After all, who else was supposed to put enchantments on the door?

"Mr. Lupin," she talked as the pair walked towards Hogsmeade. Remus wanted to sigh. Professor McGonagall never made small talk. She had some sort of agenda like Dumbledore. "I noticed you used your left hand to transfigure your mouse today."

Remus had. Having magic course through his healing hand was painful and unreliable.

"Yes, Professor."

"Don't misunderstand me, you received full marks in practicum, but the results weren't as ornate as I saw you perform during those lessons. I wondered if there was a reason you chose not to use your dominant hand."

They entered the Shrieking Shack.

Remus considered lying—telling her he needed the practice for his other hand. But he was also sick of lies. Opening his mouth to explain, Remus found his throat and tongue parched. He put a hand to his throat embarrassedly, but the limb was currently healing and a puce colour.

"May I?" Professor McGonagall gently took his hand and smoothed it out before waving her wand over the bruises. "I'm not as apt in medical spells as Poppy, but I believe you had a break in your metacarpal here which has healed awkwardly. What did you do to it?"

"Nothing," Remus spoke hoarsely and took his hand away. "May I—could I please have some water?"

Conjuring a glass and using the same spell which had caused James to be rudely awakened, Professor McGonagall used the spell for good as Remus downed the glass in two gulps. He got like this sometimes before the moon—had a thirst which couldn't seem to be quenched fast enough.

"It was a Quidditch accident, wasn't it?" Professor McGonagall seemed to know she guessed correctly.

"You know about that?" Remus asked stupidly. Of course she would if the tradition spanned back to when she was a student.

"Please, the entire school does. It's difficult enough to keep the other three houses in bed on Gryffindor initiation night. What position did they have you play?"

"Beater," Remus said.

"That was my position in school," Professor McGonagall nodded and Remus couldn't hide his shock. "Tell me you got some good shots in."

As much as Remus enjoyed the conversation now, the moon was beginning to tug at the wolf, wanting to bring him forth.

He nodded his head, "Yes. My team won," Remus added an afterthought.

"Think you may try out to play next year?" Remus thought he may have detected a hint of...giddiness...in her tone.

Remus pointedly looked around the shack's living room before laying eyes on his professor, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

She sighed, "I suppose not. Would you like me to try and heal your hand before I go?"

Remus grimaced, "It's all going to break again in a few minutes."

Any trace of unusual happiness in his professor's face faded, "Yes, I suppose so. I can give you some more water though." She did, and Remus appreciated the gesture. "I know your—situation, isn't ideal, and I can tell you're not one for pitiful platitudes, but I'm very very very proud of you and your achievements this year, Remus. I'm glad you're in my house, though I cannot see you anywhere else with the nerve you express. I hope you've enjoyed your year."

"It's been the best year of my life," Remus said without second thought. "There's books, and I get to do magic, and...people."

"Your band of marauders are something else, aren't they?"

Though laughing hurt, Remus did.

After Professor McGonagall left, Remus barely made it up the stairs and drank his water before crashing to the floor in unbearable pain.

James sat next to Remus for the potions exam. The one day of the year Slughorn didn't assign partners was the last lesson of the year. The practical had come first and James had to refrain from maniacal laughter when he saw the potion was one they'd needed for a prank earlier in the term. Professor Slughorn proceeded to tell everyone to clean their cauldrons and other supplies before putting them away for the written portion. Remus didn't move to help James; instead, he kept his chin resting on his hand where it had been the entire brewing process.

He was worried for Remus. The lad had left again, missed his Defence exam, and instead of missing another day as usual...he returned early this morning looking like he'd gone nine rounds with a mountain troll. When the written part of the exam began, James was disappointed to see it was all multiple choice. That was so boring and he couldn't explain all the things he wanted to.

After quickly ticking off all the boxes (and adding a few comments in the margins), James glanced over at Remus' exam. He'd incorrectly answered one question plus written his name on top of the parchment...and even that was wrong. Nippel Summer. Not only that, Remus had actually fallen asleep and there were only twelve minutes left on the timer.

James looked around the room, particularly at the Slytherins and goody-two-shoes, before inconspicuously sliding Remus' exam in front of himself. James knew Remus knew all the correct answers, he was just sleepy and needed some help. It wouldn't be fair for him to fail an exam simply because he was sick.

The timer ran out and James quickly slid the paper back under a sleeping Remus' quill before Slughorn summoned the papers.

James knew Remus spent the afternoon in the hospital wing, and was actually glad. Madame Pomfrey would be able to help him get enough rest before Astronomy.

Since he was next to Paus again in Astronomy, there wasn't much James could do to help Remus. But he did seem to be doing better. Sighing, he looked down at the star charts he was supposed to be keeping all term, but only filled in sporadically. He resigned himself to the fact he was going to make a right dog's dinner out of this portion. The last questions involved using a telescope and determining the exact date of the last full moon, and when the new moon would be.

All in all, James figured he passed, but decided next year he'd need to make sure and copy Remus' charts.

History of Magic was so easy James wanted to cry. He merely had to prattle on about a famous potioneer he'd been hearing about since he was seven. Out of boredom, James added a paragraph on the history of the word history, partially to see if Binns the ghost professor actually read the essays.

In Herbology, James got dirt all over his parchment, but it was still legible.

Finally, for Charms he got to do fun magic again. The assignment involved making a pot hop. Though it really didn't hop like Bard's tale, more like bounced up and down on the table.

After the exam, James high-fived Sirius. They were now second years in every way but name. He slung an arm around Peter and Remus who caught up.

"Those tests were so easy they make all the homework assignments seem redundant," Sirius said and James agreed.

"Speak for yourself," Remus muttered, "If Peter hadn't invented the Plant Poem I wouldn't have passed Herbology.

"That's boring compared to the Shrinking Solution Shanty Andy taught me," Sirius said.

"I don't even remember taking Defence or Potions," Remus continued.

"I'm sure you did well," James encouraged.

"I-I really need to pack," Peter said.

"What for?" Sirius said.

"Um, we're leaving tomorrow?" Remus said.

"Ugh, can't we just live in the castle?" Sirius asked.

"That would be so brill," James said.

"W-We lived here ten months already," Peter said, "I-I-I'm ready to g-go home."

James did miss his parents and his house. His mother would play music to lull him to sleep and his father would sometimes take him to the Ministry. He was going to miss his friends though. James didn't think he'd survive two months without seeing them.

"You'll come and visit me, right?" James asked. "I know my parents want to meet you because I always write about you in my letters."

"I-I don't have a floo network," Peter said. "My sister might be able to side-along me to a location close to your home."

"It sounds like fun," Sirius said, "And since my parents hate fun, I doubt I can visit."

James told Sirius he was welcome anytime regardless. Later when they were packing, James repeated himself.

"Really, mate, anytime. My parents won't mind. If-if your mum burns your things or—," James didn't want Sirius to have a bummer of a summer. He deserved to have fun too.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," Sirius said.

"There's something in your voice which tells me you won't," James flung his books into his trunk. Remus would probably like his astronomy book. He'd read it more than James at any rate.

"Well I'm not inviting myself to anyone's home without _actual_ permission from his parents. That's bad manners. Since you're offering though, you should offer the same to Remus," Sirius said.

"His mum isn't around," James felt bad for whispering. "She won't burn his things."

"But James," Sirius weighed the Gryffindor scarf James had given him before putting it aside with Andy's presents. He sighed, "Just because Remus doesn't say anything about his family doesn't mean things are peachy keen."

James knew that, and he knew he wanted all his friends to come see him over holiday. James wasn't scared for Remus like he was Sirius. Sirius had nightmares about his family. But James would definitely tell Remus repeatedly he was wanted for visiting.

"I think that's i-it," Peter said. James looked at his friend standing there in a button down polo shirt tucked into brown slacks. He never wore muggle clothing and looked so different in it. James wondered if he could ever visit Peter.

"Think I could come to your house?" James asked. "I want to see a muggle neighbourhood!"

"I-I-I'll have to ask my mum, but that would be a gas!"

James skipped at the head of his friends all the way to Hogsmeade Station.

Yes, summer would be smashing, but next term was going to be even more so.


End file.
